Arc I : Sterbliche Existenz Existence Mortelle
by Xunaly
Summary: Aizen est mort, entraînant avec lui ses rêves fous. La Soul Society a retrouvé sa quiétude, pourtant des zones d'ombres demeurent encore là. Et alors qu'une Prophétie refait surface, Ichigo s'apprête à démêler les origines même de la Soul Society...
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

Sterbliche**_ _**Existenz**_

_Existence mortelle

* * *

_

**Résumé :**

Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin de l'arc du Hueco Mondo. Aizen est mort, entraînant avec lui ses rêves fous. Désormais la Soul Society a retrouvé son calme et sa quiétude. Pourtant des zones d'ombres demeurent encore là. Elles attendent en silence, elles guettent ce moment où elles se dévoileront aux yeux de tous, patientes.

Un moment plus qu'imminent pour Ichigo Kurosaki, ancien Shinigami remplaçant. Coupé du monde des Shinigamis, le Vizard se doit de venir en aide à ses anciens amis une dernière fois car l'Equilibre lui-même semble sur le point de flancher, abandonné au contrôle d'entités mystérieuses appelées "les Trois Frères".

Quel est l'origine des mondes tels que la Soul Society ?  
Comment sont apparus les Hollows ?  
Pourquoi cette haine entre eux et les Shinigamis ?  
Existe-t-il une troisième vie pour les Dieux de la Mort ?

C'est en faisant face aux Menschen, ennemis ancestraux des Shinigamis qu'Ichigo trouvera la réponse à ses questions demeurées jusque là…

...inexpliquées.

* * *

**1 Chapitre **

– **Le dédale de la vie – **_**Der Irrgarten des Lebens **_**-

* * *

**

Il faisait froid.

_Carmin ?

Un noir étouffant et obscur où, en un rythme morne et une lenteur régulière, retentissait le claquement sec d'une goutte tombant sur les pierres glaciales des lieux. Seul son, invisible spectacle parmi les ombres qui s'étiraient sur tous les environs, assombrissant l'endroit tout entier.

_Ecarlate ?

Et pour seule lumière au milieu de cette nuit vide et froide, un léger éclat scintillant, se perdant au loin. Un souffle étonnamment aigu retentit alors, suivit de nouveau du claquement sec du liquide sur les pierres.

_Carmin ?

Le murmure se perdit dans les couloirs étroits s'ouvrant ça et là sur la pièce circulaire. Il faisait sombre. Mais pas assez encore pour masquer les barreaux en acier de la cage qui se tenait au milieu des lieux. Seule. Solitaire.

_Ecarlate ?

Le claquement retentit. Encore plus prononcé. Et ce souffle qui semblait échapper si difficilement à la forme immobile se tenant sur un côté, à l'intérieur de cette prison de fer.

_Carmin ? Ou…

Une autre silhouette se tenait appuyée contre un des murs de la pièce. Libre…au moins. Contemplant cette cage. Ne cessant de murmurer. Cependant elle se tut, un sourire étirant doucement ses lèvres, laissant retentir de nouveau le bruit sec du liquide qui ne cessait de se faire entendre depuis le début. Appréciant ce bruit si singulier en fermant les yeux, le visage détendu, avant de reprendre son murmure quasi-inaudible.

_Serait-ce les deux ?

Les paupières lentement se rouvrirent sur deux yeux blancs. Entièrement. La pupille comprise. Ils glissèrent doucement sur les lieux pour aller se poser sur la forme noire se tenant contre les barreaux en acier. La respiration sifflante qui brisait parfois le silence pesant de la pièce semblait provenir de ce corps immobile.

_Dis…

Le claquement du liquide fut couvert par celui des pas de la silhouette qui s'approchait lentement du prisonnier. Petit à petit, des éclats se firent apercevoir, scintillants pour un temps éphémère dont seul était maître la faible lueur éclairant la pièce...ou du moins, permettait à ce qu'elle ne soit pas complètement plongée dans le noir. La source de ces éclats se révéla être une chaîne aux maillons épais et particulièrement nombreux, enchaînant le faible corps à la cage. Il semblait même qu'elle ait été placée de manière à écarteler les membres du prisonnier sans trop non plus forcer.

_Tu le sais toi ?

La question à peine murmurée ne fit pas réagir la silhouette qui se révélait être celui d'une fille. Jeune. Trop jeune pour être ici, dans ces lieux si obscurs et étouffants. Une enfant dont le sang ne cessait de claquer sur les dalles du sol. Un ange dont le visage avait été particulièrement malmené avec une violence rare. Un être dont la vie peu à peu se perdait vers une autre destination.

_Apparemment non…

La silhouette contempla sa prisonnière en silence, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, son regard vide dénué de toute émotion, posé sur cette poitrine dont s'écoulait de nombreux filons écarlates. Ils naissaient en cette chair déchiquetée par une arme blanche, teintaient cette peau de pêche d'une couleur vermillon avant de glisser sur ce corps, se perdant parfois en chemin parmi les plis du kimono noir qu'elle portait, avant de goutter sur le sol.

_Dommage.

Il examina de plus près le trou béant qu'affichait maintenant ce buste, sa chair à vif, le blanc de ses côtes commençant à apparaître. Puis son attention se reporta à ce visage aux blessures calcinées. Ces lèvres d'un rose si tendre fendues, piquetées de ce sang déjà sec, ces cheveux clairs eux aussi complètement maculés par le fluide vital, cette peau assombrie par une hémorragie interne au niveau d'un œil et cette arcade sourcilière ouverte, encore rougeoyante.

_T'as pas eu de chance toi…

Pourtant, sa poitrine se soulevait encore. Faiblement. A peine un frisson qui parcourait son corps suivit d'une expiration sifflante. Et le claquement sec. Toujours. Parfois un gémissement presque totalement étouffé s'échappait de sa gorge, mais elle ne bougeait pas. De toutes façons elle n'aurait pu le faire, toujours solidement enchaînée.

_Tant mieux.

Elle n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Encore moins de survivre. Elle était condamnée, elle était son oiseau en cage. Du moins pour l'instant. Car bientôt son tour de garde se finira et un autre prendra sa place. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de risque, plus personne ne craignait cette âme affaiblie au possible, mais plutôt l'aide extérieure. Car la nouvelle allait bientôt se répandre à travers les mondes.

_Dites moi…

Le garde s'était relevé, sa cape sombre balayant le sol poussiéreux, reprenant place dans un léger rencaissement du mur. Un nouveau sourire flottant sur ses lèvres d'une pâleur maladive, d'une finesse mortelle. Oui, bientôt le Maître s'éveillerait.

_Que ferez-vous alors…

Il connaissait leur cible. Tous la connaissaient. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis tout ce temps, mais un nouveau souffle les poussait vers l'avant. Ils n'étaient plus seuls désormais. Ils n'auraient plus à s'entretuer inutilement, ni à courir après des âmes de moindres importances. Il allait modifier la légende, récrire cette mauvaise fin.

_Shinigamis ?

Et son dernier mot sonna tel un glas alors qu'un frisson plus violent que les autres parcourait le corps de la fillette au bord du gouffre de l'agonie. Son rire perça alors le silence qui régnait sur les lieux, tandis que ses yeux vides fixaient le néant… De nouveaux éclats y dansant.

Une nouvelle ère commençait.

***

Il faisait chaud.

L'été était revenu depuis un moment, accompagné de sa chaleur habituelle. Le ciel s'était teinté d'un bleu superbe et les pluies s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares. Normal pour un mois de juin. Un 18 juin exactement. Un jour tout à fait normal, à part pour certaines personnes, tout comme _lui_ qui se tenait accroupit devant cette pierre.

_Ohayo Kaa-san…

Il s'en voulait un peu de venir ici avec un jour de retard. Mais il n'avait pu se soustraire de sa journée de travail. On avait besoin de lui au garage, il devait assumer son choix de travailler pendant les vacances. Il l'avait fait, un peu au détriment de celle qui comptait tant pour lui.

_Yuzu, Karin et Papa sont venus hier, hein ? Désolé… Je n'ai pas pu me libérer pour venir avec eux. Mais, je suis là maintenant… C'est le principal non ?

Un sourire doux avait étiré ses lèvres alors qu'il s'adressait tranquillement à cette tombe. Il savait qu'elle pouvait l'entendre, alors il ne se privait pas de lui parler. C'était une habitude qui lui avait pris depuis environ quatre ans. Lorsqu'_ils_ étaient tous repartis… En le laissant seul. Il avait dû combler ce silence, et depuis, à chaque anniversaire, il prenait un peu de son temps pour lui dire comment se déroulait maintenant la vie sans elle, et le principal : combien elle lui manquait. Surtout en cette période.

_Tu as du te rendre compte combien Yuzu a changé ? Elle te ressemble de plus en plus. Papa en est fier comme un pou, si tu voyais sa tête d'abruti… A croire qu'il a gagné le loto… Mais, il faut dire aussi, que Karin va mieux… Ca nous a tous fait plaisir.

Ses sourcils s'étaient quelque peu haussés, alors qu'il appréciait le calme des lieux, se plongeant un instant dans ses souvenirs. Notamment celui où sa jeune sœur leurs avait sourit… Véritablement. A croire que rien ne s'était passé. A croire qu'elle n'avait rien eu.

_Yuzu en a même pleuré, et je ne te parle même pas de Papa.

C'était un peu comme un espoir qui était apparut. Ils l'avaient attendu longtemps, ce petit signe, certes faible, mais bien là. Présent. Et maintenant, après de longs mois passés à le rechercher, voilà qu'il apparaissait enfin sous sa forme la plus simple. Le bonheur. Le bonheur de vivre. Cette chose qu'elle avait peu à peu perdu.

_Je m'en veux encore… Tu sais.

Il subsistait cependant encore quelques traces, notamment celle de n'avoir rien vu venir, de n'avoir pas ressentit la peine de celle qui était quand même sa petite sœur. Il se devait de la protéger, tout comme Yuzu, elles étaient sa famille. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il remarqué que si tard ? A cause de cela elle avait souffert bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Par sa faute, elle était restée trop longtemps dans le noir, à hurler en silence. Et lui il continuait de vivre.

_Alors, je suis content que maintenant, tout aille bien…

Honteux de n'avoir comprit à temps, il s'était mit un point d'honneur à la sortir de là. Que ce soit par son soutien ou la colère, par le calme ou le choc… Il ne se serait jamais permis de l'abandonner, pas à nouveau. Pas comme il avait dû le faire à l'époque d'Aizen et des Arrancars. Et finalement, après tant de crises de larmes, de sautes d'humeur, de froideurs solitaires… Après tout ça, elle souriait. Enfin.

Il eut un léger soupir avant de baisser la tête, fixant les dalles grises qui couvraient le sol, son sourire s'évanouissant peu à peu. Il délaissa ces quelques souvenirs pour d'autres. Moins récents, mais toujours là, brûlants.

_Cela fait plus de quatre ans maintenant… Quatre ans sans rien. Aucune nouvelle. Juste le vide.

Son ton s'était fait morose, amère. Quelques invisibles regrets s'y faisaient ressentir. Les années n'y avaient rien changé, il conservait toujours ce sentiment d'abandon qui l'avait étreint. Oh bien sûr, il commençait à se faire à cette solitude, à ce vide, à ces inexistantes nouvelles…mais il subsistait ce manque. Il s'était rendu compte combien cela avait été important dans sa vie. Non, plutôt combien _ils_ lui manquaient. Il pouvait toujours se battre, protéger… Mais sans eux. Sans elle.

Il se releva alors, plongé encore dans ses pensées, ne remarquant pas les tremblements qui animaient ses poings. Son regard noisette se posa sur le nom de sa mère avant de s'orienter plus haut, se perdant dans le bleu azuré du ciel.

_Désolé… Je vais devoir y aller.

Il tenta une esquisse de sourire, en vain. Celle-ci fondit comme neige au soleil alors qu'il poussait un soupir. Non, décidément les années avaient beau défilé, ses sentiments ne changeaient pas, eux. Il réajusta le col de son manteau de cuir noir avant d'adresser un dernier signe à celle qu'il avait tant chéri.

_A bientôt. Kaa-san…

Ses pas claquèrent sur le sol alors qu'il quittait l'avenue bordée de tombes et au calme apaisant. Il appréciait cette atmosphère tranquille, c'était indéniable, cependant il trouvait les lieux un peu trop… Vides. Partir en famille était certes moins reposant, surtout avec un père pareil, mais bien moins triste. Il regrettait la présence de Karin, les immuables pleurs de Yuzu et la fin de soirée où Isshin se permettait une cigarette. Pour être « cool », comme il le disait si bien.

Il n'avait même pas le temps de rester une journée entière ici. Ce matin il avait bossé, comme d'habitude. Un nouveau projet plus que prometteur était en route depuis une semaine. Quel soulagement d'apposer les dernières couleurs sur cette voiture, après tant d'heures passées à installer des pièces de tuning. C'était la grande mode du moment. Bas de portes stylisés, capot, borne, pneus, jantes, vitres colorées, néons, autocollants… Sans parler des modifications du moteur et de toutes les améliorations sur l'équilibrage, les freins… Bref. Mais l'effort avait été payant, une belle somme qu'il s'était empressé d'ajouter à son compte d'ailleurs.

Depuis un moment, il aspirait à la liberté et souhaitait louer ou acheter un appartement d'ici quelques années. Son père l'avait encouragé, sans toutes fois le mettre à la porte. Yuzu lui avait fait promettre de la laisser venir de temps en temps, histoire de vérifier que le ménage était fait et qu'il cuisinait correctement. Karin… Karin à l'époque, elle avait pris ça comme une trahison. Mais il n'avait pas compris, pas encore. Le problème restait invisible à ses yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'une sonnerie stridente brisait ses souvenirs. Il poussa un soupir avant de sortir l'insigne à tête de mort qui avait apparemment repéré un Hollow. Il s'apprêtait déjà à l'utiliser lorsque le bruit s'arrêta brusquement, signe que toute menace était écartée. Intrigué, il contempla quelque instant l'objet avant de le ranger, jetant un coup d'œil aux environs.

Un Hollow ne disparaissait jamais tout seul. Il fallait un Shinigami pour cela. Mais qui ? Il était le seul à Karakura, du moins depuis quatre ans et ce sans compter Urahara ni, à la rigueur, ses associés ou Yoruichi qui venait de temps à autres. De toutes façons, voilà longtemps qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec le marchand. Quitte à être éloigné de la Soul Society, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. La tentation d'avoir des nouvelles aurait été trop forte et insupportable. Seul dans son petit monde, il n'y avait aucun risque.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant quelques instants jaillir son reitatsu. Il lui fallait un moyen pour localiser ce shinigami. La simple perception ne suffisait pas, il devait cacher son énergie en pensant ainsi ne pas se faire repérer. La seule solution restait les liens spirituels. D'ailleurs ceux-ci jaillir, telle une masse blanche et, au milieu de tout cela, un se détachait des autres. Sa couleur vermeille attira immédiatement son attention et il s'en saisit fermement. Les liens s'effacèrent alors qu'il courait droit devant, connaissant enfin la position du nouveau venu.

_« Ca faisait longtemps non ? Ichigo… J'aurai presque cru que les Shinigamis normaux était une espèce en voie d'extinction… »_

Le roux eut un soupir. Sans pour autant arrêter sa course il se glissa dans son monde intérieur où se trouvait son Hollow. Celui-ci, assis sur l'un des nombreux buildings bleus, lui adressait un sourire ironique.

_A qui le dis-tu…

_« Ooohh… Me dis pas que tu déprimes, tant de morosité dans ta voix… »_

Pour toute réponse il se contenta de prendre place à son tour aux côtés de Shirosaki, sans aucune crainte. Voilà longtemps que la bataille entre lui et son double s'était terminée. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se craignaient. Ils avaient finis par comprendre que leur force ne venait pas de la domination mais de l'entraide entre eux.

Où plutôt, Ichigo l'avait compris en premier… Après il avait fallu le faire comprendre à son Hollow, une démarche difficile. Mais, les mois passés à s'entretuer avaient finalement portés leurs fruits. C'était le principal.

_« A ton avis… Qui ça peut être ? »_

Il détourna le visage vers Hichigo qui le contemplait en silence. Rare étaient les fois où il était sérieux, même si ces moments augmentaient avec le temps.

_Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je m'en fiche… Tant que je vois de mes propres yeux un Zanpakutô et un Shikakusho, ça me suffira pour être rassuré. Savoir que tout va bien.

_« Tss… Même avec quatre ans de solitude t'es toujours aussi gentil… Ca va te tuer un jour… Ichigo… »_

_Tire pas des conclusions hâtives… Baka…

Un grognement renfrogné lui répondit ce qui le fit sourire. Il détourna la tête vers le ciel azurée où flottaient quelques nuages tranquilles. La présence de Zangetsu avait disparu. Ca lui manquait un peu, mais il devait accepter le fait que maintenant, Shirosaki remplace le vieil homme. Après tout, il n'était qu'une seule et même personne, si l'un prenait le dessus, l'autre s'en allait. Et puis, il avait besoin de la force du Hollow, où plutôt, il en avait eu besoin durant la période Aizen. Maintenant il devait faire avec.

_C'était seulement mon avis.

_« Pardon ? »_

A force de se taire, de partir dans ses pensées, de reprendre la parole, il prenait de cours son double qui tentait difficilement de le suivre. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant, à première vue, Ichigo n'était qu'un humain normal… Mais son caractère était extrêmement compliqué. Ce n'était pas qu'un fonceur trop gentil pour dire non et ne cessant de mettre en péril sa propre vie pour sauver celle des autres… Non. Depuis quelques temps ses réflexions étaient de plus en plus poussées et donnaient des migraines d'enfer au pauvre Hollow. Ichigo Kurosaki était un véritable labyrinthe dont lui-même, qui était quand même son double, ne cessait de s'enfoncer, découvrant de nouvelles voies jusque là inconnues au fil des jours.

_Tu m'as demandé mon avis pour la présence de ce shinigami ?

_« Oui. »_

_Je te l'ai donné ?

_« Oui. »_

_Bon bah voilà. Ce n'était qu'un avis… Quelque chose qui soit possible et peut se réaliser selon moi. Maintenant, si tu me demandais ce que je veux… Ma réponse serait différente…

_« Je sais, je sais… Tu aimerais bien retrouver l'un d'eux hein ? »_

_C'est effrayant à quel point tu peux lire mes pensées…

_« Je suis quand même ton partenaire… »_

_C'est vrai…

La tristesse qui s'était emparé de son visage fondait peu à peu. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se penser seul. Après tout, il lui restait sa famille, ses amis, l'autre monochrome… Son existence ne tournait pas autour d'eux. Il devait retenir cette habitude de se tourner vers la mort plutôt que la vie. Après tout, il n'était pas un véritable shinigami comme eux, il avait aussi d'autres centres intérêts.

_« Allez… »_

Il fut surpris par une forte claque dans son dos qui l'envoya valser en avant sous le rire nasillard d'Hichigo. La mine renfrognée, il se releva alors que son double lui adressait un de ses magnifiques sourires dont il avait le secret.

_« Je vais pas te retenir longtemps… Mon petit doigt me dit que ça va être intéressant… »_

_Intéressant ? Petit doigt ? Depuis quand tu connais cette expression ?

_« Tu verras bien. »_

Il voulut répliquer mais son Hollow l'avait déjà repoussé dans le monde réel. Il stoppa alors sa course dans un dérapage contrôlé. A force de passer du temps parmi les hauts buildings, il n'avait pas sentit la distance entre lui et le shinigami se réduire. Et maintenant, une silhouette sombre se tenait juste devant ses yeux, à quelques centaines de mètres de lui.

Aussitôt une boule se bloqua dans sa gorge qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître. Après tout ce temps, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre ses moyens. Surtout pour un simple shinigami qu'il n'avait certainement jamais croisé de sa vie et qui repartirait aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitations, il s'avança finalement de quelques pas, les poings fortement serrés. Tandis que plus loin, le Shinigami se retournait avant de lui lancer d'une voix amusée :

_Yo Ichigo ! Ca faisait longtemps !

***

_Cela est plus qu'ennuyeux…

_Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu comprends toute l'urgence de la situation. Tu n'imagines même pas dans quel état se trouve la Soul Society en ce moment même, Kisuke…

Urahara se contenta d'acquiescer le visage caché derrière son éventail. Il poussa un soupir avant de le ranger d'un geste sec et d'adresser un regard plus que sérieux à Yoruichi. La jeune femme venait tout juste d'arriver au magasin, porteuse de nouvelles alarmantes.

_Ce doit être un coup dur pour la onzième division. Après tout, jamais personne n'aurait imaginé que quelqu'un s'attaque à leur lieutenante.

_En effet. Zaraki est dans une fureur… Personne ne l'avait encore vu comme ça…

_Alors, cela marque le début d'une nouvelle confrontation pour nous ?

_Effectivement. Yachiru n'aurait pas disparu volontairement. Quelqu'un s'est forcément infiltré dans le Gotei 1. Mais qui ? Nous n'avons encore aucune idée de l'identité de nos opposants. Ils n'ont laissé apparemment aucune trace. Hitsugaya a été placé sur cette enquête, cela étant la spécialisation de sa division. Quand à Ukitake, il a été envoyé au Hueco Mondo pour effectuer des recherches sur la possibilité qu'Aizen soit lié à cette affaire, accompagné de ses troisième et quatrième sièges. Du côté de la douzième division, ils attendent les quelques résultats possibles et Kurotsuchi effectue des recherches dans ses données. Mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien de nouveau.

_C'est embêtant.

_Kisuke… Je… Je suis aussi venue te chercher… Nous allons avoir besoin de toi au Gotei 13. Penses-tu pouv… commença la jeune femme d'un ton hésitant.

_Oui. Il le faut bien.

Le regard d'Urahara s'était terni à la demande de l'ancienne Capitaine. Après tout, il avait été banni de la Soul Society. Ce serait un peu difficile de revenir. Cependant il appréciait le fait que son amie d'enfance s'inquiète pour lui. Alors au moins pour elle, il pouvait faire un effort, et après tout, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même cas.

_Qu'a prévu le Commandant au sujet de Kurosaki ?

Yoruichi ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, surprise par le changement de sujet et ce sur quoi il portait. Il est vrai qu'elle avait fait partit de ceux qui n'avaient pas apprécié d'écarter le shinigami remplaçant de la Soul Society. Devoir l'abandonner ainsi, alors qu'il avait fournit tant d'efforts pour les sauver… C'était une véritable trahison. Mais Yamamoto avait été inflexible. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire d'autre… Ou n'avaient-ils pas eu la force de faire autre chose ?

_L'officier d'intercommunication entre la Soul Society et la Terre a été envoyé sur le terrain pour prévenir Kurosaki et lui demander de reprendre les armes à nos côtés… Cependant… Je pense qu'Ichi… Non… Rien.

_Tu souhaitais ajouter quelque chose Yoruichi ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste et reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide à le briser, les yeux fixant un point dans le vague.

_Il n'acceptera pas. J'en suis sûre et je le comprends… A sa place, j'aurais fait de même. C'est une question d'honneur.

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

_Quelques p'tites notes au passage :_ _Yop ! Yop ! 'Jour à tous ! _

_Je suis peu présente désormais sur ce fandom et certainement très méconnue. Ce n'est pas bien grave, en fait, ça n'a même aucune importance. Le principal est que je me suis enfin décidée à poster mon plus gros projet et l'un des plus aboutis sur ce site. La plupart des chapitres sont déjà écrits néanmoins je tenterais de ne pas tout poster d'un coup -ce qui vaudrait plus d'une vingtaine de chapitres... _

_Aussi je suis satisfaite d'avoir finalement vaincu ma flemmardise pour vous proposer cette fiction. Veuillez me pardonner de la qualité médiocre des premiers chapitres, ils ne valent pas celle du 23ème -à ce jour dernier chapitre écrit et terminé- mais je ne souhaite pas les réécrire et effacer ainsi ma progression au cours de l'écriture de cette histoire. C'est quelque chose à quoi je tiens. _

_Sur ce, je vous remercie énormément.  
_

Prochain chapitre : - La valeur de notre existence - Der Wert unserer Existenz -

* * *

Propriété Tite Kubo.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

2 Chapitre **

– **La valeur de notre existence – **_**Der Wert unserer Existenz **_**-

* * *

**

La maison des Kurosakis était étrangement calme aujourd'hui. Aucune bagarre entre père et fils, ni cris. Juste un silence tranquille et une atmosphère familiale. Depuis combien de temps cela n'était-il pas arrivé ? Yuzu n'en avait aucune idée et s'en fichait. Le principal était de permettre à ce que cela soit de moins en moins rare et que les discussions avec sa sœur se multiplient, comme aujourd'hui.

_Dis Karin… Tu ne trouves pas Onni-san bizarre en ce moment ?

Elle avait levé les yeux vers sa sœur qui sortait tout juste de la salle de bain. La brune la dévisagea quelques secondes en silence avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

_Si…

Sa voix était encore tremblante et un peu éteinte. Mais cela changerait avec le temps, il lui faudrait juste se réhabituer à parler à cœur ouvert. Comme avant.

_Ich… Ichi-nii est comme ça… Depuis plus de quatre ans. Tu sais ?

Yuzu acquiesça. Après plusieurs jours de disparition, leur frère était finalement revenu à la maison, seul. Apparemment Rukia était repartie. Ni elle-même, ni Karin, ni son père n'avaient rien dit mais… Ils avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé.

_Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de le laisser aller tout seul à la tombe de maman… On aurait dû l'accompagner…

Inconsciemment elle commençait déjà à mordiller une de ses mèches bouclées au reflet or. C'était un tic, lorsqu'elle était inquiète, elle s'attaquait à tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Sa sœur sembla le remarquer et tenta une esquisse de sourire.

_C'est vrai que dernièrement il était soucieux… Mais tu sais… C'est normal. Il l'a toujours été pour… l'anniversaire de mort de maman. Ça s'arrangera.

Yuzu eut un soupir avant de se lever. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur dont le visage lui était caché par d'assez longues mèches sombres. Karin avait grandit, elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et une frange lui barrait le front. Quant à elle-même, plus les années s'amoncelaient et plus son visage prenait les traits de sa mère. C'est fou ce que le temps pouvait passer vite.

_Tu as raison. Il faut que j'arrête de m'inquiéter pour rien.

Elle eut un sourire alors que leur père entrait dans la chambre. Contrairement à d'habitude, il semblait sérieux et tenait encore son téléphone à la main.

_Yuzu… Karin… Dans quelques jours on va devoir partir d'ici, temporairement.

***

Combien de temps ? Oui, à combien de temps cela remontait-il ? Cette dernière fois où il avait pu contempler ce visage… Cette unique fois où il avait entendu ces paroles, sans ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre que d'accepter, la rage au cœur. Et ce sentiment… D'être inutile depuis le début, de n'avoir était qu'un pion misérable, en qui personne n'avait jamais cru.

Des années… De longues années. A moins que ce ne soit des jours… Trop de jours. Oui, il lui semblait que c'était loin tout cela, et pourtant la douleur était si proche… Aussi présente qu'avant. Et maintenant ? Maintenant c'était pire. Le Shinigami le contemplait en souriant, comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Il ne paraissait nullement gêné, et pourtant… Oui… Ces dernières paroles… C'était les siennes. Les siennes !

_« Ichigo… On… On va devoir repartir… Pour un bout de temps… »_

Même ce prénom ne voulait pas sortir. Un goût amer se faisait ressentir dans sa bouche, lui bloquait la gorge. Il ne se sentait même plus respirer, l'air lui paraissait atrocement lourd. Il n'avait qu'une envie, tourner les talons, dire enfin adieu à ce monde qui n'avait jamais été vraiment le sien… Mais avant cela, il avait besoin de faire mal… Oui, faire autant de mal à cette personne qu'elle lui en procurait. Que cette douleur qu'il supportait depuis tant d'années soit enfin partagée avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'enfin, il soit libre.

_Ça faisait longtemps, non ?

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… » Pensa t-il amèrement.

Pourquoi la colère montait en lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de vouloir blesser ? Pourquoi serrait-il si fort ses poings ? Pourquoi devait-il retenir à grande peine son cri ? Pourquoi…

_...revenir maintenant après m'avoir bien fait comprendre qu'on ne se reverrait plus jamais…? Rukia…

_« Yamamoto a été formel… Je suis désolée… »_

La brune haussa un sourcil. Le ton était dur comme la roche, son corps semblait se tendre. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'énerve, à ce qu'il lui hurle dessus… Même à recevoir des coups. Elle aurait compris. Cela aurait été tout à fait normal après la trahison qu'elle lui avait faite. Après l'avoir abandonné, sans avoir eu la force de protester, sans avoir oser suivre sa voie. En se taisant, restant assise bien sagement dans son coin alors que lui…

Elle effaça son faux sourire, fixant l'étudiant roux. Il avait tellement changé, en si peu de temps… A croire qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de grandir, quelques bons centimètres s'ajoutant aux nombreux autres déjà récoltés. Sa stature s'était modifiée, sa prestance aussi… Effroyablement vide, glaciale et surtout, imposante. Oui, il semblait qu'il avait changé, surtout dans le caractère. Plus d'impétuosité, mais une rage sourde. Elle se demandait lequel des deux était le pire.

_Tu dois me haïr, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait repris son sérieux, la comédie ne servirait à rien ici. Surtout pour la mission délicate qu'on lui avait confié. Un sale boulot…très sale : tenter de récupérer la connerie de Yamamoto. Comme si Ichigo allait se faire avoir ! Le Commandant n'avait-il donc vraiment aucune estime pour le Vizard ?

_M'excuser ne servirait à rien. J'assume pleinement mes act…

_Que fous un Shinigami ici ? Hein !

Le roux avait crié. Ses yeux noisette si froids plantés dans ceux couleur nuit de la jeune fille. Elle parut un instant surprise par son intervention avant de pousser un soupir. Elle n'aimait pas cette atmosphère étrangère. Et pourtant c'était la sienne… Elle l'avait côtoyé pendant tant de mois… Maintenant c'était comme si toute cette période n'avait jamais existé. Elle avait bien compris, tout le corps d'Ichigo le lui hurlait silencieusement, elle n'avait plus sa place dans son monde à lui. Il l'avait rayé, elle n'avait plus à revenir. Ça faisait bizarre d'en prendre conscience…

_On… On m'a envoyé te parler…

Le roux eut un sourire ironique avant de dévier son regard sur le ciel, un rire sans joie s'échappant de ses lèvres. Cette attitude ressemblait fortement à celle de son Hollow, et Rukia fronça les sourcils. Décidément elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Que ce soit il y a quatre ans ou maintenant. Elle remarqua alors à quel point ces yeux noisette semblaient vides, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître sa honte.

_« La Chambre des 46 a été unanime… Kurosaki Ichigo étant un humain et de plus un Vizard maintenant, devra être éloigné de tout contact avec la Soul Society. »_

Non vraiment… Pourquoi n'avait t-elle pas protesté ! Elle craignait quoi au juste ? Rien n'était pire que les regrets, et c'était ce qui se passait maintenant. Elle avait souffert de cette séparation, et lui ? Elle s'était rassurée en le pensant fort, mais son attitude démontrait une faiblesse. Elle avait trahi sa confiance. Elle avait osé.

_Alors finalement j'existe aux yeux de la Soul Society ? Allez balance ! Vous êtes dans le pétrin… Quel service allez-vous me refiler avant de me laisser crever dans mon coin ? Hein ?

Rukia écarquilla les yeux. Il avait clamé ça d'une manière assez décontractée, un sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas sur les lèvres. Il ne cessait de la surprendre. Quatre ans avaient eu raison de l'ancien Ichigo. Maintenant un inconnu lui faisait face, si solitaire dans ses vêtements sombres. Comme une simple ombre qui serait restée là.

_J'avoue que ça ne me plaît pas… Mais…

_Je m'en fiche de ton avis. Vous êtes dans la merde c'est ça ?

La brune acquiesça, mal à l'aise. Il avait deviné si facilement. Non, ça ne servait à rien de demander, il n'acceptera pas, et elle ne pouvait même pas le haïr pour ça. C'était une question d'honneur. Cependant ça la rassurait un peu, ainsi jamais plus le Gotei 13 ne l'utiliserait tel un pion avant de s'en débarrasser. Elle imaginait même leurs têtes en apprenant la décision du roux. Mais qu'allaient-ils faire alors ? Elle devait quand même tenter, même pour un échec.

_Des… Un groupe s'est infiltré pendant la nuit, à la Soul Society… Ils ont enlevés Yachiru… Personne n'a pu déterminé qui ils étaient… Cependant, il est clair que nous avons de nouveaux ennemis… Ichigo… On va avoir besoin de toi…

_« J'ai besoin de toi... »_

Elle avait baissé la tête en parlant, gênée d'être ainsi scruté par le roux. Même les traits de son visage avaient changés, ils s'étaient durcis. Ses cheveux aussi avaient un peu poussés. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il l'impressionnait autant maintenant. Elle se demandait même si il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner… Non. C'était stupide ! Comment pourrait-il accepter ses excuses ! Mais à quoi pensait-elle ?

_C'est bizarre…

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, alors qu'il fixait la tombe la plus proche, ses poings contractés. Il semblait se retenir d'exploser, contenant sa rage. Mais il ne pouvait l'effacer de ses yeux, ses yeux si froids maintenant.

_Quatre ans sans rien et pof ! Un nouvel ennemi et, tiens ? Mais on va refiler le boulot à Kurosaki ! Commença t-il sur un ton sonnant effroyablement faux avant de reporter son attention sur Rukia. J'en ai rien à foutre de Yachiru. Elle peut bien crever et vous avec, ça ne me concerne plus…

***

Une envie subite de prendre l'air l'avait poussé jusqu'ici. Histoire de réfléchir un peu aux derniers évènements qui leurs étaient parvenus. Tout se dérouler comme prévu. Elle ne savait pas si cela devait la rendre heureuse ou non. Il s'en était passé des choses en seulement quelques années. Assez pour faire fléchir ses convictions, pour qu'elle se mette à douter.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Hiyori ? C'était à ton tour d'aller chercher la bouffe… Tu pour… Hum ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_La ferme Shinji.

Le Vizard fixa quelques secondes la jeune fille, hébété devant son interruption d'un ton calme et ennuyé. Apparemment il était arrivé au mauvais moment, mais d'habitude il s'attendait plus à recevoir un coup de tong particulièrement bien dosé…

_Tu nous fais une déprime ?

_Ta gueule j'ai dis ! Tu me bouffes mon espace vital !

_Oh ! Oh ! D'accord j'ai compris… Je te laisse méditer… Calme…

Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à repartir, trop heureux d'avoir échapper à une quelconque punition violente, lorsque Hiyori le rappela. De nouveau étonné par sa neutralité, il reprit place à ses côtés, fixant silencieusement la ville de Karakura qui s'étendait devant eux.

_Quand je disais que tu déprimais.

_Baka… C'est juste que je me pose trop de questions…

_Ah ? C'est à propos des dernières nouvelles ?

La Vizard hocha la tête alors que Shinji arborait une expression sérieuse sur son visage. Il s'y attendait un peu, lui aussi commençait à douter. Tout le groupe commençait à douter. Et ça c'était la faute à l'autre.

_Dire qu'on ne s'est aperçu de rien… C'est venu si naturellement. Tss… Il nous a bien eu…

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans la voix d'Hiyori, juste une teinte amusée. Les seuls reproches devaient être pour elle, après tout c'était bien elle qui lui avait permis de tant s'approcher et de peu à peu briser ses barrières. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait tout simplement rien vu.

_Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda alors Shinji.

_Aucune idée… Réfléchir ? Qui sait, peut être que la solution viendra plus tard. Et toi ?

_Des deux solutions, j'avoue qu'une me paraît bien plus simple que l'autre cependant…

Il s'était tut, encore hésitant. Non décidément il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. A choisir cette nouvelle voie il risquait d'avoir des regrets. A moins qu'il ne posséde la force d'assumer ses actes ? Il ne savait pas trop jusqu'où il pourrait aller.

_Cependant, nous lui devons beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à lui tourner le dos si rapidement… A le fuir après tout ça alors qu'il revient peu à peu vers nous.

_Hum…

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice capable de les amener sur la bonne voie. Si cette possibilité existait vraiment. Ce à quoi ils ne croyaient plus vraiment.

_Je hais toujours autant les humains.

_Je sais.

_Et encore plus les Shinigamis. Surtout après l'épisode Aizen.

_Je le sais aussi.

_A chaque fois que je les voie, j'ai comme l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place parmi eux. D'être quelque chose d'inachevé, qui ne peut ni vivre ni mourir. Tu connais ça Shinji, hein ?

_Évidemment.

_Cependant… Depuis un moment il y a quelque chose qui me taraude…

La blonde quitta le paysage des yeux pour se tourner vers son coéquipier de longue date. Celui-ci ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais vu une telle expression, à croire que peu à peu, elle devenait humaine. Mais devait-il s'en réjouir ou non ?

_Et si… Et, si finalement nous avions notre place… Et si… Si nous n'étions pas que des êtres ratés, et que nous aussi… Nous pouvons tracer notre route, sans nous soucier du reste ?

Sa question resta longtemps en suspens. Le blond semblait s'être perdu dans ses propres pensées, comme pesant ses mots à venir. Elle savait bien qu'en tant que Vizard, elle n'avait pas à réfléchir à de telles choses. Mais ça, c'était encore de sa faute, à Ichigo. Elle avait beau tenter le nier, chaque jour passé en compagnie du rouquin les rendait plus vivant, elle et le reste du groupe. Et maintenant, ils s'en rendaient compte trop tard.

_Tu vois Hiyori, ça par contre… Je ne sais pas.

***

Rukia le fixait, muette de stupeur devant une telle réplique si cruelle. Il n'avait même pas cillé, il ne paraissait même pas gêné de son affirmation. Il avait juste exposé ses sentiments sans aucune retenue. Non décidément, jamais plus Ichigo ne pardonnerait à la Soul Society.

Qu'il se soucie si peu de quelqu'un qui avait quand même compté parmi ses amis, tout cela lui aurait parût impensable…pour l'ancien lycéen qu'elle avait connu. Sauf que maintenant, quatre ans étaient passés. Quatre ans qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier, au risque de les envoyer tous à la mort, sans aucun regret. Et dans ce cas-là, la seule chose qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis, est que ce à quoi il tenait le plus soit lié à toute cette histoire. Cela et rien d'autre. Le reste lui importait peu.

_Je vois… Je m'en doutais. Tu as beaucoup changé Ichigo.

Il tourna son regard vers elle, un peu surpris du bref changement de conversation. Cependant il ne baissa pas sa garde, elle aussi avait changé. Cela il l'avait ressentit dans son ton de voix, plus assuré, plus calme. Mais aussi dans la présence qu'elle dégageait, ce caractère un peu orgueilleux que possédait la plupart des Kuchikis. Et puis elle avait un peu grandit, vieillit physiquement. Elle semblait presque avoir une vingtaine d'année tout comme lui, quoi qu'encore un peu jeune. Même si tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, qu'une apparence.

Son niveau aussi s'était amélioré. Il le ressentait dans le reitatsu plus important qu'elle dégageait et la vitesse a laquelle elle s'était apparemment occupée du Hollow. Mais surtout, il l'avait remarqué à l'insigne accrochée sur un long tissu blanc. Celui-ci enserrait son cou tel un foulard dont les pans auraient été passés sur sa nuque pour retomber mollement sur sa poitrine. Ses gravures se détachaient du reste, comment aurait-il pu ne pas les voir ? Ce magnifique treize sombre accompagné du blason de la division.

_Vice-capitaine hein ?

Un peu décontenancée, la brune suivit son regard avant de sourire, légèrement confuse par ces paroles dénuées de toute agressivité. Cependant elles restaient incroyablement vides et alourdissaient encore plus l'atmosphère.

_Ah… Euh, oui…

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Aucun des deux n'ayant envie de le briser. Ils se contentaient juste de se dévisager, figés telles des statues. Finalement ce fut Ichigo qui se détourna en premier. Après un léger signe de tête, il se retourna, repartant de là où il venait.

Rukia sentit alors une boule se former dans sa gorge. Du moment où elle l'avait vu, à maintenant, elle n'avait cessé de se sentir mal à l'aise, mais c'était pire en ce moment même. En se détournant ainsi, il allait la rayer pour de bon, elle et la Soul Society. Et cela lui paraissait inacceptable.

« Retourne toi… S'il te plaît… Ichigo… Retourne toi… »

Pourquoi avait-elle des pensées pareilles ? Pourquoi ne pouvait t-elle pas, tout comme lui, dire adieu à toute cette période passée ensembles ? Elle n'était pas plus faible ! Non, elle avait tout fait ces dernières années pour ne plus jamais l'être, pour savoir dire non, pour pouvoir décider de la voie à suivre… Alors… Pourquoi ?

_Ichigo !

Le roux stoppa ses pas avant de se retourner, légèrement surpris de l'interpellation de la brune. Pourtant, pour lui c'était clair. Maintenant, après l'avoir revu au moins une fois, il pouvait enfin mettre un terme à tout cela. Et ce sans aucun regret, gardant pour lui-même quelques souvenirs. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'encombrer l'esprit pour rien.

Apparemment elle s'était rapprochée tout en l'appelant, sa main était encore dans le vide, tendue vers lui. Elle avait perdue aussi ce petit éclat de fierté qui dansait dans ses yeux il y a quelques minutes encore. Etait-ce une tentative qu'elle n'avait pu refoulée ? Un réflexe ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais elle semblait en tout cas être mortifiée de son geste comme le démontrait ses joues rosies et le mordillement maladroit de ses lèvres.

« Mince… »

Qu'allait-elle lui dire maintenant ? Décidément refouler ses sentiments était une spécialité des Kuchikis qu'elle serait toujours incapable de maîtriser. Cependant, il lui fallait bien assumer ses actes. Alors elle pouvait tenter de l'atteindre, lui qui paraissait si loin. Elle pouvait toujours essayer, elle connaissait sa faiblesse après tout.

_Je sais, que tu te fiches bien de l'avenir des Shinigamis mais… Tu as pensé à ta famille ?

Il n'avait pas bougé, aucune expression ne se peignait sur son visage. Elle crût alors l'avoir touché avec ses paroles jusqu'au moment où il eut un sourire. Apparemment le sujet n'était plus à l'ordre du jour.

_Ma famille ? Tu ne penses pas que je suis le mieux placé pour les protéger ? Désolé mais je peux très bien m'occuper de ça sans demander de l'aide à la Soul Society.

_Je vois… Tant mieux. Tant mieux...

Il haussa un sourcil à ces paroles, légèrement surpris de son changement de ton. Il ne semblait même pas que l'émotion qui se peignait sur son visage soit de la comédie. Il avait appris à savoir quand elle lui mentait, et elle en était au courant.

_Cependant… Nous ne sommes plus à l'époque d'Aizen...

Rukia était redevenue sérieuse. Certes elle était heureuse de le savoir si sûr de lui, mais les évènements passés n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux quatre ans auparavant. Et il fallait qu'il en prenne conscience.

_Ta force seule ne suffira pas Ichigo. Sache simplement que si tu changes d'avis, le conseil permet à ta famille de venir à la Soul Society pour y être placée sous protection. Nos nouveaux opposants risquent de s'intéresser à la force spirituelle de tes sœurs… Alors fais attention Ichigo.

De nouveau il l'écoutait sans rien dire, un masque impassible plaqué sur le visage. En ce point il lui rappelait Byakuya, ne laissant passer aucune émotion pour se montrer plus fort et invulnérable. Mais pouvait-il l'être vraiment maintenant ?

_Je resterai deux jours à Karakura. Alors n'hésite pas.

Il ne lui répondit même pas et se détourna pour de bon. Légèrement attristée que sa tentative n'est réussie, Rukia poussa un léger soupir avant de partir dans la direction opposée. Certes, il n'allait certainement pas revenir de lui-même, mais elle se sentait beaucoup moins oppressée qu'il y avait quelques minutes, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir sur quelques mots échangés.

_« Certes le conseil entier compte sur toi Rukia…Mais ne te tue pas à la tâche, Ichigo aura changé contrairement à ce que peut penser Yamamoto-san. Laisse faire le hasard, ce n'est pas forcément bon de tout contrôler.»_

_Faites que vous ayez raison… Taïcho…

***

_Alors ? Tu l'as repéré ?

_Ja.

La jeune femme eut un sourire découvrant quelques canines avant de remonter le masque qui couvrait le bas de son visage. Elle s'agenouilla alors, fixant de ses malicieux yeux orangés l'avenue bourdonnante sous ses pieds. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les humains étaient certes arrogants, défiant inutilement la nature, mais leurs immenses constructions avaient du bon.

_Zone K, point F3.

Une autre silhouette se dressait au côté de l'autre agenouillée. Sa voix calme contrastée avec celle de sa partenaire particulièrement excitée. Elle tenait dans sa main une rose d'un rouge écarlate qu'elle glissa dans les mèches sombres de ses cheveux fins.

_Gut ! Ce sera facile. S'exclama l'autre d'un ton enjoué.

La blonde se releva avant de caresser tendrement la poignée de son sabre qu'elle portait accroché horizontalement dans son dos. Un instant, la brève lumière du panneaux de la sortie de secours proche, illumina la partie osseuse qui couvrait son front tel un diadème recouvert par une frange fournie.

_Reste sur tes gardes. Le maître n'est pas encore réveillé et nous sommes encore sous notre statut d'Arrankar.

_Tss… Ma puissance actuelle suffira amplement. Que risquons-nous ? Tu es toujours égal à toi-même… Frederick. Et puis je m'ennuie moi au Hueco Mondo… Depuis qu'Aizen est mort c'est plus aussi animé. Alors un peu d'action ne se refuse pas !

_Certes, mais la cible ne sera pas seule.

_Ah ?

_Je ressens deux puissants reitatsus proches et un plus faible en cours de développement.

_Shinigamis ?

_Ja.

_Tant mieux.

Frederick soupira alors que sa partenaire jouait avec un de ses bracelets. Ils devaient patienter encore un peu. Comme toujours ils obéissaient. Mais bientôt, cette attente serait récompensée.

L'Arrankar au physique particulièrement androgyne resserra les pans de sa courte cape sur lui tout en contemplant d'un air impassible la jeune femme blonde qui devenait de plus en plus intenable.

_Je t'ai déjà dis de te calmer Helena.

_Ja, aber…

_Silence.

L'autre referma la bouche avant de froncer les sourcils, énervée d'avoir était coupée d'un ton si sec. Mais Frederick avait ses limites. Il valait mieux ne pas trop pousser aussi elle s'exécuta en grommelant. Des deux, elle était la plus faible. Mais qui sait ? Avec le réveil du Maître, peut être que la balance s'inverserait… Tout comme le destin des Shinigamis.

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

_Quelques petites notes au passage :_ _Re'Jour ! _

_Je poste ce chapitre deux assez rapidement car il représente le véritable départ de cette fiction. Le premier est un indice, celui-ci marque le début des événements. Il demeure lui aussi maladroit et je m'en excuse encore. J'ai pris soin de relire attentivement ce texte pour y effectuer quelques modifications au niveau de la syntaxe. J'espère qu'il demeurera le moins de fautes orthographiques possibles -cela à toujours tendance à gâcher une fiction. _

_Aussi je remercie énormément les gentils petits lecteurs qui ont pris un peu de temps pour moi et davantage encore les quelques irréductibles qui m'ont laissé leurs commentaires. Je ne m'y attendais pas aussi soudainement et j'en suis d'autant plus agréablement surprise. _

_Sur ce, le chapitre suivant prendra plus de temps à paraître. Bonne journée !  
_

Prochain chapitre : - Reprendre le chemin - Nehmen der Weg

* * *

Propriété Tite Kubo.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Chapitre **

– **Reprendre le chemin – **_**Nehmen**__**der Weg **_**-**

**

* * *

**

La nuit était encore présente au Seireitei et les minces rayons de lumière qui la perçaient peu à peu se faisaient attendre. Cependant, les rues étaient déjà traversées par de nombreuses divisions au pas de course. Les tout derniers évènements avaient fortement secoué le Gotei 13 et les différentes armées de la Cour croulaient toutes sous le poids des tâches.

_Tout ça ne sert strictement à rien.

Soi Fon ne cessait de l'affirmer, contemplant désolée les Shinigamis se fatiguer à la tâche sans obtenir de résultats satisfaisants. Mais qu'y pouvaient-ils ? Ceux qui avaient orchestré tout cela étaient forts. Très forts. Assez forts pour que la Chambre des 46 soit obligée d'assigner leurs meilleurs éléments à l'enquête. Notamment Hitsugaya et sa division spécialisé dans ce genre de problèmes et, évidemment, le Keigun.

_Ne sois pas si négative, Soi Fon. Qui sait si plus tard nous n'obtiendrons pas quelques indices grâce à ces efforts ? Ne néglige pas les tâches les plus ingrates ou optionnelles.

Étant le Capitaine de la milice d'exécution, elle avait elle aussi beaucoup à faire. Notamment relier entre eux les différents indices obtenus et suivre toutes les pistes s'avérant potentielles. Seule, elle n'aurait pu accomplir cette tâche, aussi elle avait accepté de bon cœur la proposition de Yoruichi de l'aider dans sa démarche. Certes, l'ancienne Capitaine était ici en secret, ne souhaitant pas rejoindre de vive voix la Soul Society pour le moment. Mais cela lui était amplement suffisant. La présence de son ancien Capitaine la poussait à se dépasser. Comme toujours.

_A-t-on des nouvelles d'Ukitake-san ?

Elle se rendait d'un bon pas jusqu'à sa division, le chat noir sur ses talons, discutant des derniers éléments sur l'enquête. Ils étaient peu nombreux, mais cela n'arrêtait pas Yoruichi dans son obstination à trouver qui avait pu commettre un tel crime sans laisser une seule trace.

_Oui. Mais son dernier rapport venant du Hueco Mondo ne nous apprend rien. Du moins, il n'a pu pour l'instant explorer que la partie principale déjà connue de la Soul Society. Il reste encore beaucoup de régions plus repoussées à passer au peigne fin. Mais quel est ton avis personnel Soi Fon ?

_Je ne crois pas qu'Aizen a à voir avec les opposants d'aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il a simplement servi de déclencheur.

_Déclencheur ?

_Les Hollows jusqu'ici se contentaient des âmes, quittes à poursuivre de temps à autres des Shinigamis. Aizen leur a alors fourni un moyen d'évoluer à un stade supérieur et ils en ont profité. De plus…

_Hum ?

Soi Fon venait de se stopper en plein milieu de l'allée, se tournant vers son interlocutrice. Elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'était perdue quelques instants dans ses pensées avant de reporter son attention sur Yoruichi.

_J'ai fait pas un certain nombre de recherches et dans aucun des textes liés aux Hollows je n'ai trouvé d'informations sur l'existence d'un précédent "chef", mis à part Aizen.

_Parce qu'il n'y en a pas eu de connaissance de Shinigami.

_Justement. Si les Hollows se tenaient jusque là assez tranquilles, c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient personne pour les mener.

_Alors selon toi, les Hollows ont besoin d'être guidés pour devenir de sérieux opposants à surveiller ?

_Oui. Les Hollows ont commencé à devenir puissants au moment même où Aizen était là pour eux. Souviens toi, lorsque Kurosaki l'a tué… Tout mouvement a été stoppé avec facilité.

_Ce qui voudrait dire que pendant ces quatre années, les Hollows ont trouvé quelqu'un d'autre en qui ils ont confiance pour les mener à un nouveau stade d'évolution ?

_Tout à fait. C'est ma théorie personnelle. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le chat au pelage sombre s'assit plusieurs minutes alors qu'un silence s'installait entre les deux femmes. Les rares Shinigamis passant par là, les dévisageant, plutôt surpris de cet étrange conciliabule entre un Capitaine et un animal.

_Ça tient debout. C'est une hypothèse intéressante mais… Quel est ce nouveau chef et d'où vient-il ?

_Et surtout, quelle force possède t-il pour se faire ainsi respecter des Hollows ?

_Mais… Soi Fon… Il y a une faille énorme.

La brune qui s'apprêtait à repartir se stoppa dans sa démarche tandis qu'une paire de yeux dorés se plongeait dans son propre regard, Yoruichi plus sérieuse que jamais.

_Nous ne connaissons pas l'identité des opposants. Et si ce n'était pas de simples Hollows ?

***

Yuzu s'était levée particulièrement tôt aujourd'hui. La chambre qu'elle partageait toujours avec sa sœur était encore plongée dans la pénombre et l'encre de la nuit venait tout juste de commencer à faiblir. Pourquoi s'être réveillée maintenant ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle avait simplement l'intime conviction qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève. Et tenter de dormir dans un tel état d'esprit, était de toutes façons impossible.

Après quelques rapides étirements, elle avait glissé hors de son lit, ramenant ses cheveux bouclés en une couette haute dont seules s'échappaient quelques mèches retombant sur son visage. Puis elle avait vérifié que sa sœur n'avait pas pleuré pendant son sommeil et elle avait pu descendre dans la cuisine, tranquillisée, où elle prépara la table du petit-déjeuner sans un bruit.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le post-it laissé en plein milieu de la table, couvert de l'écriture d'Ichigo. Le roux avait pris l'habitude de leur laisser un mot en cas d'absence. Enfin, elle l'avait obligé à prendre l'habitude de leur laisser un mot en cas d'absence. Ainsi elle pouvait passer une journée sereinement sans se demander ce que pouvait bien faire son ingrat de frère amateur de fugues inexpliquées.

_ « Je suis parti courir. Je reviendrais pour le petit-déjeuner. » lut-elle à voix suffisamment basse pour ne pas réveiller le reste de la maisonnée.

Yuzu fronça les sourcils et glissa un regard vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était toujours aussi noir et l'horloge affichait à peine cinq heures du matin. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi le roux était partit aussi tôt.

« Quoi que… songea t-elle. Je ne suis pas en position favorable pour parler… »

Elle eut un léger sourire et s'apprêtait à jeter le papier lorsque qu'un bruit sonore attira son attention. Quelque peu curieuse, elle se rendit dans le hall où venaient de retentir quelques coups brefs. Après une courte constatation, Yuzu dut se rendre à l'évidence : il y avait bien quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte d'entrée à même pas huit heures de la matinée.

Sa première pensée fut pour son frère, mais il serait directement entré. Et à part lui, personne ne serait venu chez eux aussi tôt si ce n'était pas pour quelque chose d'important voir urgent. Blême, elle pensa qu'un accident répondait aux deux options.

« Ichigo aurait eu un problème en sortant ? »

Elle s'empressa donc d'ouvrir la porte, les mains tremblantes. Et alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà un scénario digne d'un film hollywoodien dans sa tête, elle contempla la rue désespérément vide.

_Hein ?

Hébétée, elle s'avança sur le pas de porte alors que cette dernière se refermait dans son dos. Pourtant il ne lui semblait pas avoir rêvé, quelqu'un avait effectivement frappé quelques coups sur la porte. Mais qui ? C'est alors qu'elle sentit une goutte de sueur coulait sur sa joue. Elle venait de penser à une nouvelle option qui s'offrait à elle. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_Qui est-là ?

Sa question demeura en suspend alors qu'elle scrutait les environs silencieux. D'une main aveugle elle rechercha la chaleur rassurante de la poignée, en vain. Déjà de légers spasmes traversaient son corps tandis qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

_Entschuldigung… Je n'ai jamais su m'y prendre avec les portes… Kleine Licht…

_Excuse moi… / Petite Lumière…_

Yuzu se tourna brusquement du côté d'où provenait cette voix. Sous ses yeux stupéfaits, une jeune femme blonde lui souriait derrière son masque de tissu, se tenant appuyée contre le mur même de la maison.

_Qui êtes-vous ?

_Ooouuuhh… Quel ton de voix agressif. Par contre j'adore ce genre de petit regard furieux… Das ist niedlich.

_C'est mignon._

Ignorant le sourire ravi de l'inconnue, Yuzu se déplaça sur le côté, se reculant. Son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Si cette inconnue avait des intentions mauvaises, elle était en position de faiblesse, là, acculée à la porte d'entrée. Il lui fallait plus de place.  
Ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à rentrer dans la maison qui sait ce que cette jeune femme n'hésiterait pas à faire à sa famille ?

_Vous êtes allemande ? demanda t-elle toujours méfiante.

_Ah ? Ja, on peut dire ça… Seulement c'est dommage que les autres Arrankars n'utilisent plus cette langue autant qu'avant. Heureusement avec le réveil du Maître, cela devrait changer… N'est-ce pas Frederick ?

Les yeux de la jeune Kurosaki s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle suivait le regard de la blonde qui fixait un point invisible en face d'elle. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle découvrit une autre personne en se tournant dans cette direction, en tout point différente à sa partenaire.

Autant la première s'amusait de sa peur, tentant de l'impressionner par tous les moyens, autant l'autre semblait impassible et ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard. D'ailleurs était-ce un garçon ou bien… Une fille ?

Leurs apparences aussi étaient opposées. La blonde avait relevé ses longs, très longs cheveux platine en deux couettes, ne laissant libre que deux mèches perlées qui passaient sous ses oreilles ainsi qu'une frange fournie. Celle-ci recouvrait une paire de yeux d'une étonnante teinte orangée. Elle portait une étrange combinaison d'un blanc éclatant sur tout son corps. Cette dernière se terminait sous forme de mitaines au niveau des mains, de bottes à semelles sombres et de masque qui lui couvrait le bas de son visage. Sans compter le justaucorps gris sombre que l'inconnue avait passé par-dessus et dont les pans, se fermant tel un kimono, étaient serrés par un ruban. Mais le plus étonnant étaient les protèges épaules et tibias en fer qu'elle avait ajouté. Ils enserraient chaque partie de son corps par des bandes sombres, évitant ainsi les blessures possibles à ce niveau.

Alors que Yuzu la dévisageait, toujours sur ses gardes, elle remarqua alors le deux à l'encre noir qui se dessinait sur le flan de sa cuisse droite. Sous celui-ci avait été attaché une bande de cuir sombre où pendait le fourreau occupé d'un katana. Cette dernière constatation ne calma pas les battements de cœurs de Yuzu. Cependant elle porta son attention sur le deuxième arrivant.

Brun, à moins que ce ne soit brune, ses longs cheveux fins glissaient librement sur son buste, une unique rose glissée sur le côté droit. Plantés au milieu d'un visage aux traits des plus fins et doux, deux perles parme brillaient, posées sur elle. Aucune émotion ne venait s'afficher, aucun sourire n'étirait ses lèvres parfaites et aucun froncement n'avait ramené ses sourcils bien dessinés en une paire d'aile d'oiseau.

Cet inconnu portait une cape courte tout aussi blanche que le vêtement de sa coéquipière. Le vêtement ample recouvrait son corps androgyne, ne laissant visible que les hautes bottes à légers talons qu'il portait. Ce qui n'aidait pas à son identification.

Mais leurs apparences ne rassuraient pas du tout la jeune Yuzu qui se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Face à ces deux inconnus dont l'un était apparemment armé, elle ne ferait pas le poids. Elle ignorait pourquoi ils étaient là, elle s'en fichait même un peu. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était assurer la protection de sa famille. Et pour cela, il fallait les attirer loin d'ici. Quitte à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

_Quel silence pesant… Tu es vraiment sans intérêt. Je me demande comment quelqu'un comme toi peut nous servir. Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne, Frederick ?

_Il n'y a aucune erreur possible.

_Je vois… Alors ma…

La phrase de l'Arrankar blonde resta en suspend. Le temps qu'elle détourne les yeux vers son partenaire, leur proie en avait profité pour filer, courant dans le sens opposé à sa maison.

_Et mais… Elle se barre là ! Raah… ScheiBe !

_Merde !_

_Je croyais que cela t'arrangerait, Helena. Après tout tu as toujours été du genre à jouer avec tes cibles.

La jeune femme fixa le brun, en clignant stupidement des yeux avant d'avoir un léger sourire contrit, laissant volontairement la collégienne disparaître à l'angle de la rue.

_Si tu le dis…

Et elle disparut subitement dans un souffle d'air alors que le jeune androgyne suivait d'un pas tranquille, la trace de la cible.

***

Ichigo était partit plus tôt que d'habitude. Cependant, il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à repenser à cette discussion qu'il avait eu avec la jeune Shinigami. Et cela l'énervait plus que tout. Il avait beau pensé être capable d'oublier tout ça, il fallait que les paroles de Rukia ne quittent plus son esprit.

Cependant il devait bien se faire une raison. Il avait beau tenté de se durcir durant ces dernières années, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la Soul Society. Après tout, il s'était rapidement attaché à Yachiru, et sa disparition l'avait étonné. Ces nouveaux ennemis devaient être assez puissants pour s'infiltrer ainsi au Seireitei et enlever un lieutenant en ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage. Et puis pourquoi Yachiru au juste ? La jeune gamine n'était pas la plus influente, elle servait plutôt de mascotte ambulante avec son caractère excité et ses mines adorables…

Finalement, il avait abandonné l'idée de dormir et était sortit sans un bruit. Depuis quelques temps déjà il avait pris l'habitude de courir le matin. Cela lui permettait de se vider la tête et de se rasséréner. Même si aujourd'hui la tâche semblait plus ardue.

_« Ichigo… On va avoir besoin de toi… »_

Il ne pouvait accepter. C'était une question d'honneur. S'il osait revenir volontairement auprès du Gotei 13, sans aucune raison valable, pourrait-il un jour se regarder dans la glace ? Non, certainement pas. Jamais plus il ne voulait être pris pour un imbécile, jamais plus il n'accepterait de trahison. Et pour respecter ces conditions, il ne pouvait s'allier aux Shinigamis auxquels il n'avait plus confiance.

Mais alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant pour sa famille ? Il avait comme l'impression que sa force ne servirait à rien pour contrer ces opposants si ils s'attaquaient à ses sœurs et son père. Surtout qu'à ce moment-là, il lui faudrait choisir.

Cependant, plus il y pensait, et plus la réalité se faisait oppressante. Avait-il vraiment le choix comme il le prétendait ? A moins qu'encore une fois, Yamamoto l'est devancé d'une bonne longueur d'avance et que, malgré son refus, il soit obligé de retrouver sa place parmi le Seireitei ?

Et toutes ses pensées amères ne pouvaient s'effacer de son esprit. Il avait beau courir, courir, courir, il savait déjà que son destin ne lui appartenait plus. Il avait toujours été dépendant des Shinigamis, depuis cette fois où il avait reçu les pouvoirs de Rukia. Cela n'allait pas changer, il le sentait.

_Et merde !

Son cri résonna en écho sur les façades des bâtisses alors qu'il se stoppait. La rue qu'il empruntait, était absolument déserte. Normal a une heure pareille. Les rares habitants qui auraient eu l'idée de regarder par la fenêtre en allant se chercher un verre d'eau en pleine nuit, devaient le prendre pour un fou. Cette réflexion ne lui attira aucun sourire. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi démuni, excluant le jour où il s'était retrouvé seul à Karakura, abandonné sur la route. Et maintenant, il risquait de devoir le reprendre, ce chemin qui s'étendait devant lui. Mais où allait-il le mener ? Vers la douleur à nouveau ? A moins que…

_Oni-san !

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il reconnut avec aisance la voix de sa sœur qui l'appelait en criant. Il se tourna, le souffle coupé dans sa direction alors qu'elle arrivait en courant vers lui. Toujours sur ses gardes, il remarqua qu'elle semblait particulièrement essoufflée par son effort et qu'un éclat soulagé brillait dans ses yeux.

_Yuzu ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

_Je les ai éloigné de la maison. Kar… Karin et Papa ne craignent rien. J'ai couru… Couru… Couru très loin. Je crois que je les ai semé… On… Oni-s…a…san…

Il la retint de peu par les épaules alors que ses jambes cédaient sous la fatigue. Ses yeux noisette si semblables à ceux du roux ne tardèrent pas à se fermer alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, laissant son frère plus qu'inquiet.

_Mais qui ça ?

Cependant sa sœur ne pouvait déjà plus lui répondre, et il fut soulagé de ne remarquer aucune blessure visible sur son corps. Il parcourra les environs du regard, furieux. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'ils attaquent aussi vite sa famille. Étaient-ils vraiment attirés pas leurs énergies spirituelles ou cherchaient-ils autre chose ? Ils ne seraient pas venus si rapidement sinon. C'était impossible.

_Trouvée ! Ah ? Tu es un ami ?

Ichigo releva vivement la tête vers la nouvelle venue qui le dévisageait de ces pétillants yeux colorés. Un sourire satisfait s'étirant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle tentait de ressentir le reitatsu de cette autre proie. Cela ne dura pas. Au bout de quelques minutes elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire désespéré.

_Tu n'as aucune énergie spirituelle. Que c'est triste… Les gens dans ton genre mériteraient d'être éradiqué de la surface de la Terre. Si tu veux, je m'en occupe maintenant. Hein ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Le Vizard, pour toute réponse, lui adressa un regard impassible, la dévisageant sans aucune gêne. Ses yeux se posèrent tout de suite sur le diadème d'os qui recouvrait son front et il fronça les sourcils.

_Finalement la défaite d'il y a quatre ans ne vous a pas servit de leçon… Qui est-ce cette fois ? Un humain qui par je ne sais quel miracle possède des pouvoirs et un ego assez sur-dimensionné pour le pousser à vouloir contrôler un monde dont il ne connaît rien ? A moins qu'Aizen est, pour je ne sais quel autre miracle, échappé à la mort et s'ennuie tellement qu'il veut prendre une vengeance perdue d'avance ?

Cette fois, la jeune blonde le fixa, ses yeux écarquillés par sa tirade. Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement énervée par le ton ironique qu'avait pris le roux ainsi que le léger sourire moqueur qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

_Tu es un des deux Shinigamis hein ? Demanda t-elle avant de murmurer en son for. Ton énergie doit être faible pour que tu puisses si bien la dissimuler…

_Pas un des deux. Je suis le seul ici. A moins que tu ne comptes celui arrivé hier ?

_Celui arrivé hier ? Il y en avait un ? Encore un sous-fifre alors… Non, je parlais de cel… Ah mais ! Ne me dis pas que… J'arrive pas à y croire. Tu ne sais pas ça ?

La voix maussade avait repris une pointe de gaieté alors qu'elle s'amusait de l'incompréhension de l'étudiant. Ce que lui n'apprécia guère.

_Que suis-je censé savoir ?

_Ma foi. Tu verras bien un jour… Enfin j'espère pour toi. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas une lumière… Mouhahaha ! Quel formidable jeu de mot ! Lumière, Licht !

_Lumière !_

_Je ne vois pas le rapport.

_Normal… Vous les Shinigamis, vous êtes toujours à la masse ! Mais bon… Je parle, je parle… Allez sois gentil et donne moi la gamine !

Ichigo ignora la main tendue en sa direction et glissa une des siennes dans la poche de son pantalon, resserrant sa prise sur son insigne de Shinigami.

_Non. Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible de te laisser ma sœur.

_Hé ? Ta sœur ? Et bien dis donc… Vous êtes une sacrée famille de pas normaux !

_Peut être. Mais de tous, je suis le moins normal !

Dans un bruit sonore son corps glissa inerte au sol, alors qu'il récupérait de peu celui de Yuzu. Délaissant quelques instants l'Arrankar, il alla les déposer quelques mètres plus loin avant de revenir faire face à son opposant, dégainant Zangetsu, sous sa forme non libéré, hors du fourreau accroché à sa taille.

_Wunderbar ! Enfin un peu d'action… J'ai cru que j'allais me rouiller moi !

_Merveilleux !_

Mais bon… Cela devrait être rapide… Vu la force de ton reitats…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Ses pieds s'étaient enfoncés avec force dans le béton de la rue alors qu'Ichigo relâchait une partie de son énergie spirituelle.

_Arrête de brasser inutilement l'air en t'agitant, et ramènes toi plutôt…

La blonde se redressa, contrant la pression de cette force avant de se tourner vers son adversaire. D'un geste subtile de la main, elle baissa son masque, découvrant un magnifique sourire félin.

_ J'attendais juste que tu me le proposes…

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle disparût subitement en un Sonido* parfait. Ce mouvement fut loin de surprendre Ichigo qui bloqua une attaque provenant dans son dos, du plat de sa lame.

_Gut, gut… Tu m'intéresses un peu…

_Bien, bien…_

L'Arrankar se recula d'un pas, abaissant le fourreau de son sabre avec lequel elle avait attaqué. D'un geste sûr, elle dégaina finalement sa lame avant de la pointer vers le roux. Celui-ci n'esquissa aucun geste, ne quittant pas son ennemie des yeux.

_Quel regard de prédateur… Es-tu bien sûr d'être un simple Shinigami ?

_Je ne l'ai jamais affirmé. Mais pour un niveau comme le tien, je n'aurais pas besoin de tout t'expliquer, tu seras morte avant…

La blonde éclata de rire avant de remonter son masque et d'attaquer à nouveau. Ichigo évita la lame qui fendait l'air à une vitesse impressionnante en se tournant légèrement d'un côté avant de la bloquer de sa main libre, ignorant l'estafilade qui s'ouvrit peu à peu dans sa paume. Zangetsu glissa alors vers son ennemie qui la bloqua de son fourreau. Une décharge d'énergie spirituelle parcourra alors son bras qui tenait son sabre. D'un mouvement brusque elle se libéra de l'emprise avant de se tourner vers son adversaire… Qui avait disparut en un Shyunpô.

_Tss…

Elle eut un froncement de sourcils avant d'effectuer un saut en avant. Le Zanpakutô d'Ichigo ne chatouilla que l'air alors que l'Arrankar effectuait une vrille juste au-dessus de lui, croisant ses bras, son fourreau et son sabre toujours en mains.

_** Verstärke deine Ketten ! Zauber 1 : Hemmniss des Dämons !**

**_Renforce tes chaînes ! Magie 1 : Obstacle du démon !_**

Une lumière sombre s'empara de ses armes qu'elle s'empressa d'écarter alors que dans une légère détonation, une forme sombre fonça vers le roux. Celui-ci regarda surpris le serpent de brume qui s'était enroulé autour de sa poitrine et se glissait dans son cou avec une sensualité et une rapidité mortelle. Réalisant le danger et ressentant les premiers effets de l'étreinte des anneaux du reptile, il relâcha une quantité dosée d'énergie spirituelle sur tout son corps. L'animal qui tentait de l'étrangler perdit en force et il ne fut bientôt plus que réduit à l'état d'un léger brouillard qu'acheva de faire disparaître Zangetsu.

_Shöne Technik…

_Bonne technique…_

Le Vizard se tourna vers son adversaire qui avait émit un sifflement admiratif. Il n'était pas bien difficile d'apercevoir son sourire satisfait sous son masque de tissu blanc.

_Mais bon… Si tu as eu des difficultés, abandonne. Ce n'était qu'un vague échauffement jusqu'ici...

_Et alors ? Tu penses que ce cas ne s'applique qu'à toi ?

_Hein ?

_ J'ai juste une chose à te demander avant de t'exterminer pour de bon. Depuis quand les Arrankars parlent-ils allemand ? Je pensais que votre langue était l'espagnol…

A cette question, la blonde eut une grimace dégoûtée avant de poser ses poings refermés sur ses armes, sur ses hanches. Apparemment les paroles du roux l'indignaient et c'est sur un ton maussade qu'elle lui répondit.

_L'espagnol n'était qu'un caprice d'Aizen… Nous utilisons l'allemand depuis bien plus longtemps… C'est notre racine, liée à l'origine même de notre création. Si bien que peu à peu, de moins en moins d'Hollow l'utilisèrent.

_Et ce sort ?

_Seuls les véritables fidèles au Maître peuvent utiliser « le Kunst des Schattens » avant leurs éveils complets. Mais bientôt, chacun d'entre nous sera capable de l'utiliser et les Hollows se rallieront sous leurs véritables couleurs…

_Alors cela signifie que vous n'êtes pas encore véritablement prêts.

_Cela signifie surtout qu'ils ne vous restent plus que quelques semaines pour que les Shinigamis profitent de leurs morts avant de disparaître pour de bon. Voilà ce que ça veut dire.

_Pas si je vous arrête…

De nouveau l'Arrankar fut secoué d'un rire avant de scruter d'un air moqueur l'ancien Shinigami remplaçant. Ses yeux clairs animés d'un léger éclat.

_Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement, rassure moi ?

Devant le silence de son adversaire, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pousser un soupir de lassitude, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement.

_Pauvre de toi… Redescend de tes nuages Kleine Orange.

_Petite orange…_

Ce n'est pas avec un niveau comme le mien que tu vas pouvoir déterminer celui des autres. Je ne suis même pas à la moitié de mon éveil et ma puissance est encore trop faible. C'est à peine si je combats avec un quart de mes futures possibilités, là. Non, laisse tomber. Tu ne pourras rien faire, surtout seul.

_Que veux-tu dire par éveil exactement ?

_Aaahh… Il faut tout t'expliquer toi… Bientôt notre Maître sera à nouveau là, et il nous mènera vers un stade encore plus élevé de notre évolution. Je te le dis Shinigami, pour vous c'est la fin de la Soul Society. Maintenant donne moi la gamine et vis les derniers jours qui te sont accordés…

Ichigo dédaigna à nouveau la demande de l'Arrankar et son regard se posa sur le chiffre à l'encre noire dessiné sur sa combinaison.

_Pourquoi un deux si tu es si faible ?

_Ne confond pas l'époque Aizen à celle de maintenant. Jamais je n'aurais pu faire partie de l'Espada. Je ne suis que deuxième du groupe le plus faible. Et entre moi et le plus puissant de tous, se dressent une bonne centaine d'Arrankars s'éveillant peu à peu.

Cette remarque troubla légèrement le roux qui s'empressa de fermer son visage à toute expression. Certes, les quelques échanges de coups qu'il avait eu avec l'Arrankar ne l'avaient même pas affaibli, mais il était surpris par le nombre d'opposants qui les attendaient, lui et les Shinigamis. Et cette histoire de Maître et d'éveil ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_Que recherchez-vous exactement ? Pourquoi s'attaquer à ma sœur ?

_Ho là ! Tu veux peut être aussi que je t'explique tout notre plan, que je te fasse visiter les lieux où nous vivons et autre chose encore, tant que tu y es ? Apprends à rester à ta place rouquin ! Maintenant arrête avec tes questions et donne moi cette fille, je perds patience !

_Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible.

L'Arrankar le contempla en silence avant d'hocher négativement la tête, les sourcils froncés.

_Soit. C'est désolant pour quelqu'un comme toi de rechercher si avidement la mort…

Ichigo ne répliqua rien, pointant son Zanpakutô sur son ennemi avant de foncer droit sur elle. La blonde bloqua l'attaque de son fourreau, avant de s'accroupir pour donner un coup de talon dans les genoux du roux et de le repousser brusquement en arrière à l'aide des ses armes. Puis elle profita de l'ouverture de la garde de son adversaire pour fendre l'air d'un geste puissant. La lame s'enfonça dans le sol alors qu'Ichigo l'ayant évité d'un Shyunpô, saisit fermement la garde de son Zanpakutô avant de relâcher une partie de son reitatsu.

_Zangetsu !

Son cri fut couvert par l'explosion crée par la libération de son sabre. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva sur les lieux alors que le bitume de la route commençait sérieusement à se soulever par endroits.

La blonde fixa stupéfaite l'immense faille crée dans le sol par l'attaque du roux. Elle reporta son attention alors sur son adversaire qui arborait maintenant un sabre aussi grand que lui à la lame bicolore, sombre et éclatante à la fois. Il ne possédait aucune garde et sa forme recourbée était surprenante.

_Zangetsu hein ? Souffla l'Arrankar avant de sourire narquoisement. Ma foi, cela rendra le combat un peu plus intéressant.

De nouveau elle utilisa un Sonido, réapparaissant dans l'angle mort du Vizard. Celui-ci se retourna vivement, prenant de vitesse son attaque et la bloquant de son arme avant de murmurer :

_Getsuga Tenshou…

Un vif éclat s'empara de sa lame alors que l'énergie spirituelle libérait sous la forme d'une vague repoussa violemment la blonde en arrière. Cependant, cette dernière fendit l'attaque en deux de son propre sabre tout en sautant en arrière. C'est alors qu'une forme sombre apparut dans son dos alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux. Le coup de poing d'Ichigo la cueillit en pleine mâchoire alors qu'elle allait s'écraser au sol. Elle y roula sur elle-même avant de prendre appuie sur ses mains pour se relever d'un bond.

Légèrement haletante, elle s'essuya du revers de sa main le sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres avant de fixait furieusement son adversaire. Tout sourire narquois avait quitté ses lèvres et Ichigo comprit tout de suite qu'elle allait passer à un niveau supérieur, ne retenant certainement plus ses coups comme elle le faisait jusqu'ici.

_Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu fais partis des plus faibles Arrankars…

Ce n'était qu'une provocation. Il l'avait fait volontairement et eut un léger sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de la blonde. Celle-ci rengaina son sabre avant de tendre son fourreau juste devant elle, le tenant fermement d'une de ses mains alors que l'autre en caressait sa longueur. Une brume sombre, ressemblant fortement à celle de son précédent sort, entourant alors l'arme.

_Finalement je vais t'exterminer en un coup… Alors, ouvre tes yeux Shinigami et admire ! Br…

_Que fais-tu Helena ?

La blonde cessa tout mouvement, son corps se tendit alors qu'Ichigo se tournait brusquement vers le nouvel arrivant qui venait de parler d'un ton glacial. Une rage sourde monta alors en lui lorsqu'il vit le corps inerte de sa soeur, retenu par l'inconnu brun au niveau de la taille.

_Yuzu !

_**A suivre…**_

Lexique Techniques :

*Sonido : Mouvement maîtrisé par les Arrankars, égal du Shyunpô

*Verstärke deine Ketten ! Zauber 1 : Hemmniss des Dämons !

: Renforce tes chaînes ! Magie 1 : Obstacle du démon !

* * *

_Reprise de la publication des chapitres de cette fiction. _

Prochain chapitre : - Jamais seul – Nie wieder allein -

Propriété Tite Kubo.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Chapitre **

**– Jamais seul – _Nie wieder allein _-**

**

* * *

**

_Plus il avançait et plus l'air autour de lui s'alourdissait. Même ses mouvements douloureux semblaient être entravés par cette force inconnue, pesante qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Ses pas ne le menaient nulle part, depuis combien de temps tentait-il d'avancer ? Son regard se perdit dans l'horizon, sombre et clair à la fois, s'étendant loin… Très loin. Pouvait-il au moins l'atteindre ?_

_Son état n'avait de cesse de s'aggraver. Son shikahusho était déjà maculé de sang et sa gorge se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse. Il glissa à terre bien avant qu'il ne puisse prendre conscience que ses jambes affaiblies ne parvenaient plus à le supporter. Sa tête rencontra douloureusement le sol de sable clair._

_Combien de minutes défilèrent alors ? Tandis que sa vision floue s'assombrissait, que sa respiration rauque devenait saccadée que l'inconscience le prenait tout entier. Et qu'il resta là, perdu au milieu de tout…_

***

Rukia écarquilla soudainement ses yeux couleur nuit. Elle se redressa vivement, fixant soucieuse, la pâle clarté qui s'emparait peu à peu de la ville. Assise sur l'un des innombrables toits de Karakura, elle détourna les yeux vers un point précis avant de froncer les sourcils, inquiète.

« Non. Ce n'était pas Ichigo. Mais quelle était cette sensation alors ? »

Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes. Cela l'avait traversé le temps d'une seconde, comme un bref éclat. Elle l'avait alors senti en elle-même, quelqu'un l'appelait. Sa voix semblait étouffée, comme venant de très loin. C'était plus un appel inconscient qu'une demande volontaire. Mais qui ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

Non, ce n'était pas l'ancien Shinigami remplaçant. Il s'en sortait même très bien face à son opposant. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien d'ailleurs. S'il avait eu des problèmes, elle n'aurait pu alors s'empêcher d'intervenir, comme à son habitude. Et peut être qu'elle aurait alors détruit sa dernière chance. Leur dernière chance.

Immobile depuis plusieurs minutes, elle soupira finalement, se laissant retomber sur les tuiles, les yeux levés vers un ciel qui s'éclaircissait petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les minutes puis les heures défilaient. Mais son esprit demeurait tourné vers cet appel qui avait disparu si rapidement.

« Qui ? »

Sa question silencieuse resta sans réponse, et elle dut se contenter du calme des environs pour taire son inquiétude.

***

Son regard noisette toujours fixé sur l'individu qui tenait le corps de sa sœur, Ichigo détailla brièvement ce nouvel arrivant avant de demander d'une voix sourde :

_Je suppose que tu es son partenaire…

Le brun au visage efféminé leva à peine les yeux vers lui avant de s'approcher de sa coéquipière blonde. Celle-ci paraissait effrayée par le subit vide qui s'était emparé des yeux parme de son coéquipier. Ses mains enserrant toujours son fourreau tremblaient quelque peu, et elle avait stoppé net son étrange invocation.

Elle savait très bien ce que signifiait ce regard effroyablement glacial. Aussi se retrouva t-elle plaquée non sans surprise au sol par la simple force qui émanait sans retenue de l'Arrankar androgyne. Son corps douloureusement tordu, elle retient un léger grognement de douleur alors que la voix sèche du brun la cueillait au tournant.

_Que t'apprêtais-tu à faire Helena ?

Elle tenta de répondre mais seul un gémissement de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'incroyable pression.

_Antworte !

_Réponds !_

_Je… Je… J'allais…

_Tu t'apprêtais à libérer ta force pour exterminer un simple Shinigami. C'est intolérable... Qu'as-tu à dire pour te faire pardonner de ta faiblesse ?

_Je… Je voulais juste… Le, lui montrer que je n'étais… Pas… Pas faible… Je voulais l'exterminer… En un seul coup… Rien qu'un seul !

La rage qui commençait à pointer dans sa voix surprit Ichigo. Il contemplait stupéfait le spectacle de loin. Déjà l'Espada l'avait surpris pour les relations entre supérieurs et subordonnés, car il lui semblait bien que le brun surpassait la blonde en hiérarchie, mais que valait cette violence face à cette aura glaciale que dégageait l'inconnu ? Non, décidément c'était surprenant cet écart de puissance d'un Arrankar à l'autre peu importe les années passées. Soit, la blonde avait caché une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs, mais le brun semblait posséder quelque chose en plus. Ce n'était pas de l'énergie spirituelle qui lui permettait de plaquer l'Arrankar au sol… C'était… Autre chose, de plus confus…

D'ailleurs, son expression venait de changer radicalement à la réponse de sa partenaire. Il arborait maintenant un visage calme et avait stoppé la pression exercée. Ce qui permit à la blonde de pouvoir respirer alors que son coéquipier s'accroupissait à sa hauteur, les délicates mèches de ses cheveux glissant gracieusement sur ses épaules.

_Tu as choisi la mauvaise voie Helena. Apprends à être patiente et prend tes décisions calmement. Le Maître n'aimerait pas que par ta faute une prochaine mission soit un échec, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ja… Cela ne se reproduira plus.

_Bien. Maintenant relève-toi et prépare l'ouverture d'un portail. J'aimerai aussi que tu gardes la fille près de toi.

_Tu… Tu ne vas quand même pas… !

_S'il te plaît.

Il s'était redressé tout en lui donnant cet ordre, déposant près de sa partenaire le maigre corps de Yuzu pour se tourner enfin vers le roux. Ichigo resserra alors sa prise sur son Zanpakutô tandis que son opposant prenait entre ses mains la rose qui se trouvait glissée dans les mèches sombres de sa chevelure.

_Pourrais-je juste connaître ton nom avant de repartir ? Vizard ?

Le roux écarquilla les yeux, bientôt suivi par la jeune blonde. C'était incroyable la vitesse à laquelle il l'avait identifié véritablement. Même la dite Helena ne s'en était aperçue. Finalement il annonça d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion :

_Kurosaki Ichigo. Et toi ?

_Frederick Mittvakum. Begeistert, dich zu treffen…

_Enchanté de faire ta connaissance…_

Ichigo retient une remarque venimeuse tandis que l'Arrankar refermait délicatement sa main sur la rose d'un rouge écarlate, qui s'y trouvait. Dans un bruit de verre éclaté, les pétales volèrent en tout sens alors qu'une vive lumière s'emparait des lieux, aveuglant facilement le roux. Tandis qu'une énergie inconnue le repoussait violemment, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un muret proche. Une douleur vive le cueillit alors au ventre tandis que dans sa gorge remontait vivement du sang qu'il s'empressa de cracher. Son corps glissa en avant alors qu'il se rattrapait sur ses mains, tentant de recouvrer une vue correcte après ce bref éclat qui l'avait dérouté.

_Que ?

Un coup de genou le cueillit en pleine tête, l'envoyant rouler plus loin. A peine se relevait-il qu'une poigne sûre saisit son col avec fermeté, le soulevant avec une aisance stupéfiante. Le bras tendu, l'Arrankar brun lui fit quitter le sol, un air toujours impassible sur le visage.

_C'est _ça_ ta puissance ? C'est toi qui a vaincu Aizen ?

Ses yeux parme le dévisagèrent calmement alors qu'il lâchait un petit soupir déçu. Son deuxième poing atteignit le jeune homme roux à la mâchoire dans un craquement sinistre, soulevant le corps du Vizard dans les airs. Frederick relâcha alors sa prise se tournant sur le côté et décochant un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Ichigo qui alla s'écraser plus loin.

_Finalement je comprends ton impatience Helena. Il ne vaut pas mieux que le plus faible des nôtres…

La blonde eut un léger hochement de tête, contemplant attristée le corps immobile de son ancien adversaire. Décidément non, personne ne pouvait vaincre Frederick. C'était presque sûr, l'éveil achevé, l'Arrankar brun accèderait même au poste de Kapitäne. Alors, qu'il soit Shinigami ou Vizard, l'étudiant n'avait aucune chance.

Ichigo releva difficilement la tête, tressaillant au bruit de pas s'approchant de lui. Il se maudissait de sa faiblesse, à croire qu'il était toujours aussi idiot qu'avant, à croire que rien ne s'était passé. Inconsciemment, était-il en train de renier ces quatre dernières années ? C'était tout simplement ridicule. La rage poussa son corps. Resserrant sa prise sur Zangetsu qu'il n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde, il se releva, aidé par sa volonté de combattre et de vaincre. Ce trait de caractère dont il avait hérité de son Hollow.

_« Ah… Tu m'as fais peur Baka. J'ai bien cru que t'allais te faire bouffer sans montrer les crocs… Comme lorsque ma puissance t'effrayait ! Ne ? Tu t'en souviens non ? _Commença d'ailleurs ce dernier avant de prendre une voix suraiguë._ Avec tes réactions idiotes et tes demandes : Non ! Non ! Ne prend pas le contrôle maint… »_

« Shirosaki ? »

_« …oui quoi ? »_

« Fais moi une fleur. La ferme ! »

Hichigo vexé se tut, lui laissant l'esprit plus libre, axé sur le combat. Respirant profondément, le roux parvint à retrouver sa concentration, ne perdant pas des yeux son opposant qui s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de lui. L'attaque débuta dans un élan brusque que seul un réflexe pouvait parer à temps. La main de l'Arrankar glissa sur sa lame, se referma sur le tranchant. Calmement, utilisant toujours cette force physique incroyable, son adversaire tira son Zanpakutô vers lui. Ichigo évita l'autre main du brun qui frappa le vide, alors qu'il se baissait lâchant sa prise sur son sabre pour ramener la paume de sa main sous le menton de l'Arrankar.

__Hadô no. 54 ! Haien_ !

Le reitatsu qui s'était formé, explosa violemment, couvrant les lieux d'un nuage de poussière qui se dissipa par un coup de vent bref. Frederick avait échappé à une bonne partie de l'explosion, quoique sa gorge fut la plus touchée par l'attaque et que déjà commençait à s'ouvrir, parmi la chaire brûlée, une blessure se teintant de vermeil. Le brun y passa sa main, toujours impassible alors qu'un liquide poisseux se collait à ses doigts, glissant sous ses ongles, les colorant d'écarlate.

_Ce sort fait partie du registre du Kidô, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que Helena t'a déjà fais la démonstration de nos propres capacités… Tu seras donc épargné par les miens. Inutile de donner trop de clés à l'ennemi. Tu me comprends certainement…

Ichigo se contenta d'enserrer Zangetsu qu'il avait récupéré entre temps, avant de foncer sur son adversaire en un Shyunpô. Celui-ci para l'attaque de son bras enveloppé d'énergie avant de repousser le roux d'un geste brusque. Sa main glissa sous sa cape, dans son dos pour en tirer un fourreau extrêmement long et d'une finesse incroyable.

_Passons aux choses un peu plus sérieuses. Tu ne m'en voudras pas.

Encore une question rhétorique. L'Arrankar en profita pour tirer sa lame dans un léger tintement de métal, de sa main gauche. Puis après avoir relevé les yeux vers son adversaire, il replaça son fourreau dans son dos, sous sa cape, avant de se mettre en garde. Ichigo contempla alors légèrement surpris, la lame si fine et longue qu'elle en paraissait atrocement fragile. Mais cela n'était qu'une apparence, il le pressentait.

Déjà un éclat blanc frappait l'endroit où il se tenait jusque là. Les deux sabres se rencontrèrent avec force, laissant les opposants face à face, ne se lâchant pas une seule minute du regard. Cependant le katana pâle de Frederick glissa alors souplement sous Zangetsu alors que la main droite du brun se refermait une nouvelle fois dessus. La lame pâle érafla la joue d'Ichigo qui surpris, se recula tout en dégageant du reitatsu pour faire lâcher prise son ennemi.

Il n'était pas habitué à combattre contre un katana si long. Ce qui laissait un avantage à son adversaire. Et déjà l'écart qu'il avait réussi à creuser jusque là en utilisant le Kidô, semblait disparaître. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible mis à part l'époque d'Aizen. Il avait alors découvert un autre niveau, une autre puissance qu'il avait finalement pu dépasser grâce à de nombreux efforts.

Inconsciemment un frisson d'excitation parcourra son échine alors qu'une esquisse de sourire se peignait sur ses lèvres. Même ses mains tremblèrent le temps d'un instant. Oui, il le ressentait de là où il se trouvait. C'était cette même impression. Quelqu'un d'autre était plus puissant que lui, et pour cette même raison, il allait pouvoir devenir encore plus fort et gravir un stade de plus. Et rien que cette possibilité l'emplissait d'un désir furieux. Celui de se battre encore et encore pour un jour parvenir au même niveau qu'eux. Celui de vaincre sans effort, les écrasant sous son pouvoir. Cet instinct qu'un Shinigami normal ne devait posséder, et cette différence qui faisait de lui un Vizard. Un titre qui lui avait attiré de nombreux ennuis et dont il était malgré tout fier.

Il essuya machinalement sa joue endolorie avant de relever les yeux vers son opposant…qui avait déjà disparu. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il paraît l'attaque sortit de nulle part. Les lames jouèrent un instant ensemble, cherchant toutes deux à faire plier l'autre avant de se repousser mutuellement pour mieux se rencontrer. Finalement, profitant d'une ouverture causée par un coup de coude brusque, Zangetsu atteignit sa cible, s'enfonçant quelque peu dans l'épaule adverse.

Frederick écarquilla les yeux avant de repousser la lame pour se reculer en un Sonido. Le style du Vizard s'était modifié au cours du combat. Autant il semblait rageur et mal retenu au début, autant maintenant il excellait en fluidité et en souplesse s'appuyant ainsi sur les mêmes bases que le sien pour mieux le bloquer. Le roux semblait même s'être habitué à la longueur de sa lame, faisant disparaître l'avance qu'il avait réussi à maintenir jusque là.

L'Arrankar eut un léger hochement de tête. Après tout c'était tout à fait normal. Lui-même n'était qu'un Arrankar de bas étage, face à celui qui avait tué Aizen, il était normal qu'il ait des difficultés à combattre sans utiliser l'évolution de son sabre. Cependant son éveil n'était pas encore accompli, et à cette vitesse, ils risquaient même de ne pas réussir la mission, Helena et lui. Ce fait lui tira un froncement de sourcil. Non, il devait ravaler sa fierté et ne pas utiliser le potentiel de son katana maintenant, alors qu'il était à peine mis en place.

_Helena…

La blonde leva la tête vers lui avant d'acquiescer, elle avait parfaitement compris. Sa main tâta un instant le vide juste devant elle avant de s'arrêter sur un point. Et d'un coup de poing assuré, les airs se fendirent en deux, dévoilant le sombre passage du Hueco Mondo.

_Tu t'enfuis ?

Ichigo fixait rageur le brun qui venait de rengainer son sabre et le replaçait dans son dos. Il tourna alors ses yeux parme vers lui, alors que la blonde ramassait le corps encore inconscient de Yuzu. Ce qui attira de suite l'attention du roux qui empoigna Zangetsu, prêt à tout pour récupérer sa sœur.

_Lâche la ! Hung…

L'Arrankar venait de refermer son poing tendu devant lui, ce qui avait crée un nouveau flash de lumière. De nouveau le Vizard ne put rien faire, complètement aveuglé. De nouveau il dut résister face au souffle violent qui balayait les lieux. Il eut à peine le temps de saisir une dernière parole de Frederick alors que la lumière disparaissait progressivement, lui permettant de recouvrer sa vue :

_Auf Wiedersehen, Vizard.

_Au (plaisir de te) revoir,…_

Et dans un dernier grondement, alors que le portail se refermait, il s'avança un peu dérouté par la rapidité de l'action, vers la place qu'occupés il y a à peine quelques secondes encore, les deux Arrankars. Mais la rue était déserte mis à part son corps appuyé contre un mur éloigné. Ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors que dans un élan de rage, il ne put retenir un cri :

_Yuzu !

***

Karin fixait d'un œil morne son reflet dans le miroir. Cheveux sombres qu'elle portait très longs et généralement coiffés en une longue et fine tresse qui allait lui chatouiller les reins. Sans compter deux petites mèches, qui échappaient à la longueur et à la discipline de celles qui formaient une frange fournie coupée assez courte, et qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Ainsi que deux orbes aux prunelles complètement noires plantées en plein milieux d'un visage trop pâle.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir. Elle devait arrêter de se tuer pour rien, Yuzu ne cessait de lui répéter cela depuis que sa longue chute avait commencé. Mais que faire maintenant que sa sœur n'était plus là ?

Toujours face au miroir de la salle de bain, elle posa maladroitement ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo avant de contempler un point inexistant se trouvant au centre de la vasque. Ses pensées tournées vers les événements de ce matin, alors qu'elle venait à peine de se lever et qu'elle descendait l'escalier.

Ichigo revenait de sa sortie habituelle. Cependant, d'après le ton de sa voix, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et d'après celui de son père, Yuzu avait disparu de la maison. Karin n'avait pas mis longtemps pour deviner ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait vite compris que quelqu'un s'en était prit à sa sœur, que quelqu'un avait osé porter la main sur elle. Et ça, elle n'avait pu l'accepter. Elle n'avait pas blâmé son frère. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Il se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable pour cela. Et puis on lui demandait déjà beaucoup.

Depuis l'époque d'Aizen elle avait prit conscience de la présence des Shinigamis. Ils l'avaient toujours fortement impressionné quoi qu'à part son frère elle n'en ait pas connu d'autre. Quand à leur père, il ne demandait jamais rien. Certes, elle devinait qu'il connaissait déjà les activités extra-scolaires d'Ichigo avant elle-même, mais il ne posait jamais de question, il laissait toujours son frère quittait brusquement la maison. Il ne s'étonnait plus de rien, et Karin se mettait même à croire que cet univers n'avait pas de secret pour lui.

Le fait est, que personne ne s'était étonné de l'existence de tels opposants, et que personne n'avait rien dit sur l'échec du roux. Cela n'aurait servit à rien, et de toutes façons, il était déjà prêt à partir pour la sauver au détriment de sa propre vie. Alors qu'aurait-il obtenu à le blâmer ? Rien à part le fait de l'enfoncer davantage.

La brune se décida à finalement quitter la salle de bain, se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre lorsqu'elle se stoppa devant celle de son frère. La porte était grande ouverte et le roux venait tout juste d'échanger son corps avec Kon.

_« Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. »_

Un léger tiraillement se fit ressentir dans ses joues et elle se rendit compte, surprise, qu'un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Pas un sourire de joie, non, un simple sourire. Un simple effort pour lui. Pour elle. Pour eux. Un signe d'encouragement, pour qu'ensemble ils continuent d'avancer. Et cela même si l'un d'eux se perdait en chemin. Comme aujourd'hui.

_« On devrait se revoir bientôt… »_

Toujours un peu étonnée de cette réaction inconsciente, elle s'éloigna de la pièce pour entrer dans sa chambre. Celle-ci lui paraissait d'ailleurs bien vide maintenant et elle retient un léger froncement de sourcils tout en s'allongeant sur son lit. Se laissant emporter par le flot de ses pensées qui ne cessaient d'habiter son esprit. Nombreux remords.

_« Oui. Urahara m'a déjà mis au courant de cette possibilité si tu acceptais… »_

Et dire que sa sœur avait été en danger alors qu'elle dormait profondément ! Son poing se serra à cette pensée alors qu'elle enfouissait la tête dans son oreiller. Elle se sentait inutile, accablée par une rage qu'elle ne pouvait évacuer. Ichigo avait pu se battre pour Yuzu ! Mais elle ? Que faisait-elle pendant tout ce temps ? Rien. Ou du moins, rien qui ne pouvait être omis.

_« Karin est déjà prévenue, du moins dans les grandes lignes. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »_

Ses yeux lui piquaient. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle avait oublié cette sensation. Cette eau qui vous brûle les yeux pour glisser en cascade le long de vos joues. Et ces tremblements qui parcouraient le corps. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pleuré ?

_« Évite de mourir trop vite… Ichigo. »_

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi faible. Même pendant cette période où tout lui avait parut sombre et glauque, où elle s'enfonçait dans ces lieux vides, dénués de lumière, où son cri devenait silence, ombre parmi tant d'autres pour se perdre finalement. Ces moments où elle se sentait devenir rien et se perdait vers d'autres mondes, en chemin. Bloquée au milieu de nulle part.

_« Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai déjà dis, sur la tombe de Masaki. »_

Si jamais sa sœur venait à disparaître, elle ne pourrait plus se maintenir à l'air libre. Un jour ou l'autre elle cèderai de nouveau. Et cela, ni son frère et son père ne pourraient rien y changer. Leur famille déjà blessée n'avait pas besoin qu'on la brise définitivement. Comme il y a des années avec leur mère, Yuzu avait finalement prit cette place et tout tournait autour d'elle. Non, personne n'avait le droit de leur enlever sa présence !

_« Ne me tue pas trop vite. »_

Dans un accès de rage, elle se précipita hors de la pièce avant de débarquer dans la chambre d'Ichigo. Vide. Mis à part Kon qui la fixait stupéfait par la force avait lequel elle avait ouvert la porte. Porte qu'elle claqua de nouveau avant de dévaler l'escalier pour passer devant son père tout aussi surpris. Ses pas la menèrent à l'extérieur où une forme sombre s'élevait au-dessus des toits, prête à disparaître. Cela ne calma pas sa colère, et dans un dernier effort elle hurla, ignorant les passants, ignorant les habitants, ignorant le monde entier :

_BUTE MOI CES TYPES ICHI-NII !

***

_Taïshô !

Hitsugaya Toshirô se stoppa dans sa marche, se tournant sur le côté où venait tout juste d'apparaître une silhouette sombre.

_Qui a-t-il Matsumoto ?

La jeune femme rousse se releva, un sourire ravi planant sur ses lèvres ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de son Capitaine. Généralement, ce genre d'expression était synonyme de problèmes à venir, comme cette dernière fois où pendant une mission à Paris elle… Non. Trop mauvais souvenir.

_Ils sont en route !

La lieutenante venait d'annoncer sa bonne nouvelle tout en écrasant le pauvre Shinigami en une étreinte des plus mortelles. Excédé, celui-ci la repoussa sans ménagement avant de demander d'un ton sec qui lui était presque habituel :

_Est-ce possible d'obtenir des informations plus précises ?

_Bah non Capitaine ! Nous en saurons plus lorsqu'ils seront arrivés à la Soul Society !

_Je ne te demandais pas ça ! De qui me parles-tu ?

Légèrement surprise, la rousse eut une légère moue attristée avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, fixant déçue Toshirô. Ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la colère de celui-ci.

_Vous avez oublié Taïshô ?

_Il semblerait bien sinon je ne te poserai pas toutes ces questions Matsumoto…

Il avait passé une main sur son visage, se demandant quand la réponse lui parviendrait enfin. Les années avaient beau passer, sa lieutenante ne changeait pas d'un pouce. Malheureusement.

_Je parlais de Kuchiki et Ichigo !

_Kurosaki ? Il n'avait pas refusé de s'allier à nous ?

_Disons que les évènements se sont précipités…

Surpris par le brusque changement d'attitude de Rangiku, le jeune Shinigami reprit son sérieux, l'invitant d'un regard à poursuivre.

_Yuzu Kurosaki a été elle aussi enlevée.

_Yuzu ?

_Une de ses deux sœurs. Le reste de sa famille va être bientôt rapatriée à la Soul Society pour y être placée sous protection. Après tout nous ne savons toujours pas ce que recherchait l'ennemi… Taïshô ? Ca va ?

_Pardon ?

_Vous m'avez fait peur à rester silencieux comme ça !

_Désolé.

Hébétée devant son excuse, la rousse scruta de plus belle son Capitaine qui fixait un point invisible dans l'horizon. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi en silence avant que le jeune garçon ne le brise en murmurant, toujours perdu dans ses réflexions :

_Yachiru et Yuzu, hein ? Intéressant.

***

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que le cri de sa sœur lui parvenait. Il se réceptionna souplement avant de bondir encore plus haut, traversant une avenue entière pour atterrir sur un toit proche et continuer ainsi sa course. Le souvenir du corps inanimé de Yuzu le poussant vers l'avant.

Certes, il se sentait coupable. Certes, il avait été trop faible. Certes, il craignait pour la vie de sa sœur. Mais il se devait d'avancer. Il ne pouvait se permettre de rester dans son coin, à se rabaisser lui-même pour son échec. Et pour cela, il devait s'allier de nouveau à la Soul Society, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Shirosaki… »

_« Quoi encore ? Tu vas me dire de me la fermer une nouvelle fois ? »_

« Arrête d'être rancunier… C'est fatiguant. »

_« Je t'emme… »_

« Alors de nouveau on va devoir lutter… » coupa d'un ton neutre le roux.

L'incompréhension du Hollow fut traduite par quelques minutes de silence alors qu'Ichigo traversait une nouvelle rue d'un saut souple.

_« On dirait bien. » _répondit finalement son double.

« Tu vas… »

_« Et tu me poses encore la question Baka ? Évidemment que je suis de la partie ! Je vais pas me contenter de te regarder te battre, tu rêves ou quoi ? »_

« Tant mieux. »

_« Quoi tant mieux ? T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui Ichigo… »_

Le concerné ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se stoppant sur le toit même de son ancien lycée où se tenait une silhouette, appuyée contre la rambarde de fer.

_Alors finalement tu as changé d'avis ?

_Ne pose pas de question idiote Rukia. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

La brune se redressa avant de décroiser ses bras pour s'approcher du roux, d'un pas tranquille. Et finalement plonger ses yeux dans les siens, brillants de détermination. Ce même regard qu'il avait eu pour sauver Inoue et, elle l'espérait, pour aller la libérer elle aussi de la Soul Society.

Rassurée, elle eut un léger soupir. Elle s'était inquiétée après les combats de ce matin. Déjà qu'elle s'était retenue à grand peine de l'aider… Mais elle avait eu surtout peur de le retrouver brisé, à nouveau. Et sur le coup, cette pensée lui avait parut honteuse. A présent, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de douter de lui. Pour qu'elle regagne sa confiance, il fallait qu'elle lui accorde aveuglément la sienne. C'était pour elle la meilleure solution. Elle ne voulait plus lui revoir cette expression qu'il avait prit à leurs retrouvailles. Elle était même prête à le jurer, non plus jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait. Plus jamais elle ne serait lâche.

_Je suis heureuse de te savoir à nouveau parmi nous.

Elle avait annoncé cela d'une voix assurée, accompagné d'un sourire avant de se détourner pour tirer son Zanpakutô et l'enfoncer dans le ciel lui-même. Bientôt la porte traditionnelle apparut, pour s'ouvrir dans un léger grondement. Rukia se décala d'un pas, laissant passer en premier le Vizard.

Celui-ci fixait le portail d'un air impassible. De nouveau le visage de Yuzu lui revint en tête bientôt suivit par ceux de ses agresseurs. Il les repoussa au plus profond de son esprit avant de s'avancer, posant sa main sur l'un des panneaux de bois.

_« Bute moi ces types Ichi-nii ! »_

Bien sûr qu'il le ferait. De toutes façons il ne pourrait trouver le repos sans l'avoir fait. Ni sans avoir retrouver sa sœur. Plus jamais il ne voulait être impuissant. Plus jamais il ne voulait partir sauver quelqu'un. Et surtout, plus jamais il ne voulait qu'on le sauve lui.

« Bien. Allons-y alors. J'ai des comptes à régler avec quelques-uns… »

Et sur cette pensée, il passa le pas du portail, bientôt suivit par Rukia. Les portes claquant dans leurs dos, comme clôturant la fin d'une période pour en démarrer une nouvelle. Mais serait-elle pire ou meilleur ?

Et comment se terminerait-elle à son tour ?

**_A suivre…_**

Lexique Techniques :

_-Hadô no. 54 : Haien  
_

* * *

_Reprise de la publication des chapitres de cette fiction. _

Prochain chapitre : - Ma vie en jeu – Mein Leben im Spiel -

Propriété Tite Kubo.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 Chapitre **

**– Ma vie en jeu – _Mein__ Leben im Spiel _-**

**

* * *

**

Le ciel azur ne lui avait jamais parût aussi infini que maintenant. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu et pourtant, il lui paraissait comme sensiblement modifié. Un souvenir. Voilà ce qu'était cette voûte claire pour lui. Et alors qu'il la retrouvait aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire.

Il s'était toujours rendu à la Soul Society avec une mission bien précise. Certes, il devait récupérer Yuzu, mais elle était dans le Hueco Mondo, pas ici. Alors que faisait-il là ? Ce sentiment le laissait plus que songeur, comme quelque chose d'inachevé. Et il ne cessait de se demander ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Ce que pouvait encore lui réservait l'avenir. Se jouerait-il de lui à nouveau ?

Ichigo plongé dans ses propres pensées ne remarqua pas la présence d'autres personnes auprès de lui, ni le salut discret que Rukia accorda à ces nouveaux arrivants. Ce n'est qu'en reportant son attention sur les environs qu'il les vit enfin. Et aussitôt ses sourcils se froncèrent et son poing se comprima avec force. Ses ongles mordirent sa chair. Le sang perla.

_Renji…

Le Shinigami aux cheveux toujours noués en une éternelle queue de cheval eut un sourire gêné, arborant un menton volontairement mal rasé. Le murmure du roux était tout sauf avenant, et ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'approcher de son ami, ou du moins ancien ami, ignorant la grimace appréhensive de Rukia.

_Sale connard !

Son poing rencontra avec force la joue de l'impétueux combattant, ce qui envoya valser celui-ci plus loin. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien vu venir. Il avait beau s'être entraîné pendant ces quatre dernières années, il semblait qu'Ichigo avait fait de même. Cette pensée le réjouit alors qu'il se relevait, passant une main distraite sur le futur hématome qui garnirait sa mâchoire. Son geste fut cependant stoppé par une forte prise enserrant le col de son Shikahusho.

_Tu mériterais sale fourbe que j'écrase tes os un à un et que muscle par muscle, je te dépèce entièrement, et lorsque tu seras complètement immobilisé, je déchirerai tes vaisseaux sanguins les moins importants. Puis pour finaliser le tout je t'arracherai ton cœur de manière à ce qu'il soit encore battant dans ma paume, et je le comprimerai, comprimerai jusqu'à ce qu'il explose entre mes doigts…

Sa tirade terminée, Ichigo laissa choir sa charge à terre sans plus lui prêter d'attention, s'éloignant de lui pour s'approcher du bord de la falaise du Soukyoku. Le portail qui les avait amené ici s'ouvrait juste à l'orée de la forêt et, du plateau surélevé, ils dominaient complètement le Seireitei. Aussi se remplit-il les yeux du spectacle des rues animées, renouant petit à petit avec ce monde dont il avait été volontairement éloigné.

Oui combien de temps loin de ce monde ? Une éternité, à moins que ce ne soit que quelques minutes. Tout semblait avoir changé et pourtant lui était familier. C'était un sentiment atrocement contradictoire et particulièrement ennuyant. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un point sur ses émotions. Il ne savait pas laquelle prendre. S'il devait rire ou pleurer, oublier ou pardonner.

Peut être les deux ? Cependant l'avenir lui paraissait toujours inébranlable. Ce chemin se perdant dans l'ombre et qu'il ne pouvait parvenir à modifier de lui-même. Il fallait toujours que l'équilibre ce brise et que de nouveau il soit entraîné ailleurs. Comme maintenant.

_Ah et… Renji…

Le Shinigami qui se relevait aidé d'une Rukia contenant à grand peine son sourire moqueur, releva la tête vers le roux qui s'était tourné en sa direction, impassible.

_Félicitation pour ta nomination en tant que Capitaine de la troisième division. Je suis sûr que tu reprends le poste de Gin à merveille. Mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que Rikichi serait ton vice-capitaine.

Le jeune concerné qui se tenait un peu plus loin de là, eut un sourire timide, encore légèrement gêné par la présence du Vizard qu'il ne connaissait que de nom. Il possédait, noué à son bras, le blason de la troisième division dont l'emblème arborait maintenant l'ombre d'un long reptile enroulé sur lui-même. Quand à Renji, le Haori des Capitaines s'était ajouté à sa tenue, la veste aux longues manches blanche détonant légèrement avec son kimono noir.

Le silence cependant s'était installé après les paroles d'Ichigo. Celui-ci portant toujours son attention sur la vie se déroulant en bas, et personne ne souhaitant le déranger dans l'immédiat. Ils se sentaient déjà assez coupables comme ça. Après tout, ni Rukia, ni Renji n'avait eu la force de protester contre les ordres du Commandant. Alors ils pouvaient bien maintenant, patienter un peu. Et puis cette apparente atmosphère était bien plus agitée qu'elle ne paraissait. Ce calme était devenu en quelques instants le recueil de différents souvenirs. Pas de la même époque, ni venant de la même personne, mais tous liés à ces quatre années et ce qui s'en était découlé.

Finalement ce fut Renji le premier qui brisa ce silence en s'approchant d'Ichigo avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule, attirant ainsi son regard.

_Je ne te demanderai pas de me pardonner. J'en aurai trop honte. Et je pense que Rukia est d'accord avec moi sur ce coup là. Mais, les autres t'attendent, et Yamamoto aimerait te voir.

A ce nom, les yeux noisette s'assombrirent davantage et sans un mot, Ichigo les suivit, toutes ces pensées tournées vers le Commandant. Celui qui était réellement à l'origine de tout. Et qu'il n'avait de cesse de haïr chaque fois un peu plus. Comment allait se passer cette nouvelle confrontation pour lui et le Shinigami ?

La réponse n'allait pas tarder.

***

_Son doigt parcourra cette peau délicieusement douce. Sa descente s'arrêta sur une partie bien précise et d'un coup d'ongle, il s'enfonça dans cette chair. S'abreuvant des doux bruits de déchirures ainsi que du léger gémissement de la jeune fille. S'apaisant de ce flux écarlate qui s'échappait de la blessure béante où se trouvait toujours son doigt fin et pâle, semblable à une lame._

_Il s'était stoppé à mi-chemin et il se décida à réparer cette erreur en perçant la résistance rencontrée. Bientôt, il sentit sous sa peau, une langue et il retira son doigt d'un air ravi pour entreprendre de le lécher, fixant l'ouverture percée dans la joue et reliant à l'intérieur de la bouche d'où commençait à suinter elle aussi, du sang._

__Carmin ?_

_Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il caressait rêveur le cou de sa victime, toujours maintenue immobile par des chaînes épaisses. Bientôt cela ne sera plus qu'un détail, et leur cible baignera dans son propre sang, comme la précédente._

_Un éclat d'avidité anima les yeux vides de l'inconnu._

__Ou écarlate ?_

***

Ichigo ne s'était jamais rendu en ces lieux jusqu'ici. Pourtant, dès son entrée, ils lui avaient parut écrasants. Et les immenses portes qui menaient à la salle de réunion des Capitaines, lui semblaient insurmontables.

Le trajet s'était effectué en silence, seulement brisé de temps à autres par Rikichi. Le lieutenant avait mis plusieurs minutes avant de recouvrer une attitude normale tout en cessant de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets vers le roux. Et cela avait soulagé Ichigo que cette surveillance ennuyait profondément. Certes, il s'y attendait en tant que Vizard, mais quand même, il n'allait pas tous leurs sauter dessus pour les exterminer comme lui avait proposé Shirosaki. Il y avait des limites. Enfin…

Mais maintenant, il ne savait plus trop. Son action d'ouvrir les portes s'était stoppée à mi-chemin, et il se contentait bêtement de garder sa main posée sur les lourds battants. Les yeux perdus à nouveau dans le vague.

Ce retour avait un goût légèrement amer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir une place ici, et cela avait toujours été renforcé par le fait qu'il était vivant. Mais aujourd'hui c'était pire encore.

« Yuzu… »

Il releva la tête. Il fallait qu'il supporte, et ce même si sa raison voulait qu'il quitte cet endroit. Quelqu'un avait encore besoin de lui et il ne pouvait l'abandonné. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour Rukia, ni Inoue. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait pour sa propre sœur ?

Et puis il était assez curieux de revoir tous ceux qu'il avait connu : Grimmjow, Toshirô, Nell, Kempachi, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ukitake… Et encore d'autres. Et même Byakuya tiens !

Ne parvenant plus à retenir un soupir, il se résigna alors à finalement pousser les portes qui s'ouvrir sur l'immense salle de réunion. Ichigo s'y avança avant de remarquer, surpris même s'il ne le montra pas, que tous les Capitaines étaient déjà présents. Et Renji qui se trouvait toujours dans son dos, se glissa parmi la rangée de droite, remplissant une des places libres. Tandis que Rukia et Rikichi attendaient au dehors. Ils n'allaient apparemment pas assistés à cette réunion.

Mais le plus surprenant de tout ça, était que pas mal de choses avaient bien changé durant ces quatre années, et que les postes s'étaient apparemment modifiés…

***

__Toi tu pourras peut être me le dire non ?_

_Son murmure se perdit, couvert par le cri de douleur de la jeune fille toujours plongée dans l'inconscience. Il retira sa main de son estomac, tenant dans une de ses mains, un rein maculé de sang à moitié arraché. Il le fixa un instant avant de le porter à sa bouche, pour y planter profondément ses dents plus pointues que la normale. Celles-ci s'y fichèrent alors qu'un flot de sang explosait dans sa gorge. Flot qu'il avala dans un grognement satisfait avant de recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'organe ne soit plus qu'un tas de viande qu'il délaissa._

_Il reporta alors son attention sur le formidable trou que sa main avait percé dans le buste de la jeune agonisante. De nouveau il y aventure ses doigts, caressant de ses ongles noircis de sang, les contours déchiquetés de la chair encore toute rougeoyante de sang._

__Je dirai carmin. Mais…_

_Son doigt s'enfonça dans l'intestin, perçant petit à petit la membrane avec une lenteur calculée. Finalement, les tissus internes cédèrent dans un giclement de fluide vital dont quelques gouttes allèrent se loger sur le visage émacié de l'inconnu._

__Peut être écarlate…_

***

_Ichigo Kurosaki.

Son attention se reporta sur le Commandant, se tenant appuyé sur sa canne et lui faisant face. Aussitôt ses yeux noisette se ternirent et il dût retenir sa rage. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid. Ses muscles se tendirent, mais il ne céda pas. Ne s'attardant pas plus sur les visages familiers qui ornaient maintenant les rangs de Capitaine, il se calma.

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop comment agir. Il était revenu au Seireitei que dans le but de sauver Yuzu et avait passé rapidement sur les mesures administratives qui risquaient d'être prise. Et surtout, il ne pensait pas rencontrer si vite le Commandant. Ou plutôt, il avait ignoré cette possibilité. C'était toujours plus plaisant de renier ce qui nous gênait.

Autant revoir Rukia n'avait pas été si surprenant que ça. Il avait pu déverser sa rancœur froidement, soulager ses peines… Elle n'avait pas osé apposer son jugement, elle n'avait pas cherché à se faire pardonner, elle avait accepté en silence. Et il savait bien que tôt ou tard, il allait de nouveau s'attacher à elle. C'était inévitable.

Quand à Renji, cela avait été trop court. Il ne connaissait pas le nouveau Capitaine suffisamment pour se faire une idée. Mais tout comme la lieutenante, ce n'était pas ce qui lui causé le plus de soucis. Il ferait certainement partit de ceux qui accepterait ses nouveaux choix, ses nouveaux intérêts. Et Ichigo le remerciait pour cela.

Mais, pour tous les autres ? Que devait-il faire ? Une partie de lui voulait s'imposer, et une autre tentait de renouveler ces liens. Quel jugement pouvait-il porter sur ces sentiments tout aussi contradictoire l'un que l'autre ?

_Pour le Gotei13 et vous, c'est une nouvelle alliance qui commence. Aussi je vous demande au nom de tous de faire abstraction des faits passés il y a quatre ans. Nous devons repartir sur de meilleures bases que celles précédentes, car de notre union dépendra l'avenir entier…. Avez-vous une objection ?

Serrer les poings. Faire taire sa colère. Ne penser qu'à son objectif et à rien d'autre. Ne s'arrêter sur aucun détail. Foncer. Contenir ses paroles, contenir son ton. Rester impassible, rester intouchable. S'éloigner sans briser. Ne plus rien demander à personne. N'avoir qu'un seul et unique but. Ne pas réfléchir aux évènements futurs. Rester vivant jusqu'à atteindre son but. Mourir le sourire aux lèvres.

_Aucune. Je m'y attendais.

_Bien. Cela signifie aussi pour nous de ne prêter attention à votre statut de Vizard dès maintenant. Cependant nous aurons une seule et unique question.

_Dites toujours.

_Maîtriser vous votre Hollow ?

Un sourire inconscient étira les lèvres du roux alors que son œil gauche virait au noir, une paillette dorée solitaire, seulement visible. Unique lueur de malveillance contenue, fixant avec une certaine cruauté le Commandant. Ce regard voulait tout dire et rien à la fois. Ce n'était qu'une promesse. Une promesse de mort à quiconque s'en prendrait de nouveau à Ichigo. Car cela signifiait aussi la fin d'une alliance avec le Shinigami, et la perte de tout espoir. Juste une longue chute dans le noir. Et même les Hollows avaient peur du noir, qu'ils soient Vasto Lords ou rien.

_Je vois. Les Capitaines de la deuxième, sixième, dixième et treizième division ne pouvant assister à cette réunion pour cause d'enquêtes, sont remplacés par leurs lieutenants respectifs. Quand au Capitaine Kempachi, il n'est pas présent délibérément. Lieutenant de la sixième division, Kira, exposé donc les derniers évènements à Kurosaki.

Ichigo se tourna légèrement du côté du blond qui venait de sortir du rang. L'ancien lieutenant de Gin n'avait apparemment pas supporté d'achever ce dernier lors de la période Aizen. Il avait passablement maigri, son visage émacié s'était étiré davantage et des cernes sombres entouraient ses yeux. Ces yeux vides, dénués de toutes étincelles et dont une partie était couverte par ses cheveux. Son ancienne mèche s'était quelque peu aplatie et de nouvelles prenaient maintenant place de l'autre côté, un peu plus longes et fines. Quand à son insigne, il arborait maintenant la fleur de la sixième division ainsi que le chiffre de cette dernière. Prenant ainsi la place de Renji.

_Il y a exactement cinq jours, le lieutenant Yachiru est demeurée introuvable dans toute la Soul Society. La fuite a été exclue des pistes à suivre pour cause de présence de reitatsus étrangers dans l'enceinte du Seireitei en plein milieu de la nuit. Mis à part cet élément, les indices restent introuvables. Une enquête a été débutée au sujet d'Aizen et les principaux soupçonnés demeurent les Arrankars.

_Ce sont les Arrankars.

Il avait annoncé cela plus calmement que prévu. Il remarqua alors que son inquiétude avait finalement cédé place à une attitude calme. Parler ne serait pas aussi dur que prévu, mais accepter était une toute autre histoire.

Remarquant que le silence s'était installé et que Yamamoto l'invitait à continuer, il s'exécuta, tout en éloignant le temps de quelques minutes, Yuzu de ses pensées.

_Quelques heures juste avant que je n'arrive au Seireitei, deux Arrankars se sont attaqués à une de mes sœurs. Non pas Karin qui possède le plus d'énergie spirituelle, mais Yuzu qui arrive à peine à discerner les âmes. C'est cette première chose qui a attiré mon attention.

_Quant aux Arrankars, possédaient-ils une faculté spéciale ?

Ichigo porta son regard sur le nouveau Capitaine de la neuvième division, Hisagi Shuuei. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné de rencontrer ce visage pendant son rapide coup d'œil sur les rangs. A vrai dire, tous s'y attendaient un peu. Le Shinigami avait prit la relève de Tousen et cela aurait été étonnant qu'il ne prenne pas définitivement cette place un jour ou l'autre d'un point de vue administratif.

Malgré le temps écoulé, c'était l'un des rares a avoir peu changé. Mis à part ses cheveux plus longs que d'habitude qui tombaient dans sa nuque et l'anneau ainsi que quelques rares piques qui ornaient ses oreilles. Ichigo eut un léger sourire en constatant que cela n'était rien comparé aux siennes déjà bien garnies.

_Apparemment. Mais ces facultés ne sont pas totalement mises en place selon les dires d'un de mes attaquants. L'Arrankar a appelé cette phase « l'éveil ». Pour l'instant, seuls certains d'entre eux peuvent utiliser des sorts proches du Bakudô et je pense qu'il existe comme pour nous, des incantations d'attaque proche du Hadô. De plus, elle s'apprêtait à utiliser une faculté de son sabre avant d'être interrompu par son coéquipier.

_Peux tu être plus précis ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il interrompu ? demanda Hisagi.

_Ils étaient deux. Une blonde nommée Helena, et un brun, Frederick. Ils se sont séparés pour attraper ma sœur et je suis entré en contact avec Helena premièrement. Je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à garder l'avance sur elle en possession de mon shikaï. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort sur son sabre lorsque Frederick est intervenu. Le combat a donc reprit mais contre lui.

_J'aimerai connaître ce que tu penses de ces opposants Vizard…

C'est à peine si Ichigo avait besoin de tourner la tête pour connaître l'identité de celui qui s'adressait à lui. Après tout, il aurait reconnu cette voix nasillarde entre toutes. Cependant il leva les yeux vers Kurotsuchi Mayuri qui le fixait, un de ces fameux sourires ironiques étirant ses lèvres.

Il savait très bien que sa réponse serait inutile. Le Capitaine de la douzième division avait certainement pris conscience du niveau des Arrankars depuis longtemps. Après tout, le seul lieu où l'on pouvait analyser le reitatsu était son laboratoire. Certainement était-ce lui qui avait dépisté la présence des Hollows dans l'enceinte du Seireitei lors de l'enlèvement de Yachiru. Non, c'était même sûr.

Mais comme il se méfiait de Kurotsuchi et n'étant pas sûr que le scientifique ait mis au courant les autres Capitaines, il préférait répondre. De plus, cela l'aiderait lui aussi à faire le point. Tous ses futurs adversaires posséderaient certainement un niveau supérieur à ceux de ces premiers Arrankars. Il ne pourrait correctement combattre sans avoir de bonnes bases.

_Helena portait un numéro sur elle. Un deux. D'après ses propos, elle et son coéquipier faisait partie des plus faibles Arrankars. Lors de notre affrontement, elle a retenu ses coups et ne semblait pas posséder la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Dans son état normal, un Capitaine aura certainement besoin de sortir son Bankaï pour espérer la vaincre. Du moins, si elle n'utilise que son sabre et quelques rares sorts.

Ces premiers propos furent accueillis dans un silence religieux alors que l'expression de Kurotsuchi se faisait de plus en plus moqueuse et qu'il continuait à demander :

_Et ledit Frederick ?

_Il portait le numéro un. Contrairement à sa partenaire, il n'a pas retenu sa force mais lui aussi ne possédait pas toutes ses aptitudes. Son niveau était très différent d'Helena. Il possédait de l'énergie spirituelle en quantité normale mais utilisait une toute autre force. Pour lui aussi un Bankaï est nécessaire.

_Et ce fameux sort ressemblant fort au Bakudô ?

_Il faut savoir que ces Arrankars utilisaient l'Allemand. D'après Helena, c'était la langue attitrée des Hollows jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'oublient. L'incantation était donc en cette langue. D'après le peu de connaissance que je possède dans cette matière, ce sort était le premier d'une longue liste. Enfin si j'ai bien traduis.

_Quel était son niveau comparé à la technique d'enchaînement « Saï* » ?

_Plus puissante. Rapide. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir de bons réflexes.

_Quand au fameux sort qui devait être apposé sur le sabre, qu'en penses-tu ?

_Que comme les Shinigamis, nous les Vizards et les Arrankars d'Aizen, ils peuvent certainement libérer une autre forme de leurs armes. Maintenant, si cette modification a plusieurs niveaux ou non, je ne sais pas. Mais apparemment, cela décuple leurs forces. Helena voulait l'utiliser pour me tuer en un coup. Certainement que seul un Bankaï simple ne suffira pas si la puissance de cette modification et telle que le dit ses propos.

_Je vois, je vois…

Cessant ses questions incessantes, le Capitaine eut un léger sourire avant se replonger dans sa propre réflexion. De nouveaux la plupart des Shinigamis présents, réfléchissaient de leur côté aux dernières nouvelles que leur apportait Ichigo. Si Helena disait vrai, l'avenir paraissait plus sombre que jamais. Que pouvaient t-ils faire pour dépasser la puissance de leurs propres Bankaïs et ainsi se hisser à un nouveau stade suffisant pour combattre ? Cela paraissait tout bonnement impossible. A moins de faire un pacte avec un Hollow tel que Kurosaki. Mais cette perspective n'enchantait pas grand monde…

_Savons-nous où se trouvent-ils ? demanda finalement Ichigo.

_Nan, sinon on serait déjà partit chercher Yachiru, le Capitaine Kempachi en tête.

Le Vizard se tourna finalement vers la dernière nouvelle tête qui ornait le rang de Capitaines. A vrai dire, cela l'avait surpris. D'après ce que lui avait dit Renji, malgré son Bankaï, Ikkaku ne souhaitait qu'une chose : mourir sous les ordres de son supérieur. Mais apparemment, la pression de la chambre des 46 avait fini par faire céder le Shinigami. Il faut dire que la principale occupation des dirigeants après la mort d'Aizen, avait été de remplacer les postes inoccupés et ils ne pouvaient laisser passer le fait qu'un Shinigami possédant le Bankaï, ne fassent pas partis des futurs occupants. Surtout après avoir dû le révéler aux yeux de tous lors d'une des dernières batailles.

_Mais maintenant que nous savons que nos opposants sont des Arrankars, il est facile de déterminer qu'ils se trouvent au Hueco Mondo. Mais où exactement ? La région est grande, n'oublions pas que c'est un monde entier qui nous fait face. Et je dis ça en pensant à Ukitake-san. Il a bien était envoyé là-bas ?

La remarque de l'ancien siège jeta un véritable froid sur l'assemblée. Et cette impression était augmentée par le sérieux du si impétueux combattant. Apparemment, lui aussi n'avait pas échappé aux modifications apportées ces dernières années. Certes, physiquement il était toujours le même, mais son nouveau poste lui avait placé entre les mains l'avenir d'une division. Un lourd fardeau qu'il fallait assumer. Et les poids des charges changés n'importe quel homme.

_Capitaine Kurotsuchi…

L'interpellé se tourna vers le Commandant qui arborait un visage soucieux. Face à ces nouvelles informations, il fallait réagir tout de suite.

_Veuillez contacter le plus rapidement possible le Capitaine Ukitake et lui demander de retourner à la Soul Society avec ses deux sièges. Je compte sur vous et Urahara pour mettre en place le portail…

_Urahara ?

Ichigo avait tourné la tête, surpris par la présence du marchand ici. Il ne savait pas trop si il devait en être rassuré ou non. Certes, l'ancien Capitaine serait d'une aide précieuse, mais qu'allait-il encore inventer cette fois ? Et puis que faisait-il ici ? Il n'était pas censé avoir fuit le Gotei 13 ? A moins que lui aussi ait été rapatrié… La Soul Society craignait-elle vraiment autant ces adversaires ? Avec si peu d'informations ? Certes il fallait être prudent mais…

Non décidément, ce n'était pas une simple guerre. Mais bien plus que ça… Tout ça lui paraissait bien plus compliqué que prévu. Comme un nœud difficile à défaire. Mais quelle était l'origine de ce nœud ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Cependant, en mettant sa vie en jeu pour sauver sa sœur, il savait très bien qu'immanquablement, il serait attirait par cette origine, et que tôt ou tard, il devrait comprendre. Au risque de ne plus pouvoir protéger. Au risque de ne pas atteindre son but.

***

_Le ciel arborait depuis quelques temps une teinte grisâtre. Tous espéraient une chute de neige d'ici les prochains jours, c'était tellement rare… Une à deux fois toutes les années à l'approche du nouvel an. _

_ En parlant de nouvel an, Ichigo n'était toujours pas revenu. Cela l'inquiétait fortement. Déjà trois jours qu'il était parti sans rien dire. Une nouvelle fois. Il était vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps, et Karin aussi. Sans compter leur père qu'elle avait surpris à fixer la chambre vide de son roux de frère, d'un air sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas._

_ Cela lui laissait une désagréable sensation. Celle d'être la seule à ne pas être au courant, à ne pas comprendre. D'être éloignée de toutes explications. Etait-ce un manque de confiance en elle ? Ou la pensaient-ils tous trop faible ? A moins qu'ils ne voulaient l'inquiéter ? Certes, cela partait d'un bon sentiment, mais ça ne faisait que renforcer ses peurs._

_ Sans oublier que Rukia avait quitté la maison quelques jours avant. D'après Ichigo, elle devait partir quelques temps dans un petit village perdu pour y retrouver une ancienne amie. Encore un mensonge, une nouvelle excuse. Déjà elle l'avait senti. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, enfin si un peu, mais elle savait bien qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour rien. Encore une fois il cherchait à en faire trop. Quelqu'un devait l'attendre et il ne voulait pas décevoir. _

_ Comment pouvait-elle oser le blâmer dans ces conditions ?_

_ Alors elle attendait en silence. Dépassée par la force de son inquiétude, espérant toujours revoir sa tête rousse, l'entendre se bastonner avec leur père et encore bien d'autres choses._

_Elle en avait oublié les sentiments de sa sœur. Elle en avait oublié l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle pouvait être. Elle l'avait abandonné. _

_Elle avait froid. Elle avait mal. Elle se sentait lourde, plongée ailleurs. Et plus le temps passait, et plus ces sensations augmentaient… Pour l'étouffer toujours davantage…_

_Mais ils allaient bien. Elle les avait protégé cette fois. C'était le principal._

***

Son regard obscurci par les pupilles noires qu'elle arborait, glissa sur l'immense étendue de glace au milieu duquel elle se trouvait.

Le calme absolu.

Elle inspira fortement une bouffée d'air glaciale avant de relâcher son corps tendu dans un soupir. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres violacées par le froid alors que peu à peu, un rire s'en échappait dans un crescendo parfait qui alla se perdre dans l'infini horizon.

Bientôt, très bientôt elle serait l'une des premières à s'éveiller. Le Maître n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Elle pouvait le sentir dans la force qui se dégageait des ombres. Encore quelques secondes, quelques heures, peut être un peu plus.

Et tout serait fini.

Elle n'aurait plus qu'à remplir sa mission.

A son tour.

_Je me demande bien…

…quel goût a le sang des Shinigamis…

***

_ _Nacht…_

_ Nuit…_

**_A suivre…_**

Lexique techniques :

*Saï : Première technique du Bakudô. Utilisé par Rukia lors de sa rencontre avec Ichigo. Empêche les mouvements et lie les bras dans le dos.

**_

* * *

_**

_Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi que d'y répondre. _

_Bonnes vacances à toutes et tous !  
_

Prochain chapitre : -Premier éveil / Das ersrte Erwachen -

Propriété Tite Kubo.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 Chapitre **

**– Premier éveil – _Das__ erste Erwachen _-**

**

* * *

**

Voilà déjà plus d'une demi-heure que la réunion des Capitaines avait débuté. Rikichi et Rukia se devaient de rester à attendre au-dehors, n'étant que simples lieutenants. Tandis que le plus redoutable adversaire des papillons attendait Renji pour régler avec lui les derniers problèmes rencontrés à la troisième division, Rukia, elle, attendait Ichigo. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui indiquer certaines choses et il valait mieux qu'il soit mis au courant sous peine de dormir dehors ce soir.

_Kuchiki-san…

_Oui ?

_Ne craignez vous pas que le Vizard…

_En ma présence, je te prie de l'appeler par son nom ou son prénom. Je n'accepterai pas qu'il soit de nouveau traité comme une chose.

Le ton calme n'admettait cependant aucune réplique, et déjà les yeux couleur nuit se perdaient. Légèrement surpris par le brusque changement qu'avait pris la conversation, Rikichi resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

_Bien. Ne pensez vous pas qu'il, enfin Kurosaki, ne se retourne par la suite contre nous ?

_Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

Le jeune lieutenant rougit légèrement devant le regard que lui adressait la brune. Toujours ce même ton, impassible, neutre. Il baissa le sien au sol, avant d'avouer après une rapide réflexion :

_En effet… Mais il pourrait nous abandonner… D'après ce que j'ai compris sa sœur a été enlevée… Quand il l'aura retrouvé, ne va-t-il pas partir ?

_Cela se pourrait en effet. Ce serait amusant de voir la réaction de Yamamoto-san. Mais ne le vois pas comme un simple étranger, après tout c'est notre allié maintenant, et autant qu'il le voudra. S'il veut partir, il le fera… Et rien ni personne n'aura le droit de le retenir. Après tout, il est libre maintenant, n'étant plus un Shinigami à part entière et pour ce statut nous lui avons fait beaucoup de mal. Alors n'en rajoutons pas. Laissons le vivre.

Le brun acquiesça doucement la tête aux propos de Rukia. Il avait toujours eu une admiration particulière pour cette jeune noble. Et cette admiration avait augmenté avec ces dernières années. La vitesse a laquelle elle avait progressé pour monter au niveau du rang de vice-capitaine, l'entraînement qu'elle s'appliquait à toujours respecter, la fatigue immense qui se lisait alors dans ses yeux. Elle qui ne pliait pas.

Elle était partie, son regard perdu dans le vide. Maintenant, elle revenait, apaisée, tranquille, sereine. Il se doutait bien que le roux avait une implication là-dedans. Il ne le connaissait que de nom : Ichigo Kurosaki. Celui qui avait mit fin à l'épisode Aizen. Celui qui s'était révélé être un Vizard. Il ne s'était jamais attardé plus sur ces informations. Et il n'en avait jamais demandé plus à Rukia.

_Cependant… J'ai une totale confiance en lui

Pris de cours, il ne reporta son attention sur la brune que trop tard et ne put déceler l'éclat de son regard. Ce regard qui avait toujours tendance à parler plus vite que les mots. Qui était l'origine de la maladresse de Rukia pour mentir, ou masquer ses émotions. Certes son visage était impassible, mais ses yeux… Ils brillaient.

_Et si tu as confiance en moi, fait de même. Mais ne te repose pas sur lui. Il n'a pas besoin de ça.

Il s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question lorsque les deux immenses portes s'ouvrirent sur les différents Capitaines. La réunion venait tout juste de se conclure, et ils eurent beau sourire, Rukia et Rikichi décelèrent facilement l'ombre qui siégeait dans leurs yeux.

_Les nouvelles sont si mauvaises que cela Renji ?

Le concerné qui venait tout juste d'arriver à leur niveau acquiesça, ne masquant pas le froncement de ses sourcils.

_Leur niveau est à un stade encore plus avancé que nous ne le pensions. Cette fois, il va falloir dépasser nos propres limites pour espérer une chance de vaincre… Que ce soit moi, toi, Rikichi, ou Ichigo, nous sommes très mal partis…

_Je vois…

Le regard de la brune glissa sur le Vizard qui s'entretenait avec Hisagi. Les deux combattants ne s'étaient vu que rarement et aucune animosité ne se dégageait de leur échange. Cela la rassura un peu, et elle salua Renji et son lieutenant avant de s'approcher. Après tout, il ne savait toujours pas où il allait dormir le rouquin…

***

A peine avait-il répondu à une dernière question d'Hisagi qu'une forme rousse était arrivée en leur direction, un immense sourire aux lèvres ce qui cassait avec son expression sérieuse lors de la réunion. Non, finalement Matsumoto n'avait pas tellement changé que cela.

_Shuuhei ! Ichigo ! Ca faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

Cependant le Vizard fut plus que surpris par le brusque changement de ton de la jeune femme suite à leur interpellation. Plus calme, légèrement maladroit. Il s'y attendait un peu, après tout il avait eu le temps de se lier quelque peu à la rousse pendant la période Aizen. Et son énergie débordante lui avait manqué comme la présence de tous les autres.

_Un peu plus de quatre ans.

_Hum… Désolée… Taïcho est moi n'avons pas pensé que cela se passerait ainsi. Pour nous, ce n'était pas la peine de t'inquiéter plus que ça avec nos problèmes. Après tout nous sommes morts, nous avons déjà exagéré en requérant l'aide des vivants… Alors nous ne nous sommes pas opposés à cette solution. Même si tout ne c'est pas déroulé comme nous l'attendions…

Elle n'arborait plus son sourire. Seul l'ombre de l'inquiétude planait sur son visage et elle paraissait sincèrement penser ses paroles. A vrai dire Ichigo doutait peu que la Shinigami lui mente. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère… Enfin simplement lorsqu'il s'agissait de remplir des papiers.

_Je comprends votre point de vue à Toshirô et toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous en vouloir plus. Alors comme l'a si bien dit Yamamoto, faisons comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de la rousse d'être surpris par le changement de son caractère. Ni froid, ni désintéressé, encore moins coléreux. Juste présent et attentif. Mais plus éloigné qu'avant. Elle eut un léger sourire, avant de hocher la tête.

_Tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'accapare un peu ton interlocuteur ?

_Faites, faites…

Hisagi le salua alors à son tour alors que Matsumoto l'entraînait un peu plus loin de son pas sautillant, laissant seul le Vizard à sa réflexion. Oui vraiment, ce retour avait une impression bizarre. Un peu cotonneuse. C'était comme s'il était présent et pourtant éloigné. Tout n'avait plus la même valeur qu'avant. Et c'était plutôt désagréable.

_Ichigo…

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de la présence de Rukia à ses côtés. La Shinigami le fixait, attendant patiemment qu'il lève les yeux vers elle. Cette attention le calmait. Même si ça le gênait quelque peu. Il avait comme l'impression que tout le monde faisait attention à son état d'esprit, à ses réactions… Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à déprimer ou devenir violent d'un coup. Ce n'était que des mesures trop étouffantes. Certes cela partait d'un bon sentiment, mais justement, ces bons sentiments le tuaient petit à petit.

_Arrête de me ménager Rukia… Agis normalement, s'il te plaît.

Il planta ses yeux noisette sur son visage alors qu'un sourire désolé ornait les lèvres de la brune. Elle acquiesça silencieusement avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

_Tu sais, on a tous changé en quatre ans. J'ai seulement appris à être attentive. Et puis je m'en veux encore beaucoup. C'est certainement égoïste, mais j'ai l'impression qu'en agissant ainsi, je pourrais réparer mes erreurs. Comme ci en faisant la gentille maintenant, je pouvais effacer mes…

_Rukia… Certes je t'en veux. A toi, à Renji, à tous… Mais arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. Le principal est d'exterminer ces types. Point.

_Alors laisse moi au moins m'inquiéter pour toi.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant que le roux ne pousse un soupir. Ce n'était pas possible d'être si tête de mule ! Cette constatation lui tira un léger sourire : finalement, que représentait exactement quatre années ?

Pour seule réponse, une claque magistrale dans son dos le plia en deux alors qu'une voix énergique retentissait derrière lui :

_Aaah ! Ichigo ! Finalement tu es revenu ! Je m'y attendais ! Et j'ai toujours raison ! Franchement quels imbéciles de dirigeants ! Se penser assez supérieurs pour te renvoyer ainsi ! Quelle honte cela devait être pour eux de t'appeler à nouveau à l'aide ! Raah, dommage j'aurais aimé voir leurs têtes ! J'ai même réussi à faire sourire Hinamori à ce sujet !

_Ikkak…

La constatation surprise de Rukia fut coupée par un nouveau flot de paroles, alors que l'impétueux combattant continuait son éminent discours. Ichigo le fixant amusé. Il semblait que le nouveau Capitaine ait gagné en énergie ces derniers temps. Était-ce pour combler un autre sentiment ? Cacher ces émotions ?

_C'est qu'elle n'est plus vraiment très bavarde depuis la mort d'Aizen. L'ambiance au bureau est un peu lourde. Ça change vraiment de la onzième… Ah, ça me manque cette époque ! Non sans rire.

Cette fois une expression sérieuse s'affichait sur son visage. A croire que tous les Shinigamis étaient devenus versatiles…

_Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir Ichigo. Tu devrais remettre un peu d'ambiance à la onzième, et puis peut être que ta présence rendra le sourire à Taïcho. Après tout il n'a pas encore pris sa revanche…

_Taïcho ? Tu l'appelles toujours ainsi ? Et pourquoi me parles-tu de la onzième soudainement ?

_Tss, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai jamais voulu obtenir ce poste. Pour moi il restera toujours mon Capitaine. Mais dis moi Rukia, il sait laisser facilement convaincre ou pas ce rouquin ?

A la question, la brune hésita un instant. Après tout, Ichigo lui avait avoué se ficher de la disparition de Yachiru, et très certainement que l'ancien siège n'allait pas apprécier ce revirement de caractère. Elle tourna la tête vers le roux qui haussa les épaules. Ça l'aidait tiens !

_Heu… Pas vraiment… Ichigo a été quelque peu réticent…

_Normal. Qui ferait confiance à ces chiens de dirigeants ? Ils ne pensent qu'à servir leurs propres intérêts. Décidément la Soul Society n'est plus ce qu'elle était…

_Dis Ikkaku, tu parlais d'Hinamori… Et de la onzième…

_Ah ! C'est vrai que tu n'es pas encore au courant, il y a eu pas mal de modifications dans les postes et Hinamori est devenue mon lieutenant. Je t'avouerai qu'elle me fait un peu peur, depuis la mort d'Aizen, elle est plus que bizarre. Quant à mon ancienne division Rukia ne t'a pas mis au courant ?

_De qu… Ah non. Pas encore.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

_T'inquiètes pas, rien d'anormal. Simplement que pendant le temps de ton… Hum, « séjour » tu dormiras dans le dortoir de la onzième et tu y prendras tes repas.

_Je vois…

_D'ailleurs nous devons nous y rendre. Histoire que tu te trouves un lit de libre, et puis-je suis sûr que tu as envie de revoir Grimmjow, Nell et tout le bazar ?

_Ne me dis pas que… Ils sont à la onzième ?

_Ou veux-tu qu'ils soient d'autres ? Ils ont été transférés juste après mon changement de poste… Et puis je pense que tu seras intéressé de faire un tour au laboratoire de la douzième, histoire de voir s'ils ont trouvés quelque chose d'intéressant dans l'analyse des reitatsus émis pendant la nuit où… Yachiru a été enlevée.

Ichigo remarqua tout de suite la lueur sombre qui avait prit place dans le regard d'Ikkaku. Apparemment, la disparition de la lieutenante avait été un coup dur pour cette division et il n'imaginait même pas dans quel état se trouvait Kempachi. Il devait rester vivant pour sauver Yuzu après tout…

***

_Crois-tu maintenant que ça ira mieux ?

Hisagi tourna la tête légèrement surpris vers Matsumoto. La jeune rousse est lui se rendait dans leurs divisions respectives, faisant un bout de trajet ensembles.

_Pourquoi dis-tu ça Rangiku ?

_Non. Laisse, c'est complètement idiot. Après tout Ichigo seul ne sera pas suffisant pour faire basculer la balance. Et puis j'aurais honte de tout lui mettre sur le dos.

Elle arborait un petit sourire. Faux. Le froncement de ses sourcils, la ride d'inquiétude qui barrait son front. Il commençait à bien la connaître maintenant.

_Seul non. Mais si nous tous faisons des efforts. Alors il y a un espoir.

Ils avaient stoppé leurs marches. Restant plantés l'un à côté de l'autre en plein milieu d'une des allées. Le Capitaine eut un soupir avant de se tourner face à la jeune femme. Il hésita un instant avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et d'appuyer son menton sur le sommet de ses mèches flamboyantes alors qu'elle baissait légèrement la tête.

_Lui aussi avait voulu repousser ses limites. Et il en est mort.

Les yeux ébène s'assombrirent davantage alors qu'inconsciemment ses doigts se resserraient sur le Shikakusho de Matsumoto. Même disparu, il fallait toujours qu'il soit là. Même alors qu'elle devait l'oublier et que lui-même faisait tout pour l'aider… Il fallait qu'elle y repense. Encore et encore. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de haïr Gin ?

***

Le calme régnait aux abords de la onzième division. Un silence anormal, une atmosphère trop banale. Tout le monde avait perçu ce brusque changement à l'annonce de la disparition de Yachiru. La jeune et adorable lieutenante avait toujours fait la fierté des Shinigamis de cette division, mis à part leur Capitaine qu'ils respectaient tous. Elle était leur sourire, leur joie, leur énergie. C'était elle qui mettait de l'ambiance, proposant un jeu stupide que même les plus barbares ne pouvaient refuser. C'était encore elle qui illuminait les murs tâchés de sang. Et c'était toujours elle qui se faisait perdre un groupe entier lors d'une mission.

Et maintenant elle n'était plus là.

Lui, il n'avait pas vraiment connu cette époque. A vrai dire il appréciait même beaucoup plus le calme qui régnait maintenant. Il s'était toujours senti de trop parmi cette bande de fou furieux. C'était bon pour Grimmjow, voir Nell. Pas pour lui.

_Ulquiorra… Tu es fâché ?

Il tourna ses yeux émeraude désormais débarrassés des longues traînées vert eau qui coulaient sur ses joues il y a de nombreux mois déjà. La nouvelle arrivante n'était qu'_elle_. Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur le ciel avant de se décider à répondre de son ton toujours détaché.

_Non. Je voulais respirer.

Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour deviner qu'un léger sourire d'excuse devait s'être peint sur ses lèvres. Inoue n'était pas une jeune femme compliquée. Il avait eu le temps de la comprendre depuis son combat contre Kurosaki. Depuis qu'il avait perdu ces pouvoirs. Ou plutôt, depuis que par un événement encore incompréhensible pour lui mais très certainement lié à sa défaite, il s'était vu dénudé de toute force.

Qui aurait put dire alors qu'il avait été un Arrankar il y a quelques années à peine ? En le voyant ainsi parmi tous ces Shinigamis, dépossédé de son casque en os, de ces sillons vert glaciale et surtout, du trou vide qui ornait sa gorge ?

Il n'y avait plus rien. Toutes les traces avaient été effacées. Si rapidement, si facilement. Le laissant vulnérable, encré à ce monde qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Avec pour seule attraction le distrayant quelque peu : elle.

Il en aurait rit si seulement ce verbe existait dans son esprit. Après l'avoir détenu, c'était à elle de le détenir. Après l'avoir enfermé au Hueco Mondo tout en lui rendant quelques visites pour détruire le plus mince de ses espoirs, c'était à elle de venir le voir dans cette geôle pour lui en rendre un peu. Et même s'il ne lui avait jamais avoué de vive voix, il appréciait sa présence à ses côtés. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi elle faisait tant d'efforts pour lui alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment accordé sa propre attention. En tant que personne normale il aurait voulu la remercier. Mais lui n'était pas normal. Et c'était sa meilleure excuse.

Le silence s'était de nouveau installé. A son tour elle devait s'être plongée dans ses propres réflexions. Elle était beaucoup plus silencieuse ces dernier temps. Surtout depuis que Kuchiki lui avait annoncé son départ pour tenter de ramener Kurosaki à la Soul Society.

_Vous avez vraiment de ces tronches !

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas la peine de lever les yeux vers le détenteur de l'ombre qui s'était arrêtée juste devant le muret contre lequel il se tenait assis. Ce ton orgueilleux, ce langage impétueux…

_La ferme Grimmjow.

Le concerné eut une nouvelle grimace alors que Nell qui l'accompagnait eut un sourire moqueur, ses malicieux yeux clairs pétillants. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à répondre à ce ton neutre qui l'énervait plus que jamais ? Et puis pourquoi pouffait-elle silencieusement celle-là !

_Nell…

Son ton menaçant n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Juste celui de renforcer ce petit éclat moqueur dans son regard. Elle était intenable… Contrairement à l'autre rousse. Cette dernière était toujours plongée dans ses pensées, normal qu'elle s'entende si bien avec Ulquiorra.

Il eut un soupir avant de s'appuyer à son tour contre le mur, restant debout tandis que l'ancienne Espada se calmait, restant au milieu de l'avenue donnant sur les quartiers de la onzième. Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Étouffant. Décidément il ne pouvait supporter cette atmosphère !

Le jour où il s'était décidé à intégrer les rangs de la Soul Society, faute de pouvoir faire autre chose, il avait tout de suite était attiré par cette division qui se soulignait par rapport aux autres. Effusions de sang, combats, rages… Ça lui convenait parfaitement. Puis Nell l'avait suivit. Il ne connaissait pas trop l'Espada, juste de nom et de renommé. Et lui qui l'a pensait assez sérieuse avait vu ses convictions s'effriter. Cette fille était folle. Le pire était ses brusques changements d'humeurs. Et il avait fallu qu'elle le colle.

Mais qu'était cette fille par rapport à Ulquiorra ? Parce qu'évidemment, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il devait aussi supporter l'Arrankar dans son groupe. A croire que quelqu'un là-haut lui en voulait vraiment…

Et puis depuis que la gamine lieutenante avait disparu, tout s'était modifié dans la division. Le Capitaine Kempachi pour lequel il avait un grand respect s'était complètement emmuré dans son silence après avoir fait éclater sa rage, les Shinigamis arboraient des mines défaites, les combats étaient de plus en plus rare et surtout, le silence était constant. Lourd.

Il soupira… Avant de sursauter violemment au cri strident que venait de pousser Nell. Il leva rapidement les yeux vers elle, ignorant Ulquiorra et Inoue qui sortaient lentement de leurs torpeurs respectives, avant de les écarquiller de surprise.

_Non…

Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. C'était impossible. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il allait refuser de revenir ! Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Non mais quel abruti décidément ! La leçon de la dernière fois ne lui avait pas suffit ou quoi ? Il voulait encore se faire abandonner comme une vieille chaussette ?

Ses réflexions furent coupées par un second cri qu'il identifia comme une interpellation envers le nouvel arrivant accompagné d'Ikkaku et Rukia. Et déjà il fallait qu'elle saute sur lui comme une surexcitée. Non, elle ne changerait jamais…

***

__Il paraît que c'est Unb qui va s'y coller…_

_Frederick tourna calmement la tête vers sa coéquipière blonde qui balançait ses pieds dans le vide, assise de travers dans le fauteuil de la pièce. Cette dernière leva à son tour les yeux vers lui avant de soupirer._

__Elle a de la chance… Être la première à s'éveiller… Raah, j'aimerai bien moi auss…_

__Sois patiente. Ce sera à ton tour comme à celui de tous les autres bientôt. Alors calme toi._

_Helena se renfrogna alors qu'il se replongeait dans sa lecture. Il avait beau dire, ce n'était quand même pas juste que quelqu'un de plus faible qu'elle soit désignée pour cette mission. Y avait-il eu des fuites concernant la dernière fois où elle avait voulut libérer la première évolution de son sabre ? Si c'était le cas, seule une personne pouvait être à l'origine de cet aveux…_

_Elle se redressa tout en lançant un regard mauvais au dos de l'Arrankar brun. Certaines personnes n'avaient vraiment pas de cœur. Et elle se leva avant de quitter la pièce sur cette pensée._

***

Ichigo repoussa doucement Nell qui l'étouffait de son étreinte. Celle-ci lui adressa alors un magnifique sourire sous le regard étonné d'Ikkaku. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les Arrankars et n'était pas vraiment au courant des relations qu'entretenaient Ichigo avec eux. Il savait juste que tous s'appréciaient beaucoup, que ce soit par étreintes mortelles ou coups de Zanpakutôs mortels.

C'était la même chose après tout.

_Nell était sûre qu'Ichigo allait revenir ! Mais Grimmjow ne voulait pas la croire… Il lui doit mille yens !

Son expression ravie changeait avec celle qu'elle avait arboré le plus souvent à la fin de l'époque Aizen. Et de nouveau elle se remettait à parler à la troisième personne, comme lorsqu'elle était excitée. Un trait de caractère qui lui venait de son ancienne transformation en gamine.

_Oh ça va, ça va… Je ne pouvais pas penser que ce crétin déciderait de se faire berner encore une fois… T'as vraiment rien compris Ichigo !

Le roux se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Grimmjow, les mains dans les poches, lui jetait son regard le plus hautain qu'il pouvait avoir en stock. Il n'avait toujours pas dirigé sa défaite apparemment. Et il n'avait pas changé lui non plus pendant ces quatre ans.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cette constatation lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Finalement, certaines choses ne pouvaient être modifiées. Et cela le rassurait, il n'aurait pas vraiment supporté de les voir changer d'attitudes. Ça l'aurait trop surpris, et il n'en serait ressorti qu'avec une impression encore plus amer. Celle que l'on a lorsque pendant notre absence, tant de choses ont bougé que l'on ne retrouve plus ses repères, et que l'impression de n'être qu'une option temporaire se renforce.

_Je fais surtout comme je peux Grimmjow… 'Y parait que tu te plais bien à la onzième...

_Mouais. C'est un peu mort en ce moment. C'est chiant comme atmosphère, mais pas pour ces deux-là apparemment… lui répondit l'Arrankar, ignorant son ton narquois.

Tout en parlant, il avait pointé du doigt Ulquiorra et Inoue qui venaient en leur direction. Toujours égaux à eux-mêmes. Enfin, il y avait quand même une ombre dans leurs yeux, cette même ombre qui se reflétait dans les yeux de tous. Mis à part l'ancien Espada numéro six. Allez savoir pourquoi.

_Kurosaki-kun… Tu es finalement revenu…

_On dirait bien.

La rousse fut surprise par le ton impassible du roux qui arborait de nouveau une expression plus neutre. Elle ne fut pas la seule. Rukia et Ulquiorra exclus, tous s'échangèrent un coup d'œil étonné.

_D'après ce que m'avait dit il y a un petit moment Ishida, tu te rends souvent à la Soul Society ces derniers temps…

_Ah… Oui. Je tiens un peu compagnie. Et comme ça je suis au courant des dernières nouvelles.

Son sourire sonnait faux. Son ton aussi. L'ancien Ichigo s'en serait inquiété, pas lui… Ou sinon il aurait dû faire de même avec tout le monde. Il était normal qu'elle change elle aussi après ces quatre ans. Et cela l'affectait moins que pour les Arrankars. Il avait appris à se détacher de certaines choses. A se lier à d'autres…

Ses choix s'étaient modifiés, ses envies et ses buts aussi. Sans compter ses goûts, ses humeurs. Il ne portait plus la même attention qu'il y avait quatre ans. Il avait appris à souffrir, à désespérer, à rester seul. Il était mort une fois. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait se jeter de nouveau sur le chemin de la vie, comme si de rien n'était. Certaines choses ne pouvaient être effacer. Il fallait toujours qu'il reste des cicatrices. Si longues à guérir…

_Kurosaki.

Il répondit rapidement au signe de tête d'Ulquiorra. Leur combat n'avait pas arrangé le ressentiment qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, il était inutile de s'attarder là-dessus. Ulquiorra avait enlevé Inoue, Ichigo lui avait enlevé ses pouvoirs, et ce même si cela avait été fait involontairement. C'était la juste mesure des choses.

_Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici au fait ?

_Je viens m'installer…

_Non ? Me dis pas que tu viens squatter toi aussi ?

_Heu… Si.

_Et merde ! D'abord Nell, puis l'autre et enfin le rouquin. C'est décidé, quelqu'un m'en veux vraiment…

Légèrement étonné par le comportement de l'Arrankar qui se prenait la tête entre ses mains, Ichigo interrogea silencieusement l'ancienne Espada qui pour toute réponse eut un magnifique sourire moqueur.

_Bon, c'est pas le tout mais je vais vous laisser. Il doit y avoir du travail au bureau et Hinamori seule face à tous ces papiers risque de m'en vouloir… Et puis tu es entre de bonnes mains Ichigo !

Ikkaku leur adressa un léger signe de la main avant de disparaître en un Shyunpô, les laissant tous les six, ignorant le regard noir que lui adressa le roux. A croire qu'il était encore un gosse.... Ils s'apprêtaient d'ailleurs à repartir en direction de la onzième division lorsque deux silhouettes se dessinèrent devant eux, avançant d'un pas pressé.

_Capitaine Hitsugaya, Soi Fon !

Les deux arrivants qui parvenaient à leur hauteur levèrent les yeux vers Rukia qui venait de les interpeller. Ils semblaient passablement inquiets.

_Kuchiki, Grimmjow, Neliel, Ulquiorra, Inoue… Kurosaki ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? demanda surpris le jeune Shinigami, s'attardant quelques secondes sur le roux.

_C'est plutôt à nous de vous demander pourquoi vous semblez être si pressés… lâcha calmement Grimmjow.

_Le Capitaine Ukitake ne répond pas à nos tentatives de communication avec lui…

***

_Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous affirmez ?

Urahara leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que son remplaçant en tant que Capitaine de la douzième division pouvait être exaspérant ! Et puis il allait cesser de le fixer si froidement ? Lui non plus n'était pas vraiment enchanté de faire équipe avec un personnage tel que… ça.

_Même en utilisant un périphérique ?

_Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quitté mon poste que je ne suis plus en mesure de faire fonctionner correctement une connexion d'un monde à l'autre. Évidemment, que j'ai utilisé un périphérique ! Et non, cela ne marche pas non plus. Le problème ne provient donc pas de l'unité centrale. J'ai tenté de déterminer l'état de son récepteur mais je ne peux pas le localiser…

_Alors c'est qu'il est détruit. Tss, il y a vraiment des Capitaines peu soigneux.

Le marchand retient une remarque venimeuse. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille avec quelqu'un comme lui dans les pattes. Être sérieux à longueur de temps le fatiguait. Il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer. Et Yoruichi qui était repartie sur Terre.

_Il se peut aussi qu'il se soit fait attaqué. Surtout avec les nouvelles que vous avez ramené de la dernière réunion…

_Dans tous les cas c'est un manque de soin !

Urahara leva les yeux au ciel au ton rageur du Capitaine. Non, jamais il ne pourrait se faire à cet homme. Et dire qu'il allait devoir le supporter jusqu'à ce que cette affaire se termine. Cela signifiait de longs mois à cohabiter avec le savant fou…

Mais son attention se reporta sur la disparition d'Ukitake. Son inquiétude revient sur cette nouvelle. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, tous ces Shinigamis qui disparaissaient. Et cela ne faisait que confirmer leurs soupçons quand au fait que leur ennemi se trouvait dans le Hueco Mondo.

_Nemu ! Je t'ai dis de t'occuper de l'analyse des reitatsus ! Que fais-tu encore petite idiote ? Vie…

_Capitaine Kurotsuchi, Urahara-san… Où en êtes-vous ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le petit groupe qui venait tout juste de débarquer plus ou moins silencieusement. Le blond eut un léger sourire en découvrant la présence de Kurosaki qui lui adressa un rapide signe de tête. Puis il reporta son attention sur Hitsugaya qui le fixait.

_Nulle part. Apparemment son émetteur aurait été détruit.

_Et dans l'analyse des énergies spirituelles ?

_Aucune idée Capitaine Soi Fon. Cette jeune damoiselle n'a pas encore terminé.

Urahara avait annoncé cela tout en désignant Nemu qui venait de reprendre sa place devant le moniteur principal sous le regard mauvais de son créateur.

_Ce n'est pas bon tout cela. Combien de chance qu'il ait été attaqué ?

_Aucune idée exactement, mais les chances dépassent les 50%.

Ichigo sentit le corps de Rukia se tendre. Ils avaient suivis les deux Capitaines suite à l'annonce de la dirigeant des services secrets, laissant Inoue, Nell, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra aux abords de la onzième. Ce sujet ne les intéressait pas plus que ça, du moins, ils étaient moins concernés par l'affaire que l'était la jeune Kuchiki. Après tout, c'était de l'avenir de son Capitaine que les deux scientifiques décidaient.

Ses yeux sombres s'étaient chargés d'un éclat que jusqu'ici, Ichigo ne lui avait connu. Quand à ses mains, comment ne pas apercevoir leurs tremblements ? Évidemment qu'elle était tendue ! Qui ne l'aurait pas compris ? Un instant il se revit dans cet être perdu. Un instant il sentit son cœur ratait un battement. Un instant il revit ce flot de souvenirs. Un instant il sut que c'était la même souffrance. Un instant, il posa sa main sur son épaule, ne prêtant même pas attention au regard surpris qu'elle lui adressait.

Juste fixant devant lui, tandis qu'Urahara, Nemu et Kurotsuchi faisaient leur possible pour mener à bien les recherches. Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs, pour lui, tout ça était vain. Mais pour cela il voulait attendre encore un peu. Ne pas briser ses espérances à elle trop rapidement. Même si elle aussi connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

_L'analyse est terminée Mayuri-sama.

La voix monotone de la lieutenante de la douzième division brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Certes, leur principal intérêt se portait sur Ukitake, mais ils se devaient de prêter une oreille attentive aux futurs propos tenus par la jeune femme. Analyser l'ennemi, le comprendre… Tout cela menait à la victoire.

_Leurs énergies spirituelles s'apparentent bien aux Arrankars. Seulement l'un d'eux possède une force supplémentaire que nos données ne reconnaissent pas. De plus, leurs reitatsus semblent s'être modifiés depuis la période Aizen. Voici une comparaison…

Elle se tut quelques secondes, le temps d'entrer quelques mots dans la recherche et de sélectionner un lien qui afficha une seconde image en gros plan, juste à côté de la précédente. Toutes représentaient des courbes plus ou moins élevées et constantes.

_Regardez, à gauche, la période Aizen, leurs reitatsus s'écoulaient continuellement lors d'un combat à un niveau moyen. Mis à part le pique que représente la libération de leur sabre. Maintenant, voici l'analyse…

Tous portèrent leurs regards sur l'écran alors que déjà Rukia balbutiait :

_Incroyable… Il a augmenté d'un coup… Et puis, il…

_Oui. Leurs énergies semblent comme instables. Il doit être difficile pour eux de la cacher à ce stade. Mais, il se trouve qu'elle a considérablement accrue sa force. Maintenant, voici une analyse d'un reitatsu d'un Hollow de base.

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Ichigo de prendre la parole aussitôt que la nouvelle image eut prit sa place auprès des deux autres, affichant une nouvelle courbe.

_Il est encore plus faible que précédemment, et contrairement aux autres, il n'est ni constant, ni en augmentation. Il baisse petit à petit. Je suppose que le Hollow ne peut rétablir son énergie à un stade supérieur quand ingérant des âmes ?

_Effectivement. Mais c'est surtout le fait de l'augmentation entre les différents graphiques que je voulais vous faire comprendre. Il se trouve que nous les Shinigamis ne pouvons augmenter notre reitatsu à une telle vitesse. Alors que les Arrankars ont triplés à ce stade. Votre théorie commence à se confirmer Capitaine Soi Fon…

_Oui. Il semblerait que seul à certaines époques, leurs énergies augmentent. Et ces époques concordent à l'avènement d'Aizen. Il y a donc quelqu'un d'autre à la tête des Arrankars. Quelqu'un qui va leur fournir une autre puissance. Mais laquelle ?

_Et surtout, pourquoi ?

Il fallut quelques secondes de surprise avant que le groupe ne comprenne que quelqu'un d'autre venait d'entrer dans le laboratoire. Ce fut Rukia la première qui reconnut le nouvel arrivant, notamment à son ton de voix, toujours égal à lui-même.

_Nii-sama !

_La bibliothèque des Kuchikis n'a rien donné de plus. Nous ne connaissons pas non plus leur réel objectif, ni pourquoi ils ont enlevés des jeunes filles…

_By… Byakuya !

Le Capitaine de la sixième division posa ses yeux sur le visage masqué de surprise du roux. Celui-ci fixant hébété les cheveux du dirigeant du clan. Ce qui tira un léger sourire à Rukia. Comment ne pas être surpris par le nouvel aspect de son frère ? Même elle avait du mal à concéder.

_Je vois que tu es finalement revenu Kurosaki.

Le ton froid ne tira même pas de sa torpeur le Vizard qui tentait vainement d'assimiler cette nouvelle information. Byakuya ne portait plus son Kenseikan. Non, à la place il attachait ses cheveux plus longs en une simple queue de cheval basse. Et une fine tresse passait derrière son oreille droite, tombant sur son épaule.

_Ce n'est pas bon signe. Après tout votre bibliothèque est la source d'informations la plus ancienne du Seireitei. Pensez vous que des documents ont pu être effacé ?

La question de Toshirô permit enfin à Ichigo de reprendre ses esprits. Et ce même si parfois ses yeux glissaient involontairement vers les cheveux jais du Capitaine, tout cela sous le regard amusé de Rukia.

_Il y a possibilité. Surtout si ce sujet abordé à gêner la conscience de certaines personnes. Mais cela voudrait alors dire que les événements d'aujourd'hui ont un lien avec le passé. Il se peut aussi tout bonnement que nos ennemis soient si soudains qu'aucune information n'est pue être rédigée sur eux. Nous n'étions tout simplement pas assez bien préparé à une nouvelle offensive si tôt.

_Il faudra remédier à ce problème alors… Capitaine Kurotsuchi, toujours aucune réponse ?

_Aucune. Surtout si cette petite idiote de Nemu continue à être aussi lente ! Ici je t'ai dis !

_Pensez-vous qu'il y en aura Urahara-san ?

_Je ne peux prévoir Taïcho. Peut être devrions-nous y envoyer quelques patrouilles de votre milice du Keigun ?

_Pas question. Si Ukitake a été effectivement attaqué là-bas, ce n'est pas la peine de sacrifier des hommes. Prévenez Yoruichi-sama pour moi. Je m'occupe de communiquer cette information à Yamamoto-san.

_Bien.

La porte claqua derrière la jeune femme, interrompant presque la réponse du marchand blond qui haussa finalement les épaules devant tant d'empressement. Ichigo se contenta de dégager un tabouret avant que Rukia ne s'y asseye, vaincue. Le roux s'appuya alors contre une des tables ensevelies sous une paperasserie inconnue, juste à ses côtés, se plongeant dans ses propres pensées alors que Byakuya lançait un regard de réconfort à sa sœur adoptive. Ce qui tira un triste sourire à cette dernière.

Plus de larmes. Plus de pleurs. Plus de cris. Juste ce silence abominable. Qu'il était loin le temps où elle pouvait craquer sans aucune honte. Plus maintenant, elle se devait d'être forte, mais déjà ses épaules s'effondraient sous le poids des évènements. Et qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à sa division ? Devait-elle reprendre la suite d'Ukitake le temps qu'une action soit menée au Hueco Mondo pour aller le chercher ?

Quand à Toshirô, il fixait l'écran toujours en attente. Finalement le silence qui s'était alors installé, fut brisé par la question du jeune Shinigami.

_N'y a-t-il pas possibilité de localiser la position de l'émetteur d'après son dernier signal enregistré ?

Kurotsuchi et Nemu se trouvant dans la réserve, à la recherche d'une quelconque disquette de données, se fut Urahara qui releva le premier la tête, quittant le classeur poussiéreux qu'il fouillait, des yeux.

Il se tourna vers le moniteur avant de sélectionner une nouvelle session. Dans un calme effroyable, tous attendirent la réponse de l'ordinateur central alors que ce dernier lâchait un léger ronronnement. Finalement, une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit sur une carte aux contours vagues représentant en partie le Hueco Mondo.

Rukia relevait la tête, les yeux légèrement brillants alors que petit à petit l'ordinateur zoomait sur une zone bien précise, encadrée. Et bientôt il se stoppa alors qu'un point noir clignotait dans l'angle du rectangle blanc qui se trouvait sur la carte.

_Région poussée du Hueco Mondo, au Nord-Ouest de Las Noches… Cette zone était encore inexplorée et inconnue pour la Soul Society.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans un endroit pareil ? demanda d'un ton agacé Rukia.

_Le Capitaine Ukitake se devait d'enquêter dans tout le Hueco Mondo. Sa recherche n'aurait servi à rien s'il s'était contenté des zones connues du Gotei13, c'est-à-dire, à peine le quart de ce monde. Par conséquent, il sera très difficile pour nous de repérer la position exacte de l'émetteur sur les lieux même. Et encore plus de tenter de localiser Ukitake-san. N'est-ce pas Urahara ?

_Effectivement Hitsugaya Taïcho. Je ne peux en aucun cas deviner les déplacements d'Ukitake à partir de ce point-ci. De plus cette carte reste très sommaire par rapport à l'état réel du Hueco Mondo.

_Autrement dit, cette information ne nous apporte strictement rien. Je vais rentrer dans ma division, je suis fatiguée.

Les regards convergèrent vers elle alors que sur cette déclaration, Rukia quittait la salle d'un pas lourd, ses épaules s'affaissant. Sûre que cette nouvelle avait du mal à passer. Ichigo ne fut donc pas surpris de voir à son tour Byakuya annoncer son départ et partir à la suite de sa sœur adoptive, sûrement dans l'optique de lui changer un peu les idées.

_Et bien Kurosaki-kun… Drôle de journée non ?

Le roux reporta son attention sur le teneur de boutique, lâchant la porte du regard. Lui non plus n'avait pas tant changer que ça, déjà il se cachait derrière son éventail personnel. Ne pouvant cependant masquer la lueur étrangère qui habitait ses yeux.

_Effectivement. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici Urahara-san.

_Ah bon ? Je n'en suis moi-même pas vraiment étonné… Après tous les temps changent.

_Peut être un peu trop justement.

_Hum… Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à cette parole si philosophique. Tu devrais retourner à la onzième, après tout tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin Kurosaki…

Le roux eut un léger sourire gêné en sentant les tiraillements de son ventre. Il était vrai que la journée était passée à une vitesse effrayante avec toutes ses nouvelles. De plus, il avait eu le temps de connaître le Capitaine de la treizième division pendant la période Aizen, et il devait bien s'avouer que sa disparition avait été une claque dans la figure. Savoir que maintenant, leurs ennemis s'en prenaient sans vergogne aux dirigeants de la Soul Society ne lui disait rien qui vaille non plus.

Vraiment, il y avait ce goût amer qui ne voulait pas disparaître de sa bouche…

***

La nuit était finalement tombée sur Soul Society fortement ébranlée par les dernières informations parvenues. De nouveau une réunion avait eu lieu. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que les Capitaines se réunissaient autant de fois en une seule journée.

Il avait été décidé qu'en l'absence d'Ukitake, Rukia assurerait la division seule. Un lourd tribu à porter. Quant à une possibilité d'envoyer un groupe en expédition au Hueco Mondo, cette idée avait été refusé net. Le Gotei13 ne souhaitait pas perdre plus d'hommes, quitte à n'obtenir plus aucune source intéressante sur l'ennemi.

Ce mode défensif ne plaisait pas du tout au Capitaine Kempachi, et à la division régnait un calme absolu. Cela avait d'ailleurs fortement surpris Ichigo alors qu'il prenait son repas dans la salle commune, en compagnie de Grimmjow, Nell, Inoue et Ulquiorra.

Et maintenant, il se contentait d'errer dehors, non loin des bâtiments de la division, en solitaire. Combien de temps avant de pouvoir sauver Yuzu ? Il craignait plus que tout d'arriver trop tard, que déjà les derrière défenses de sa sœur s'effondrent. Que vivait-elle en ce moment ? La torturait on ? Ou devait elle rester à attendre en silence, les yeux fixés sur les barreaux de sa prison ?

Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre. Il savait que rien ne pouvait la dénouer. Il lui fallait retrouver Yuzu et la ramener en sécurité. C'était son seul remède.

_K… Kempachi ?

Il avait arrêté sa marche alors qu'il déambulait sous les arcanes extérieurs du dortoir commun. Il avait reconnut facilement cette masse sombre assise à même le parquet de la terrasse. Voûtée. Perdue.

Sa question posée d'une voix mal assurée n'obtint aucune réponse et il s'approcha de plus près en silence. De nouveau il demanda, en vain. Aucune réaction n'agita le corps du Capitaine qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis quatre ans.

Les yeux dans le vague, les mains pendantes, la tête baissait en avant. Cela le rendit mal à l'aise. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que la disparition de la lieutenante n'ébranle autant le combattant sanguinaire. Et pourtant, ils étaient toujours ensembles, depuis le début. Quelles émotions devaient étreindre le Capitaine maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul ?

A son tour le visage de sa sœur lui revint. Il connaissait cette douleur, ce vide qui paraissait s'agrandir jour après jour. Il le vivait en ce moment même. Et il s'assit à côté de l'imposante stature de Kempachi qui ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui. Sans un soupir, sans un grognement.

Juste le silence,

…la souffrance,

…et la nuit.

***

Ils revenaient tout juste d'une de leurs soirées arrosées. Elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses depuis quelques temps, comme pour oublier les derniers évènements et l'amoncellement de mauvaises nouvelles qui frappaient le Seireitei.

C'était toujours le même groupe : Hisagi, Kira, Rangiku, Rikichi et Hinamori. Oh certes, la lieutenante de la cinquième division ne buvait pas, tout comme Rikichi qui ne s'accordait à peine qu'une coupe de saké, elle se contentait juste d'attendre en silence, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce.

Rangiku et Kira, eux, ne s'imposaient aucune limite. La mort du Capitaine de ce dernier les avait à jamais marqué. Quand à Hisagi, cela dépendait des soirs. Parfois il était complètement saoul, et parfois il ne touchait pas à un seul verre.

Comme aujourd'hui où il ramenait Rikichi à sa division, le pauvre lieutenant tenant à peine sur ses pieds. Il n'avait jamais bien tenu l'alcool, alors dépassé sa limite d'une coupe… Cela l'avait complètement mis hors d'état.

_Di… Dis Hi… Hisa-chan ! C'e… C'est dodommage qu… Qu'Renji ne vi… Ne vienne plus… Hihihihihi ! Il se marrerarerait beaucoup plus ! 'Tire une de ces… Ces tronches… De, depuis le re… retour d'Ichigo ! Hihihihihihi !

_C'est ça, c'est ça… répondit d'une voix rassurante le Capitaine de la neuvième division.

***

_Sa réception fut imperceptible. Son corps rencontra avec légèreté les tuiles du muret alors que ses jambes pliaient souplement sous le poids. Elle posa ses mains au sol avant de relâcher ses membres et de bondir à nouveau._

_Haut._

_Très haut._

_Plus haut que tout humain normal n'en était capable. Mais elle n'était pas humaine. C'était là la différence._

_Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle inspirait une profonde goulée d'air. Elle se sentait si bien…_

***

_Hisa-chan ! Tu… tu sais… La diff… La différence entr… Entre un Hollow et… Et une vache ?

_Une vache ?

_C'…est que le Hollow… Et bah, et bah… Il a pas de tâche ! Hihihihihihihihi ! Vache, tâche ! Hihihihihi !

_C'est ça, c'est ça…

***

Ses membres se tendirent alors qu'une odeur infime lui parvenait. Ombre parmi l'afflux plus puissant qui n'échappait pas à son odorat sur-développé. D'un mouvement de hanche, elle fit basculer son corps qui retombait, en avant. Elle rentra la tête alors que son corps entrait en contact avec la surface dure du béton.

Une rotation. Aucune douleur ne parcourra ses muscles alors que ses pieds se posaient à plats à terre et qu'elle regroupait ses forces dans ses jambes. Elle bondit à nouveau…

Ses yeux sombres repérèrent avec une extrême facilité les deux silhouettes sombres qui remontaient la rue. Il lui fallut à peine une seconde pour ressentir l'amplitude de leurs reitatsus, son corps retombait.

Elle resta accroupit, se dissimulant dans l'ombre d'un toit. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Une moue contrariée se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se redressait.

La mission passait avant tout.

***

_H… Hisa-chan ! Quel… Quelqu'un nous… Suit ! C'est un ami ? Hein ? 'Y veut… Que je lui racon… Raconte d'autres blagues ? Hein ?

Hisagi écarquilla des yeux, sans toutefois laisser l'information le perturber. Il adressa un sourire réconfortant à Rikichi, ne laissant rien paraître sur son visage.

_C'est ça, c'est ça…

Sa voix sonnait faussement mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention, occupé à ressentir une quelconque énergie spirituelle présente sur les lieux.

Son corps entier se tendit.

« Comment n'ai-je pas pu ressentir ça avant ? »

***

_Mayuri-sama. Une énergie spirituelle s'est faites ressentir dans l'enceinte du Seireitei…

_Que dis-tu Nemu ? Quel niveau ?

_Niveau neuf. C'est le double de la dernière fois…

_Urahara ! Va chercher Urahara petite idiote !

_Bien, Mayuri-sama.

***

Il retint de ses bras Rikichi inconscient. Il n'aimait pas faire cela, mais dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, le jeune lieutenant risquait d'être pris pour cible. Autant l'éloigner du combat.

_Désolé.

Il le laissa à l'abri d'un croisement, avant de se tourner dans la direction d'où il venait, les mains moites, le cœur battant, toute sa concentration focalisée sur la source d'énergie proche. Trop peut être.

_Sort de là !

Son ordre ricocha sur les murs alors qu'une silhouette sombre quittait l'ombre d'un toit pour s'avancer en plein milieu de l'avenue et se stopper à quelques mètres de là. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles pendant plusieurs minutes avant que de nouveau le Capitaine ne brise le lourd silence qui s'installait.

_Qui es-tu Arrankar ?

Pour toute réponse, l'inconnu s'approcha davantage, faisant claquer les semelles de ses guettas au sol et permettant ainsi à Hisagi de reconnaître la silhouette d'une femme élancée, particulièrement grande.

_Hallo !

_Salut !_

L'interpellation avait été lancée d'un ton enjoué. Ce qui fit froncer encore plus les sourcils du Shinigami qui plaça une de ses mains sur la garde de son Zanpakutô. Tandis que son adversaire s'avançait de nouveau, de manière à ce que seulement une dizaine de mètre ne les sépare.

_Ich bin Unb... Unb Fächer.

_Je suis Unb…_

Les pans de la longue veste de kimono grise à bordures noires et fleurs blanches qu'elle portait, claquèrent dans un parfait ensemble alors que la dite Unb libérait un de ses bras tatoué de bandes noires, hors du vêtement. Dévoilant alors une tunique blanche à fines bretelles taillée en V, passée sur un pantalon de kendo resserré au niveau des genoux.

La pâle lumière de la lune accrocha l'éclat de la chaîne de son pendentif, ainsi que le chiffre cinq tatoué en noir sur le dos de sa main gauche. Main qu'elle porta au niveau de sa tête, lissant une des mèches de ses cheveux blancs qui encadraient parfaitement son visage fin, le reste étant coiffé en un chignon d'où s'échappaient de nombreuses mèches formant ainsi un palmier régulier où se plantaient deux baguettes chinoises sombres.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres légèrement bleuit tandis que ses prunelles sombres se fixaient sur le Shinigami. Le Haori sans manches que portait ce dernier ne fit qu'augmenter son plaisir d'avoir été repérée. Elle tenait enfin une excuse pour combattre un adversaire puissant et ainsi tester toute la puissance de l'éveil. Ses nouvelles capacités pulsant sourdement en elle, ne demandant qu'à être libérées.

Elle dégagea l'unique mèche d'un blanc immaculée échappant à tout contrôle et qui lui chatouillait les paupières sur le côté, avant d'annoncer d'une voix narquoise :

_Et je ne suis pas Arrankar… Mais la première et dernière Mensch qu'il te sera donné de rencontrer…

**_A suivre..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Propriété Tite Kubo.

_Merci encore à ma "posteuse" de commentaire. ^^ Même aussi court, ton avis m'est très précieux. En espérant que ce chapitre est pu te plaire un peu.  
_

_Milieu de vacances... Plus qu'une dizaine de jours...  
_

Prochain chapitre : - Le cri du loup / Der Schrei des Wolfes –

[Quand au sujet de Byakuya est sa nouvelle mode, je décline toute responsabilité dans cette affaire. L'idée de coiffure vient d'une de mes amies et non moi-même. Pour ceux qui auraient du mal à se faire à l'idée, voici :

http : // img379. imageshack. us /img379 /3908 /byakuyachanwr0 .png

Pour tous les fans de Sakura-hime qui demanderait réclamation, merci de me demander directement auprès de moi-même, l'adresse de cette amie. Merci.]

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF (Sauceyété Protektriss 2 la Langueuh Frenzèse) : pour le bien de ce monde et de votre talent, par pitié, n'écrivez plus "si il" mais "s'il" ! Vous économiserez de l'encre et de l'argent pour les soins des nerfs de vos enseignants et de vos lecteurs. Merci.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Chapitre **

**– Le cri du loup – _Der Schrei des Wolfes _-**

**

* * *

**

_Ses yeux vides se posèrent sur le petit corps dénué de toute vie. Un sourire anima ses lèvres étrangement pourpres alors qu'agrippant la poignée d'une de ses mains grisâtres aux ongles particulièrement longs et pointus, il refermait la porte derrière lui, quittant la salle._

__Finalement… C'était vermeil…_

***

_Mensch ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire narquois alors que ses yeux sombres se plantaient dans ceux d'Hisagi.

_C'est le nom que nous portons. Menschen des Shattens… Mais quel est le tien, Shinigami ? Que je sache qui je vais tuer…

Elle avait annoncé cela très calmement, tout en dégageant complètement le pan de sa veste de kimono, libérant la moitié de son corps du vêtement. Un tatouage sombre en forme de cinq sur sa main gauche attira alors l'attention d'Hisagi qui fronça les sourcils.

_C'est une manie pour les Arrankars de porter un numéro ?

_Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas Arrankar mais Mensch. Réponds à ma question… Qui es-tu ?

_Hisagi Shuuhei. Capitaine de la neuvième division. Maintenant c'est à moi de te poser une question… Es-tu comme les deux autres ?

_Deux autres ?

_Les deux Arrankars qui ont enlevé la fille…

_Aaahhh… Non. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Mais bientôt ils seront comme moi. Au fait, petit Hisagi, as-tu déjà ressentit le désespoir. Celui d'être tué ?

_Je n'ai pas besoin de le ressentir car je ne mourrai pas.

Il se surprenait lui-même à garder son calme, tirant dans un tintement de métal son Zanpakutô, alors que la dite Unb eut un léger sourire, s'étirant quelque peu avant de pointer un doigt sur lui.

_Soit. Je te laisse la main… Essaye tant que tu peux de gagner un peu d'avance avec ce coup…

Il ne répliqua pas, ignorant l'aura destructrice qui s'était emparée de la jeune femme, celle-ci relâchant une partie de son reiatsu sans prendre la peine de le masquer. Elle ne craignait apparemment par les renforts et cela ne fit qu'augmenter la prudence d'Hisagi.

Le Capitaine se lança dans un Shyunpô, abattant son sabre au sol avant de lever les yeux et de les écarquiller. Elle avait bondit.

Haut. Plus haut qu'un simple Shinigami ne le pouvait. En quelques secondes à peine, elle avait fait basculer son corps et retombait souplement au sol. Et avant même que les pans de sa veste ne retombent à leur place initiale, elle avait à nouveau disparu.

Hisagi parât de justesse un poing de la jeune femme. Elle glissa sous sa lame avec une précision incroyable et d'un seul doigt de sa main gauche libérée du tissu de sa veste, elle l'envoya valser. Le Shinigami alla rouler au sol, se relevant d'une poussée sur ses pieds et évita un second coup de justesse avant de profiter d'une ouverture pour attaquer le buste de l'inconnue.

Sa lame chatouilla la peau, continua sa route… Fendit l'air à quelques millimètres. Elle redressa son dos volontairement baissé en arrière avant de glisser une main dans la manche de sa veste et d'en tirer un éventail de couteaux qu'elle lança tout en reculant d'un saut.

Long. Très long. Son pied rencontra le sol, Hisagi repoussait les armes de jets de son Zanpakutô, d'un mouvement de hanche elle tourna sur elle-même, il s'élança dans un Shyunpô, sa main libre glissa dans son dos, il fendit l'air de son arme, elle tira son katana hors de son fourreau.

Dans un grincement les deux sabres se parèrent mutuellement. Le Capitaine de la neuvième division relâcha une partie de son énergie spirituelle, repoussant le katana de son adversaire violemment. Profitant que ce geste l'ait surprise, il ouvrit une estafilade au niveau de sa poitrine. Le sang gicla en grande partie sous les yeux écarquillés d'Unb tandis qu'Hisagi s'attaquait à son cou à portée de lame.

Cette dernière s'y enfonça profondément, ouvrant une plaie béante qui eut tôt fait de colorer la peau pâle de l'étrangère. Légèrement surpris de si peu de résistance, le Shinigami se recula de plusieurs mètres, fixant son ennemie qui, ses yeux ébène toujours écarquillés, n'avait pas émis un seul geste.

_** Verwüste… Zauber 10… Eisenganzähne…**

**_ Dévaste…Sort 10… Crocs de fers…_**

Hisagi ne put comprendre le murmure quasi-inaudible de la soi-disant Mensch et n'évita que d'extrême justesse le titanesque pic qui venait de surgir sous ses pieds. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur le pilier de fer qui ne cessait de s'élever dans le ciel. Haut d'une bonne centaine de mètres et large d'un peu moins, c'était effroyable la vitesse avec laquelle il avait percé le sol vu sa taille et son poids.

Il remarqua alors la forme sombre qui apparaissait dans son dos et se reflétait dans le métal brillant de l'apparition. Son Zanpakutô parât celui d'Unb. Celle-ci attrapa la lame d'une de ses mains, effectua une torsion sur son corps et abattit un de ses pieds dans la cage thoracique du Shinigami.

Hisagi fonçant vers le sol voulut se récupérer lorsque surgit un second pilier. Il ne put l'éviter que de très peu, la pointe de métal déchira complètement la veste de son Shikakusho et une partie de son Haori, sa peau avec. Il eut un grognement sous la douleur avant de prendre appui sur le métal glacial tâché de sang et d'effectuer un salto arrière, faisant face au sol dans sa chute.

Un troisième pic perça le sol qu'il put cette fois éviter. Seulement déjà une forme sombre glissait sournoisement dans son dos et une lame brilla un instant. Il l'évita aussi, se plaquant contre le pilier avant de nouveau s'en aider pour bondir plus haut et atterrir sur sa pointe, moins pentue où il put rester en équilibre instable.

Les coups de son adversaire étaient incroyables de précision, de vitesse et de force et il avait bien remarqué que la blessure que son Zanpakutô lui avait infligé, avait quasiment disparue. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il ne pouvait soigner les siennes aussi vite. Déjà sur le plan d'endurance il avait perdu.

Non vraiment, tout ça ne sentait pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. Tout comme cette sorte d'incantation qui avait fait apparaître ces trois immenses piliers. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas qu'un quatrième serait de la partie. Cependant, le terrain en était le premier à souffrir. Et pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Cette action allait avertir tout le monde de la présence de cette Mensch… Ne craignait-elle vraiment pas les renforts ?

Cependant, en vue des évènements, il allait devoir l'utiliser maintenant. Ça l'embêtait beaucoup, surtout si Unb possédait elle aussi une évolution de son sabre. Si c'était le cas, il perdrait son avance et serait en danger de mort. Il repoussa les paroles de Kurosaki qui lui revenaient sournoisement, dans sa tête avant de jeter un œil plus bas.

Bon réflexe. Déjà elle lui fonçait dessus avec sa rapidité incroyable. Se calmant et rangeant son Zanpakutô dans son fourreau, il se laissa tomber en arrière de l'autre côté, telle une pierre. La Mensch continua sur sa lancée, avant de se reprendre tandis qu'il chutait, quasiment collé au métal du pilier. Il ramena alors ses mains devant lui qui rencontrèrent la surface glaciale. D'une nouvelle détente il y prit appui pour s'en éloigner d'un bond. Son corps bascula en arrière alors qu'il relâchait une grande partie de son énergie spirituelle, faisant illuminer son Zanpakutô que déjà il tirait à nouveau. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut Unb qui s'approchait de nouveau. Il plissa les yeux, attendit.

Au moment même où il allait se faire éventrer, son pied rencontra avec force la lame opposée, faisant reculer son possesseur avec. Et d'un geste sûr, il libéra son sabre tout en accompagnant son geste d'un mouvement leste du poignet.

_Mords, _Kiba no Moujuu_ !

Une explosion retentit alors qu'un nuage de fumée dissimulait Hisagi à Unb qui dut stopper son attaque devenue inutile. C'est alors qu'un éclat attira son attention. Une lame plutôt courte et pointue fusait sur elle, accrochée au bout d'une chaîne sombre aux maillons larges et assez petits.

Légèrement surprise, elle évita l'attaque, lorsque la chaîne se tendit ramenant l'arme en sa direction. La Mensch parât lorsque les maillons sombres de l'arme s'enroulèrent autour de son propre sabre. Aussitôt une forte pression se fit ressentir dans sa prise alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers son opposant à nouveau visible.

Hisagi tenait dans une de ses mains la garde de son arme en forme de gueule de loup et possédant un manche sombre presque aussi long que sa lame. Il avait enroulé la chaîne, qui sortait directement de la poignée, là où devrait se trouver la pointe en acier, autour de son bras et tirait dessus.

Unb d'un geste brusque dans la direction opposée, se défit d'un tour de la chaîne habilement. Seulement, le Shinigami profita de cette ouverture pour attaquer son côté ouvert. Ignorant la pression s'exerçant toujours sur son katana, elle se laissa tomber au sol sur les derniers mètres, entraînant son ennemi avec elle, avant de sauter à nouveau dans les airs, évitant le poing de son adversaire.

Un grincement la coupa dans son élan. Sous ses yeux stupéfaits, la chaîne commença à s'enrouler directement dans le manche du shikaï d'Hisagi avec une rapidité étonnante, raccourcissant la distance les séparant. Elle dut retourner au sol avant de lever une de ses mains vers le Capitaine qui déjà s'élançait en un Shyunpô.

_**Verwüste ! Zauber 22 : Rauch der Gluten !**

**_Dévaste ! Sort 22 : Fumée de braises !_**

Dans un bruit sourd de détonation, l'énergie spirituelle concentrée dans la main gauche de la Mensch explosa, créant un nuage sombre, particulièrement épais. Et, Hisagi le remarqua par la suite, particulièrement brûlant. S'il restait ici, il allait terminer mal. Très mal.

Seulement, si Unb avait disparu de son champ de vision, sa lame restait toujours bloquée quelque part, et il ne pouvait dégager son Zanpakutô de là et sortir hors de la fumée. Émettant un léger grognement alors que sa chair déjà arrachée par la précédente estafilade s'embrasait, il tira d'un coup brusque. Cela lui permit d'estimer une distance.

Sa gorge commençait affreusement à le piquer ainsi que ses yeux lorsqu'il se décida à concentrer son reiatsu.

__ Hadô no. 33 ! Soukatsui !_

L'explosion dispersa rapidement le nuage, alors que le mur d'énergie fonçait en direction de la Mensch que le Capitaine pouvait repérer à la pression de sa force. Celle-ci l'évita facilement d'un simple déplacement alors que déjà Hisagi, en pleine possession de ses esprits, attaquait de sa courte lame qu'il avait libérée en un tour de main.

Une ouverture se créa dans la garde de son adversaire alors qu'elle repoussait l'attaque et aussitôt sa chaîne se déroula, libérant sa lame hors de la garde en forme de gueule de bête.

__Nakigoe no Ookami !_

Une forme sombre et vaporeuse entoura l'arme à l'incantation d'Hisagi. Petit à petit la silhouette d'un animal élancée se dessina alors que sous les yeux stupéfaits de la Mensch, les attaques se multipliaient, frappant d'un côté, esquivant souplement, changeant de direction avec agilité pour frapper de nouveau.

Un loup. La forme inconnue ressortait maintenant parfaitement, et la vitesse s'était encore accrue. Le Shinigami maniait avec une merveilleuse dextérité une lame qui semblait s'être animée seule, poussée par une chaîne vigoureuse.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Unb alors qu'elle se reculait, portant sa main droite vers son ventre maintenant ouvert en surface. Elle eut juste le temps de s'accroupir alors que la lame filait juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle l'attrapa alors au vol, enserrant fortement la chaîne avant d'attirer son adversaire d'un mouvement brusque.

Celui-ci se laissa faire avant de sauter en avant pour éviter le katana de la Mensch. Utilisant un Shyunpô, il se retrouva derrière elle avant de la frapper du plat de la main. Le corps alla voler quelques mètres plus loin.

Pas longtemps. Déjà Unb se redressait après une énième pirouette avant de passer une main dans son dos et de la ramener à elle, couverte de sang. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux avant de demander :

_Hakuda ?

_Hakuda.

La Mensch fronça des sourcils. Elle avait trop sous-estimé le Shinigami. Elle devait reprendre son calme et sa concentration, après tout elle disposait d'une longueur d'avance sur son ennemi.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, ses blessures commencèrent à se refermer sous le regard haineux du Capitaine de la neuvième division. Ce combat traînait en longueur. Ce qui le mettait en position de faiblesse. D'un geste rageur il cracha le sang qui emplissait sa gorge et de ramener la lame de son shikaï à sa place avant de reporter son attention sur son adversaire qui avait apposé sa main droite sur sa lame.

_Vois-tu Shinigami, j'ai encore une mission à exécuter. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour un combat étape par étape. Alors nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ça ne te dérange pas Hisagi Shuuhei ?

Et n'attendant pas sa réponse elle caressa son sabre du bout des doigts, relâchant son propre reiatsu tout en murmurant des paroles qui parvinrent difficilement au Shinigami.

**_** **Friere den Winter…_ Kalte Königin._**

**_Reine Froide…_**

Hisagi écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'un immense tourbillon de neige jaillissait de la lame encore tâchée de sang. Les paroles de Kurosaki lui revinrent en tête, insidieuses. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir sortir son Bankaï pour faire face à la forme libérée du sabre de son ennemie ?

Sa question fut balayée alors qu'un souffle violent dissipait la poussière crée par l'explosion. Le katana ordinaire de la Mensch avait été remplacé par un éventail d'un blanc éclatant, replié, très long et au manche stylisé argent et noire où était accroché un court ruban bicolore blanc et gris. La garde était assez longue est composée de deux parties, l'une plus haute que l'autre. Ce qui laissait supposer que la jeune femme utiliserait des techniques recourant le besoin de tenir l'arme à deux mains.

_MeineErste Entwicklung… Shinigami.

_Ma première Evolution…_

Elle s'élança alors sur lui avant de fendre l'air de son éventail toujours replié. Ce qui étonna Hisagi qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle le déploie. Seulement, il semblait qu'Unb l'utilisait comme un simple sabre, sans aucune amélioration visible. Ce qui fit redoubler de prudence le Capitaine.

Les deux armes se rencontrèrent alors dans un bruit de fer. Le papier de l'éventail semblait être aussi résistant que du métal, ce qui était assez étonnant. Hisagi s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à repousser l'éventail de son opposante lorsqu'elle apposa une de ses mains sur la deuxième partie du manche située plus haut et entourée de simples bandes de tissus.

**_****Hauch der Himmel !**

Avec une rapidité inhumaine, elle leva vivement son éventail avant de l'abattre sur le shikaï d'Hisagi. Le Shinigami eut juste le temps de renforcer son arme par son énergie spirituelle avant de se mettre en garde et de résister tant bien que mal à la pression de l'arme sur son Zanpakutô accompagné d'un vent déchaîné qui venait de se faire ressentir. Il se baissa subitement, délivrant son katana et se reculant d'un vif bond alors que l'attaque perdait peu à peu en puissance pour disparaître finalement.

Certains dégâts n'avaient pu être évités et déjà le fer de son arme se fendillait. Sans ses réflexes, il n'aurait déjà plus d'arme en sa possession. Il reporta alors son attention sur l'éventail de fer noir, d'argent et de papier qui paraissait si vulnérable de loin. Non, il ne devait pas relâcher sa garde. Certes, la force de la Mensch était moins puissante que prévue, mais elle était bien là. Une autre faute d'inattention et il était fini.

La silhouette de la jeune femme s'élançait de nouveau en sa direction. Il se mit en garde alors qu'elle pliait légèrement les jambes. D'un bond elle passa au-dessus de lui, haut, loin. Trop loin pour qu'elle ne puisse l'attaquer directement dans son dos après être retombé au sol.

Comme pour confirmer son analyse, Unb bascula, leva de nouveau son éventail au-dessus de sa tête avant atterrir accroupit et de, avec une rapidité toujours incroyable, enfoncer son arme dans le sol avec une facilité inhumaine.

**_Hauch der Himmel !**

Reconnaissant l'incantation, Hisagi se détourna de son adversaire avant de fuir la vague de force qui balayait le sol sous ses pieds, fendant la terre, se faisant surmonter les différentes plaques de pierre.

Le tremblement de terre partait depuis l'éventail toujours enfoncé dans le sol, et fonçait droit devant. Hisagi l'évita d'un bond de côté, se retrouvant au centre des trois immenses piliers toujours présents. Quand à son ennemie, elle avait reprit son arme et s'approchait de lui avec un sourire victorieux qui ne plu pas tellement au Capitaine.

_Echec et mat, Kapitän des Soul Society…**Verwüste ! Zauber 11 : Verfluchtes Dreieck !**

_Echec et mat, Capitaine de la Soul Society…_**_ Dévaste ! Magie 11 : Triangle maudit !_**

Sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Hisagi, les piliers s'illuminèrent progressivement, dispersant leur énergie, alors que peu à peu, les différentes forces mélangées formaient un triangle. Bientôt elles se concentrèrent, alors qu'elles se canalisaient ensemble, épargnant totalement les environs mais créant d'immenses murs entre les pieux gigantesques, coupant toute retraite.

_Merde…. Mais quel con !

Le murmure du Shinigami se perdit dans le vacarme effroyable de la pression qui s'exerçait sur lui. Il n'avait rien vu venir et avait foncé droit dans le piège comme un débutant. Unb avait été bien plus maligne que lui. Non seulement elle ne lui avait pas révélée toute sa force, ne lui donnant que de maigres informations, mais elle allait le tuer sur un coup aussi stupide que celui-là.

Il reporta toute son attention sur sa situation. D'ici une dizaine de seconde il était fichu. Et pas question de mourir ici ! Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra, ressentir… Juste ressentir. Cette petite faille…

Au moment où la Mensch stoppait le décompte des secondes restantes, l'espace entre les piliers s'illumina entièrement alors qu'une explosion se créait dans un formidable grondement. Tout ce qui se trouvait au centre du triangle était désintégré par l'énergie. Et le Shinigami faisait partit de ce « tout ».

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la Mensch qui renvoya son éventail, retrouvant son simple katana dans sa main qu'elle rangea tranquillement dans son fourreau. Maintenant la mission…

***

Ichigo stoppa son Shyunpô, bientôt suivit de Rukia. Suite à l'émission du fort reitatsu, ils n'avaient pas attendu l'annonce de Kurotsuchi ni le feu vert du Commandant pour se précipiter tous deux vers l'origine du combat. Ils s'étaient croisés en cours de route et nombre de Shinigamis devaient faire comme eux et se précipiter au secours d'Hisagi. Le roux n'avait pas longuement hésité. Connaissant lui-même la force de leurs opposants, il s'était dirigé droit sur les lieux, n'attendant pas les autres membres de la onzième division.

L'énergie était différente de la dernière fois. Elle était plus forte et possédait cette petite touche personnelle qui la différenciait de celle des Arrankars. Pourtant, Helena et Frederick étaient bien des…

_Ichigo !

Il releva la tête au cri de Rukia. La brune pointait stupéfaite un point juste devant eux. Il suivit son regard avant d'écarquiller les yeux à son tour devant l'explosion qui venait de retentir, créant un rayon de lumière impressionnant qui s'élevait dans le ciel sans pour autant croître et toucher les alentours. La force semblait comme concentrée en un point bien précis.

_Ne perdons pas plus de temps… On avance !

La vice-capitaine referma sa bouche puis se reprit, hochant affirmativement la tête aux paroles du Vizard. C'est alors qu'un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Elle avait une mauvaise impression. Très mauvaise.

***

Le calme était revenu, ne laissant plus qu'un terrain saccagé et une immense zone triangulaire dénuée de tout, formant un trou plutôt profond dans le sol. Les piliers avaient disparus, cependant les lieux étaient en piteux état.

Unb porta alors son attention sur une forme sombre plus loin qui semblait avoir échappé à tous dégâts. Elle hésita un instant avant de hausser les épaules, le Shinigami ne présentait aucun danger. Volontairement écarté par le dénommé Hisagi, il gisait à terre, inconscient.

Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur ses obligations maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps alors que le Gotei 13 avait certainement déjà pris des mesures pour sa capture, voir sa mise à mort.

Elle soupira, remettant la manche de sa veste de kimono après avoir rangé son sabre. Le Maître allait être content, non seulement elle avait pu battre un Capitaine, elle qui n'était que numéro cinq parmi les Mensch normaux. Mais en plus elle n'avait révélé qu'une partie de sa force et utilisé la première Evolution de son sabre seulement. Certes, le Shinigami n'avait pas libéré son Bankaï, mais elle savait que même si cela avait été le cas, elle gardait une longueur d'avance avec sa régénération instantanée. Une capacité qui l'avait hisser en tête des Mensch. Mais que valait son rang et sa force devant des Kapitäne comme Kratz ? Et surtout, que valait un pauvre Capitaine du Gotei 13 devant eux ? Rien.

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle se ramassa sur ses jambes pour bondir à nouveau, s'éloignant des lieux. Restant en suspens quelques instants dans les airs, elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa cible, quand elle ressentit la résistance. Stupéfaite, elle vit son corps retomber au sol et se reprit de justesse pour atterrir sur ses pieds.

Un bruit sourd attira alors son attention et elle porta son regard sur ses jambes. Enchaînées. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit la courte lame du shikaï d'Hisagi, pendre à une extrémité de la chaîne sombre. Les membres toujours emprisonnés, elle se tourna difficilement de côté, seulement son mouvement fut coupé d'un coup sec alors que les maillons sombres se resserraient, la tirant en arrière.

Ne pouvant se rattraper, elle chuta au sol lourdement, continuant de rouler, entraînée par la chaîne. Jusqu'à ce que son corps s'immobilise et qu'un pied retombe sur son dos d'un coup. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et un liquide âcre remonta dans sa gorge alors qu'elle crachait, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

_Ne m'enterre pas trop vite, Mensch. Puisque ceci est l'identité que tu revêts.

Unb écarquilla les yeux, ses derniers doutes sur l'identité de son agresseur se dissipant aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Bien sûr que ça ne pouvait être que le Capitaine ! Mais comment avait-il fait pour s'enfuir ?

_En parlent d'enterrement, ton sort est bien pratique. Dommage que tes piliers ne créaient pas de murs d'énergies sous terre… Cela a été un vrai jeu d'enfant de creuser une galerie avec _Kiba no Moujuu_… Et un bon sort de Hadô.

_Qu…

_Dommage, mais échec et mat, Unb.

La jeune femme voulut se redresser mais la pression du pied dans son dos se fit plus forte, la collant littéralement au sol. Elle sentit alors son adversaire se pencher sur elle alors que d'un geste sûr, Hisagi entourait son cou de la chaîne restante, plaçant son fourreau juste dans sa nuque. Elle sursauta, les jambes paralysées, le corps cloué au sol, et pouvant être étrangler d'un instant à l'autre… Sa situation s'était modifiée si rapidement qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Elle jura silencieusement, se maudissant pour autant de relâchement alors que déjà, les maillons froids s'ancraient dans sa peau et que l'air se faisait plus rare. Elle fronça les sourcils, s'imposant de ne pas céder à la panique. Si le Shinigami avait trouvé la faille de son sort, elle pouvait bien trouver la faille de son emprisonnement…

_Dis moi, Mensch… Comment avez-vous fait, vous les anciens Arrankars, pour gagner autant en puissance ?

_Co… Comment sais-tu que nous étions des Arrankars ?

_Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, qui vient juste d'être vérifié. Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs. Seulement, d'après les dires d'un autre Shinigami, vos capacités étaient alors en « éveil ». Cela veut-il dire que lorsque vous possédez toute votre puissance, vous devenez alors des Mensch ?

_Menschen… Respecte notre langue, au pluriel notre nom est Menschen…

_Ne change pas de conversation. Oui ou non ?

La pression augmenta d'un coup si brusque qu'Unb vit des étoiles derrière ses paupières closes. Elle toussa alors, tentant de reprendre un souffle qui ne venait pas. Son corps entier se crispa, alors qu'elle capitulait :

_Ja, ja… C'est ainsi que nous gagnons en puissance…

_Comment pouvez vous vous éveiller ?

_Lorsque notre Maître reprend conscience, il augmente notre force… Desserre ta prise Shinigami, tu vas me tuer trop tôt sin…on.

Hisagi eut un moment d'hésitation avant de prendre en pitié la jeune femme et de s'exécuter, la laissant reprendre un peu de souffle.

_Ainsi quelqu'un vous dirige… Comme nous le pensions… Mais que veux-tu dire par « reprend conscience » ? Parle ou je recommence…

_Gut, gut… C'est bon… De toutes façons je ne comptais pas vous le cacher…

_ Bien, bien…_

Surpris par le sourire mauvais qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, il ne remarqua que trop tard le mouvement qu'elle exerçait. D'une décharge forte d'énergie, elle se dégagea, se redressant avec une puissance surprenante pour son corps si fin. Enlevant en priorité la partie de la chaîne enserrant son cou, elle libéra ses jambes de quelques torsions de son corps, tournant sur elle-même avant de récupérer le shikaï de son ennemi. Elle contempla un instant l'arme, avant de la lancer au Shinigami qui se relevait plus loin.

_Ne pense pas m'emprisonner si facilement ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas l'avoir ton information ! Nous avons retrouvés notre Maître dans un état si faible que ses pouvoirs étaient endormis en lui. Mais maintenant que la gamine est morte, il est éveillé et nous a offert la puissance !

_Retrouvé ? Tu veux dire qu'Aizen aur…

_Non. Aizen est bien mort.

_Mais alors !

_Tu comprends vite Hisagi Shuuhei, je t'aime bien. Tu es un adversaire de valeur et j'aurais bien aimé terminer ce combat. Seulement il me reste encore des choses à faire avant cela. Mais je suis sûre que nos routes se croiseront de nouveau, très bientôt.

_Att… !

_Tschüss !

_ Salut ! _

Le Capitaine de la neuvième division eut à peine le temps de voir le corps de son ennemie voler dans le ciel, que déjà elle avait disparu. Il dut retenir son cri de rage, se laissant tomber à genoux. Il avait encore la force de se battre, il ne voulait pas que leur combat se termine ainsi !

_Hisagi !

Il se tourna brusquement vers l'origine de l'appel. Son regard se posa alors sur les cheveux flamboyants d'Ichigo, accompagné apparemment de Rukia, qui couraient vers lui. Ils se stoppèrent bientôt, jetant un œil stupéfait aux environs dévastés.

_Et bah… Vous n'avez pas fait dans la dentelle. C'est Yamamoto qui va grincer des dents…

La tentative de plaisanterie de Rukia ne leur tira qu'un maigre sourire alors qu'Ichigo levait les yeux dans la direction qu'avait pris la Mensch.

_Ils ont changé… Ils sont plus forts maintenant. Comme tu nous l… Ichigo ! Ils ont tué une des filles !

L'annonce subite d'Hisagi figea complètement le Shinigami sur place, ses yeux noisette écarquillés. Tentant de comprendre, d'accepter la nouvelle. Yuzu était peut être morte. A moins que ce ne soit Yachiru… Mais l'une d'elles ne faisaient plus partit de ce monde. Et ce « une » pouvait être sa sœur…

Rukia fut la première à se reprendre, prévenant le reste des Shinigamis par le biais d'un papillon de l'enfer.

Ichigo quand a lui sentit un étau se refermer dans sa poitrine et un masque impassible se peindre sur son visage avec une rapidité stupéfiante. Il avait toujours réagit ainsi. Alors qu'on le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements, il fallait qu'il fuit.

_« T'inquiètes… Moi ch'uis sûre que c'est Yachiru qui a crevé. Après tout elle a été capturée bien avant ta sœur nan ? » _

« Tu es immonde Shirosaki. »

_« Normal, je suis un Vasto Lord. Mais n'empêche que tu préfèrerais que ce soit cette situation que l'autre, j' me trompe ? »_

Il détestait se sentir aussi perdu. Cela lui rappelait les quatre dernières années et d'autres mauvais souvenirs. Mais plus que tout, il détestait lorsqu'Hichigo avait raison.

C'est alors qu'il l'a vit. Là, posée à même le sol.

_Rukia ! Hisagi !

***

Les nouvelles informations gagnées par Hisagi n'avaient pas suffi à rendre le sourire à Ichigo, et encore moins à Kempachi. Les deux hommes avaient passé leur nuit à fixer le ciel sombre, en silence. Si bien que la onzième division, anéantie elle aussi par cette nouvelle, les avait pris en pitié. Chose que le roux ne supportait pas du tout, ce qui l'avait forcé à se rendre au laboratoire de Kurotsuchi de bon matin.

Ainsi le Gotei 13 avait été mis au courant sur le fait de « l'éveil » des Menschen et, chose encore plus inquiétante, l'existence de ce Maître dans le passé. Existence qui n'avait jamais été inscrite et n'avait laissé aucune trace.

_Ah ! Bonjour Kurosaki-kun !

Le roux sortit de ses pensées, remarquant qu'il venait tout juste d'entrer dans le laboratoire. Déjà Urahara lui adressait un de ses sourires crétins si rares en cette période, quand au Capitaine de la douzième division, il n'avait pas daigné lever la tête à son entrée et se concentrait toute son attention sur un écran dénué d'inscriptions diverses.

_Avez-vous les résultats ? demanda alors le roux.

_Pas encore ! Mais cette amulette que tu as trouvée sur les lieux porte des écrits dans une langue que je ne connais pas de mémoire. Toshirô-kun deva…

_C'est Hitsugaya Taïcho !

L'ancien teneur de boutique fixa un point derrière Ichigo, affichant un léger sourire gêné. Le Vizard se tourna alors, saluant le Capitaine de la dixième division qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis hier et qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

_Où est cette fameuse amulette ?

_Elle arrive ! Elle arrive !

Urahara s'approcha d'une curieuse machine ressemblant à un four à micro-ondes d'où il sortit une petite plaque de bois rouge accrochée à un cordon. Il l'a tendit au jeune Shinigami alors qu'Ichigo se déplaçait, de manière à pouvoir lire par-dessus l'épaule du Capitaine.

Quelques minutes passèrent alors, que les deux jeunes hommes fixaient l'objet. Lettres connues et inconnues se mélangeait, formant des mots incompréhensibles qui s'étalaient sur tout le bois à l'encre noire.

_En effet, elle est in…

Toshirô se tut, semblant comme subitement hypnotisé par les inscriptions. Urahara fronça alors les sourcils, levant les yeux vers Ichigo avant de se figer de surprise. Le roux s'était mis à murmurer des mots, comme semblant comprendre la langue utilisée.

_Celui… Qui, rongé par le mal, se terre seul… au fond du Monde, ne pourra… Ne…

_Ne pourra retrouver sa puissance quand illuminant son chemin die Lichter. Ainsi le sang écarlate fera renaître Der Schatten des Shlafes et il pourra retourner…

_Auprès de son frère tant jalousé.

Kurotsuchi avait levé les yeux vers le Shinigami et le Vizard qui venaient de traduire les inscriptions avec une facilité déconcertante. Se complétant l'un et l'autre. Le Capitaine de la douzième division échange une œillade surprise avec Urahara qui reprit l'amulette, ce qui tira les deux garçons de leur torpeur.

_Et bien, ceci est surprenant… Vous connaissiez déjà cette langue ?

Pour toute réponse, Ichigo fronça les sourcils avant de hocher négativement la tête, se passant une main sur le visage. Quand à Toshirô, il semblait lui aussi surpris par cette capacité, et se perdit dans sa réflexion.

_Que veut dire « die Lichter » et « Der Schatten des Shlafes », Kurosaki ?

_C'est bien de l'allemand. Cette amulette devait appartenir à la dénomée Unb. Il me semble que… Oui, cela signifie « les Lumières » et… « l'Ombre du… Sommeil ».

Aux paroles d'Ichigo, les sourcils du jeune Capitaine se froncèrent davantage alors qu'Urahara légèrement mal à l'aise dans cet ambiance pesante, reportait son attention sur l'écran désespérément noir que fixait déjà Kurotsuchi depuis un moment.

C'est alors que dans un grondement sonore, diverses données apparurent, s'écrivant au fur et à mesure. Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent alors la tête vers la carte qui venait de prendre place sur l'écran, ne cessant de zoomer sur un point précis avant d'encadrer une zone d'une bordure rouge vif.

_Qu'est-ce qu…

_Il semblerait que cette langue que vous avez put traduire est un langage peu commun utilisé dans une zone bien précise, d'un monde tout aussi précis.

Les paroles mystérieuses d'Urahara, accompagnées d'un de ses sourires satisfaits, firent écarquiller les yeux de tous.

_Vous ne voulez pas dire que…

_Si. Cette amulette provient du Hueco Mondo. Dans une zone plus repoussée et encore inexplorée, proche de la dernière position enregistrée de l'émetteur d'Ukitake. Reprit Kurotsuchi d'un ton nonchalant.

_De plus, cette langue étant surtout utilisée par le passé, cela fait le lien avec ce mystérieux Maître.

_Mais alors Urahara-san, nous connaissons la position de leur… Repère !

_La position exacte non. Kurosaki. Mais la zone où elle se trouve, oui.

**_A suivre…_**

Lexique technique :

**-Verwüste… Zauber 10… Eisenganzähne… / _Dévaste…Sort 10… Crocs de fers…_**

**-Verwüste ! Zauber 11 : Verfluchtes Dreieck ! / _Dévaste ! Magie 11 : Triangle maudit !_**

**-Verwüste ! Zauber 22 : Rauch der Gluten ! / ****_Dévaste ! Sort 22 : Fumée de braises !_**

**-Friere den Winter…_ Kalte Königin._**

**-Hauch der Himmel !**

* * *

Propriété Tite Kubo.

_Fin de vacances... Nouveau chapitre. Bonne reprise ! _

_(Ce chapitre a été écrit avant la révélation du Shikaï d'Hisagi, d'où cette incohérence pas si incohérente que cela.)  
_

Prochain chapitre : - Le temps des révélations – Zeit der Aufdeckungen -

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF (Sauceyété Protektriss 2 la Langueuh Frenzèse) : pour le confort de vos lecteurs ne confondez pas "_coup_" et "_cou_". C'est un véritable tue-l'amour pour vos belles scènes romantiques ou dégoulinantes d'hémoglobines.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**8 Chapitre **

**– Le temps des révélations – _Zeit__ der Aufdeckungen _-**

**

* * *

**

Ruminant les dernières révélations d'Urahara, Ichigo était revenu sur la plate-forme du Soukyoku, un des rares endroits qu'il appréciait véritablement. Cela était certainement dû aux souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés. Bons, comme mauvais.

_« Tu commencerais pas à déprimer quand même ? Y'a beaucoup de nuages en ce moment… Fais pas le con Ichigo ! Tu sais très bien que je hais cette putain de flotte ! »_

_ Je t'emmerde…

Il n'avait pas même pris la peine de le penser, murmurant, blasé. Shirosaki ne répliqua pas de suite, trop choqué pour sortir une de ses remarques. Finalement, ce fut au bout de quelques minutes qu'un soupir résonna dans son esprit.

_« Et bah… Tu commences à parler tout seul et tout ça pour me sortir une réplique de débutant. Oh ! Reprend-toi merde ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas les buter et récupérer ta sœur… »_

_Ça se trouve elle est déjà morte.

_« Et arrête de parler à haute voix j'te dis ! Tsss… Tu me fais royalement chié en ce moment. On dirait une serpillière d'un des placards de la quatrième division ! »_

« Parce que tu es déjà allé dans leurs placards toi ? »

_« Tu me fais piti… Ah tiens ! On dirait que c'est pour toi… Je vous laisse entre paumés de la vie ! Reviens me voir quand tu seras en état. Je te préviens que si j'attrape un rhume à cause de cette connerie de pluie, je te pète ta sale face ! »_

Ichigo s'accorda un grognement en guise de réponse avant de se tourner sur lui-même pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un Kenpachi, le visage sombre, juste ici ; le Capitaine restant la plupart du temps dans les environs de la onzième. Le Vizard le trouva alors bien seul sans la petite forme aux cheveux roses sur son épaule. Bien seul et surtout silencieux, sans ce rire enfantin qui résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

Un instant il se trouva stupide. Comment avait-il pu oser souhaiter la mort de Yachiru ? Elle méritait tout autant de survivre que Yuzu. Elle aussi avait quelqu'un à faire sourire, elle avait même une division entière. Peut être même le Seireitei lui-même. Après tout, que devait devenir les Shinigamis sans ses propositions douteuses, ses surnoms ciblés, ses idées qui ennuyaient certains et tiraient des sourires à d'autres ?

_Drôle de journée… Hein Ichigo…

La voix autrefois enjouée qui lui aurait de suite proposé un duel, semblait avoir perdue de son énergie et sonnait atrocement plate. Le roux remarqua alors qu'il ne semblait pas en meilleur état et que Shirosaki n'avait peut être pas eu tort de s'énerver contre lui.

Il tombait d'ailleurs bien bas, à penser de lui-même que son Hollow pouvait avoir raison et lui non. Il fallait vraiment se reprendre, que ce soit Yachiru ou Yuzu, il devait en sauver au moins une. Même si déjà, l'autre était morte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir la survivante, et ce même si ce n'était pas sa sœur.

_Je sais déjà ce à quoi tu penses… Moi aussi j'aimerais bien me rendre là-bas… Mais le vieux n'est pas d'accord… J'ai la rage…

L'imposante stature du Capitaine était arrivée à sa hauteur et il avait posé son regard sur le spectacle qu'étaient les rues animées du Gotei13. Une lourde rancœur perçait sous son annonce et Ichigo sentit la même pointer en lui.

_Dis, si tu décides de faire quelque chose… Préviens-moi. Que je vienne avec vous.

_Je pensais que tu serais déjà parti depuis longtemps.

_Je l'aurais bien fait. Mais je sais que seul, j'pourrais même pas vérifier si Yachiru est vivante ou non. Peut m'importe de crever si c'est pas le cas, mais je veux être sûr avant que ces crétins n'aient ma peau. Tu vois ce que j'veux dire…

_Hnn…

Ichigo acquiesçait lorsqu'un doute l'assaillit. Pourquoi avait-il refusé de retourner à la Soul Society au juste ? Pour ne pas retomber dans le panneau en étant trop généreux et en sauvant la vie des uns et des autres sans se soucier de la sienne. Que s'apprêtait-il à faire en se rendant dans le Hueco Mondo au juste ? La même… Connerie.

Qu'allait-il se passer s'il réussissait à sauver une des filles ? Rageur devant la mort de l'autre, il allait se lancer dans la bataille jusqu'à ce que tous les problèmes soient réglés et finir par être écarté, oublié. Si non seulement sa sœur mourrait, il ne pourrait s'en remettre. Cette fois il sombrerait définitivement à un point de non retour.

_Tu sais Ichigo… Je pense que tu es l'un des rares Shinigamis à pouvoir décider de toi-même ce qui est le mieux.

_Je ne suis pas un Shinigami. On me l'a bien fait comprendre… répliqua le roux plus froidement qu'il ne l'avait voulut.

_Et alors ? T'es un Vizard c'est ça ? C'est pas un stade composé d'un Hollow et d'un Shinigami aussi ?

_Même si c'était vrai. Quel est le mieux à ton avis ?

_Ch'ais pas. Peut être d'arrêter de se faire bouffer par les représentants de la Soul Society. Et puis s'y veulent encore te faire un tour à la con simplement parce que t'es un Vizard et que ça les gène, tu devrais pas subir. Justement, si pour eux t'es pas un Shinigami, t'as pas à subir leurs ordres non ? T'es pas libre ?

Surpris par la contenance qu'avaient prise subitement les paroles du Capitaine, Ichigo se plongea à nouveau dans sa réflexion, porté par les nouvelles possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Un sourire amusé étira alors ses lèvres.

_Tss, on pourrait croire à de l'incitation.

_Hum. Peut être bien.

Le silence se réinstalla comme allégé par ces simples phrases échangées. Le roux arborait une expression bien plus calme. Il avait été stupide de s'imposer d'invisibles limites. Tout semblait si simple lorsqu'elles étaient détruites…

_On a pas l'air con, non ?

Il releva la tête vers le Capitaine qui tentait une esquisse de sourire à son tour. Ils se fixèrent alors quelques instants reprenant tout deux une expression impassible. Ichigo fut le premier a détourner la tête, haussant un sourcil bien plus amusé qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable.

_Hum. Peut être bien. Répéta-t-il en prenant le même ton énigmatique que le Capitaine avait utilisé précédemment.

_Enfoiré va…

La remarque d'un ton bourru termina de chasser ses doutes infondés et complètement idiots. Il devait oublier ces quatre dernières années, du moins le temps de récupérer sa volonté, celle qu'il avait alors perdu suite à son éloignement. Ensuite, il serait temps d'y repenser, histoire de régler quelques comptes avec les dirigeants de la Soul Society…

***

Rukia s'était rendue à la neuvième division en début d'après-midi. Elle devait y laisser des papiers administratifs en rapport avec la treizième et voulait surtout obtenir des informations sur l'état d'Hisagi. Le Capitaine avait subi une blessure importante au niveau de l'abdomen, mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Il avait été transféré dans les locaux de la quatrième pour y recevoir les soins nécessaires avant de reprendre son poste.

_Rukia ! Quelle belle surprise ! Tu viens pour Hisagi Taïcho n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune brune qui venait d'entrer se tourna vers le bureau de lieutenant, occupé. Yumichika avait levé les yeux d'un de ses rapports passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux qu'il portait à nouveau long, retenus en une queue de cheval basse. Il avait dû abandonner ses deux plumes rouge et jaune sous la menace de son nouveau Capitaine. L'un des rares à pouvoir briser le dévouement que portait Yumichika envers la beauté. Le seul en fait.

_Komamura Taïcho vient tout juste de passer…

L'ancien membre de la onzième avait accédé au poste de lieutenant avec une facilité déconcertante pour la plupart des Shinigamis ne connaissant pas les capacités cachées de son Zanpakutô. Pour les autres il avait simplement reçu un rang qu'il méritait malgré ses manières orgueilleuses et ses belles manies.

_Ah ? En fait je profitais du fait que… Tiens ! Le dernier document du mois dernier.

_Merci bien… J'espérais un peu de travail…

Rukia le dévisagea, particulièrement stupéfaite. Rares étaient les personnes qui recevaient en souriant une nouvelle charge de travail. Et Yumichika n'avait jamais été reconnu comme l'une de ses personnes. Ayant toujours tendance à retoucher une mèche de ses cheveux dans son miroir posé sur le bureau, posant son stylo toutes les deux minutes pour se remettre de la crème sur les mains… Hisagi-san avait bien de la patience…

_Sinon… Comment va-t-il ?

Yumichika qui feuilletait les diverses feuilles releva la tête vers elle avant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

_Mis à part sa blessure, son état et tout à fait correct.

Rukia fronça les sourcils. Si Renji ne s'était pas trompé en lui racontant le déroulement de la réunion des Capitaines… Selon l'Arrankar qui avait enlevé Yuzu, une fois en pleine possession de ses capacités, il serait bien plus fort qu'eux. Même Ichigo pensait la même chose. Alors pourquoi cette soi-disant Mensch, même en développant son sabre, ne pouvait prendre de l'avance sur la force d'Hisagi en shikaï ?

_Le numéro…

L'ancien membre de la onzième fixa étrangement la lieutenante de la treizième division qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

_Helena était… Deux ! Oui, et cette… Dis Yumichika, quel numéro portait l'adversaire d'Hisagi ?

_Hein ?

_Un numéro ! Hisagi-san nous avait parlé d'un numéro tatoué au niveau de la main…

_Ah ! Oui, numéro cinq. Apparemment ce système est le même que pour l'Espada. Pourquoi ?

Rukia mordillait inconsciemment son pouce, replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Quant au Shinigami brun, il haussa les épaules, renonçant à comprendre l'étrange comportement de la jeune femme.

_Selon Renji… Ichigo avait parlé d'une importante différence de puissance entre les numéros… Se pourrait-il alors que les quatre Me… Mensche…Menschen puissent nous tenir tête ?

_Taïcho pense qu'elle possédait un niveau supérieur comme nous possédions le Bankaï. Unb a annoncé en modifiant son arme que cela était, je cite : « Meine **Erste **Entwicklung… »

_Ce qui signifie ?

_Nous n'en avions aucune idée. Cependant, en allant à la douzième, j'ai croisé Kurosaki et, à tout hasard, je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me traduire ça.

_Alors ?

_Selon lui c'est bien de l'allemand et cela voudrait dire : « Ma première évolution… ».

_Première ? Cela laisse donc penser à la possibilité d'une autre ?

_Effectivement…

Rukia s'apprêtait à de nouveau réfléchir à ses dernières informations lorsqu'elle réagit enfin aux propos de la phrase de Yumichika.

_Que faisait Ichigo auprès d'Urahara ?

_Il paraît qu'ils ont retrouvé une amulette sur les lieux. A se demander si la Mensch ne l'a pas laissée là exprès…

_Hum. J'étais là quand nous l'avons découvert. Mais elle était illisible… Urahara a pu obtenir la position de leur repère. Elle est même voisine de celle où se trouvait Taïcho à son dernier enregistrement… Mais nous n'avons rien obtenu de plus.

_Et bien je n'en suis pas si sûr moi.

La jeune brune se tourna vivement vers le lieutenant qui venait de croiser les bras, enfoncé dans son siège, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

_Ils ont découverts une autre piste ?

_Selon ce que j'ai pu grappiller derrière la porte, Toshirô et Kurosaki ont parlé d'une phrase bizarre qu'ils avaient pu traduire. Cela semblait inquiéter Urahara d'ailleurs.

_Autre chose ?

_Je me suis fait prendre par Kurotsuchi par la suite. Enfin, disons qu'il me soupçonne. Quel effroyable regard… Vraiment, quel manque de beauté !

Rukia aurait bien soupiré face au comportement inchangeable de Yumichika, mais ses propos éveillaient trop sa curiosité pour cela. D'après le Gotei13, l'amulette n'avait permis que de définir une zone plus ou moins vaste où se trouveraient leurs opposants. C'était ce qu'avait annoncé Urahara, et ce sans parler d'aucune phrase. A quoi jouait-il ?

_Bon. Je te laisse. Je vais voir mon Capitaine qui doit s'ennuyer mortellement dans les locaux si froids la quatrième !

_Je vais y aller aussi. Merci.

_Oh mais de rien !

La jeune femme quitta la pièce au moment même où l'ancien membre de la pire division du Seireitei se levait. Elle se souvenait effectivement d'inscriptions sur l'amulette. Mais elles étaient totalement incompréhensibles. Normale, étant du langage de Hollow d'une contrée lointaine. Lors de la réunion de ce matin, toujours d'après Renji, les deux dirigeants de la douzième avaient annoncé avoir pu définir la langue de cette phrase, mais pas la traduire. Pour que même Kurotsuchi ne dise rien, c'est que cela devait être important.

***

Ichigo s'était retrouvé de nouveau à déambuler dans les rues du Seireitei, laissant Kempachi à ses propres réflexions personnelles. Lui-même devait réfléchir sérieusement à cette idée d'infiltration au Hueco Mondo.

Certes, Yamamoto n'avait pas donné son accord, mais ce problème lui paraissait bien moins important qu'avant. Après tout, combien de fois avait-il désobéi aux ordres du Commandant ? Il avait sauvé Inoue ainsi. Alors peu lui importait les interdictions du Shinigami. Il lui fallait plutôt trouver des membres volontaires et surtout, en apprendre plus sur cette satanée phrase. Cela ne servait à rien de se précipiter dans la gueule du loup. Il avait enfin compris cette règle au bout de quatre ans, ce n'était pas pour rien.

« Celui qui, rongé par le mal, se terre seul au fond du Monde, ne pourra retrouver sa puissance qu'en illuminant son chemin des Lumières. Ainsi le sang écarlate fera renaître l'Ombre du Sommeil et il pourra retourner auprès de son frère tant jalousé. »

Il soupira.

_Ça n'a aucun sens.

_« Tu l'as dis… Alors y parait que tu fais plus la tronche… Aaa… Aaatchooouum ! »_

« A tes souhaits. »

_« A tes souhaits de mon cul ! C'est ta faute enfoiré ! Saleté de flotte… Je t'en passerai moi, t'en connais beaucoup des Shinigamis qui lorsqu'ils font une déprime, tuent leurs Hollows à coups de rhume ? »_

« Je connais déjà pas beaucoup de Shinigamis possédant un Hollow, alors… »

Seul le silence lui répondit, bientôt brisé par un doux bruit de chuintement. Shirosaki se mouchait. Avec quoi ? Aucune idée, il ne préférait pas savoir.

_« Et en plus tu tentes de m'assommer avec tes phrases philosophiques… Tu veux vraiment ma mort ? »_

« Si seulement… »

_« C'est ça, c'est ça… N'empêche que moi j'ai bien compris une chose… »_

« Ah oui ? Tu as compris que quelqu'un jalouse son frère ? Ou que quelqu'un rongé par le mal se terre au fond du monde ? »

_« Rigole Ichigo… Bien sûr que non abruti ! »_

Le roux se boucha vivement les oreilles. En vain, le cri de son double résonna fortement dans sa tête et il en fut particulièrement sonné. Il avait toujours autant de coffre celui-là…

_« T'as pas encore fait le lien entre le soi-disant méchant de l'histoire qui vient tout juste de ramener ses fesses, qui se trouve au fin fond du Hueco Mondo et des « Lichter » que te balançait à la pelle cette Helena ? »_

Les propos de son Hollow laissèrent Ichigo muet. Non décidément, il fallait qu'il se reprenne et arrête de se faire mener par les autres. Déjà Kempachi, puis Shirosaki qui le devançait. Surtout Shirosaki.

_« Tss… Je suis pas Vasto Lord pour rien… »_

Le Vizard tiqua tout de suite au propos de son double. Apparemment, le Maître des Menschen qui venait de recouvrer ses forces était déjà présent dans le passé. Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait avoué Unb.

« Dis Hichigo… »

_« Hum ? »_

« Tu ne l'aurais pas connu par hasard ce fameux Maître ? Avant de te retrouver enfermer dans mon monde intérieur ? »

_« Tu remontes dans mon estime. Mais non je ne sais rien. Ch'uis pas si vieux que Zangetsu moi ! »_

« Ok, ok… C'était pour savoir. »

Ichigo soupira. Plus il obtenait d'informations, et plus cette affaire lui paraissait indémêlable. Ainsi cette prophétie et les évènements d'aujourd'hui seraient fortement liés ensembles ?

Et puis comment expliquer le fait que, soudainement, cette phrase incompréhensible prenne forme dans son esprit et celui de Toshirô ? Pourquoi seulement eux deux ?

_Iiiii… chigooooooo !

Une forme sombre fondit sur lui. Surpris, il para par réflexe la main qui tentait de l'assommer. Ses doigts s'y refermèrent alors que d'un mouvement sur lui-même, il faisait basculer au sol la masse qui s'y écrasa avec force.

_Tss… Vous êtes irrécupérables.

Le Vizard qui s'était figé en découvrant l'identité de son agresseur leva vivement la tête vers l'autre arrivant qui venait de parler. Il aurait reconnu ce ton entre tous.

_Karin !

Pour toute réponse, sa sœur se stoppa juste devant lui, répondant d'un haussement d'épaules. Ses yeux sombres dérivèrent alors vers l'agresseur de son frère qui venait de se relever d'un bond, pointant Ichigo du doigt.

_Formidable ! Tu as évité l'attaque surprise de Papa ! Good job !

_Crétin. T'as besoin de te faire remarquer dès ton arrivée…

Le ton acerbe du roux ne fit pas perdre le sourire à Isshin qui se contenta de décoiffer son fils, ce dernier subissant, blasé par temps de gamineries.

_Peu importe où nous sommes, je défendrai vaillamment les valeurs morales de notre famille ! Même si pour cela je dois braver les plus grandes forces de l'univers et me ridiculis…

_C'est vrai que c'est surprenant comme endroit. Coupa la jeune brune.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Karin ! Papa est là pour te défendre face aux méchants Shinigamis !

_Le seul que je crains vraiment c'est toi-même en fait.

Isshin se glaça d'effroi face à la remarque sèche de sa fille et alla pleurer dans son coin, libérant ainsi ses enfants de sa présence. Ichigo en profita pour soupirer de soulagement avant de reporter toute son attention sur sa sœur.

Si son père ne semblait pas du tout étonné par les lieux. Karin paraissait légèrement déroutée. Ce qui était tout à fait normal, après tout, elle n'était jamais venue ici.

_Ca va allez ?

_Hum. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Après tout nous sommes ici pour notre sécurité.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils face au sourire faux que lui adressait sa sœur. Il décida de ne pas relever, se sentant encore suffisamment coupable de n'avoir pu sauver Yuzu.

_Je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir aujourd'hui.

_La Soul Society a agi le plus rapidement possible.

_Ils ont tenu parole au moins. C'est déjà ça.

Karin lui lança un regard interrogateur. Remarquant particulièrement la teinte sombre qu'avaient prise les yeux de son frère.

_Tu…

_Ah ! Notre ancien Kurosaki-Taïcho et sa petite famille ! Comment vas-tu mon ami depuis la dernière fois ?

Ichigo et sa sœur se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui ne semblait pas inconnu à Isshin. Le Vizard c'était alors figé sur place, tandis qu'Urahara tendait une main à son ami de longue date, toujours accroupi dans son coin.

_Aussi bien que l'on peut allé lorsqu'un de vos amis commet la chose à ne pas faire.

Urahara fixa hébété Isshin se relevait, plus que sérieux. Il arborait même une mine soucieuse avant de se tourner du côté de son fils dont toute l'attention s'était posée sur lui.

_Taïcho ? Ichi…-nii ?

Karin à son tour dévisageait son frère qui n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde le regard de son père, se contentant de le fixer, immobile. Isshin soupira tandis qu'Urahara semblait réaliser peu à peu son erreur.

_De toutes façons je comptais bien t'en parler tôt ou tard, Ichigo… Kisuke, je suppose qu'un passage auprès du Commandant est grandement conseillé ?

_Plutôt…

_Bien, j'en ai pour quelques minutes, j'irai tout de suite après.

Urahra acquiesça alors qu'Isshin entraînait son fils toujours silencieux derrière lui, sous le regard étonné de Karin. La jeune fille à la longue tresse noire se tourna alors vers le marchand en kimono vert sapin.

_Je crois qu'il me manque certaines informations…

_Effectivement.

Kisuke avait tiré son éventail avant de le déplier d'un coup sec. Et même Karin ne put voir le sourire mystérieux qui étirait les lèvres du teneur de boutique. La jeune fille se contentant de scruter la direction qu'avaient prise son père et son frère.

***

_L'énergie reflua en elle avec force. Elle vacilla, légèrement déroutée avant de se reprendre, portant une main à son front et plissant les paupières. De nouveau, elle repoussa sa recherche au plus loin, aux bords de ses limites._

_ Elle étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'une force inconnue tenta d'étouffer sa tentative. Inspirant une bouffée d'air, elle lança ses dernières réserves dans la bataille. Jusqu'à percevoir cette différence. Ce léger aspect qui changeait tout. Cette exception._

__Alors ?_

_ Unb relâcha son corps entier, s'écroulant au sol, encore haletante, des gouttes de sueur maculant son front. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle ne le ressente pas. Son pouvoir de dissimulation était toujours extraordinaire, quoi qu'affaiblit. Allié au fait qu'il ne soit qu'en état de semi conscience… Attendant d'avoir repris suffisamment de souffle, elle s'autorisa à répondre à la question posée._

__Je l'ai eu._

__Bien. Quel est-il ?_

__Hitsugaya… Toshirô._

_ La silhouette qui se tenait à ses côtés eut un magnifique sourire dévoilant ses dents légèrement plus pointues que la normale tandis qu'Unb se relevait, son esprit encore embrumé._

__Je vais m'en occuper alors. Je compte sur vous pour le reste…_

_ L'inconnu n'avait pas pris la peine de se tourner vers le petit groupe se tenant dans son dos, se contentant de fixer les avenues de la Soul Society, une lueur indéfinissable dans ses yeux couleur sang._

***

Isshin se stoppa après quelques minutes de marche. L'impasse où ils se trouvaient, était amplement suffisante pour ce qu'il avait à dire. Se tournant vers son fils, il ne fut pas surpris de le voir toujours silencieux, ses yeux noisette posés sur lui. Il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, calme, attendant simplement les explications à ses questions, pour parler par la suite. Aussi l'ancien Shinigami n'attendit pas de remarque et se gratta le menton, nerveusement.

_Et bien… Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer en fait…

_Comment es-tu devenu Capitaine ?

Légèrement surpris par le ton impassible d'Ichigo, son père hésita quelques instants avant de se reprendre, plongeant dans ses lointains souvenirs.

_J'ai débuté dans la onzième division, à l'époque du précédent Kempachi. Je n'avais pas plus de capacités qu'un autre, mais j'aimais être un Shinigami. Les missions, les combats… J'ai tout de suite sentit que ma place était dans ce rôle. Je m'y suis lancé à corps perdu, passant des heures entières à m'entraîner, me remettant en cause sans cesse. Sans véritable objectif autre que de progresser. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai gravis tous les échelons de ma propre division, me démarquant peu à peu… Sans en avoir véritablement conscience. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Urahara, Capitaine actuel de la douzième division. Sacré personnage d'ailleurs !

Je ne sais plus vraiment comment, le fait est que nous en sommes arrivés à avoir une conversation sur les Capitaines eux-mêmes qui m'a poussé à apprendre le Bankaï durant plusieurs années. Jusqu'au jour où le dirigeant de la dixième division est mort, laissant un poste libre derrière lui. Je n'ai pas longtemps hésité et en passant l'examen auprès des autres Capitaines, j'ai pu obtenir ce titre.

Ichigo remarqua le regard vague que portait Isshin au ciel, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Apprendre tout cela maintenant… C'était assez brusque. A se demander si Urahara n'avait pas fait exprès d'appeler son père ainsi devant lui. Ce qui était fort possible, connaissant le Shinigami qu'il était.

Mais le plus surprenant, était de savoir que comme tous les combattants du Seireitei, Isshin était mort. Que le corps qu'il possédait sur Terre n'était certainement qu'un gigaï d'Urahara, que lui-même et ses sœurs étaient nés d'une mère vivante, et d'un père qui avait décédé depuis bien longtemps, qu'il devait certainement ses pouvoirs de Shinigami à cette ascendance.

_Pourquoi as-tu quitté Soul Society ?

L'ancien Capitaine reporta son regard sur lui avant de sourire. Tristement. L'époque de sa fuite était moins floue que ses précédents souvenirs, les évènements s'étaient si rapidement enchaînés… Mais il n'en avait pas oublié la force. Ni le doute qu'il l'avait assailli et l'assaillait toujours quant aux représentants du Gotei13.

_Je me suis lié à deux Capitaines principalement par la suite. Urahara bien sûr, et son amie d'enfance…

_Shihouin Yoruichi.

_Exactement, Capitaine de la deuxième division et chef du Keigun, la milice spéciale du Seireitei versée dans l'assassinat et l'infiltration. Jusqu'à être lié avec eux lors de la condamnation d'Urahara pour non respect des lois. Yoruichi le suivit alors qu'il était banni dans le monde réel, me laissant au Gotei13. Je n'étais pas reconnu comme coupable, j'étais certes au courant de certains agissements de Kisuke, mais je n'y avais jamais participé délibérément. Cependant, j'ai fuis à mon tour le Seireitei pour m'installer sur Terre.

_Pourquoi ?

_Qui sait ? Peut être simplement par fierté… Ou par doute. Je n'ai jamais aimé les dirigeants de la Soul Society. Et tous les Shinigamis assez intelligents ont toujours douté de leurs manœuvres, surtout après l'époque Aizen. Le fait est que j'avais perdu cet attachement pour ma fonction de Shinigami au moment même où Kisuke avait été accusé pour des raisons trop obscures et mal justifiées pour moi. Je suis donc parti retrouver Urahara et Shihouin en la ville de Karakura. Ils m'ont donné un gigaï et je me suis installé pour commencer une vie tout à fait différente à celle que j'avais connu.

Parfois la chasse aux Hollows me manquait. Les missions aussi, et cette satanée paperasserie. Je me suis rendu compte par la suite que mes années prolongées dans mon gigaï m'avaient ôté tout pouvoir. Réduis à être un simple vivant, c'était rageant.

Ichigo avait écarquillé les yeux aux dernières paroles de son père. Ainsi il avait perdu ses pouvoirs ? Mais maintenant, qu'en était-il véritablement ?

_Et j'ai rencontré Masaki… Ta mère fut pour moi la flamme que j'avais perdu en fuyant le Gotei13. Certes, j'étais mort. Pourtant je me suis rendu compte que cela de m'empêchait pas de l'aimer. Et tu es venu.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Isshin qui reporta son regard dans les yeux de son fils qui ne l'avaient pas quitté un seul instant.

_Tu imagines ma tête lorsque Masaki me l'apprit. Je craignais que tu naisses âme, comme certains Shinigamis appartenant à des familles importantes du Seireitei. Ma surprise lorsque tu naquis, bien vivant. Suivi bientôt par tes sœurs. A cette époque j'étais le plus heureux des hommes…

Ichigo sentit un nœud se nouer dans son ventre. L'image du corps sans vie de sa mère, étendu au sol, lui revint en mémoire avec une force qu'il avait sous-estimé. Toujours silencieux il se contenta de serrer le poing. Chassant le visage de Yuzu qui tentait de percer ses dernières défenses.

_Ichigo. Même actuellement je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Alors arrête de t'accuser à tort de tous les maux de la Terre !

Il sursauta au contact de la main de son père sur son épaule. Il ne l'avait même pas sentit se déplacer. Cependant le sourire idiot qu'il lui adressait, termina de renvoyer au loin ces pensées qui menaçaient sa volonté. Et il s'accorda une dernière question.

_Et maintenant ?

_Maintenant ?

_Tes pouvoirs ?

_Ah ! Et bien sur ce coup là je peux te remercier mon fils ! Tu m'as fournis l'énergie nécessaire pour les développer à nouveau.

_Hein !?

_Mais oui, comme tu as permis à Chad et Inoue d'acquérir leurs propres forces, tu m'as rendu une bonne partie de mon énergie spirituelle.

_Alors c'était toi le reiatsu qui a surgi brusquement lorsqu'Hirako est entré en contact avec moi !

_Bravo !

Son père avait perdu tout de sa crédibilité et tendait un pouce victorieux, relâchant l'épaule de son fils avant de prendre une pose incroyablement ridicule.

_Papa est fier de toi !

Ichigo poussa un soupir, portant une main à son front, presque soulagé du comportement normal d'Isshin. Le sérieux dont avait faire preuve l'ancien Shinigami avait été réellement terrifiant pour lui. Et il se sentait bien mieux maintenant, possédant de nouvelles clés en main, comme l'origine même de ses propres pouvoirs personnels dont lui avait parlé Zangetsu. Tout comme ses capacités bien au-dessus de la normale qui provenaient certainement de cette ascendance elles aussi.

_Mais au fait… Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas le Shikakusho des Shinigamis ni ton Zanpakutô ? On est pourtant à la Soul Society…

_Ah ! Bonne question ! Tout simplement parce que Papa ne veut pas dévoiler tout de suite ses pouvoirs recouverts et doit faire semblant de les avoir réellement perdus. Cependant mon kimono et mon katana sont toujours avec moi !

Et il sortit d'on ne sait où, un sac de voyage grisâtre avant d'en tirer un bout de tissu noir et le manche d'un sabre, et de les ranger aussi vite qu'il les avait sortit sous le regard blasé d'Ichigo. Décidément, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Pas étonnant que son père ait fait partit de la onzième. Quoi qu'il devait faire fuir même le plus redoutable des adversaires…

_Trêve de plaisanterie… Le vieux « Yama-jii » m'attend, et je vais encore me faire tirer les oreilles comme avant si je tarde trop. Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de Karin.

Le Vizard roux acquiesça alors que son père quittait le visage sérieux qu'il avait abordé le temps de parler, pour une mine stupide, tout à fait habituelle. Et il entraîna son fils aîné juste derrière lui, revenant auprès d'Urahara et Karin.

***

Yumichika pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre où se trouvait son Capitaine. Celui-ci était plongé dans une quelconque lecture et ne releva les yeux vers lui que lorsque son vice-capitaine se fit remarquer d'un léger haussement de voix.

_Comment allez-vous Taïcho ?

Hisagi soupira avant de hausser les épaules. Certes, l'ancien membre de la onzième division pouvait se montrer d'un esprit fort impressionnant, mais il fallait toujours qu'il parle de beauté un moment ou un autre. Ce qui était assez fatiguant. Au moins il avait abandonné ses « plumes » et son ancienne coupe de cheveux. Cela lui allait presque bien la queue de cheval basse. Mais bien sûr le Capitaine de la neuvième division s'était contenté d'un avis bref le jour où Yumichika le lui avait demandé. Instinct de survie.

_Vous voulez que je vous dise ?

_Hum… Quoi ?

_Vous avez vraiment une sale tête !

Le soupir blasé de son supérieur ne brisa pas l'élan du lieutenant qui sortit alors une lotion de sa manche de kimono avant de la présenter à Hisagi, la posant délicatement sur la table de nuit de ce dernier.

_Vous devriez vous appliquer ce produit tous les soirs. Cela réhydraterait votre peau, rehausserait votre teint et la détendrait. Je vous assure, c'est le produit que j'utilise habituellement !

Etonné par le manque de réponse, Yumichika reporta son attention sur son Capitaine avant de soupirer, déjà celui-ci était replongé dans ce bouquin et ne l'avait certainement pas écouté une seule seconde.

Passablement ennuyé, le vice-capitaine s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Hisagi avant de lâcher un profond soupir pour lever les yeux vers le blessé.

_Allez dites… Quel est le problème avec Rangiku-san cette fois Taïcho ?

***

Toshirô avait passé le début d'après-midi à déambuler dans tout le Seireitei, à la poursuite d'Urahara. En vain. Il revenait tout juste du Seikamon où il avait appris que l'ancien Capitaine était finalement reparti avec Isshin Kurosaki rendre visite au Commandant. A croire que le teneur de boutique prenait un malin plaisir à le traîner à travers le Gotei13.

_Toshirô !

Le dirigeant de la dixième division se stoppa pour apercevoir Kurosaki et une inconnue qui se trouvaient à un embranchement d'avenues. Il serait passé devant eux qu'il ne les aurait pas vu, tellement les déambulations d'Urahara l'énervait consciencieusement.

_Kurosaki ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Urahara ?

Le roux s'approcha suivit de la jeune fille. Cette dernière n'était pas un Shinigami aux vues de sa tenue. Une tunique rouge à bandes grises du style sportif du monde réel, passée sur un pantalon noir et gris au niveau des genoux sans oublier une paire de rangers. Du moins d'après ses connaissances « en mode » terrienne.

_Si. Il vient de partir avec mon père voir le Commandant. Tu risques de devoir attendre la fin de l'entrevue si tu veux lui parler.

Le jeune Capitaine reporta son attention sur Ichigo avant de soupirer. Oui, Urahara devait le faire exprès. Il devait savoir, par il ne savait quels moyens, que cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'il lui courait après. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication aux innombrables déplacements de l'ancien Shinigami.

_Ah… Ma sœur, Karin.

Toshirô leva les yeux vers la jeune adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs tressés qui le dévisageait sans aucune gêne, plantant ses yeux ébène sur lui. Elle se contenta d'un vague signe de tête avant de rehausser les lunettes qu'elle portait sur son front, recouverte par sa frange en bataille.

_Toshirô est Capitaine de la dixième.

_Hnn… Je m'en doutais.

Déjà la jeune fille ne lui prêtait plus attention, fixant les alentours alors qu'Ichigo haussait les épaules. Elle avait beaucoup parlé depuis son arrivée, certainement qu'elle rattrapait son silence maintenant. Il se tourna alors vers le dirigeant de la dixième qui lui adressait un regard noir.

_Il me semble vous avoir dit que pour vous ce serait Hitsugaya Taïcho…

_Heu… Hem. J'ai trouvé de nouveaux indices concernant cette fameuse… Prophétie.

Le jeune Shinigami porta son regard clair sur lui, toute son attention tournée vers ses futures paroles. Quant à Karin, elle fixait son frère en silence, apparemment curieuse.

_« Connard ! C'est moi qui t'en ai parlé ! »_

_Enfin, c'est plutôt Shirosaki qui a trouvé. Avoua piteusement Ichigo.

_Shirosaki ?

_Mon Hollow de compagnie.

_« Hein ?! »_

_Ta gueule…

Hitsugaya dévisagea bizarrement le Vizard roux qui semblait marmonner pour lui-même. Il échangea un regard surpris avec la jeune fille avant que l'ancien Shinigami remplaçant ne reprenne.

_Bref. Le fait est qu'il a fait le lien avec cette phrase et les évènements d'aujourd'hui. L'apparition soudaine du Maître en question, la zone perdue au fond du Hueco Mondo où il se trouve, ainsi que les paroles d'Helena.

_L'Arrankar ?

_Oui. Elle parlait elle aussi de « Lumière ».

_Je vois… Alors cela est fort inquiétant, notre ennemi pourrait donc gagner en force. Mais comment exactement ?

_Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que Yachiru et Yuzu sont liées à ce gain de puissance. Après tout, c'est… La mort de l'une… Qui a permis aux Arrankars d'évoluer.

_Alors ils enlèveraient certaines âmes dans ce but… Mais commen…

_Ichigo ! Toshirô ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Les deux Shinigamis durent stopper leur conversation sous le regard suspicieux de Rukia, parvenue à leur hauteur. La jeune vice-capitaine sentit bien la gêne que son arrivée avait provoqué et, n'attendant pas de réponse à sa question, elle se contenta de les saluer d'un rapide signe de main avant de se tourner vers Karin. La jeune sœur avait porté son intérêt sur la discussion écourtée et la fixait à présent.

_Ca faisait longtemps... Tu as changé.

_Hum.

_Ichigo, je suppose que le reste de ta famille vient d'arriver alors.

Tentant de ne pas prendre garde au « reste », le Vizard roux acquiesça. Il ne tenait pas à mettre au courant Rukia maintenant sur la traduction de la prophétie. Il devait d'abord en apprendre un peu plus, avec Toshirô. Enfin par la suite il la mettrait au courant, qu'il sache si oui ou non elle viendrait avec lui pour infiltrer le Hueco Mondo, ou s'il devait compter sur la simple présence de Kenpachi et peut être, celle du Capitaine de la dixième division si celui-ci se trouvait dans un bon jour.

_Mon père est parti avec Urahara…

Toshirô eut un grognement de mépris qui surprit la Shinigami de la treizième, avant qu'Ichigo ne précise.

_Voir le Commandant. Ah, et comment va Hisagi Taïcho ? Tu devais passer à la neuvième…

_Hum. Il sera bientôt remit sur pieds. Seule sa blessure à l'abdomen était véritablement importante.

_Tant mieux alors. Cela prouve qu'il nous reste une marge face à ces Menschen…

_Vous vous fourvoyez… Hitsugaya Toshirô… Ou plutôt, devrais je dire : Nacht.

..._Nuit. _

Le groupe se tourna d'un bloc vers l'origine de la voix, exceptée Karin qui fixait en cette direction depuis quelques secondes déjà. Silencieuse.

_Unb est l'une des plus faibles d'entre nous… Par contre je me demande comment vous pourrez vous en sortir face à la puissance d'un Kapitän… Comme moi.

Un jeune garçon à peine entré dans l'adolescence les fixait du haut du mur où il se trouvait accroupi, les bras appuyés sur ses cuisses, les regardant avec une certaine suffisance derrière ses lunettes aux verres sombres retenues par une lanière marron.

D'un geste tranquille, il les enleva alors, découvrant des yeux couleur sang, fort semblables à la teinture bordeaux de ses cheveux indisciplinés qu'il portait courts, relevés sur sa tête en un fouillis de mèches.

Il était habillé d'une veste chocolat à larges bandes blanches, ouverte sur son torse et resserrée au niveau des hanches par une ceinture claire ainsi qu'un pantalon large de même couleur tombant sur ses pieds étrangement nus. Sans oublier les mitaines claires qui recouvraient ses mains et le petit anneau en fer qu'il portait à son oreille droite.

Il se releva alors, faisant retentir le bruit de frottement entre les différents maillons de la chaîne qui, reliée à sa ceinture, supportait son katana plutôt long et large. Puis se tourna quelques peu de côtés, fixant en direction du groupe, même au-delà.

_Helena, tu t'occupes des deux autres, l'autre fille n'est qu'une âme banale.

Ichigo avait été le premier à se retourner pour faire face à nouveau à la jeune blonde… Qui ne possédait plus son diadème en os et arborait une expression de satisfaction. Elle le salua même d'un léger signe de main avant d'annoncer :

_Cela faisait longtemps… Vizard.

Rukia fut la première à faire le lien avec la Helena dont avait parlé le roux à la réunion et celle qui se tenait devant eux. Elle interrogea alors Ichigo dut regard qui se contenta de détourner le sien, fronçant les sourcils.

_Où est Frederick ?

_Hum… Il s'occupe d'autres proies certainement… Mais lesquelles ?

Helena eut une mine songeuse, portant ses mains à son menton avant de hausser les épaules, levant les yeux vers son supérieur qui se tenait debout sur son mur.

_Kratz, je les tue ?

La question posée sur un ton aussi décontracté fit écarquiller les yeux de Rukia et resserrer la prise d'Ichigo sur la garde de son Zanpakutô encore sagement rangé dans son fourreau.

_Du machst wie du willst. Allein Nacht interessiert mich.

_ Tu fais comme tu veux. Seule Nacht m'intéresse. _

_E…

_Quel est votre objectif cette fois ? Un nouvel enlèvement ?

Indifférent au ton glacial d'Ichigo, le dénommé Kratz eut un sourire narquois découvrant ainsi ses dents légèrement plus pointues.

_Non. Nous sommes venus spécialement pour éradiquer ce Shinigami. Et Nacht par la même occasion…

Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur Toshirô, pointé du doigt par le Mensch. Le Capitaine n'avait pas lâché son futur opposant du regard, ses yeux jade étrangement clairs.

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre sera découpé en trois parties pour soucis de longueur. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et votre attention.  
_

Prochain chapitre : - Verloren in der Nacht / Perdu dans la nuit -

Propriété Tite Kubo.


	9. Chapter 9 partie 1

**9 Chapitre **

**– Perdu dans la nuit****– _Verloren__ in der Nacht _–**

Partie 1

* * *

Unb eut un sourire. La douleur au niveau de sa tête avait disparu et elle avait retrouvé la pleine possession de ses capacités. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle face au futur combat qui l'attendait. Kratz avait été clair, ils pouvaient choisir n'importe qui, tant que cela créait un maximum d'agitation dans le Seireitei pour lui permettre de s'occuper de Nacht. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que ce dernier se trouve dans le corps d'un Shinigami. Après tant d'années de fuite…

Elle stoppa sa course silencieuse avant de lever les yeux vers l'hôpital de la quatrième division. Elle eut alors un sourire : la possibilité de prendre sa revanche était arrivée plus vite que prévu. Ce qui était une excellente chose.

D'un bond elle dépassa les deux premiers étages avant d'agripper le rebord d'une fenêtre du troisième pour faire basculer son corps et enfoncer la fenêtre d'un coup de pieds joints. Elle atterrit alors dans une chambre apparemment vide. Décidément, les évènements étaient en sa faveur…

D'un Shyunpô elle se retrouva dans le couloir, pour finalement s'y enfoncer jusqu'à l'une des dernières portes s'y trouvant. Elle se figea alors qu'un membre de la quatrième arrivait en face d'elle, portant un plateau surchargé de plats vides. Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre, elle se glissa derrière lui, sectionna sa carotide d'une des lames qu'elle dissimulait soigneusement dans les manches de son kimono, pour finalement rattraper le plateau et le poser au sol.

Ignorant le corps sans vie qui avait rebondi en un bruit mat par terre, elle se tourna vers l'une des portes avant de l'ouvrir sur une autre chambre… Habitée cette fois. Un sourire étira alors ses lèvres tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers le Capitaine et un autre Shinigami discutant apparemment et ne s'étant pas rendu compte de son intrusion dans l'hôpital.

_Que… Toi !

Le premier à réagir avait été évidemment ledit Hisagi, bientôt suivit par son vice-capitaine apparemment, si l'insigne qu'il portait en guise de ceinture en était bien cette signification.

_Guten Tag ! Comment vont vos blessures ? Bien j'espère ! Nous avons une revanche à prendre il me semble !

Alors que Yumichika tirait déjà son Zanpakutô d'un air trop calme, son supérieur l'arrêta d'un geste avant de sortir de son lit, attrapant son arme se trouvant sur la table de nuit adjacente à ce dernier.

_Que fais-tu encore ici… Unb.

_Oh ! Gut, gut ! Tu te souviens de mon prénom ! J'en suis honorée…

_Tu n'as pas répondu. Répliqua sèchement Hisagi.

_Et alors ? Je suis là c'est le principal… Alors commençons là cette revanche… **_Kalte_****_ Konïgin_**…

D'un geste sec elle avait sorti sa lame avant de la lever pour l'abaisser vivement, libérant sa première forme d'Evolution sous le regard surpris du vice-capitaine. Quant à Hisagi, déjà il tirait son sabre et s'apprêtait à annoncer quelque chose, quand Yumichika s'avança au devant d'Unb.

_Si j'ai bien compris vous êtes la fameuse Mensch qui a agressé mon Capitaine et fait parti de la nouvelle coalition opposée au Gotei ?

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un regard surpris de la jeune femme, tandis que le dirigeant de la neuvième accentuait sa pression sur son Zanpakutô avant d'annoncer d'une voix froide le nom de son vice-capitaine :

_Yumichika…

_Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas commencer ! Soit, vous pouvez très bien me faire renoncer à certaines choses… Mais moi je n'oublie pas d'où je viens… Désolé Unb, mais votre petite revanche va attendre… J'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu à mon tour…

Et avant qu'aucun des deux n'ait pu protester, il libéra son arme sans prendre la peine de prononcer son nom. La Mensch contempla comme déçue la sorte de serpe qu'il pointait sur elle avant de hausser les épaules. Elle ne devait pas oublier sa priorité.

_Comme tu veux, Shinigami… Yumichika. C'est ça ? De toutes façons, ceci n'est qu'une simple diversion, quatre autres d'entre nous sont venus… Et un Kapitän se trouve avec eux… La Soul Society risquent de compter des morts aujourd'hui… Alors peu importe leurs identités… Non ?

Jubilant devant l'expression stupéfaite des deux Shinigamis, elle disparut en un Shyunpô avant de foncer sur le lieutenant qui se mit en garde. Trop tard. Déjà son éventail filait en direction de son abdomen. La lame du Zanpakutô de son adversaire se dédoubla en plusieurs branches de fer alors, stoppant son arme. Surprise, elle ne put empêcher le lieutenant de la désarmer pour finalement lui asséner une estafilade à l'épaule.

Elle se recula alors, les mains vides, tandis que Yumichika contemplait surpris l'éventail qu'il tenait maintenant dans sa main. La jeune femme sentit alors son cœur se serrer. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante, et s'il venait l'idée à son adversaire de briser son arme… Elle se retint de lâcher un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il lançait son éventail à son Capitaine qui le réceptionna. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas…

_Décidément Taïcho, vous vous rendez vraiment malade pour des choses inutiles…

_Que veux-tu dire ?

Hisagi avait reporté son attention sur Yumichika, lâchant du regard l'arme d'Unb qui frémissait étrangement entre ses doigts.

_Se faire blesser par un adversaire aussi faible… Vous baissez dans mon estime… Vous mériteriez que je vous fasse une séance spéciale sur les principes élémentaires de la beauté…

Pour toute réponse, un gémissement étouffé lui parvint, ce qui lui tira un sourire. Unb ignorant leur échange, se redressa avant de relever ses mains calmement vers son opposant. Il lui fallait à tout pris récupérer son Evolution. Concentrant quelques instants son énergie, elle lança un regard moqueur au vice-capitaine attendant qu'elle attaque de nouveau.

_Voyons, où je me situe sur mein Weg… Et nous verrons si je suis toujours aussi faible que ça…

_Weg ?

_Ma « voie ». La « voie » que tout Menschen a parcouru. Incessamment ou rarement, connais-tu l'Hakuda ?

_Tsss…

_Alors tu vas connaître l'équivalent chez nous…

Elle concentra subitement son énergie à travers tout son corps avant de bondir en avant. Plus rapide et souple que jamais, glissant avec facilité sous l'attaque de son adversaire, attrapant son poignet pour le briser net et faire basculer le corps de son ennemi sur son dos. Levant son pied, elle atteignit alors le buste de son opposant pour l'envoyer valser à travers la salle et rencontrer le mur. Elle se redressa alors, dégageant son bras de la manche de son kimono, par habitude.

_La forme est plus variée. Elle ne se repose pas sur créer de l'énergie pour attaquer, mais se servir de la force de l'adversaire pour le battre. C'est d'ailleurs une règle élémentaire que tout Shinigami devrait connaître. Apparemment tu ne fais pas partie de ceux-là…

Hisagi s'apprêtait à attaquer à son tour Unb avant de relâcher sa pression sur son arme. Il savait très bien que comme tous membres de la onzième, son vice-capitaine allait très mal le prendre. Et finalement, lui-même n'aurait pas supporté que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide dans un de ses combats. Surtout aussi intéressant que celui-ci. Il se résigna donc à ne pas bouger, alors que Yumichika se redressait, lançant un regard noir à son kimono poussiéreux du plâtre du mur. Il releva alors les yeux vers la jeune femme avant de pointer son arme sur elle.

_En effet… Pourquoi se servir de la force de quelqu'un d'autre s'il en possède moins que nous au final… ?

_Ha ha ha !! Que veux-tu dire par là ? Ta situation est bien définie ; et tu penses encore être du même niveau que moi, alors que je suis désarmée ?

_Viens donc chercher la réponse par toi-même !

Devant la provocation, la Mensch eut un sourire narquois avant de s'avancer calmement vers son adversaire, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres d'une des pointes de son arme. Elle planta alors ses yeux sombres dans son regard avant d'annoncer froidement :

_Soit. Je ferais en sorte de ne pas trop tacher les murs…

***

Frederick stabilisa son saut, avant d'atterrir aux côtés de son coéquipier. Celui-ci leva alors une main, pointant du doigt un petit groupe qui s'engageait dans une des rues du Seireitei. L'ancien Arrankar porta ainsi à son tour son attention sur l'énergie qui se dégageait d'eux, avant de tourner la tête vers son partenaire.

_Terwer…

_Ja. Je la sens aussi. Ceci n'était pas prévu…

_Alors nos priorités vont simplement se modifier. Je m'occupe d'elle.

_Bien, je retiens les autres.

Dans un nouveau saut, ledit Terwer se retrouva juste en face des quatre membres du rassemblement, seulement éloignés de quelques mètres. Il évita alors une lame qui fonçait sur lui et s'apprêtant à répliquer à son tour, il dut finalement reculer pour fuir un coup de pied en sa direction. Il s'écarta d'un Shyunpô avant de fixer ses deux attaquants qui avaient fusé sur lui.

Portant tous deux un shikkakusho blanc, ils arboraient des couleurs de cheveux aussi voyante que la sienne, et portaient des masques brisés d'Arrankar. L'un d'eux se redressa pour ranger son Zanpakutô d'un geste impatient avant de le dévisager, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Quand à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, elle tira sur les pans de la veste de kimono qu'elle portait par-dessus un pantalon moulant et une paire de bottes aux talons démesurés.

_T'es un des Mensch, hein ?

_Menschen. Mensch au singulier mais Men…

_On s'en fout ! T'en es un ou pas ?

_Grimmjow… Ne soit pas stupide. Il dégage la même énergie que la dernière fois.

L'interpellé eut une grimace avant de se tourner en arrière vers Ulquiorra et Inoue qui arrivaient tranquillement à leur hauteur, pas plus surpris que ça et arborant toujours une expression impassible sur leurs visages.

_Quel est ton nom ? demanda le Vasto Lord.

_Dunkegel Terwer. Ich bin der sechsten.

_Je suis le sixième. _

Et accompagnant ses paroles, il désigna le numéro six tatoué à l'encre noire dans son cou. Il portait d'ailleurs d'étranges entrelacs de fer posés à même sa peau, de la partie gauche de son visage jusqu'à descendre sur son épaule. Ses cheveux d'un bleu électrique lui tombaient en une lourde mèche dégradée sur le reste de son visage, cachant entièrement le côté droit de sa tête et ne laissant visible qu'un de ses yeux étrangement dorés. Une autre mèche plus fine encadrait le reste de son visage, couvrant une petite partie de ses plaques de fer et passant devant son oreille percée où pendait une boucle d'oreille de perles et une lune.

Il portait en guise de haut une veste zippée de moitié et s'arrêtant à mi-ventre de couleur blanche à bandes grises. Il l'avait entièrement ouverte, et avait laissé la courte manche gauche descendre au niveau de son biceps. Ce qui laissait visible une bonne partie de son torse et mettait en valeur ses entrelacs de fer. Ce vêtement laissait place à un pantacourt gris clair et des sandales plates noires. Il avait passé un bandana blanc à bordures noires en guise de ceinture, laissant pendre un pan du tissu où se trouvait représenté un unique point noir. Un gant sombre enserrait son avant-bras droit, découvrant seulement les jointures de ses doigts. Un poignet et une coudière de fer avait été étrangement passés par-dessus et se trouvaient être reliés par quelques minces câbles. Sans oublier les étranges lames qu'il portait accrochées à une ceinture de cuir dans son dos. Les poignets sombres des objets faisaient place à une lame droite qui terminait recourbée, formant une moitié de lune en une sorte de crochet.

Ce fut Grimmjow qui le premier, détacha son regard du numéro qu'arborait le Mensch. Il écarta alors les pans de son kimono, dévoilant le propre six de l'Espada qu'il ne s'était pas résolu à enlever.

_Tu es le sixième hein ? Ça tombe plutôt bien on peut dire… Je crois qu'un combat contre toi pourrait être intéressant…

Terwer eut alors un haussement d'épaules avant de lever les yeux vers l'Arrankar et de croiser les bras.

_Je ne pense pas que cela va être possible… Un combat contre toi ne m'intéresse pas… Mais avec les deux autres pourquoi pas ?

Ulquiorra et Inoue échangèrent un regard alors que Nell fronçait les sourcils. La demande de leur ennemi était plus que surprenante… C'est alors qu'une silhouette se dessina juste à ses côtés. L'ancienne Espada écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une main fusait sur elle. Elle n'avait rien vu ni ressenti. Évitant de justesse l'attaque elle jeta un coup d'œil à leur opposant qui n'avait pas bougé, avant de se tourner dans la direction du coup.

Une jeune femme lui faisait face, impassible, plantant ses magnifiques yeux parme sur elle. Stupéfaite devant la profondeur de ce regard, elle sentit son corps se figer sur lui-même alors que la nouvelle arrivante tendait une main pâle et fine vers elle. Voulant reculer, elle surpris ses membres à ne pas répondre à ses attentes. Condamnée à l'immobilité, elle vit approcher l'inconnue près d'elle avec une lenteur exaspérante alors qu'un nœud se formait dans son ventre. Une sensation qu'elle avait oubliée en entrant dans l'Espada et qu'elle retrouvait maintenant pour son plus grand déplaisir.

_T'es qui toi !

Frederick stoppa son geste à quelques centimètres du visage qui venait d'apparaître devant celui de l'Arrankar. D'un mouvement brusque l'ancien sexta de l'Espada repoussa sa main, le fixant avec rage, n'appréciant apparemment pas son intervention.

_Mittvakum Frederick.

_Et t'es l'numéro combien ?

Avec un calme qui contrastait face à la hargne de l'Arrankar, il indiqua d'un mouvement de tête sa cheville dénudée, ne portant que de simples warajis,où se trouvait inscrit un « un » tatoué.

_Cela te suffit-il, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ancien membre de l'Espada ?

Fronçant les sourcils devant le ton passablement ennuyé de son opposant ou opposante, le concerné détailla rapidement le kimono à manches courtes et haut col, couleur vin qu'il ou elle portait et qui saillait sa silhouette particulièrement androgyne. Il se fendait au niveau de la taille pour permettre un plus grand nombre de mouvements et possédait des bordures plus claires. Un second tatouage en forme de dragon enserrait son bras gauche et une rose se trouvait perdue dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

_T'es un gars ou une nana ? demanda alors Grimmjow avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Parce que j'aime pas connaître mon adversaire…

_Quelle importance ?

La réponse neutre de Frederick exaspéra encore plus l'Arrankar qui se détourna, s'éloignant de lui et tirant Nell en arrière. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'aura qui se dégageait du nouvel arrivant. Ou nouvelle arrivante.

_Putain Ulquiorra tu leurs refiles à tous ton virus merdique ou quoi ? Il est aussi bouché que toi !

L'interpellé se contenta d'un inaudible soupir alors que les deux Espadas arrivaient à sa hauteur, Nell reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé.

_Je crois que vous venez d'oublier quelque chose…

Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers le dénommé Terwer qui venait de tirer une de ses étranges armes et jouait avec, alors que Frederick disparaissait subitement pour réapparaître juste derrière Nell, plaçant un bras sous son cou et pointant deux doigts joints sur sa tempe.

_Notre intérêt n'est pas de vous laisser partir comme si de rien n'était. Je dois d'abord m'occuper de vous trois.

_P'tain vous êtes soûlants !

_Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais un combat ? Et bien tu vas être servi. Frederick…

_Ja. Je m'éloigne. Ne tarde pas trop.

_Je ne risque pas.

L'androgyne disparut alors, emportant avec lui l'ancienne Espada alors que les trois autres fixaient d'un regard mauvais leur opposant. Finalement Grimmjow relâcha sa pression sur son Zanpakutô avant d'adresser un signe de tête à Ulquiorra pour disparaître à son tour sous le regard surpris de Terwer.

_Que ?

_Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici. Nous allons donc imposer nos règles. Nous deux contre toi, et Grimmjow ainsi que Nell contre ton partenaire. Cela est amplement suffisant n'est-ce pas ? Annonça clairement Inoue avant de tendre une main vers son opposant. Shunshun Rikka… Tsubaki !

Terwer évita surpris l'éclair qui lui fonçait dessus avant de finalement s'estomper. Il reporta son attention sur la rousse qui avait posé son regard sur lui, parfaitement calme. Le peu qu'il avait subi de l'attaque l'avait étonné par sa force et sa rapidité. Il ne devait surtout pas les sous-estimer. Surtout alors qu'ils n'étaient pas des Shinigamis et qu'il ne pouvait prévoir leurs attaques principales.

Retenant de peu un soupir, il resserra sa prise sur son arme avant de la lancer en l'air pour la rattraper adroitement.

_Soit. Commençons

***

Rukia parât habilement un des coups de son adversaire. La jeune vice-capitaine avait tenu à combattre seule la Mensch suite à quelques politesses échangées avec cette dernière. Au plus grand désappointement d'Ichigo relégué à l'arrière plan. Le roux se contentait donc de regarder, les bras ballants, portant de temps en temps son attention sur deux silhouettes se trouvant à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

Le fameux Kratz et Toshirô avaient débuté leur combat avec une neutralité incroyable. Suite à l'annonce du Mensch, le Capitaine n'avait dit mot et déjà depuis quelques minutes, ils s'échangeaient coup sur coup, et s'étaient éloignés de leur propre zone de combat.

Ichigo reporta son regard sur sa sœur qui fixait silencieusement un point où devait se dérouler le combat des deux Capitaines, sans manifester aucune surprise particulière. Puis il jeta un œil à Helena qui venait de rater de peu son attaque.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'il attendait en silence. Et pourtant, malgré cela, il n'arrivait toujours pas à supporter ce sentiment qui l'assaillait alors. Se contentant de le contenir à grands renforts de serrages de poings excessifs. Faisant toujours aussi peu attention au sang qui finissait par s'échapper de ses blessures volontaires.

__Hadô no. 4 ! Byakurai !_

Un éclair provint de la main de Rukia, filant droit sur son adversaire qui surprise, ne l'avait évité que de peu. Alors que la vice-capitaine se reculait, Helena porta une main à son épaule légèrement brûlée avant d'adresser un sourire à la Shinigami, étonnée par cette réaction.

_Tu te débrouilles bien. Peut être vais-je pouvoir « jouer » avec toi…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant d'échanger un regard avec Ichigo. Elle sentit le corps du roux se tendre et sourit intérieurement. Les années avaient beau passer, ce n'était pas demain la veille que le Vizard saurait contenir son attraction pour les combats. Attraction qui avait été décuplée par la présence du Hollow d'ailleurs.

Elle reporta son attention sur Helena qui tirait une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent d'une sacoche qu'elle portait à la taille. Légèrement curieuse, elle regarda en silence la Mensch contempler le liquide avant de disparaître subitement.

Rukia écarquilla les yeux, cherchant la jeune femme du regard. En vain. C'est alors qu'un sifflement attira son attention juste derrière elle. Se retournant, elle esquiva de justesse la fiole qui alla s'écraser au sol, à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Encore surprise par l'attaque, elle ne comprit son erreur qu'au moment où Helena eut un sourire satisfait. Se tournant brusquement, elle se rendit compte que le contenu de la fiole s'embrasait déjà, menaçant d'exploser dans quelques dixièmes de secondes. Un temps trop court pour éviter les dégâts de l'attaque.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence la tirer en arrière pour disparaître en un Shyunpô sous la moue indignée de la Mensch. L'explosion avait retenti lorsque Rukia jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo qui la relâchait, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Légèrement étonnée, elle constata qu'elle devait son absence de blessures au roux et à la capacité de ce dernier en Shyunpô. Elle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils : signe de mécontentement face à son comportement. Pour toute réponse elle se contenta de hocher la tête, indiquant ainsi qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle éviterait de refaire pareille erreur pour la suite.

_Pourrais-je en savoir plus sur cette fiole ? demanda t-elle alors en se tournant vers Helena perchée en haut d'un muret proche.

_Alchimiste.

Court, simple, concret. La blonde fonçait déjà de nouveau sur elle. Évitant le poing de cette dernière, Rukia tira finalement son Zanpakutô d'un geste leste avant d'ouvrir une légère plaie à l'arcade de son opposante. Cette dernière attrapa la lame à main nue, tira vers elle la vice-capitaine avant d'élever tout son corps pour frapper son buste de ses deux pieds.

Rukia alla rouler au sol avant de se relever d'un bond pour parer de justesse une nouvelle attaque de la Mensch. Cette dernière sortit alors son sabre à son tour avant d'atteindre la Shinigami à l'épaule pour reculer d'un bond souple et haut. Elle se redressa alors, adressant un nouveau sourire à la jeune fille :

_Et si nous « jouons »… ? Rukia-chaan !

***

Karin s'était éloignée de son frère. Elle ne craignait pas pour la vie de son frère, et le combat des deux Capitaines l'intéressait. Pourquoi ce combat-ci ? Elle n'en savait rien. Le fait était qu'elle s'était rapprochée de la zone où Toshirô Zanpakutô à la main, et Kratz s'affrontaient, après avoir déambulé quelques minutes dans le Seireitei.

Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs d'arrêter l'arme du dirigeant de la dixième, d'une prise de main. Se tournant de côté, il enfonça son coude dans les côtes de son adversaire pour le faire reculer avant de lui décocher un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et l'envoyer valser plus loin. Il se tourna alors vers Karin avant de sourire.

_Tiens, tiens… Tu es venue voir combien de temps il resterait en vie… ?

_Non.

Il haussa un sourcil devant l'air impassible de la jeune fille. Il ne la craignait pas, de toutes façons, tenter une action contre lui sans posséder aucun pouvoir n'était que pure action suicidaire, et la brune le savait aussi bien que lui.

Il reporta son regard sur Toshirô qui se relevait, s'appuyant sur son Zanpakutô légèrement fendu. Une plaie béante s'ouvrait dans sa hanche et son visage saignait abondamment. Depuis le début du combat, le Capitaine n'avait pas réussi à lui porter un seul coup.

_Décidément vous ne valez vraiment rien. Et moi qui pensais que vous valiez mieux que ça, surtout après avoir amoché Unb et ses pouvoirs de régénérations. Mais en fait, le Maître avait bien raison. Nous sommes tous deux Kapitäne, mais ton niveau est réellement plus bas que le mien… Maintenant rends-toi… Je dois parler à quelqu'un qui se terre depuis des années dans ton âme…

Le jeune Shinigami se redressa avant de lever ses yeux d'un bleu glacial sur son opposant. Ne remarquant même pas la présence de Karin.

_De qui parles-tu à la fin ?

_Tss… Vous n'êtes donc au courant de rien… C'est pitoyable. Contente-toi de mourir. Ça m'aidera déjà bien.

Toshirô fronça les sourcils avant de cracher du sang au sol. Il se passa distraitement une main sur la bouche avant de se remettre complètement debout pour disparaître en un Shyunpô.

_C'est inutile je te dis !

Kratz évita d'un mouvement de tête la lame avant de s'accroupir au sol et de faucher les jambes de son adversaire qui recula pour éviter l'attaque. Il se redressa, décocha un coup de pied dans le buste de son attaquant qui parât de son sabre mais s'éleva dans les airs sous le choc. Le Mensch se ramassa alors sur ses jambes pour bondir à sa suite, d'un mouvement souple, il passa dans son dos avant de frapper du plat de la main dans la nuque. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le col du Haori et d'une rotation, Kratz l'envoya rencontrer de nouveau le sol avec force, pour retrouver la terre ferme à son tour, plus tranquillement.

Toshirô put se rattraper et pointa alors sa main sur son adversaire en énonçant d'une voix calme :

__ Bakudô. 61 ! Rikujou Kourou !_

Le Mensch légèrement surpris par ce changement de style d'attaque, ne put éviter le sort et fut immobilisé au niveau de la taille par un reiatsu en forme d'étoile. L'une des attaques favorites de Kuchiki Byakuya. Il releva la tête au moment où le Capitaine de la dixième division rangé son sabre pour lui foncer dessus, concentrant de l'énergie spirituelle dans ses membres.

Le premier coup sonna quelque peu Kratz qui ne reprit ses esprits qu'après s'être écrasé au sol, une douleur transperçant son estomac. Il avait utilisé le Bakudô suivit de l'Hakuda. Une combinaison intéressante qui avait d'ailleurs réussie. Même si le sort d'enchaînement avait alors explosé sous le choc.

Le Mensch se redressa, s'époussetant les vêtements avant de poser une main sur la poignée de son katana.

_On dirait que le niveau s'est quelque peu amélioré…

Pour toute réponse, Toshirô tira de nouveau Hyourinmaru, lui faisant face. Le germaniste délivra son sabre de son fourreau. La lame était plutôt large et longue, adaptée à son style de combat. Il la pointa sur son opposant avant de foncer sur lui.

Ils échangèrent de nombreux coups, parant, esquivant… Sans qu'aucun ne reprenne la tête. Kratz profita alors d'une attaque directe pour placer une de ses mains sur le poignet de son adversaire.

**_ Verwüste ! Zauber 1 : Zebrich du. Knochen !**

**_Dévaste ! Magie 1 : Brise toi. Os !_**

Toshirô écarquilla les yeux et voulut se reculer. Trop tard. Dans un bruit affreux une douleur transperça son bras tout entier alors que celui-ci glissait le long de son corps, lâchant Hyourinmaru au passage. Kratz écrasa alors le Shinigami au sol de son pied avant de lancer :

_Ce n'était qu'une impression. Ton niveau est lamentable pour un « génie ». Tu le sais j'espère ?

Un grognement étouffé lui parvint et il accentua la pression sur le dos de son adversaire, ramenant son sabre sur son épaule tout en se penchant d'avantage sur sa proie.

_Il est temps de rejoindre le pays des rêves… Petit Shinigami… Gut Nacht !

__ Asagiri no Aisu…_

Kratz s'était stoppé en plein mouvement, le sabre encore levé. Ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Un silence lourd et pesant. Puis dans une brusque explosion, un titanesque courant d'air l'envoya valser au loin alors qu'une tempête s'élevait sur tous les environs. Peu à peu un brouillard épais particulièrement glacial prit place, dissimulant totalement Toshirô au Mensch et bloquant les sens de ce dernier. Celui-ci pesta alors, tentant de trouver un espace dégagé… En vain. Il semblait que l'attaque recouvrait le Seireitei entier, et privé de ses perceptions, retrouver la trace du Shinigami relevait du suicide.

_ScheiBe !

L'écho de sa voix se perdit. Tandis qu'à l'autre bout, Toshirô utilisait une technique de Kidô pour se soigner. Cette attaque unique de Hyourinmaru qu'il avait mis au point durant ces dernières années, avait une durée indéfinie. Tout dépendait des capacités de son ennemi. Et pour l'instant, il lui fallait reprendre l'avantage en s'aidant de ce nouvel atout.

« Normalement il ne possède plus ses cinq sens. C'est à peine s'il doit se sentir exister… Il faut que je l'atteigne… »

Fronçant les sourcils, le Capitaine de la dixième division testa son bras guéri avant de reprendre son Zanpakutô en main. Son reitatsu en avait prit un coup, mais il lui en restait suffisamment encore pour continuer le combat et passer au niveau supérieur.

Hésitant un instant, il raffermit sa prise sur son arme avant de la planter dans le sol d'un coup sec. S'il fallait tout donner, il allait tout donner. En prenant assez d'avance il pouvait encore renverser l'issue de cette confrontation.

__Bankaï… Daiguren Hyourinmaru…_

***

Yumichika recula d'un pas avant de fondre à nouveau sur Unb. Celle-ci se laissa tomber au sol, avant de bloquer sa jambe pour l'envoyer valser plus loin, jetant un bref coup d'œil sur son éventail : toujours aux mains d'Hisagi.

La Mensch se redressa, légèrement essoufflée avant de lever les yeux vers le vice-capitaine qui se relevait. Contrairement à ses attentes, le Shinigami se débrouillait très bien. Peut être un peu trop. Son style changeait complètement de celui de son Capitaine et était plus souple et fin. Plus rapide aussi. Quoi que…

Elle évita la serpe dédoublée en basculant son corps en un pont arrière. S'appuyant sur ses mains elle ramena ses pieds en hauteur et rencontrant le menton de Yumichika, elle envoya de nouveau ce dernier, rencontrer un mur sous le regard sombre de son supérieur.

Puis la Mensch s'immobilisa, fixant le corps qui se redressait difficilement. Elle eut un sourire satisfait avant de bondir à nouveau sur ce dernier. Évitant une première attaque, elle aperçut une faille et y frappa.

Son poing traversa le corps qui se désagrégea alors sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Unb, mais aussi d'Hisagi. Une ombre retomba alors derrière elle, trop vite. Le coup ouvrit une plaie dans son dos qui la plia sous la douleur. Un second coup la cueillit dans la nuque et l'envoya voler tandis que Yumichika se reculait de quelques mètres, satisfait.

La Mensch tenta de retrouver son souffle avant de se redresser difficilement sur ses avant-bras. Un cri de douleur lui échappa alors que la chair de son dos fondait littéralement pour recouvrir ses blessures et reprendre un aspect normal. Elle se releva alors d'un bond et fit face à son adversaire apparemment non surpris. Hisagi avait dû le mettre au courant de ses pouvoirs de régénération. Elle passa une main sur sa blessure à la nuque et grimaça. Malgré tout, ses capacités avaient toutes une limite.

_Surprenante technique.

_Très belle, en effet. Répondit le lieutenant, se passant une main leste dans ses cheveux.

Haussant un sourcil, Unb reporta son attention sur son arme. Il fallait à tout prix la récupérer et reprendre la main de ce combat. Si seulement elle pouvait gagner quelques secondes de répit…

Soupirant, elle reporta son attention quelques instants sur la fenêtre de la chambre en grande partie saccagée.

« Fais vite Kratz. Et amène nous la victoire sur Soul Society. »

_**A suivre…**_

Lexique technique :

**-Verwüste**** ! Zauber 1 : Zebrich du. Knochen !_ / Dévaste ! Magie 1 : Brise toi. Os !_**

**_-Asagiri no Aisu…__ / Brume de glace_**

**_

* * *

_**

Propriété Tite Kubo.

_Merci à chacun pour la lecture, la fidélité, voir le commentaire que je n'apprécie jamais assez. _

_Je vous souhaite à tous d'agréables vacances.  
_

Prochain chapitre : Perdu dans la nuit (partie 2) / Verloren in der Nacht (partie 2)

**CRAYONNAGE PERSONNEL : Terwer - http:// img399. imageshack. us/ img399/ 3695/ terwervv5. jpg **(D'autres suivront bientôt.)**  
**


	10. Chapter 9 partie 2

**9 Chapitre **

**– Perdu dans la nuit****– _Verloren__ in der Nacht _–**

Partie 2

* * *

Grimmjow constata avec un grognement la blessure qui s'ouvrait dans son cou. Déjà la silhouette de Nell avait foncé sur son adversaire. Frederick l'évita en se tournant de côté avant d'attaquer à son tour, souplement. Son bras droit restait le long de son corps, l'autre se contentant d'attaquer avec une précision mortelle.

L'ancien sexta soupira avant de prendre le relais alors que l'Arrankar s'éloignait pour souffler deux secondes. Aucune de ses attaques ne parvenaient à atteindre leur but. Le Mensch se défendait avec une incroyable dextérité et attaquait tout aussi bien. Tous ses gestes étaient parfaitement maîtrisés, ni débordant d'énergie, ni manquant de force.

_'tain !

Grimmjow venait de s'éloigner à son tour et fixait leur opposant. Celui-ci recula légèrement son bras en arrière avant de poser sa lame sur le plat de son autre main. Un air parfaitement calme sur le visage. Dans un bruissement quasi-imperceptible, il disparut purement pour réapparaître dans le dos des Arrankars.

Ils parèrent la lame de leur ennemi en une parfaite communion avant de le repousser. Nell s'accroupit au sol et s'attaqua à ses jambes alors que Frederick évitait le Zanpakutô de Grimmjow qui ne demandait qu'à se ficher dans sa gorge. Il recula d'un bond pour éviter l'ancienne Espada et parât de justesse le sabre du sexta qui l'entraîna alors dans une danse épique.

Jusqu'à ce que Nell se glisse dans le dos de son adversaire et lui applique sa lame dans son cou. Le Mensch réagit au quart de tour. D'un mouvement leste il fit basculer la jeune femme par-dessus lui jusqu'au sol avant de se redresser avec une vitesse incroyable, de repousser la main armée de Grimmjow pour bondir, et repousser de ses pieds joints l'Arrankar. Finalement son corps décrivit une courbe avant qu'il n'atterrisse agilement.

_Tu ne vas pas m'échapper !

Frederick se tourna, surpris. Son attention encore portée sur son précédent opposant, il ne put éviter le coup de poing magistral de Nell. Cette dernière, profita du fait qu'il était sonné pour lui en remettre une série avant de terminer son attaque d'un coup de pied dans le menton. Le Mensch déséquilibré en arrière, allait s'écrouler lorsque la lame de Grimmjow transperça son corps…

Qui se désagrégea en une dizaine de petites formes rougeâtres, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. Les Arrankars écarquillèrent des yeux, fixant les pétales de roses qui tombaient voluptueusement sur le sol.

_** Verstärke deine Ketten ! Zauber 1 : Hemmniss des Dämons !**

**_Renforce tes chaînes ! Magie 1 : Obstacle du démon ! _**

Aussitôt une forme sombre fonça sur Grimmjow qui encore surpris, ne put l'éviter. Le serpent de brume eut tôt fait de l'immobiliser, comprimant son corps alors qu'il grognait de rage. Nell se tourna alors vers son adversaire, furieuse et dégainant à nouveau son sabre qui s'attaqua aussitôt à Frederick.

_Tssch… Connerie… Ça me saoule…

Les deux ennemis se tournèrent quelques instants vers le sexta qui venait de relâcher une forte réserve d'énergie, ce qui brisa le sort. Il eut un soupir avant de relever son arme et de s'en prendre à Frederick, plutôt surpris de cette libération soudaine.

_Grim…

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous Nell !

La jeune femme se réveilla avant de resserrer sa prise sur son Zanpakutô. D'un Sonido elle s'approcha du Mensch avant de relâcher son reiatsu. Son sabre accrocha son opposant. L'Arrankar aux cheveux bleus en profita pour attaquer le Mensch à son tour, qui dut reculer, portant une main à sa lèvre fendue d'où suintait du sang.

Contemplant en silence le liquide vermeil qui tâchait ses doigts, il releva finalement ses yeux parme d'un froid polaire vers ses deux adversaires qui attendaient en silence.

_Je vois… Peut être que contre vous deux, je vais devoir appeler quelqu'un de plus... Pardonnez mon manque de pouvoirs… Maître…

**Erstickt**** und nimmt Platz… Rosa Einsiedler…**

**_Rose solitaire…_**

***

Helena eut un sourire avant de repousser Rukia quelques mètres plus loin. D'un bond elle s'éleva légèrement au-dessus de son ennemie avant de jeter une de ses fioles à terre.

La lieutenante écarquilla les yeux avant de rouler sur le côté évitant l'explosion. Son adversaire alternait les attaques au corps et à corps et sur distance. Ses réserves en fioles semblaient malheureusement inépuisables.

Jetant un léger coup d'œil à un Ichigo qui ruait dans les brancards, elle se redressa, évitant une nouvelle attaque directe de la Mensch. Le pied de cette dernière fut paré par son Zanpakutô. D'un mouvement brusque elle s'écarta avant de fendre l'air devant elle.

Helena évita de peu en se baissant en un pont avant de se redresser vers l'arrière. Elle eut alors tout juste le temps de parer le fer de son adversaire qui redoubla d'ardeur. Profitant de la brusquerie de cette dernière, elle sortit une nouvelle fiole de sa poche qu'elle ouvrit d'un mouvement habile de doigts.

Déjà le liquide jaillissait du contenant en direction de Rukia. Cette dernière bondit en arrière en même temps qu'Helena. Mais contrairement aux autres, il n'y eu aucune explosion. Cependant le fer de la Mensch qui avait été abondamment trempé, s'illumina alors que la blonde frappait le vide devant elle.

Aussitôt un immense raie de lumière fusa sur la vice-capitaine qui, surprise, leva juste à temps une main devant elle :

__ Hadô no. 54 ! Haien !_

Les deux vagues se rencontrèrent avec force avant d'exploser, balayant les environs de fortes rafales. Alors qu'Helena se protégeait des dégâts du souffle créé par les deux forces, Rukia plaça son Zanpakutô devant elle avant de le pointer face au sol.

__Mae__… Sodeno Shirayuki…_

Dans un nouvel éclatement, un autre vent se fit ressentir et la blonde eut tout juste le temps d'éviter une lame d'un blanc de neige avant de repousser son attaquante qui lançait déjà son sabre au-dessus d'elle par un étrange ruban qui y était attaché.

__Quatrième danse... Shimobashira !_

L'arme tournoya dans les airs avant de s'illuminer d'un éclat fabuleux. Helena aveuglée, plaça une main devant ses yeux alors que des formes inconnues s'échappaient de la lame, fonçant sur elle. La Mensch en parât quelques unes avant de se rendre compte que son propre sabre avait complètement gelé sous le contact et que de nouvelles aiguilles de glace s'échappaient du Zanpakutô de la vice-capitaine, continuant de tourner sur lui-même.

Tentant de les éviter, elle se fit transpercer par quelques lames de glace alors que Rukia récupérait son arme en main. Constatant les dégâts en grimaçant elle ne put éviter que d'extrême justesse la lame d'un blanc pur. Rageuse, elle attrapa cette dernière d'un mouvement brusque avant de repousser la vice-capitaine et de relever son sabre gelé.

_Tu as un bon niveau pour une vice-capitaine… Mais il est temps de rééquilibrer les forces ! Voyons un peu… Ta libération contre mon Évolution…

**Bringe**** die Nacht… Dunkles Schleier !**

**_ ...Voile obscure…_**

***

__Santen-Kesshun__ !_

La lame recourbée de Terwer s'écrasa sans ménagement sur le bouclier érigé par la rousse qui semblait inébranlable. L'arme tournoya dans la direction opposée, revenant vers son propriétaire qui l'attrapa d'un geste leste avant d'éviter la lame d'Ulquiorra.

L'ancien Arrankar avait certes perdu ses pouvoirs, mais ses capacités au kenjutsu restaient les mêmes. Quoi que légèrement abaissées. Terwer crocheta alors le Zanpakutô du brun avant de repousser l'attaque d'un coup de coude pour relancer sa seconde lame qui érafla quelque peu le membre de l'Espada. Ce dernier adressa un signe de négation à Inoue qui s'apprêtait à le soigner. La jeune fille tendit alors une main devant elle en direction du Mensch qui se reculait.

__Koten-Zanchun__ !_

De nouveau Tsubaki fonça sur son adversaire qui l'évita. Cependant, le petit être changea de direction, faisant se déplacer à chaque fois Terwer qui dut parer de peu la lame d'Ulquiorra.

Même si leur style de combat restait faible, l'ancien Arrankar et l'humaine se complétaient plutôt bien et, ne connaissant pas beaucoup de leurs techniques, l'analyse de l'opposition était plus difficile pour le Mensch. Cependant il était clair qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre lui et que leurs niveaux étaient bien trop bas pour le mettre réellement en danger…

Terwer écarquilla alors des yeux, évitant la fine lame d'une arme de jet qui se ficha dans le mur juste derrière lui. Relevant les yeux vers la rousse, il repoussa de justesse un nouveau kunaï avant de froncer des sourcils. Décidément ils ne cessaient de le surprendre. Le tir était certes assez lent, la précision était, cependant, parfaite et d'une précision mortelle.

_Tu perds de l'attention…

La voix calme de l'ancien Arrankar le cueillit alors qu'il repoussait d'un mouvement brusque la lame de celui-ci, pour finalement la bloquer de son autre arme et lui envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre. Pour finalement bondir en arrière et relancer ses armes dans l'air qui blessèrent son adversaire au ventre pour revenir en sa direction tels des boomerangs.

Il les récupéra avant d'atterrir au sol, satisfait de son attaque. Jusqu'au moment où un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres d'Inoue qui leva à nouveau ses mains :

__Sôten-Kishun__ !_

Sous les yeux effarés de Terwer, un écran de lumière engloba Ulquiorra et en quelques secondes à peine les blessures avaient totalement disparues. Il retint un cri de rage et fixa d'un regard mauvais la jeune rousse. Si ses pouvoirs étaient les mêmes qu'Unb et pouvaient se répéter sur une plus longue durée, l'issue du combat se renversait totalement. Ils gagneraient forcément au niveau de l'endurance.

_Alors il va falloir que je t'élimine en première…

La voix glaciale du Mensch fit froncer les sourcils de l'ancien membre de l'Espada qui fonçait sur son adversaire. Celui-ci bloqua son coup avec une facilité déconcertante, la rage faisant d'écouler sa force spirituelle.

_Tu ne pensais pas qu'une attaque aussi minable pourrait m'atteindre… Alors que tu ne possèdes même plus d'énergie spirituelle ! Vous me faites pitié… Tellement pitié que je dois vous éliminer…

Ulquiorra se recula, tandis que Terwer qui avait brusquement changé d'humeur plantait son regard doré dans celui d'Inoue qui releva une de ses mains. Il disparut en un Sonido, réapparaissant vers la rousse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui trancher la gorge, une volée d'armes de jet foncèrent sur lui. Il dut les éviter alors qu'Inoue érigeait son rempart entre son ennemi et elle ainsi qu'Ulquiorra qui rejoignait ses arrières.

Dans un mouvement d'humeur, le Mensch abattit ses deux lames sur le rempart de lumière qui se brisa sur le coup, sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses deux ennemis. Terwer se redressa alors, satisfait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à éliminer la rousse et le reste irait tout seul… Pourvu qu'il puisse la tuer sans qu'elle ne se soigne entre temps… Et pour cela il possédait un atout majeur…

_Ma petite **Schillernde**** Feder** à hâte de vous rencontrer… **Öffne**** deine Flügel…** Et terminons d'exterminer ces vermines ma jolie…

**…_Plume chatoyante…_**

***

Toshirô contemplait avec satisfaction la garde entachée de sang de Hyourinmaru. Son Bankaï libéré, il avait été facile de retrouver la trace du Mensch dans tout ce brouillard et encore plus simple de l'atteindre.

Son sabre s'était enfoncé sans résistance dans le corps du Kapitän qui avait levé son regard écarlate vers lui… Comme troublé par ce renversement soudain. D'un geste brusque, le jeune Shinigami libéra son Zanpakutô hors du Mensch qui s'écroula au sol lourdement.

Cependant, cela paraissait atrocement trop simple et ne plaisait pas du tout au Capitaine de la dixième qui, restant sur ses gardes, se recula. Au moment même où une forme sombre fonçait en sa direction. D'un battement d'ailes, il s'éleva en hauteur et évita le sort d'attaque inconnue qui avait fait s'écraser une boule d'énergie noire, à quelques mètres de lui.

Fuyant l'explosion, son attention se tourna de nouveau sur l'endroit où se trouvait le Mensch. En vain. Le corps avait complètement disparu et le Capitaine vit avec stupeur sa brume disparaître peu à peu. Son sort arrivait à ses limites. Trop tôt.

Beaucoup trop tôt.

_K'so !

Pour toute réponse, il évita un coup qui fonçait sur lui. Le sabre dégainé, Kratz lui adressait un sourire moqueur, une étrange lueur brillant dans ses yeux. La blessure dans son ventre n'avait pas disparu mais ne semblait pas l'empêcher de se mouvoir avec les mêmes facultés.

_Arrête de réfléchir !

Toshirô recula sur plusieurs mètres. Un rapide réflexe avait paré le coup surpuissant du Kapitän à l'aide d'une de ses ailes. Cette dernière commença d'ailleurs à s'émietter sous le regard inquiet du prodige. Ce n'était pas bon… Pas bon du tout.

_Ne lâche pas ton adversaire des yeux !

Les fers se croisèrent avec force alors que le regard bordeaux, malicieux, le défier en silence. Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils avant de repousser son opposant d'une décharge de reiatsu. Il en profita pour éborgner le visage du Mensch et se reculer avant de pointer son arme sur son adversaire.

__Ryuusenka !_

Hyourinmaru rencontra son adversaire avec force avant de geler complètement celui en une explosion de glace. Toshirô se tourna alors vers son adversaire qui n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de fixer un point inexistant devant lui, le corps profondément blessé par cette dernière attaque.

Finalement il se tourna avec une lenteur extrême vers le Shinigami, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fendues. Sans un mot, ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs longues minutes lorsque Kratz eut un mouvement vif, pointant son doigt sur son ennemi :

_** Verstärke deine Ketten ! Zauber 58 : Eisenkörper !**

**_Renforce tes chaînes ! Magie 58 : Corps de fer ! _**

Avec une force brute, Toshirô se retrouva complètement cloué au sol, sa tête rencontrant avec brutalité le sol. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa alors de ses lèvres, tandis que ses membres se resserraient sur eux-mêmes comme pris dans un étau invisible.

_Vraiment Nacht tu m'impressionnes… Tu as su trouver un corps relativement résistant… Même si, ce n'est pas assez pour quelqu'un de mon niveau… C'est bien dommage pour toi et ton porteur, mais après tout, parmi ces Shinigamis… Tu n'avais pas grande chance d'en trouver un assez fort pour résister au Maître.

_J… Je ne voi… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu… Parles !

_Tss… Je te conseille de garder tes forces Capitaine de la dixième division. Ce sort augmente considérablement l'attraction terrestre… Du moins, pour ton corps. D'où le nom de cette technique… Même si je ne pense pas que tu ais assez de vocabulaire en notre langue pour la comprendre.  
Le fait est que tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. Tu auras beau tenté de voler de tes ailes, et ce dans tous les sens du terme, je m'occuperai de te les couper… Mais tu peux être fier de toi, je connais maintenant la différence de niveau flagrante entre nos Kapitäne et les vôtres. Il est clair, maintenant, que la victoire est à nous, vous ne pouvez pas résister indéfiniment… Le Maître sera si heureux de voir que j'ai pu te retrouver, Nacht… Peut être même que j'acquerrais un nouveau numéro… Peut être que je pourrais passer Herr des Schattens et rejoindre l'élite…  
N'es-tu pas heureux de m'y aider ?

Les yeux couleur sang s'étaient remplis d'une nouvelle flamme et se posaient maintenant sur le corps immobile du Shinigami. Peut être trop immobile et surtout, trop silencieux. Kratz fronça les sourcils. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se défaire d'un sort d'immobilisation aussi élevé que cela. A vrai dire, aucun de ses adversaires n'y avaient réussi jusque là. Le reste n'était que rumeurs d'autres Kapitäne… Et pourtant…

Toshirô avait relevé brusquement la tête, ses yeux froids brillant d'une étrange lueur qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu jusque là. Déjà le Mensch s'apprêtait à se défendre, stupéfait devant son adversaire qui brisait petit à petit son sort.

Dans un hurlement de rage dont l'intonation ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle du Capitaine, ce dernier se redressa entière alors que dans une explosion, l'étau invisible était détruit. Une forte lumière illumina les lieux alors que le Bankaï du jeune Shinigami se brisait, le laissant figé sur place, stupéfait par ce revirement de situation.

Kratz s'était protégé les yeux de la lueur trop vive et regardait son adversaire qui fixait ses mains, comme légèrement assommé par les derniers évènements. Finalement, il leva son regard étrangement blanc vers le Mensch et le contempla en silence, son sabre à ses pieds.

_Impressionnant. Très impressionnant pour un si petit pouvoir… Seulement, ton Bankaï brisé, c'est ta vie que tu viens de raccourcir. Le prix de cette libération, j'aurais pu te tuer rapidement, mais si tu préfères combattre encore un pe…

_Tais-toi.

Le Kapitän s'exécuta. Surpris par ce ton incroyablement calme il reporta son attention sur son adversaire alors que son visage blêmissait petit à petit. Ce n'était pourtant pas possible ! _Il_ ne pouvait pas intervenir ainsi dans un corps qui n'était pas le _sien _! A moins que…

_Tu parles trop Kratz.

Toshirô avait annoncé cela froidement. Trop froidement par rapport à d'habitude. Se baissant légèrement il récupéra son Zanpakutô et joua avec ce dernier avant d'avoir un sourire satisfait pour se tourner vers le Mensch, ce dernier continuait de le fixer, en retrait.

_ Na… Nacht ?

La question posée à voix basse s'entendait à peine. Pour toute réponse Toshirô, si c'était bien lui, s'avança de quelques mètres ne lâchant pas le regard de son adversaire qui tenta quelques pas en arrière, relevant son arme.

_Je vois… Tu es surprenant petit Capitaine. Apparemment nous sommes légèrement en retard et tu as eu le temps de te faire à la présence de ton colocataire… Vraiment surprenant, en si peu de temps…

_Peu importe. Que compte tu faire Mensch ? Appeler ton Maître… ? Je suppose qu'il est toujours le même…

_Oui. Toujours bien plus fort que toi malgré que tu sois l'ain…

_Je t'ai dis de combattre. N'as-tu vraiment pas d'honneur ?

Piqué au vif par cette remarque, Kratz, silencieux, lança un regard noir à son ennemi qui semblait le prendre de haut, et plaça sa lame parallèle au sol.

_Ne crois pas si bien dire Nacht ! Ta puissance n'est plus rien après toutes ces années ! **VergieBe**** Blut… GroBe Krallen !**

** _...Grande Griffe !_**

_Justement…

Toshirô, ou Nacht, fixa le nuage de poussière qui s'était soulevé par l'explosion d'énergie. Son regard calme sonda une silhouette sombre qui venait tout juste de disparaître. Subitement, il se tourna sur le côté et parât l'arme de Kratz avant de terminer :

_Il est temps de rattraper ces années…

***

Yumichika évita de peu un formidable coup de poing. La précision des attaques de la Mensch avait augmenté et malgré la fatigue qui commençait à apparaître sur les traits de la jeune femme, son énergie semblait inépuisable.

La serpe aux multiples lames parât la main d'Unb. Cette dernière eut alors un sourire tandis que son pied s'élevait à une vitesse impressionnante. Sa main se glissa alors sous le poignet de son adversaire, tandis que sous le choc de son attaque, l'arme de ce dernier s'élevait dans les airs.

Pour retomber dans un bruit métallique, au sol. Yumichika encore surpris, était resté sur place alors que la Mensch après avoir lâché son bras, fonçait droit sur Hisagi. C'était suicidaire. Tellement suicidaire qu'aucun ne s'y attendait. Il lui avait fallut quelques minutes de répit, désarmer le vice-capitaine lui permettait de respirer, du moins, si celui commettait l'erreur d'aller chercher son arme plutôt que de l'empêcher de reprendre son éventail… A moins qu'il ne s'attendait à ce que son Capitaine ne l'en empêche lui-même ?

D'un bond combiné à un Sonido le plus court possible, elle attrapa son éventail sous le regard calme d'Hisagi. Surprise par cette réaction, elle recula de quelques mètres, fixant tour à tour le Capitaine et son vice-capitaine qui ramassait son Zanpakutô tranquillement.

_Yumichika…

_Oui Taïcho ?

_Pense la prochaine fois aux réactions que peuvent avoir ton adversaire. Même si elles te paraissent stupides. Tu ne feras que progresser davantage.

_Bien.

Légèrement étonnée, Unb avait suivit la conversation, sur la défensive. Pas plus surpris que ça, ils se permettaient de faire causette sous son nez, en plein combat ! Sentant la colère poindre, elle se reprit. Onma-san serait déçue de la voir perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Seuls les faibles fonçaient droit devant. Et ce parce qu'ils ont peur de s'attarder, ils ne prennent pas le temps de chercher plus loin et courent droit à la défaite.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle évita un coup du brun. D'un geste brusque elle le repoussa avant se reculer de quelques mètres. Dévisageant le vice-capitaine qui lui faisait face, elle fonça sur lui en un sonido avant d'abattre son poing, qui traversa le corps sans difficulté.

_Tu n'es pas mon véritable adversaire… annonça t-elle alors calmement.

Yumichika apparut alors, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Je suis impressionné. Je n'ai utilisé que deux fois _Kage Fueru_ et tu as déjà percé cette technique… Vraiment surprenant.

_Ce n'est pas difficile pour un Mensch de mon niveau, de faire la différence entre un vulgaire clone et son adversaire… cracha la jeune femme.

_Un Mensch de ton niveau ? Il y a donc des Menschen plus faibles que toi ?

Ne relevant pas la provocation, elle leva sa main où se trouvait tatoué un cinq à l'encre noir. Ses yeux aussi froids que la glace se plongèrent dans ceux de son adversaire.

_Ceci est mon rang en tant que simple Mensch. Des centaines d'anciens Arrankars se trouvent en dessous de moi. Seulement quelques dizaines se trouvent au-dessus de ma place : les Menschen de mon niveau possédant un chiffre moins important, les Kapitän et, bien sûr, les Herren…

_Herren ? Kapitän ?

_Ja. Chaque classe possède divers Menschen portant un numéro. Mais que l'on ne s'y trompe pas, Frederick, pourtant numéro un dans notre faction de simples Menschen, ne pourra même pas atteindre le Kapitän le plus puissant.

_Vous avez trois rangs de puissance ? C'est exact ?

_Ja. Tu es moins stupide que je ne le pensais. Mais imagine, je ne suis que simple numéro cinq dans le rang des Menschen… Imagine la force dévastatrice d'un Herren…

_Vu ton niveau, s'il est plus fort que toi, ce sera seulement un véritable combat, et non pas un simple entraînement. Je ne vois aucune raison de m'inquiéter…

_Pourtant tu devrais. Sais-tu qu'un Mensch possède deux formes d'Evolution de son sabre.

_Tout comme un Shinigami.

_Exact. Ouvre les yeux, il se peut que tu ne vives pas assez longtemps pour revoir pareil spectacle.

Ne laissant pas le temps de répliquer à son adversaire, elle déplia son éventail d'un geste parfaitement dosé, dans un bruissement de feuille, révélant l'étrange plaine enneigée représentait dessus. Les couleurs neutres s'alliaient parfaitement à l'armature de bois. Il était étonnant de voir la différence d'apparence : replié il semblait aussi dur que la lame, alors que maintenant déployer, un simple coup paraissait capable de déchirer la feuille peinte.

_Et alors ?

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un sourire mutin alors qu'Hisagi fronçait des sourcils. Tentant d'alerter son vice-capitaine, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'Unb annonça d'une voix incroyablement glaciale :

_**Öffne**** dich ! Sekunde Entwicklung !**

**_Déploie toi ! Seconde Evolution !_**

Yumichika eut tout juste le temps de se protéger les yeux alors qu'une vive lumière animait les lieux. Dans une détonation fabuleuse et une force inconnue, Hisagi fut projeté en arrière alors qu'une bulle semblait englober les deux opposants. Le Capitaine roula au sol avant de se redresser d'un bond et fixa, stupéfait, la pièce vide où ne régnait que le chaos d'un combat qui avait laissé de nombreux dégâts.

Son vice-capitaine et la Mensch avaient disparu.

***

_Une heure. Deux. Trois… Dix. _

_ Elle n'avait pas bougé. Restant immobile, à contempler ses mains, encore et encore. Sans jamais lever les yeux, sans jamais cligner des paupières. _

_ La pénombre de la pièce s'était faite plus lourde et confuse. Au-delà des barreaux de la seule fenêtre des lieux, la lune était visible. Insaisissable. Perpétuelle. Un silence recouvrait la salle. Et rien ne semblait capable de le briser si ce n'est le grincement d'une porte qui sembla tirer doucement l'enfant dans la torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était plongée._

_ Quittant ses mains du regard, elle planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de l'Arrankar qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Les cheveux gris ramenés en une simple tresse, le regard aussi clair qu'un ciel de jour, les lèvres rouges. Comme le sang._

__Onma-san… Murmura la fillette aux courts cheveux blancs._

_ L'arrivante eut un signe de tête avant de s'approcher de l'enfant, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur avant de passer une main dans ses mèches incroyablement clairs pour son âge._

__Es-tu calmée ? _

_ Le ton sec. Le regard froid. La gamine n'en parut pas surprise et se contenta de hocher la tête, tordant maladroitement ses mains encore rougies par le sang qu'elle avait versé._

__Aizen n'a pas à apporter de l'attention à ses sous-fifres. Que ce soit pour moi ou toi. Est-ce clair ?_

__Oui. Onma-san. Je ne porterai plus aucun préjudice à Aizen. _

__Le promets-tu ?_

__Sur mon existence._

_ La jeune femme eut un hochement de tête, apparemment satisfaite. Elle posa sa main pâle sur la joue de la fillette avant de lui relever le menton, la fixant d'un regard plus doux que les précédents. _

__Qu'as-tu ressentit en tuant ce misérable Hollow ?_

__Rien._

__Pas de joie ?_

__Pas de joie._

_ La nommée Onma eut un léger rire qui résonna cependant dans la salle vide. Se relevant, l'enfant la fixa en silence. Sans apparente émotion sur son visage. Finalement l'Arrankar se tut, avant d'adresser un sourire moqueur à la gamine._

__Tu aurais dû t'appeler Spiegel et non pas Unb ! Allez, viens._

_ …Glace…_

_ L'enfant se releva et suivit Onma, délaissant la pièce vide et glaciale au silence pesant et habituel des lieux. _

_ Au-dehors, il neigeait._

**_A suivre…_**

Lexique Techniques :

**-Erstickt und nimmt Platz… Rosa Einsiedler…**

**-Bringe die Nacht… Dunkles Schleier !**

**-Schillernde Feder… Öffne deine Flügel…**

**-VergieBe Blut… GroBe Krallen !**

**-Öffne dich ! Sekunde Entwicklung !**

**_-Shimobashira ! / Aiguilles de glace  
_**

**_-Kage Fueru… / Multiplier ombres (faces cachées)  
_**

**-Verstärke deine Ketten ! Zauber 58 : Eisenkörper !_ / Renforce tes chaînes ! Magie 58 : Corps de fer ! _**

**_-_Der Weg/ Le Chemin**

**

* * *

**

Propriété Tite Kubo.

_A ceux qui me laissent leurs commentaires, à ceux qui lisent, ceux qui me suivent... Merci énormément.  
_

_'Fin de vacances en approche !  
_

Prochain chapitre : - Perdu dans la nuit (partie 3) / Verloren in der Nacht (partie 3) -


	11. Chapter 9 partie 3

**9 Chapitre **

**– Perdu dans la nuit****– _Verloren__ in der Nacht _–**

Partie 3

* * *

L'explosion avait dû retentir à travers tout le Seireitei. Dans un écho parfait, quatre autres lui répondirent, faisant trembler la Soul Society. Grimmjow eut un grognement, et échangea un coup d'œil avec sa partenaire. Celle-ci reporta alors, aussitôt son attention sur leur ennemi qui les fixait sombrement. Un détail la frappa alors. Le long sabre de leur ennemi avait cédé place à une nouvelle arme, d'un noir ébène, tombant souplement au sol.

_Un… Fouet ?

La question de Grimmjow eut pour effet de tirer un fin sourire narquois de la part de leur adversaire. Nell, en un réflexe, se recula pour se placer aux côtés de l'Arrankar, son corps tendu.

Ne jamais se fier aux apparences. La transformation pouvait paraître assez hétéroclite, si elle était ainsi ce n'était pas pour rien. Certainement que leur ennemi le maniait à la perfection.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Frederick attaqua. D'un rapide déplacement, il se posta à courte portée de Grimmjow et fit claquer son arme. Le filin sombre ricocha sur le sol. L'ancien Espada s'était déplacé d'un Sonido. Son Zanpakutô fonça sur son adversaire. Celui-ci se retournant vers lui en une fraction de seconde avant d'enrouler son fouet.

Dans un bruit sourd, les deux armes s'étaient rencontrées. Le sabre de Grimmjow luttant contre un bouclier créé par le filin du fouet, enroulé en une parfaite spirale. Le tout étant aussi dur que l'acier. Frederick repoussa l'Arrankar, déroula d'un mouvement fluide son arme, avant d'envoyer valser son ennemi plus loin. Celui-ci s'étant mis en position de garde, avait pu éviter une partie des dégâts. Il se stabilisa sur un muret proche avant de foncer à nouveau son adversaire en prenant appui sur la surface dure des pierres du Seireitei. Ses avant-bras étaient cependant rougis et de nouvelles cicatrices avait rejoints celles causées par Ichigo, il y a quelques années de cela.

Nell avait profité du coup pour lancer un Cero sur le Mensch. Celui l'avait fendu d'un coup de son arme et évitait maintenant le Zanpakutô de la jeune fille. Grimmjow arrivait sur eux. Frederick plissa des yeux avant de bondir, haut.

L'ancienne Espada arrêta son geste, avant de tendre une main vers son partenaire qui arrivait en un saut. Celui-ci profitant de l'aide de Nell, bondit à la suite du Mensch, le dépassant de quelques mètres. Il se retourna alors :

__Grand Rey Cero !_

Une boule d'énergie émeraude s'était formée dans la paume de l'Arrankar. Lancée, elle fonça vers Frederick qui, surpris, reforma son bouclier. Le choc repoussa le Mensch au sol tandis que Nell, l'attendant, lançait un sort de Kidô.

Le Mensch fronça des sourcils. Repoussé par la force du Cero, il s'écrasa au sol avant de se relever brusquement. Le souffle du sort de Hadô le cueillit, ainsi qu'une chaleur écrasante. D'un grognement il esquiva de nouveau à terre, levant les yeux vers une masse sombre qui tombait sur lui.

Frederick roula en arrière, prenant appui sur ses mains en un équilibre, il se releva avant de resserrer sa prise sur **Rosa Einsiedler**. Son fouet s'enroula autour du corps de Grimmjow qui se relevait. Nell fonçait déjà sur le Mensch. Ce dernier, d'un geste sec, tira l'Arrankar près de l'ancienne Espada qui dut stopper son attaque sous peine de tuer son partenaire.

D'un coup de pied, le numéro eins, repoussa Grimmjow sur la jeune femme qui s'écroulèrent tous deux à terre. Il se recula alors avant d'attaquer de son arme et cette dernière ouvrit dans le dos de Nell une estafilade qui se mit à saigner abondamment. L'Arrankar eut une légère grimace avant d'accepter l'aide de l'ancien Sexta pour se redresser.

_Il me saoule avec son arme de gamin…

La jeune Arrankar ne put que hocher la tête affirmativement aux paroles de Grimmjow qui aurait bien tué le Mensch d'un regard. Ils avaient beau être deux, leur force ratait de peu leur adversaire.

_Nous ne sommes pas assez combinés…

_Certes. Et si nous passions au stade supérieur ? Nous pourrions gagner une longueur d'avance et l'éliminer plus rapidement…

_D'après Kurosaki ils ont un second stade d'Evolution… Cela ne servirait qu'à affaiblir nos forces…

_Puis-je me joindre à votre conversation ou désirez-vous plutôt un thé ?

Se tournant vers Frederick qui se moquait ouvertement d'eux, ils resserrèrent tous deux leur prise sur leurs sabres.

_Alors je suppose qu'on fait comme d'habitude ?

_Pardon ?

_On improvise ?

Grimmjow ne put retenir un sourire amusé par les paroles de la jeune femme. Il eut un bref hochement de tête alors que dans un élan, elle parvenait à la hauteur de leur ennemi. Celui-ci fit claquer son fouet. L'ancienne Espada l'agrippa au passage et se laissa porter en direction du Mensch, surpris.

Le Sexta attaquait déjà Frederick sur le côté. Celui-ci, son arme immobilisée par la jeune femme qui fonçait elle aussi dans sa direction, eut un léger froncement de sourcils. Il évita les pieds de Nell, abandonna le manche de son arme après l'avoir jeté en l'air, avant de tirer une lame de son kimono qu'il lança en direction de l'Arrankar.

Ce dernier la repoussa dans la direction opposée à l'aide de son sabre avant de frapper, ouvrant une plaie dans le bras de son adversaire. Ignorant la douleur de la blessure, le Mensch rattrapa son fouet qui se tendit brusquement, formant une lance. Surpris, Grimmjow ne put éviter l'attaque et lui aussi blessé, rejoignit le sol tandis que Nell se reculait, ayant éviter de peu l'arme durcit.

Celle-ci s'assouplit alors, fonçant en direction de l'ancienne Espada. L'évitant d'un saut, elle roula à terre, se redressa avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau d'un côté, évitant l'attaque du Mensch. Celle de Grimmjow le cueillit cependant. Frederick trop occupé par l'ancienne Arrankar n'avait pas remarqué le Sexta, ni son Sonido parfait.

Tombant à genoux au sol, il se prit le pied de Nell en pleine tête, ce qui l'envoya bouler à plusieurs mètres. La jeune femme se stabilisa au sol tandis que son partenaire se plaçait à côtés, fixant tous deux leur adversaire. Celui-ci se releva souplement, un sourire mauvais sur le visage qui brisait son masque d'impassibilité.

_Je suis heureux de combattre des personnes de votre niveau… Permettez que je libère ma véritable force…

_Ton Evolution ?

_Oh ? Vous êtes plutôt bien renseignés sur nos techniques. Heureusement pour vous, non. A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire…

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Qu'une victoire facile ne m'apportera rien. Et que vous me paraissez trop intéressants pour que je ne réduise votre existence à un rien, en quelques secondes…

_Tss… Tu te prends pas pour n'importe qui, hein !

_Tes paroles ne m'atteignent pas… Voyons si tes attaques le pourront !

Il y eut un nouveau souffle alors que Frederick libérait de l'énergie. Pas spirituelle, mais s'y apparentant. Grimmjow vit avec stupéfaction le corps de Nell se soulever avant de foncer brutalement dans un mur. La jeune Arrankar ne put rien faire contre la force invisible qui l'avait attirée et rencontra avec violence le mur avant de s'écrouler au sol.

_Que ?

Mais déjà le Sexta se sentait attiré vers le sol. Dans un hurlement rageur, il relâcha son reiatsu, brisant l'attaque avant de fuir tandis que Nell se redressait difficilement.

_Vous ne pouvez plus rien à ce stade.

Les yeux de Frederick étaient étrangement violets.

_ A part mourir cela va de soi…

***

Rukia se massa l'épaule en grimaçant. Son adversaire, quelques mètres plus loin, s'amusait à faire claquer son voile sombre dans l'air. Aussi inoffensif que paraissait… Hum… l'arme, cette apparence n'était que tromperie.

Aussi rapide que le fer. Aussi dur et froid. Aussi coupant… Bien évidemment. Elle en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais pour le plus grand ravissement d'Helena, et la plus grande inquiétude du côté d'Ichigo. Le Vizard, restreint à regarder, se retenait à grand peine de venir l'aider, et surtout, de participer au combat. La vice-capitaine lui en était reconnaissante de se tenir malgré tout à l'écart.

Raffermissant sa prise sur la garde de Sodeno Shiryayuki dans un grincement de métal, elle inspira profondément avant de se concentrer sur son adversaire qui avançait tranquillement en sa direction.

_Tu es bien sympathique Rukia-chaaan ! annonça la Mensch en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot dans un ton particulièrement agaçant. Mais tu devrais plus faire attention à toi… **Dunkles**** Schleier** n'est pas toujours très doux…

Fronçant les sourcils devant les moqueries d'Helena qui visaient à lui faire perdre son calme, elle disparut en un Shyunpô fendant l'air de son arme. Helena avait esquivé de côté, d'un geste souple elle enroula son voile autour du Zanpakutô et sauta. Passant au-dessus de Rukia, elle la força à se tourner avec elle sous peine de perdre son arme, et lui décocha un formidable coup de coude dans les reins.

La vice-capitaine, eut un grognement avant de relâcher son reitatsu. Aussitôt la glace s'empara du tissu sombre, forçant la Mensch a relâché sa prise sur Sodeno Shiryayuki. La blonde étendit son « arme » devant elle avant de tirer de nombreux kunaïs et shurikens de ses plis qu'elle envoya voler sur Rukia.

__Cinquième danse ! Tsubasa no Yuki !_

La brune avait tracé un cercle dans les airs et plantait son sabre dans le vide. Les armes lancées sur elle rencontrèrent une surface dure, pour s'y écraser et tomber innocemment sur le sol.

__Deuxième danse ! Hakuren !_

Helena fixa la vague blanche qui s'étendait sur toute la zone de combat. Elle avisa un haut mur et y grimpa horizontalement, le plus haut possible tant la surface couverte par l'attaque était importante. Puis, elle y prit appui pour bondir en un salto arrière et survoler son adversaire.

A une vitesse impressionnante, elle sortit une fiole, en enduisit son voile pour retomber directement sur Rukia et l'aveugler par le tissu sombre qui se colla avec une étrange facilité, procurée par le contenu de la bouteille, au visage de la jeune Shinigami. Celle-ci, surprise, se débattit. En vain. Elle commençait sérieusement à étouffer.

**___**_Hadô no. 60 ! Seika no kaihou !_

Helena eut un cri de stupeur. La température du corps de la vice-capitaine venait brusquement d'augmenter, la menaçant elle et son arme. Réprimant un accès de rage, elle se redressa vivement, reculant loin de tout contact avec la jeune fille qui ne paraissait cependant pas atteint par le fait que son corps soit à une petite centaine de degrés.

_Surprenant… Très surprenant pour un sort d'Hadô… Je ne l'avais jamais vu jusqu'ici…

_Il est certes peu utilisé dans les combats… Mais très utile dans _certains_ cas. Répliqua Rukia en claquant des doigts, ce qui eut pour effet de briser le sort et de baisser la température de son corps.

Haussant un sourcil, la Mensch tendit son voile avant de donner un coup sec contre sa surface. Dans un chuintement, il se raidit sur lui-même tandis que des pics apparaissant entre ses plis, se dressèrent. Créant une arme nettement plus dangereuse. Rukia fixa le voile stupéfaite avant de se mettre en position de garde.

Helena fonçait déjà sur elle, ses pieds effleurant à peine le sol, créant un léger nuage de poussière derrière elle. Les pointes allèrent s'écraser à terre, effleurant le visage de la brune. Celle-ci resserra sa prise sur son Zanpakutô et gela complètement le voile parsemé de piques d'un coup avant de réapparaître dans le dos de la Mensch.

____ Hadô no. 4 ! Byaku…_

_Ne rêves pas !

Brisant la carapace de glace, le tissu s'anima de lui-même, redevenant un simple voile, et fila en sa direction avant même que la blonde ne se soit tournée vers elle. Rukia hoqueta de surprise lorsque le tissu entrava ses poignets, les serrant avec force.

_Ca ne m'empêchera pas ! Déclara la vice-capitaine rageuse. _Byakurai__ !_

L'éclair fondit sur le voile, qui la relâcha de lui-même, tandis qu'Helena esquivait le sort d'Hadô. Celui-ci s'écrasant plus loin. Rukia fonçait déjà, arme à la main. Son sabre allait trancher la gorge de son adversaire lorsque cette dernière dressa son voile entre elles. Dans un nouveau chuintement il se raidit totalement, formant un bouclier qui parât l'attaque avant de reprendre sa forme normale, en s'enroulant autour de l'arme de son adversaire. Aussitôt il gela à nouveau tandis qu'un sourire éclairait le visage de la Mensch.

_Grossière erreur.

Tirant une courte lame de sa botte de combinaison, elle ouvrit une blessure dans le buste de son adversaire immobilisée par son Zanpakutô et le voile de la blonde. Rukia eut un court sourire à son tour…

_Faux. Tu viens de la commettre. _Première danse !_

Les yeux d'Helena s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle relâchait son reiatsu pour briser la carapace de glace à temps…

__Tsukishiro !_

Un cercle se dessina sous les pieds la Mensch alors qu'elle extirpait son voile de la prise de la Shinigami. Cependant, la technique avait déjà une longueur d'avance sur la jeune femme, et dans un bruit cristallin, une colonne de glace se dessina peu à peu, emprisonnant la numéro deux.

Rukia eut un soupir de soulagement. Relevant son sabre, elle s'apprêtait à trancher la glace lorsqu'Ichigo, toujours en retrait, lui désigna l'endroit où se trouvait Helena. Se trouvait… Car elle n'y était plus.

Et dans un vacarme assourdissant, la colonne s'écrasa d'elle-même au sol, Rukia évitant les dégâts à l'aide de sa cinquième danse, formant ainsi son bouclier.

_Joli… Très joli. Seulement joli. Tu crois que tu vas me tuer avec des techniques parce qu'elles sont belles ? Ma patience a des limites… Tu n'as toujours pas compris que cela était inutile ?

_Parle, parle… Essaie de gagner du temps sur celui qu'il te reste à vivre.

Piquée au vif par la provocation de la Shinigami, Helena eut une grimace. Ses sourcils se rejoignirent en ailes d'oiseau alors qu'elle fonçait droit sur son adversaire, rageuse. Rukia levait déjà son Zanpakutô.

__ Sixième danse : Hirosa no Aisu !_

Une brume épaisse s'échappa alors de son sabre, brisant l'élan de la Mensch sous le coup, celle-ci fixant le phénomène, surprise. En seulement quelques secondes, le sol se recouvrait de glace peu à peu, ainsi que les environs.

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes fai… ?

La vice-capitaine avait déjà fendu l'air de son sabre. Aussitôt, une immense colonne de glace se souleva devant Helena, s'effondrant sur la blonde qui recula de plusieurs mètres. D'un mouvement de poignet de Rukia, située à quelques mètres, la glace au sol s'anima une nouvelle fois, menaçant d'emprisonner le pied de la Mensch qui, surprise, sauta d'un bond en l'air.

La brune eut un sourire moqueur avant de lever son arme. De nouveau, la glace s'anima, tel une immense forme qui s'élevait à une vitesse folle dans les airs pour attraper son ennemie. Celle-ci brisa l'attaque d'un coup furieux de son voile avant qu'une nouvelle masse claire s'enroule autour de son corps, perçant ses défenses.

Helena tentait de se défaire de la glace. Rukia bondit. Son sabre traça une blessure béante de la poitrine jusqu'au bas dans la chair de son adversaire qui, paralysée, n'émit aucun cri. Ni même lorsque son corps relâché par la glace, s'écroula durement au sol, sous le regard indéchiffrable d'Ichigo.

_Sache que ceci est l'une de mes attaques les plus puissantes. La glace est moi. Je suis la glace. Tu ne peux pas échapper à mon emprise. Où que tu ailles je te suivrais. Quoi que tu tentes de faire, je t'attaquerais. Encore, et encore. Jusqu'à la fin.

Le ton sec. Les yeux froids. Elle s'approcha de la blonde qui gisait à terre, déjà prisonnière par l'élément de la vice-capitaine qui recouvrait son corps en un cocon. Un unique grognement lui échappa et elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux lorsque la pression se resserra autour d'elle. Rukia pointait déjà Sodeno Shiryayuki sur elle et s'apprêtait à la tuer.

_**Hilf**** mir ! Sekunde Entwicklung !**

**_Aide moi ! _****_Seconde Evolution !_**

L'énergie spirituelle de la Mensch explosa, faisant voler morceaux de glace, et Rukia. Ichigo, d'un Shyunpô, rattrapa la brune rapidement avant de l'entraîner vers un lieu plus reculé. De là, ils purent apercevoir une multitude de masses sombres qui s'élevèrent dans les airs, entourant la silhouette de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, les yeux plus orange que jamais, arborait une certaine satisfaction.

D'un geste du doigt, un voile parvint jusqu'à elle, entourant son corps meurtri. Lorsqu'il se fut resserré autour d'elle, de lui-même, elle testa ses aptitudes d'un léger bond sur place avant de refermer le poing. Aussitôt, les nombreux voiles noirs qui volaient au-dessus d'elle, se rejoignirent en un point.

Dans un cri inhumain, la blonde éleva sa main vers les deux Shinigamis, les doigts écartés, projetant la masse incroyable de tissus sur eux. Attaque qu'Ichigo évita d'un rapide Shyunpô. Il déposa Rukia encore stupéfaite plus loin, avant de réapparaître dans le dos de la Mensch, Zangetsu non libéré, en main.

Surprise par la rapidité de son ennemi, la blonde eut tout juste le temps de contrôler quelques voiles pour créer un bouclier entre elle et le roux, avant de disparaître parmi la masse de tissus.

Le Vizard tenta alors de trancher un voile. Celui-ci se raidit aussitôt sur lui-même et fonça sur lui. Il l'évita d'un habile déplacement avant d'abattre son sabre accompagné d'une décharge d'énergie. Le tissu reprit alors sa souplesse normale et glissa sous l'arme du roux qui, les yeux rivés sur le phénomène, analysait rapidement la situation.

Helena contrôlait les voiles par la pensée et les gestes. A partir d'eux, elle pouvait créer armes, boucliers et autres. Il suffisait de modifier la matière des tissus pour qu'ils puissent être polyvalents. De plus, ils lui permettaient de disparaître et étaient nombreux. Très nombreux. Une bonne centaine.

_Ici !

Sortant de sa réflexion il parât une nouvelle attaque de tissu, fuyant les voiles qui risquaient de l'étouffer avant de rechercher la Mensch des yeux. Les environs se brouillèrent alors. Imperceptiblement. Le sol commença à fondre sous ses pieds, le tapis de glace du Zanpakutô de Rukia, compris. Puis le ciel devint spirale et les masses informes des voiles foncèrent sur lui, l'étouffant complètement.

Perdu. Il eut un grognement avant de libérer son sabre et de lancer son habituelle attaque. Dans un bruit indéfinissable, la réalité reprit place, brisant l'illusion créée par les voiles. Ichigo fronça des yeux avant de foncer parmi la masse. Son Zanpakutô rata de peu Helena qui s'empressa de se cacher.  
Il lui fallait à tout prix atteindre la Mensch. Combattre ses « armes » assurerait sa perte. La cible n'était pas les morceaux de tissu mais celle qui les contrôlaient. Il lui fallait seulement figer les voiles pour apercevoir la Mensch…

_Ichigo !

Le Vizard se tourna rapidement vers Rukia qui venait de déployer une nouvelle colonne de glace entreprenant de balayer les voiles. Il eut un léger sourire avant de prendre appui sur la forme et sauter en arrière, survolant les lieux. Il repéra de suite la forme de la Mensch et pointa Zangetsu.

__Getsuga Tenshou !_

Le croissant de lumière fonça sur la blonde qui l'évita. Elle sortit alors une des fioles et la lança sur le roux. Celui-ci la brisa dans les airs, évita l'explosion d'un Shyunpô, s'appuya sur une nouvelle création de glace de Rukia qui contenait les voiles.

Il retrouva rapidement la trace de la Mensch qui érigea un bouclier d'un de ses voiles encore libres, arrêtant l'attaque d'Ichigo. Celui-ci eut un grognement, lorsqu'une sorte de serpent jaillit de l'étendu de glace, en la même matière. Il fonça sur le bouclier, en vain. Helena avait déjà disparu, délaissant un simple voile derrière elle qui se figea sous la couche de glace de l'animal. Avant de briser la carapace pour s'envoler plus loin.

_Je vais l'éliminer en un seul coup… RUKIA !

La brune échangea un bref regard avec lui avant d'hocher la tête. Levant son Zanpakutô, elle prépara sa prochaine attaque tandis que le Bankaï du Vizard explosait. Une seconde plus tard, elle plantait son arme dans le sol plusieurs fois, formant une rangée de colonne de brume claire.

__Tensa Zangetsu !_

__ Deuxième danse ! Hakuren !_

***

Terwer avait joint ses deux armes en un arc de métal. Depuis, il n'avait de cesse de créer corde et flèches d'énergie spirituelle pour tenter d'atteindre ses ennemis en une volée de plumes de reiatsu, celles-ci lui servant de projectiles.

__Santen-Kesshun__ !_

Les armes allèrent s'écraser à nouveau sur le bouclier de la rousse. Le combat n'avançait pas. Ses attaques stoppées par le bouclier, les blessures qu'il infligeait au duo étaient toujours soignées.

Il profita de son saut pour esquiver une nouvelle attaque directe d'Ulquiorra pour viser. Avec une rapidité surhumaine, il tira sur ses deux ennemis avant d'atterrir souplement au sol pour se reculer d'un court bond, évitant le sabre de l'Arrankar ne possédant plus aucune énergie spirituelle.

La rousse venait de stopper une partie de ses plumes lorsqu'il modifia la direction des autres à la grande surprise de ses ennemis. A nouveau, l'ex-Espada parât une partie de l'attaque tandis que la dénommée Inoue érigeait son bouclier habituel.

_Vous n'avez rien d'autre ?!

Son hurlement indigné ne tira aucune réaction particulière alors qu'il ramenait sa main à son arc, créant une corde de reiatsu accompagnée d'une de ses flèches en forme de plume. Il en tira une seule avant de parer la lame d'Ulquiorra de son arc pour repousser son attaquant. Son projectile tournant autour du bouclier de la rousse qui ne cessait de se déplacer pour couvrir tout son corps, sa protection ne marchant qu'en face d'elle.

Terwer recula alors avant de joindre ses mains en direction de la protection d'Inoue, sa principale cible.

_** Verwüste ! Zauber 26 : Schwarze Gespenst !**

**_Dévaste ! Magie 26 : Fantôme noir !_**

La boule d'énergie sombre fonça droit sur la protection qui vola en éclat, permettant à la flèche de percer les défenses de la jeune femme en la transperçant au niveau du ventre.

Le Mensch attrapa alors brusquement le poignet d'Ulquiorra avant d'annoncer un nouveau sort.

_**Verstärke**** deine Ketten ! Zauber 29 : Ersticke !**

**Renforce tes chaînes ! Magie 29 : Etouffe !**

Aussitôt dans une explosion d'énergie, une chaîne apparut au cou de l'Arrankar, qu'elle serra rigoureusement, étranglant le brun qui tomba à genoux sous la force immense de la prise sur sa gorge.

Terwer bandait déjà son arc et lança une nouvelle volée de flèches qui allèrent toutes se ficher dans le corps déjà blessé d'Inoue. La jeune fille chuta au sol, crachant du sang, mortellement atteinte, une peur indéniable reflétée dans ses yeux marron.

Le Mensch eut alors un soupir se satisfaction et dissocia son arme, brisant sa première Evolution. Il rangea ses deux lames à leur place avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil aux deux corps inanimés. S'étirant, il s'approcha de la rousse avant de retourner son corps à l'aide de son pied. Pour finalement se pencher légèrement vers Inoue.

_Surprenante. Très surprenante. Et si je t'emmenais… _Quelqu'un_ se ferait un plaisir de disséquer ton corps…

Le sourire de Terwer venait de se figer subitement alors que sa main qui s'apprêtait à attraper le col du Shikakusho de la jeune fille, se stoppait à mi-chemin.

_Je te conseille de ne pas faire ça…

Le souffle froid de l'ex-Espada lui chatouilla l'oreille alors qu'une lame glaciale s'appliquait sur sa gorge. Stupéfait que son adversaire soit toujours vivant, il resta figé sur lui-même avant de tenter de dégainer ses armes.

_Un geste… Un seul geste et…

Terwer se figea. Docile. Il baissa quelque peu la tête, avant de se retourner avec une rapidité incroyable vers son adversaire et de lui envoyer plusieurs coups de poings successifs. Il se recula d'un bond, s'arma d'une de ses lames avant de l'envoyer tel un boomerang sur son adversaire.

Ulquiorra se rétablit à temps dans les airs et évita le premier passage de l'attaque. Puis il dévia le second, envoyant se ficher l'arme plus loin, et désarmant ainsi à moitié son adversaire qui ennuyé, se saisissait de la seconde.

Les deux métaux s'entrechoquèrent. L'Arrankar lâcha alors son arme pour la plus grande surprise de son ennemi et désarma celui-ci avant d'envoyer un coup de poing dans sa mâchoire. Terwer alla voler plus loin, tandis qu'Ulquiorra se redressait, ramassant son katana au passage.

Le Mensch se relevait, massant le bas de son visage lorsqu'il dut esquiver un nouveau coup assez facilement, parer un second de son avant-bras qui s'ouvrit sous le choc, et bloquer l'arme qu'il arracha alors violemment à son adversaire. D'un habile mouvement de poignet, il la retourna puis il l'enfonça dans le buste de l'Arrankar dans un jaillissement intempestif de sang.

Les mains d'Ulquiorra se resserrèrent alors sur la lame du sabre et il s'y empala plus profondément, atteignant la veste de Terwer qu'il serra fortement. Profitant de la stupéfaction de ce dernier devant tant de résistance, il prit appui et lui envoya un fabuleux coup de pied dans la figure en un salto arrière.

Dans les airs, il arracha vivement l'arme de sa poitrine avant de la lancer sur le Mensch qui trop surpris, ne put l'éviter et se vit blesser aux hanches avant de rejoindre le mur proche sous la force des coups. Ulquiorra rejoint alors le sol avant de s'y écrouler, exténué par l'effort demandé alors qu'il ne possédait aucune énergie spirituelle, tandis que Terwer, crachait abondamment du sang, stupéfait.

_Mai… Mais qui es-tu ?

Dédaignant la question de son adversaire, l'Arrankar tenta de maîtriser l'importante blessure qui s'ouvrait dans sa poitrine, en vain. Le souffle commençait sérieusement à le manquer, et déjà Terwer se relevait. Difficilement, certes, mais se relevait quand même, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

_Décidément… Vous êtes tous très surprenants…

_Tu en doutais ?!

Un éclat de lumière fit reculer vivement le Mensch tandis que deux autres entouraient le brun d'une coque lumineuse. Dans un léger ronronnement, les blessures de ce dernier se guérirent, tandis que Terwer horrifié se tournait vers Inoue qui, droite, déterminée, lui faisait face, un bras levait en sa direction. Ses blessures soignées elles aussi.

_ScheiBe !

_Ne nous sous-estime jamais…

Le ton froid de la rousse laissa place à un nouvel éclat de lumière qui tournoya au-dessus du Mensch. Celui-ci tenta de foncer sur la rousse qui annonça alors d'une voix forte :

_Santen-Keishun !

Le bouclier se dressa entre elle et son ennemi, qui s'y écrasa violemment avant de glisser à terre. Les sourcils de la jeune fille se plissèrent alors, tandis que la sueur dégoulinait sur son front…

_Disparais… Je ne veux plus te voir… commença t-elle tout bas avant de brusquement se mettre à hurler. DISPARAIS ! SOTEN-KISHUN !

Aussitôt le globe de lumière qui venait tout juste de guérir Ulquiorra, se dressa au-dessus de Terwer en une cloche. Celui-ci horrifié, vit peu à peu les traits de son corps devenir flous… Se brouiller. Il tenta de crier, en vain. S'écroulant au sol, son corps disparaissait avec une lenteur incroyable, mais sûrement. Son unique œil doré se chargea de haine.

Inutilement.

Déjà il n'existait plus, et la technique se stoppa, tandis qu'Inoue s'écroulait au sol… Exténuée, au pied d'Ulquiorra.

***

Le premier son qu'émit Yumichika fut un grognement sonore. Assez laid dans l'ensemble. Le vice-capitaine bien amoché sur le coup, tête dans la neige, tentait de se relever. Attendez, tête dans la neige ? Neige ?

Stupéfait il se releva d'un bond, avant de fixer l'immense plaine enneigée qui l'entourait, s'étendant à l'infini. En un hoquet de surprise, il remarqua qu'Hisagi et Unb avaient disparu, et qu'il se trouvait seul, dans une sorte… D'autre monde.

_Mince alors… Le Capitaine va pas être très content…

_Tu l'as dit !

Il se retourna vers la voix amusée, furieux que quelqu'un ose se moquer de sa situation. Son regard rencontra alors celui si sombre d'une petite fille, habillée d'une simple tunique blanche, et qui s'amusait à former des boules de neige.

Elle était pieds nus, et un sourire ironique se peignait sur ses lèvres violacées par le froid. Ses cheveux blancs se confondant avec le reste du paysage, elle chantonnait tranquillement sous le regard médusé de Yumichika.

Il était bien en plein combat non ?

_Non, non tu ne rêves pas. Tu n'es pas fou et ta « beauté » ne t'a pas suffisamment aveuglée pour que tu te mettes à délirer. Je te rassure…

Le ton gai de la gamine et sa tirade lui fit encore plus écarquiller les yeux. Toujours sur ses gardes, il s'approcha de l'enfant avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur, plongeant son regard sombre dans celui ébène de la fillette.

_Qui es-tu ?

L'inconnue éclata alors de rire avant de lancer et rattraper sa boule de neige, testant son travail. Un joli sourire éclairait son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête vers le lieutenant. Une expression indéfinissable, impartiale… Comme éloignée.

_Je suis ton adversaire bien sûr… Que crois-tu ?

***

L'immense hallebarde à double lame de Kratz rencontra avec force le katana de Toshirô. Celui-ci, les yeux toujours aussi blancs, rejeta de l'énergie spirituelle étrangère à celle habituelle du Capitaine, envoyant voler plus loin son adversaire.

Le jeune Shinigami s'élança alors à sa suite en un Shyunpô. Son attaque fut esquivée par le Kapitän qui se rattrapa à temps. Stoppant sa folle course menaçant de l'envoyer dans le mur, il prit appui sur ce dernier pour foncer dans l'autre direction, sur son ennemi, son hallebarde à double lame faisant deux fois sa taille, à la main.

Ils se rencontrèrent avec force, continuant leur course chacun de leur côté avant que Toshirô ne disparaisse en un Shyunpô parfait pour réapparaître devant Kratz et pointer un doigt sur lui.

_** Verstärke deine Ketten ! Zauber 58 : Eisenkörper !**

**_Renforce tes chaînes ! Magie 58 : Corps de fer ! _**

Kratz stupéfait, fut cloué au sol avec violence, coupé dans sa course. Son crâne rencontra douloureusement les pavés encore indemnes de Soul Society et un gémissement de souffrance lui échappa alors que Toshirô se stoppait plus loin, ancrant ses talons dans le sol pour briser son élan.

_Qu… Que… T… Ta cap… Capacité… De…

_De copier les techniques adverses. Effectivement. Déclara le jeune Capitaine sur un ton de voix qui ne lui appartenait pas, ses yeux clairs rivés dans ceux couleur de sang de son ennemi. Je pourrais même faire pire si tu ne conçois pas ta défaite…

_Tss…

_Kratz. Tu sais très bien qu'un Kapitän de ton niveau ne peu pas me battre. Je doute même que le numéro un puisse venir à bout de moi… Stoppe ta folie, et dis moi simplement… Qui est derrière tout ça ?

_Hé… Hé… A… Ton avis ? Schlaf évidemment !

Toshirô eut un froncement de sourcils avant de recouvrer un masque d'impassibilité. Se détournant du Mensch cloué au sol, il leva ses yeux au ciel. Songeur.

_Je m'en doutais… Alors finalement il a réussi à en retrouver… Il a pu mettre la main sur une Licht…

…_Lumière…_

_Tu… Tu te trompes… Il… Il en a… Trouvé une autre !

_PARDON !

Les yeux écarquillés, Toshirô ne masqua pas l'horreur qui s'était emparée de lui. Il s'approcha vivement de son adversaire toujours à terre.

_Hé… hé… Plus que quelques-unes… Et nous… Nous savons où se trouvent… Les deux autres… Plus qu…

_VOUS SAVEZ OU…!!!!

_Et ouais ! Vo… Vous avez… Perdus. Tu… Tu ne… Pourras rien faire… Nacht. Ni toi… Ni Erwachen…

_Er… Mais co… Comment ?

_U… Unb l'a sen… Sentit. En… Te recherchant. Il… Il est cloîtré… Chez ce…

_Chez ?

Devant les yeux brillants de curiosité et d'impatience de son ennemi, Kratz eut un sourire moqueur et se tut. Défiant son adversaire du regard. Ce dernier comprenant qu'il ne parlerait plus, tira son Zanpakutô.

_Soit. C'est ton choi…

_NE CRIE PAS VICTOIRE AUSSI VITE ! NACHT !!

Dans une explosion, le Mensch se releva, hallebarde à la main, fonçant sur Toshirô stupéfait par cette libération soudaine. La lame fonça droit sur la poitrine du Shinigami trop surpris pour se défendre à temps.

_JE VAIS TE TU…

Tout se figea subitement. L'Evolution de Kratz, à quelques millimètres du Capitaine, le Mensch immobilisé en plein mouvement, sa voix s'étant tarie dans sa gorge.

Toshirô, impassible, rengaina son sabre avant de contourner son adversaire, toujours figé sur lui-même, mais bien conscient de son immobilité.

_Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne pourrais pas me vaincre. Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le jeune Shinigami se tourna alors vivement vers son adversaire avant de l'assommer d'un coup violent. Le corps tombant au sol sans aucune résistance, Toshirô se tourna alors vers Karin, qui toujours perchée sur son toit, n'avait rien perdu du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Toshirô eut un léger sourire avant de poser un index sur sa bouche, mimant ainsi le silence à la jeune fille témoin des paroles échangées entre le Mensch et… Nacht. Ou Toshirô. Et les yeux blancs de celui-ci équivalaient bien mille menaces.  
Tant qu'elle hocha la tête, promettant ainsi de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'était passé, sous peine de terminer mal. Très mal. Il suffisait de voir la facilité avec laquelle il avait battu Kratz, le numéro cinq des Kapitäne.

Soudain les paupières du jeune Shinigami papillonnèrent alors que le petit corps s'écroulait au sol, inconscient. Laissant un Mensch terrassé et une Karin encore stupéfaite par le déroulement des évènements.

La jeune brune s'approcha alors du Capitaine avant de se pencher sur lui pour vérifier son pouls. Sa peau était glaciale, et pourtant il respirait bien. Surprenant pour un mort. Surprenant, ce monde l'était de toutes façons, et elle souffla :

_Nacht… Hein ?

**_A suivre…_**

Lexique techniques :

**-Rosa Einsiedler**

**-Dunkles Schleier**

**-Hilf mir ! Sekunde Entwicklung ! / Aide-moi ! Seconde Evolution !  
**

**-Verstärke deine Ketten ! Zauber 29 : Ersticke ! / Étouffe !  
**

_-Cinquième danse ! Tsubasa no Yuki ! / Ailes de neige !  
_

-_Sixième danse : Hirosa no Aisu ! / Étendue de Glace !  
_

_-Hadô no. 60 ! Seika no kaihou ! / Flamme de libération !  
_

**_

* * *

_**

Propriété Tite Kubo.

_Celui-ci s'est fait un peu attendre, je m'en excuse. Néanmoins apprenez que le 24 vient d'être ajouté à la longue liste de chapitres de cette fiction.  
_

_Merci de votre fidélité et de la participation écrite de certains, j'apprécie vos réactions.  
_

Prochain chapitre : - Retour à la lumière / Rückkehr zum Licht -

**Petit + :** Dessin par mes soins de Helena Mensch n°2 (http:// img714. imageshack. us/i/helenao . jpg/)


	12. Chapter 10

**10 Chapitre **

**– Retour à la lumière****– _Rückkehr__ zum Licht _–**

**

* * *

**

Grimmjow roula de côté à l'abri d'un mur, tandis qu'une volée de pavés arrachés au sol du Seireitei, menaçaient de le frapper de plein fouet. Patientant quelques secondes, il risqua un coup d'œil vers la rue principale avant de s'écraser au sol et fuir dans un nouveau renfoncement.

Nell était toujours sous le pouvoir du Mensch. L'ancienne Espada ne tarderait pas à se libérer, seulement elle risquait de se faire à nouveau entraver par cette fabuleuse force invisible. Le Sexta avait eu, lui, plus de chance. Il avait rapidement compris que le contrôle de Frederick sur toutes choses se stoppait net quand la chose en question était hors de son champ de vision. Tant qu'il restait caché, il ne craignait rien.

Cependant il ne pouvait pas attaquer son adversaire qui avait la faculté de le clouer au sol en moins d'une seconde. Et si le Mensch ne pouvait heureusement pas le suivre à la trace au risque de perdre le contrôle de Nell, il ne craignait aucune attaque de la part de l'Arrankar.

« Réfléchis mon vieux ! »

Écrasé contre un mur, il écarquilla les yeux avant de bondir d'un saut en arrière et de retomber de l'autre côté du muret pour fuir dans la direction opposée. Le pan de bâtiment qu'avait projeté Frederick sur lui, rencontra en une explosion la cache du Sexta qui fut balayée par le souffle.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, il trouva une nouvelle planque, échappant à la vigilance du Mensch qui, ayant percé le mur, pouvait très bien l'apercevoir en se déplaçant de quelques mètres, tout en gardant le contrôle sur Nell. Mais sur quelques mètres seulement.

Du moins c'était ce que pensait l'Arrankar. Jusqu'au moment où le Mensch eut un sourire et fit se redresser Nell d'un mouvement de poignet avant de l'attirer près de lui sous les yeux stupéfaits de Grimmjow qui recula plus loin. Si son agresseur décidait soudainement d'accompagner ses déplacements de sa proie, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'optio…

Il voulut crier lorsque Frederick leva son fouet sur la Mensch. Prêt à l'exterminer pour mieux courir après son partenaire. Nell stupéfaite, fixa l'arme sombre et fine qui se relevait dans les airs claquant furieusement. Ses yeux verts écarquillés.

Grimmjow allait intervenir lorsque le pied de l'Arrankar s'anima pour rencontrer le visage de Frederick. En un cri de rage, elle se libéra, avant d'envoyer une série de coups de poings à son adversaire, ne lui laissant pas le temps de l'immobiliser à nouveau. En la rapprochant, il lui avait permis de se libérer tout en l'attaquant suffisamment pour ne pas lui laisser le loisir de reprendre le contrôle..

Le Mensch rencontra avec force le sol alors qu'elle disparaissait en un Sonido pour se retrouver auprès de Grimmjow. Les deux équipiers se jetèrent un regard avant d'aviser la porte d'un bâtiment proche où ils entrèrent.

La porte volait en éclats qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall avant d'aviser l'étage supérieur des locaux. Le Sexta brisa une seconde porte avant de débouler sur le toit tandis que Nell le rejoignait, cherchant des yeux le Mensch qui avait disparu.

_Ou est-il ?

_RECULE !

Sa partenaire lui agrippa le col de son Shikakusho l'entraînant au sol où elle s'aplatit elle aussi, lui faisant signe de se taire. Un bruit de pas sur les quelques dalles survivantes du Seireitei les interpella alors qu'ils roulaient silencieusement à l'abri, rentrant à nouveau à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

_Tss… On peut rien foutre…

_Il faudrait le bloquer… Stopper sa vue… Je sais !

Grimmjow se tourna vers la jeune femme qui fouillait méthodiquement sa veste de Shikakusho blanche qu'elle portait par-dessus son collant sombre. Elle retira finalement une boule de couleur violette qu'elle tendit triomphante.

_Et c'est ?

_Notre victoire !

Helena contempla stupéfaite l'immense blessure qui s'ouvrait en travers de son corps et d'où s'écoulait le sang en continu. Ses voiles étaient tous immobilisés par la vague de glace créée par l'attaque de la vice-capitaine. Quant au Vizard il s'était déplacé avec une rapidité jamais vue. Kratz lui-même n'aurait pu s'y confronter.

Une douleur lui transperça littéralement la gorge alors que le liquide carmin s'écoulait par vague de ses lèvres, Ichigo lui faisant face, calmement. La vice-capitaine située plus loin, toujours sur ses gardes. Helena se retint avec peine de ne pas glisser au sol, en équilibre instable sur ses jambes malmenées, tremblantes. Sa combinaison ouverte à plusieurs endroits sur des blessures rougeoyantes de son sang qui ne cessait de s'écouler en permanence pour s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sec.

_Abandonne…

La Mensch releva difficilement la tête, le regard mauvais. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rougies alors que dans une explosion de glace elle libérait ses voiles, ceux-ci fonçant droit sur le roux.

Qui n'eut aucun regard pour eux.

Évitant une esquisse de coup de poing de la blonde tentant de le distraire, il se déplaça à nouveau et en moins d'un dixième de seconde, se retrouva derrière elle, son Zanpakutô redevenu sous sa forme normal.

D'un geste sûr il rengaina la lame, alors que de nouveau le sang giclait, sous le regard perdu d'Helena qui s'écroula au sol, en silence. Les formes sombres des tissus se tordant pour disparaître peu à peu dans un étrange brouillard.

_Dommage… Pour toi.

Ichigo se déplaça jusqu'au corps écroulé de la blonde qui avait tenté une dernière attaque mortelle. Prit de pitié, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur avant de fermer ses paupières sur les pupilles orange, froides. Puis il se releva, échangeant un regard avec Rukia qui, muette, avait assisté stupéfaite au dernier coup du Vizard.

_Je vais rejoindre Toshirô et Karin.

Ne supportant pas le regard désinvolte du roux, elle baissa rapidement les yeux, évitant ses yeux noisette pour acquiescer faiblement. Elle voulut prononcer un mot, en vain. Ses lèvres scellées, elle se contenta d'écouter le bruit de ses pas avant que, d'un Shyunpô, il disparut.

Elle s'approcha alors du corps déchiqueté par la dernière attaque, de la Mensch. Ses cheveux blonds entachés de sang, son visage à moitié ouvert, sa gorge sérieusement béante, son corps encrassé et où une estafilade extrêmement profonde se creusait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rukia voyait la mort. Oh ça non… Elle l'avait côtoyé de près… Par un jour de pluie.

Mais voir avec quelle facilité Ichigo avait pu tuer, et avec si peu d'états d'âmes… L'effrayait telle une enfant. Peut être était-ce stupide, après tout elle était Shinigami. Dieu de la mort. Alors pourquoi cela la gênait-elle autant ? Parce que c'était Ichigo ? Parce que cette réaction aussi froide ne ressemblait pas à Ichigo ?

Certainement.

_Rukia !

La brune se releva pour faire face à un Renji essoufflé, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Il s'approcha d'elle et du corps en silence avant qu'une autre silhouette ne le rejoigne. Exténué par la vitesse de son Capitaine, Rikichi tomba à genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

_Est-ce toi qu… ?

Rukia eut un signe de négation à la question du Shinigami avant de reporter son attention sur Helena. Elle lâcha plein d'amertume :

_Sans Ichigo je n'aurais pas pu gagner. C'est lui qui a achevé la Mensch.

Renji pas plus surpris que ça s'accroupit auprès du corps de leur ennemi, l'examinant d'un bref coup d'œil avant de vérifier la gravité de ses blessures. Finalement il se redressa, toujours un genou à terre avant de lever les yeux vers Rukia.

_Kurotsuchi et Urahara seront intéressés par le corps.

Le Capitaine de la troisième division hésita avant de demander, les yeux dans le vague :

_Alors ? Ses capacités sont-elles toujours aussi…

_Non.

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de se relever, plantant son regard sur Rukia qui lui tournait le dos. Elle semblait inquiète.

_Cette fois ce sera totalement différent… Il n'appartient plus au même monde que nous…

_Mais Ichi…

_Ichigo n'est plus Ichigo.

Elle avait répliqué cela d'un ton furieux, se tournant brusquement vers Renji passablement stupéfait. Rikichi les fixant en silence, mal à l'aise.

_Et même si nous avons passé un accord… Je ne pense pas que nous pouvons lui faire confiance à nouveau… Il n'a pas combattu pour m'aider. Mais pour le simple plaisir de se battre.

_Que ? Qu'est-ce que ? C'est complètement stupide !

_Non… dit-elle avec un sourire triste. C'est nous qui avons été stupides.

Yumichika se trouvait à terre, enchaîné au sol enneigé par des liens de glace. Il avait vite compris qu'Unb l'avait projeté dans une autre dimension qui se modifiait selon ses vœux. Ce qui le désavantageait beaucoup par rapport à la jeune femme qui venait de reprendre son apparence normale sous ses yeux. Quittant celle inatendue de son enfance.

Le vice-capitaine s'apprêtait à briser ses liens lorsqu'une lame de glace se posa sur son cou, d'une froideur mortelle. Il se figea de lui-même. Son adversaire avait disparu en un Sonido pour réapparaître dans son dos, et tenait maintenant son existence entre ses mains.

_Ne sois pas déçu… Tu ne pouvais rien faire.

Son murmure se perdit alors que d'un coup sec elle tranchait la carotide du Shinigami dans un jaillissement de sang. Yumichika s'écroula au sol, dans une flaque écarlate qui maculait la neige.

Unb eut un soupir avant de s'éloigner quelque peu, laissant son adversaire baigner dans son propre sang. Elle s'apprêtait à claquer des doigts, retournant ainsi dans la dimension de la Soul Society lorsqu'elle écarquilla ses yeux avant de tomber à genoux, passablement essoufflée. Stupéfaite, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu et son énergie se tarir brusquement.

_Com…

_Sccht… Je te conseille de garder le peu de force que te laisse la véritable forme de Fujikaku…

La Mensch se redressa suffisamment pour planter son regard sombre dans celui triomphant du vice-capitaine qui se tenait auprès de son autre corps écroulé au sol. Son arme avait totalement changé et ressemblait fortement aux plumes d'un paon. Unb comprit de suite que c'était là l'origine de l'amoindrissement de ses forces. Le Zanpakutô de Yumichika drainait son énergie ! Mais comment diable avait-il pu… ? Et qui était alors le Shinigami qu'elle venait de tuer ?

_Depuis le début tu t'attaques à un simple clone… _Hikari Futago_.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la silhouette au sol se brouilla avant de disparaître dans un léger chuintement, ne laissant que le vide derrière elle.

_Je… Je croyais que… Que tes clones ne…

_Sache que je possède deux techniques de clonage à mon actif. _Kage fueru _et_ Hikari Futago_. Une immense différence existe entre les deux… Si _Kage Fueru_ me permet de créer autant de clones que je le veux, ils ne sont pas résistants aux attaques et ne servent que de leurres. Chose que compense mon unique clone créé par _Hikari Futago_. Tu comprends maintenant ?

_Tu ri… Rigoles ?

_De plus. La forme que je t'ai révélé jusque là de Fujikaku, n'est qu'un stade bien en dessous de la force de mon véritable shikaï.

Yumichika eut un dernier sourire vainqueur avant d'élever son arme au-dessus de la Mensch.

_Ton erreur aura été de me sous-estimer !

La jeune femme inspira profondément avant de rouler au sol, évitant l'attaque du Zanpakutô du vice-capitaine qui s'enfonça profondément dans le sol, créant un formidable trou dans la neige.

Unb glissa dans la poudreuse avant de se relever d'un bond et de sortir un câble des poches de son pantalon. Rassemblant ses forces, elle bondit au-dessus de son adversaire et déroula son fil, tandis que Yumichika esquissait un sourire.

Elle s'apprêtait à lancer son attaque lorsqu'elle se figea dans les airs, stupéfaite. Lâchant son câble pour atterrir douloureusement au sol à sa suite. Le vice-capitaine avait haussé un sourcil et fixait la Mensch qui blanchissait à vue d'œil.

« Terwer ? Helena ? Kratz !? »

_Non… Ce… CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Le hurlement de la jeune femme se perdit dans la plaine alors que Yumichika la fixait, de plus en plus étonné par la réaction de son adversaire. Celle-ci se tordit maladroitement les doigts avant de les claquer d'un geste légèrement tremblant.

Dans un bruissement la dimension éclata et ils recouvrèrent la réalité brutalement. Unb s'était déjà tournée vers la fenêtre lorsqu'Hisagi, apparemment inquiet, se précipita vers son vice-capitaine. Tous deux fixèrent alors la silhouette de la Mensch qui s'apprêtait à passer l'ouverture. Elle se retourna brutalement vers eux et lâcha d'une voix qui avait perdu toute trace de moquerie :

_On se reverra plus tard. Et je vous ferai payer…

Son regard glacial étonna encore plus les deux Shinigamis alors que dans un Sonido elle disparaissait, les laissant dans la chambre de soin du Capitaine, figés par sa fuite soudaine.

Frederick parcourait les environs du regard. Les deux Arrankars avaient disparu et cherchaient certainement une solution à sa force… Ou l'avaient déjà trouvée. L'issue du combat risquait de s'en voir renverser. Le Mensch plissa ses paupières, recherchant l'activité spirituelle de ses deux adversaires.

Il se figea alors, ne remarquant pas l'ombre de Nell au-dessus de lui. Le reiatsu de Terwer avait disparu, ainsi que les traces de son combat. Unb quittait en ce moment même la Soul Society. Helena… Etait morte ? Et Kratz ? Inconscient ?

Le numéro un fronça des sourcils, laissant transparaître l'horreur qui s'emparait de son visage peu à peu. Il concédait à ce que Terwer et Unb perdent. Ils étaient les plus faibles. Quand à Helena, elle pouvait commettre quelques erreurs qui la mettraient en position inconfortable… Mais pas mourir ! Il avait déjà combattu le Vizard et n'avait rien trouvé de surprenant en ses capacités ! Il n'avait pas résisté et ils avaient pu repartir avec la fille… Et une vice-capitaine n'était pas de taille à affronter la seconde Évolution de la numéro deux !

Quand à Kratz… Il était le chef de l'équipe ! Un Kapitän de niveau moyen ! Face à un capitaine de la Soul Society il ne devait rien craindre… Et il n'avait pas réveillé sa seconde Évolution en recours ? Pourquoi ? Avait-il perdu si rapidement pour évoluer ? Co…

Frederick leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard de Nell, surprise en plein flagrant délit, suspendue au toit. Le Mensch contempla en silence son ennemi avant de rendre forme originelle à son sabre d'un geste brusque pour le ranger dans son fourreau. Il se tourna vers Grimmjow qui le fixait en silence avant de hocher la tête en guise d'abandon.

Et disparaître en une tornade de pétale de rose, pour le plus grand étonnement de ses adversaires qui s'échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

_Un Kapitän et quatre Menschen. Un groupe important… Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu s'infiltrer aussi facilement jusque dans le Seireitei… Et surtout ce qu'ils voulaient !

Kurotsuchi s'évertuait. Il faut dire qu'une bonne partie du Gotei 13 s'était rassemblée aux laboratoires de la douzième division un jour après l'infiltration, dans le but de mettre au point toute cette affaire, et que cela ne plaisait pas au scientifique de voir ses locaux aussi bondés.

_Vu leurs capacités, cela n'a pas du être difficile de parvenir jusqu'à nous. Il semble cependant qu'ils sous-estimaient notre niveau… Le Kapitän a-t-il parlé ?

Urahara se tourna vers Renji qui eut un hochement de tête négatif, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en détournant son regard d'Ichigo.

_Il passe son temps à chanter en allemand.

_Je vois.

_Urahara-san, je me souviens que Kratz avait appelé le Capitaine Hitsugaya « Nacht » et semblait en avoir après lui…

Rukia planta son regard sombre dans celui de l'ancien dirigeant de la douzième division qui fronça les sourcils. Le silence s'installa bientôt brisé par Yamamoto en personne.

_Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas tirer cela au clair avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya Toshirô. Depuis son combat il est plongé dans un léger coma. Sa vice-capitaine, Matsumoto Rangiku, s'occupe de sa division en attendant son rétablissement.

_Dans le coma ? Il ne portait pourtant aucune blessure mortelle sur lui… Du moins lorsque je l'ai amené à la quatrième… annonça alors Ichigo.

_Unohana-san ?

_L'état du Capitaine ne vient pas de ses blessures. Son énergie cependant, est à un stade très bas… Et cela n'est pas dû à une trop grande utilisation de son reiatsu. Il semble que ses forces ont été soudainement augmentées à un stade jusque là jamais atteint, pour disparaître totalement.

L'annonce de la dirigeant de la quatrième plongea l'assemblée dans un silence pesant. L'humaine Inoue était elle aussi à l'hôpital, recouvrant ses forces peu à peu. Ulquiorra quand à lui, ayant été soigné par la jeune fille, se contentait de veiller sur elle. Quand à Nell et Grimmjow, ils n'étaient passés que très rapidement aux locaux de la division d'Unohana, tout comme Yumichika.

_Reprenons depuis le début… commença Hisagi. Nos adversaires semblent être dirigés par une sorte de « maître » qui ne serait pas étranger à la Soul Society. Après avoir capturé Yachiru et Kurosaki Yuzu et tué l'une d'entre elles, ce dernier se serait « éveillé » et aurait permis aux Arrankars de passer au stade de Menschen.

_Ceux-ci utilisent des techniques ressemblant aux nôtres. Dont deux Évolutions de sabre, des sorts d'attaque et d'enchaînement. Ah ! Et ils sont aussi doués d'une agilité peu commune qu'ils appellent « Der Weg ». continua Yumichika.

_Le chemin ? traduisit Ichigo assez surpris.

_Apparemment, selon Unb. Elle m'a d'ailleurs indiqué clairement l'existence de trois rangs différents dans leur hiérarchie. Les Menschen, les Kapitäne… Et les Herren. Chaque catégorie porte une série de numéro…

_N'oublions pas non plus qu'Ukitake Taïcho a disparu peu après l'enlèvement de Yuzu Kurosaki, dans une partie du Hueco Mondo où se trouverait leur lieu de rassemblement. Ni la prophétie que seuls Ichigo et Toshirô ont su traduire.

Urahara se figea sur lui-même tandis que le roux fronçait des sourcils. Quand à Kurotsuchi, il retint son souffle, une légère goutte de sueur lui coulant sur les tempes. Les paroles de Rukia avaient porté toute l'attention des Shinigamis sur le Vizard. La vice-capitaine ne s'étant pas rendue compte de suite de sa grossière erreur.

_Prophétie ? Quelle prophétie ? demanda alors Renji. La phrase illisible ?

_Urahara-san… Auriez-vous fait d'autres découvertes dont le Gotei 13 ne serait pas au courant ?

La voix de Yamamoto tonna alors que sa canne s'abattait sur le sol. Rukia comprenant enfin sa bêtise, croisa le regard sombre d'Ichigo et se sentit encore plus gênée. Personne n'avait été mis au courant de la prophétie… Ni du fait qu'Ichigo et Hitsugaya avaient pu la traduire.

_Je ne pense pas que ces informations soient de source assez sûre pour être prise en élément d'enquête Commandant. Répliqua Urahara froidement.

_Cependant cela expliquerait l'intérêt que porte Kratz à Hitsugaya Taïcho. Si celui-ci a pu traduire un langage d'Arrankar.

L'annonce d'Hisagi redonna vie au tumulte qui régnait dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'un grognement fit taire la plupart des Shinigamis, tandis que Kempachi s'avançait.

_Peu importe. La Soul Society va-t-elle se décider à lancer une escouade au Hueco Mondo ?

_Non.

La réponse de Yamamoto claqua dans le silence alors que son regard sombre se plantait dans celui du Capitaine. Le dirigeant de la onzième détourna la tête pour croiser le regard d'Ichigo qui ne cilla pas. Il retourna alors son attention sur son supérieur.

_Je vois… Vraiment pas décidé à bouger ?

_La plupart de nos indications ne sont pas de source suffisamment sûre pour être prises en compte. Comme l'a si bien dit Urahara-san. Veuillez regagner vos locaux… Capitaine Zaraki.

L'interpellé sembla un instant céder à la rage qui l'animait, avant de pousser un soupir de profond mépris et de quitter la pièce dans un silence de plomb.

_Kurosaki Ichigo… J'aimerai que vous nous expliquiez certaines choses. Annonça alors Yamamoto.

_Cela tombe très mal Commandant. Je ne suis pas disposé à répondre à vos attentes. Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer.

Le ton glacial du Vizard termina d'alourdir l'atmosphère. Le refus d'Urahara, la demande de Kempachi… Et maintenant Kurosaki. Yamamoto fronça des sourcils avant de répliquer d'une voix forte :

_Pourtan…

_L'alliance que nous avons passé n'assure que mon aide au combat. Pas dans l'enquête en elle-même.

Le Vizard avait répondu d'un ton égal, et après un dernier hochement de tête échangé avec Urahara apparemment soulagé par sa décision, il quitta les locaux de la douzième. Sous le regard de Rukia, qui croisa alors celui de Renji.

_« Quel classe dis moi… J'vais finir par être jaloux moi ! »_

« Manqué plus que toi ! »

_« Cela me touche. Merci de la patience que tu m'accordes. Partenaire. »_

« Du nouveau ? Je suppose que tu ne reviens pas pour rien ? »

_« Celui qui, rongé par le mal, se terre seul au fond du Monde, ne pourra retrouver sa puissance quand illuminant son chemin des Lumières. Ainsi le sang écarlate fera renaître l'Ombre du Sommeil et il pourra retourner auprès de son frère tant jalousé. »_

« Oh non ! Pitié ! »

_« Hé oh ! J'y ai réfléchis un bon moment ! Rien que pour toi en plus ! Bon, aussi parce que c'est amusant tout ça… »_

« Viens aux faits. »

_« Définitivement, « celui qui, rongé par le mal, se terre seul au fond du Monde » est le fameux Maître des Menschen. Pour « die Lichter », je pensais à Yachiru et ta sœur. Après tout, c'est après la mort de l'une ou de l'autre que notre ennemi numéro un s'est « éveillé ». Quand au « sang écarlate » cela doit évoquer le sacrifice des Lumières pour réveiller l'Ombre du Sommeil en question et lui rendre sa puissance. Quel nom pourri d'ailleurs… C'est juste la partie avec le frère que je ne comprends pas du tout… »_

« … »

_« Ichigo ? Et oh ! Tu déprimes pas à nouvea… ? »_

« Non. Je réfléchissais. »

_« Et puis il y a ce fameux « Nacht ». J'ai une hypothèse là-dessus. Du moins, si ce qu'Unohana a dis est bien vrai…_

« Dis… »

_« Un esprit extérieur. » _

« Pardon ? »

_« Ou une entité. Elle a pris le contrôle du corps de Toshirô et lui a permis de vaincre le Kapitän facilement. Tout en le plongeant dans le coma suite à cette montée en puissance. Peut être même a-t-il un lien avec le Maître. Après tout, Nacht c'est bien de l'allemand… ? »_

« Nuit. Cela veut dire Nuit. »

_« Hum… Mais à ce moment-là, au niveau de la mort d'une des deux filles… Cela voudrait dire que la prophétie est déjà réalisée… Après tout, si elles sont bien les Lumières, le Maître s'est éveillé… Alors… »_

« Non. »

_« Hein ? »_

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit concrétisée. Nous serions morts ou en plein combat en ce moment-même… Après tout il reste Yachiru… Et peut être d'autres… Grimmjow m'a dit que les Menschen avaient réagi bizarrement à la vue de Nell… »

_« Je vois. Alors à ce moment-là… »_

« Il faut que je ramène… Yachiru… Ou Yuzu. L'une des deux. Et que je trouve les autres Lumières… Avant lui… »

_« Je ? Tu veux dire nous oui ! »_

« … »

_« Ichigo ? »_

Le Vizard laissa son regard glisser sur les rues avant de s'immobiliser dans sa marche. Il se tourna dans la direction opposée avant de partir en une combinaison de Shyunpô.

« Oui. Nous. Je vais partir avec Kempachi… »

_« Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Je pars m'échauffer de ce pas ! »_

« C'est ça… C'est ça… En silence ! »

_« Oh ! T'énerves pas ! »_

Et dans un rire irritable, il libéra l'esprit du Vizard, celui-ci arrivant juste devant les locaux de la onzième.

_T'as fais vite Ichigo !

Le ton rocailleux retentit derrière lui. L'interpellé se retourna avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête, plus que jamais sérieux. Un pâle sourire s'étira alors sur les lèvres de Kempachi.

_Qu'est-ce que vous préparez encore vous deux ?

Ichigo ne fut pas surpris de la présence de Rukia. La vice-capitaine était sortie peu après lui des locaux de Kurotsuchi et l'avait suivi. Le plus discrètement possible, en dissimulant remarquablement bien son reiatsu. En temps normal il ne l'aurait pas ressenti… Seulement depuis quelques temps, depuis la traduction de la phrase exactement, il se sentait… Différent.

_Alors ? Vous allez au Hueco Mondo libérer Yachiru ou Yuzu ?

_Tu vas nous en empêcher ? demanda simplement Kempachi.

_Laissez moi réfléchir… Je crois que je vais faire pire…

Ichigo se tendit légèrement, fronçant les sourcils alors que le Capitaine de la onzième plantait son regard sombre sur Rukia. Celle-ci songeuse eut un sourire mauvais avant d'annoncer.

_Je viens avec vous.

_Co…

_Je suis toute aussi intéressée par ces nouveaux adversaires que vous. Nous trouverons forcément des réponses en nous rendant dans leur repère. De plus, Ukitake Taïcho a disparu dans les environs, je suis sûre de le retrouver là-bas…

_Et bien, les Menschen n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

Échangeant un sourire avec Kempachi, Rukia se détourna vers le Vizard.

_D'après Unohana Taïcho, Toshirô-san ne devrait pas tarder à sortir de sa somnolence. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de lui proposer de venir avec nous…

_Et toi ?

_Et moi ?

_Que vas-tu faire ?

_La division m'attend. Depuis que le Capitaine Ukitake n'est plus là je me charge de la diriger. Et ce n'est pas une mince à faire ! Crois moi ! Sur ce, je vous laisse… Prévenez moi si Hitsugaya vient avec nous et surtout, quand partons-nous…

Kempachi acquiesça tandis que la jeune fille disparaissait en un Shyunpô. Il eut un soupir avant de jouer avec la poignée de son Zanpakutô.

_Ca s'annonce bien…

_Hum. Je ne sais pas.

_Nous ne savons jamais grand-chose…

_On fait de la philosophie ?

_Peut être bien. Que penses-tu de partir ce soir…

_Si Toshirô s'est réveillé entre temps pourquoi pas. Pense tu qu'Urahara nous ouvrira un passage ?

_Pour sur. Il sera ravi oui… Je lui ferai part de notre projet dans l'après-midi…

_Je vais voir le nain.

Ichigo eut un léger signe de tête, avant de disparaître à son tour, laissant le Capitaine seul. Celui-ci eut un léger grognement avant de se remettre en marche pour rentrer dans ses locaux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_Unb échangea un regard avec Frederick. Ils étaient les seuls rescapés de l'expédition. Un dur coup. Le Maître n'allait pas apprécier. Vraiment pas, et elle appréhendait sa réaction. Qu'allait-il faire ? Les exterminer ? Torturer ? Manipuler ? Il pouvait leur faire tellement de choses… Oui. Face à lui ils n'étaient que de simples soldats insignifiants._

_Se forçant à entrer dans la grande salle, elle tenta de dissimuler sa nervosité en accélérant sa marche dans l'allée immense bordée de piliers qui menaient au « trône » du Maître. Frederik à ses côtés, ils posèrent genoux à terre devant leur supérieur qui se redressa sur son siège. Ses yeux sombres fixés sur eux._

__C'est tout ?_

_Sec et dur. Implacable. Déjà une aura mauvaise se dégageait de son corps alors qu'il se relevait de son siège s'avançant en leur direction en descendant de l'estrade où il se trouvait assis. Imperceptible, ses pas le menèrent devant Frederick qu'il attrapa alors par le col de son kimono avant de redemander d'une voix forte._

__Est-ce bien tout ?_

_Le Mensch releva les yeux vers lui avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Avec un soupir de mépris, le Maître le lâcha au sol pour se détourner, reprenant un air calme._

__Je suis déçu… Terriblement déçu._

_Il reprit place sur son siège avant de prendre appui sur son accoudoir en une attitude désobligeante. Unb osa relever les yeux vers son supérieur et s'immobilisa lorsqu'il planta son regard froid dans le sien._

__Racontez-moi…_

__Terwer et Helena sont morts Maître._

__Je vois… Et Kratz ?_

__Capturé Maître._

__Pardon ?! Capturé ! Un Kapitän !_

_Le Maître s'était vivement redressé, la rage faisant trembler ses mains tandis que son regard brûlant de haine se plantait sur Frederick qui reprit :_

__Il n'a pas eu le temps de mettre en place sa seconde Évolution face à Nacht… L'ennemi était pl…_

__Silence. J'en ai assez entendu…_

_Calme. A nouveau. Les changements d'humeurs étaient très soudain chez le Maître et assez déroutants. Même pour Unb et Frederick qui sursautèrent alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Un rire froid. Dépourvu de tout bon sentiment._

__Ce n'est pas bien grave… Ils vont venir… Nacht va venir. Ne pensons plus à cet échec… Je l'accueillerai moi-même. Ce qui est tout à fait normal non ? En tant que petit frère ?_

_A nouveau son rire résonna dans toute la salle alors qu'il se tournait vers un coin reculé de la salle._

__Onma ! Annonce-leurs qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à venir ! J'espère qu'ils sont prêts…_

__Bien Sire._

_La jeune femme brune baissa la tête avant de quitter la salle par une porte dérobée tandis qu'Unb et Frederick se relevaient. Cependant le Maître reporta son attention sur eux._

__Oh ! Au fait… Je n'attends plus rien de vous. Peu m'importe ce que vous faîtes. Vous ne méritez pas mon intention, encore moins ma confiance. Contentez-vous de rester dans un coin reculé et de ne plus faire parler de vous. Compris ?_

_Unb hocha la tête bientôt suivit de Frederick. Et ils quittèrent la pièce, mortifiés. Pire encore que la mort, la torture ou toute autre douleur physique, ils venaient d'être abandonnés. Tel des déchets. Oui, de simples déchets. Unb ne put s'empêcher de frapper violemment un mur. Si son partenaire restait d'un calme incroyable, son regard lui, était vide de toutes émotions._

_Brisés oui. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Rien. Strictement plus rien. Nés pour le combat, morts dans un coin. Une existence pitoyable. Déposer les armes, abandonner la voie… Ne plus se battre, pour personne, pour aucun but… Rester seul. Attendre la mort._

_Dans un cri de rage, Unb se releva brusquement pour se précipiter dans les couloirs des lieux, délaissant son partenaire dans un silence pesant. Non, cela n'allait pas se passer comme cela ! Jamais._

_S'infiltrer dans leur planque au Hueco Mondo hein ?

Toshirô eut un soupir. Il venait de se tirer tout juste de sa torpeur qu'Ichigo avait débarqué. Le Capitaine commençait seulement à voir correctement et un léger étourdissement accaparé son esprit. Il se força cependant à le garder clair, en se redressant.

_Yamamoto n'est pas au courant je suppose…

_Non.

_Qui vient ?

_Kempachi, Rukia. Moi…

_Décidément vous ne tenez jamais en place Kurosaki…

_Je ne suis pas réputé pour être patient.

_Ça non.

Reprenant un peu de sérieux, Ichigo quitta son léger sourire tandis que le dirigeant de la dixième empoignait Hyourinmaru se situant sur sa table de chevet, dans un bruit de métal.

_Alors ?

_Qu'à dit le Gotei 13 au sujet de la prophétie et de sa traduction ?

_Ni Urahara, ni Kurotsuchi, ni moi-même n'en avons dit plus. Ils ne connaissent pas son sens, seulement son existence et le fait que nous puissions la comprendre.

_Je vois…

_Toshirô…

_Hitsugaya Taïcho. Coupa d'un ton las le jeune Shinigami.

_Peu importe… Que s'est-il passé ?

Un silence s'installa alors que le Capitaine tirait de moitié la lame de son Zanpakutô. Il laissa son regard dériver sur le fer de l'arme avant de la ranger d'un coup sec et de relever les yeux vers Ichigo.

_Honnêtement… Je n'en sais strictement rien. J'ai perdu conscience à la moitié de mon combat contre Kratz. Je n'ai repris pied avec la réalité qu'en me réveillant ici. Et je ne garde strictement aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé entre temps.

Ichigo resta silencieux avant de laisser dériver son regard. Selon Shirosaki, un esprit extérieur aurait pris le dessus sur le jeune Shinigami. Ce qui pourrait expliquer l'absence de souvenirs… Mais quel esprit ? Et pourquoi se réveiller maintenant ?

_Je vais venir avec vous.

Les paroles de Toshirô tirèrent le Vizard de sa réflexion. Il reposa Hyourinmaru à ses côtés avant de s'étirer tandis que le roux acquiesçait, satisfait.

_Je dois tirer au clair cette histoire de « Nacht »… Je me demande si cela n'est pas lié à ce qui s'est passé pendant mon combat contre le Kapitän…

_Certainement.

_J'avoue que je suis aussi curieux de connaître l'identité de celui qui tire les ficelles. Surtout s'il n'est pas étranger à Soul Society alors qu'aucune archive ne rappelle son existence.

Nouveau silence.

_Je sens que cela ne sera pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît Kurosaki. Nous sommes en train de nous intéresser à quelque chose d'enfoui. J'en ai l'intime conviction.

_Pense-tu que…

_Oui. Je pense que cela risque encore une fois de modifier l'avenir. Et la Soul Society… Rien ne sera comme avant. Comme à chaque fois qu'un ennemi se dresse sur notre route… Quand partons nous ?

_Ce soir. Urahara et Kurotsuchi vont nous ouvrir un passage.

_Bien. Alors j'ai intérêt à me reposer un peu. Je sens que cela va encore être intéressant…

_Assurément.

_Rukia… Où vas-tu ?

La jeune vice-capitaine se figea sur elle-même avant de se tourner lentement pour faire face à son frère. Dans son entreprise silencieuse qui consistait à quitter la maison familiale le plus discrètement possible, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Byakuya. Gênée, elle se passa une main sur la nuque avant d'annoncer hésitante :

_Hum… Et bien... J'ai été assignée à une mission de nuit… Surveillance .Yamamoto craint qu'il n'y ait d'autres interventions Menschen…

A la grande stupeur de la jeune femme, son frère se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de se détourner. Elle retint à grand peine un soupir de soulagement et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque la voix du Capitaine la stoppa en plein élan :

_Je vois que tu as pensé à la cape cette fois…

Ecarquillant les yeux de stupeur, elle se retourna vivement vers son frère pour remarquer qu'il n'était plus présent. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle sortait. Toute la délicatesse de Nii-sama… Elle eut un léger rire avant de se bondir d'un saut souple pour se retrouver sur le toit d'un bâtiment proche.

Et dans un Shyunpô elle disparaissait. Direction la douzième.

**_A suivre…_**

**_

* * *

_**

Propriété Tite Kubo.

_Bien, nouveau chapitre. Fin de combats, réflexion et le départ pour le Hueco Mondo. Je peux vous promettre une suite énergique avec de nombreux rebondissements et des explications à la clé. J'espère simplement qu'elle vous plaira.  
_

_Merci de votre intérêt.  
_

Prochain chapitre : - Retour en terrain hostile / Rücckehr im feindlichen Gelände -

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : Le deuxième n'est pas forcément le second. Si l'inverse est vrai, l'avenir du troisième et des suivants dépendent cependant du choix de vos mots. Ce qui est second est aussi dernier. Personne n'est à attendre derrière. Mais le deuxième peut être toujours suivi d'autres.**


	13. Chapter 11

**11 Chapitre **

**– Retour en terrain hostile****– ****_Rückkehr_****_im_****_feindlichen Gelände_****–**

**

* * *

**

Yamamoto se trouvait dans son bureau personnel, s'occupant des quelques papiers relatifs à la première division. Le Commandant n'arrivait cependant pas à se concentrer sur son travail, encore furieux de la réaction d'Urahara. Le scientifique lui avait caché des indices qu'il savait importants pour la suite des opérations. Si la vice-capitaine Kuchiki n'avait pas parlé de la prophétie, il n'en aurait jamais connu l'existence. Et Kurosaki qui refusait de s'expliquer ! De même, le Capitaine Hitsugaya qui n'avait rien dit de plus ou bien encore Kurotsuchi qui était resté silencieux.

Il abattit son poing plus violemment qu'il ne s'y attendait sur son bureau. Poussant un soupir de frustration, il reposa son stylo pour tourner son fauteuil sur lui-même et faire face à la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le calme s'était installé à nouveau sur Soul Society. Bien sûr, la défense avait été accrue, mais l'inquiétude s'était effacée. Du moins, en partie, car il subsistait toujours une part de doute et une prochaine attaque semblait à craindre.

_Yamamoto-san !

La porte s'était ouverte si brusquement qu'il se redressa, empoignant sa canne pour faire face à Sasakibe, son vice-capitaine. Celui-ci se pencha en avant dans un rapide salut avant de relever la tête, apparemment paniqué. Il reprit cependant son souffle avant de prendre la parole.

_Le Capitaine Hitsugaya a quitté sa chambre, Kempachi-san est introuvable ainsi que la vice-capitaine Kuchiki-san qui a remis son statut aux ex-lieutenants d'Ukitake. Quant au Vizard, il semble avoir disparu lui aussi. De plus, un portail vers le Hueco Mondo a été ouvert par Urahara et Kurotsuchi. J'ai envoyé une escouade aux locaux de la douzième division, elle n'attend plus que vos ordres.

Yamamoto fronça des sourcils avant de serrer sa canne plus violemment. Ils étaient partis malgré son interdiction. Encore une fois, ils faisaient défaut à son statut de Commandant et ne respectaient pas ses ordres. De telles transgressions des lois n'avaient jamais été réalisées à un rythme d'intervalles aussi courts. D'abord les preuves cachées, puis le refus de parler et maintenant, cette fuite.

_Dois-je annoncer à l'escouade de les suivre au Hueco Mondo pour les arrêter ?

_Non.

Sasaki se figea de surpris tandis que Yamamoto se détournait vers la fenêtre, retenant un soupir. Le Commandant resta silencieux quelques instants avant de faire à nouveau face à son vice-capitaine.

_Laissez-les. Même en partant maintenant ils conserveront leur avance. Je ne veux non plus risquer la vie d'autres personnes encore. Nous devons garder nos effectifs pour les futures attaques qui pourraient survenir.

_Bien. Quand à Urahara et Kurotsuchi ? Dois-je les avertir d'une sanction ?

_Ce ne sera pas pour l'instant. Je vais y réfléchir.

_Cela sera fait.

Sasaki sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant le vieux Shinigami qui reprit place sur son siège. Restant immobile quelques instants, il porta une main à ses tempes avant de frotter ses dernières pour se tourner vers ses papiers et reprendre son stylo. Était-ce l'âge ? Il ne sentait plus capable d'arrêter les esprits fougueux du Seireitei. Peut être était-il temps de laisser les choses changer ? Il ne savait pas. Mais quelque chose lui disait, qu'il le saurait bientôt.

Très bientôt.

Yumichika se décida finalement à quitter son immobilité. Levant une main, il souffla sur cette dernière avant de contempler ses ongles d'un air avisé. Puis un sourire vint éclairer son visage et il rangea rapidement son vernis dans un petit tiroir de son bureau. Le vice-capitaine était satisfait de son travail : pas un éclat, un raté, tout était parfait du premier coup. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais il appréciait ces fois où il ne passait pas une heure à rattraper ses bévues.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, manquant de le faire sursauter. L'ancien de la onzième leva alors les yeux, s'apprêtant à accueillir avec jovialité l'arrivant, avant de se figer. Son regard vira au gris tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur ses papiers, considérant à peine l'intrus. Ou plutôt, l'intruse.

_Bonjour Yumichika ! Shuuhei n'est pas là ?

Matsumoto semblait de bonne humeur, contrairement au vice-capitaine qui venait de s'enfermer dans un silence pesant. La belle rousse jeta un rapide coup d'œil à travers la pièce avant de s'approcher du bureau du brun. Celui-ci ne daigna lever la tête vers elle que lorsque son papier fut complètement rempli.

_Non, le Capitaine Hisagi n'est pas là. Il se trouve dans sa chambre à la quatrième division.

_Ah ? Que fait-il là-bas ? Sa blessure allait pourtant bien à la réunion ! Il avait même pu rentrer plus tôt ! Il y a eu un revirement inattendu ?

_Non. J'ai demandé à Unohana-san de prolonger son séjour.

Matsumoto ne sembla pas remarquer le ton glacial de Yumichika ni son regard sombre. Elle prit appui sur le bureau, à moitié assise sur ce dernier, un air gamin plaqué sur le visage.

_Pourquoi donc ?

_J'ai bien remarqué que le Capitaine n'allait pas très bien en ce moment et en ai profité pour lui laisser un peu de repos. Ce n'est pas comme certaines personnes. Après tout c'est normal, on voit toujours nos propres problèmes avant ceux des autres…

La voix déjà froide du vice-capitaine s'appuya parfaitement sur le « certaines » faisant glisser le masque joyeux de la Shinigami au passage. Celle-ci sembla enfin prendre conscience de l'humeur de Yumichika ainsi que de ses paroles qui s'adressait directement à elle, et quitta le bureau pour se reculer quelque peu. Plantant son regard noisette sur le jeune homme qui replongea dans ses papiers, elle reprit la parole d'une voix plus dure, brisant le silence pesant qui s'installait dans la pièce.

_Que veux-tu dire ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi ? Si j'ai pu te blessé, sache que j'en suis…

_Blessé ? Blessé ?

Apparemment ahuri, l'expression du vice-capitaine se brisa en un rire sans joie qui disparut aussi rapidement qu'il s'était fait entendre, surprenant la jeune femme qui fronça des sourcils.

_Je me fiches pas mal de tout ça ! Je ne fais que réaliser la vengeance de quelqu'un qui est incapable de t'en vouloir !

_Qu… Quelqu'un ?

_Tu es aveugle comme d'habitude. Mais, j'oubliais, que pourrais-tu voir alors que ton cher Gin n'est plus là ? Je suis vraiment stupide !

Matsumoto eut une grimace à l'énonciation du prénom de l'ancien Capitaine maintenant mort. Yumichika avait tellement appuyé sur sa dernière phrase qu'il semblait parler d'autre chose. Devant sa colère apparente, la rousse se recula jusqu'à la porte avant de poser la main sur la poignée et de l'ouvrir prête à partir.

_Vas-y fuis ! Comme d'habitude ! Mais ne reviens plus… Ne reviens plus jamais. Je ne veux plus te voir. Ni ici, ni auprès d'Hisagi. Tu n'imagines pas les conséquences de ton comportement de gamine !

Sonnée par les derniers mots du vice-capitaine. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, tenta de trouver une défense, avant d'y renoncer pour fuir au-dehors. Claquant la porte, elle glissa de côté pour s'appuyer dos au mur avant de glisser contre ce dernier, les premières larmes naissant au bout de ses cils.

_Gi…Gin…

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils parcouraient le désert du Hueco Mondo, quadrillant toute la zone indiquée par la carte qu'Urahara leur avait fourni. Ils approchaient finalement de l'emplacement du dernier signal d'Ukitake et rien ne semblait démontrer la présence d'une quelconque activité inhabituelle. Seul le sable s'étendait à perte de vue, quelques arbres se dressant ça et là.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au abord d'une cuvette spacieuse creusée par les vents qui soufflaient parfois dans la dimension. Apparemment, c'était ici qu'avait disparu le Capitaine de la treizième. Ce qui était peu étonnant. Si l'endroit était propice pour se dissimuler d'un quelconque regard, il l'était aussi pour une embuscade. Même un dirigeant du Gotei13 ne pouvait se sortir de là.

Rukia fut la première a sauter dans le léger gouffre, pour se précipiter vers une infime forme à moitié enterrée dans le sable. La Shinigami déterra rapidement l'objet qui tenait facilement dans sa paume avant de l'examiner.

_C'est bien ici. C'est son émetteur…

Elle désigna l'objet en piteux état. La coque de métal s'était ouverte en deux et un éclat s'était formé dessus. Des câbles à moitié arrachés pendaient tristement de cette ouverture et le voyant normalement allumé semblait avoir éclaté sous le choc. La vice-capitaine serra fortement l'émetteur, ayant un mauvais pressentiment quand à l'état du Capitaine. Elle leva alors les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

Ichigo faisait le tour de la cuvette, tâtant au passage la paroi de sable en murmurant des choses inaudibles. Le Vizard semblait chercher quelque chose et fut bientôt suivi par Toshirô. Quant à Kempachi, il resta là, légèrement tremblant d'excitation.

_Il n'y a rien. Déclara alors l'ancien Shinigami remplaçant.

Il s'avança en sa direction, jetant au passage quelques coups d'œil sur les lieux. Bientôt, le Capitaine de la dixième sauta, pour se retrouver hors du gouffre, scrutant l'horizon.

_Aucune présence. Aucune trace, ni indice. Ni aucune émanation d'énergie spirituelle. On n'a strictement aucune piste. L'endroit pourrait se situer ici comme plus loin. La zone est bien trop vaste pour définir un point bien précis.

Le ton de Toshirô était dur alors qu'il rejoignait le groupe, délaissant son observation qui ne le menait à rien. Kempachi eut un grognement de frustration avant de demander :

_On pourrait en filer un.

_Un ?

_Ouais. Un Mensch. Il nous mènerait au bon endroit…

Si Rukia s'apprêtait à acquiescer, Ichigo eut un sourire ironique avant de hausser les sourcils. Le Vizard eut alors une fausse expression de désintérêt total.

_Et où vois-tu un Mensch ?

Une moue d'exaspération prit place sur le visage du Capitaine de la onzième qui se tut. Il cracha alors à terre, montrant ainsi sa rage contre les Menschen en question lorsque Toshirô eut un sourire supérieur.

_Ce n'est pas idiot.

_Arrête Toshirô…

_Hitsugaya Taïcho !

_Peu importe. Il n'y a personne ici à part nous !

_Si. Il y a lui…

Le roux releva alors subitement la tête vers la silhouette les surplombant que désignait le jeune Shinigami d'un mouvement de menton. Rukia silencieuse jusqu'ici l'imita rapidement ainsi que Kempachi. Ils écarquillèrent alors des yeux lorsque l'inconnu s'approcha d'eux, son kimono gris claquant furieusement. L'arrivant se stoppa au bord de la cuvette, dévoilant l'identité d'une femme.

Ses yeux sombres brûlant de rage, ses cheveux blancs lâchés lui tombant sur les épaules, elle portait une veste longue de kimono d'un gris clair maculé d'edelweiss et retenue à la taille par une ceinture de tissu noir nouée sur son ventre. Le vêtement tiré en avant laissait apercevoir une partie d'un débardeur blanc accompagné d'un pantalon d'aïkido noir.

_C'est celle qui s'est attaquée à Hisagi. Déclara alors Ichigo d'un ton durci par l'approche du combat qui les attendait.

_Mon nom est Unb. Unb Fächer.

La jeune femme avait parlé d'une voix forte, légèrement éraillée par la colère. Elle sauta alors. Haut. Très haut. Pour retomber souplement à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Se relevant, elle tira son sabre dans un tintement de métal avant de leur lancer un regard glacial.

_Je viens vous tuer…

Byakuya ressortait d'un bâtiment appartenant au domaine des Kuchikis. Malgré ses nombreuses recherches, aucun document ne semblait être en relation avec les événements actuels. Malgré le fait que leur ennemi est déjà dans le passé attaqué Soul Society, les écrits ancestraux ne parlaient d'aucune guerre vraisemblable.

Le Capitaine immuable de la sixième parcourait une rue silencieuse lorsqu'une forme attira son attention. Réagissant au quart de tour, le dirigeant disparut en un Shyunpô avant de réapparaître de l'autre côté, aux abords d'un carrefour, faisant face à l'intrus qui se trouvait là. Celui-ci stoppa alors sa course avant de relever la tête vers lui, faisant écarquiller les yeux de l'impassible Capitaine.

_T… Toi !

_Ça faisait longtemps Byakuya-kun !

_Yoruichi !

Les yeux dorés le fixant étaient emplis de malice, un sourire victorieux s'étirait sur le visage sombre de l'ancienne dirigeant de la deuxième division. La jeune femme se redressa quelque peu, les poings sur les hanches. Elle avait quitté sa veste orange, dévoilant son dos nu noir. Elle portait son immuable collant ainsi que ses mitaines et jambières habituelles. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas tellement changé si ce n'est le fait que ses cheveux n'étaient pas retenus en une queue de cheval mais en un chignon bas, fait à la va-vite, maintenu par une baguette chinoise de bois sombre.

_Que fais-tu là ?

Le dirigeant de la sixième avait repris ses esprits et dévisageait froidement Yoruichi dont le sourire ne s'éteignit pas pour autant. Il avait été surpris, cela valait bien autant que son écharpe, c'est-à-dire la moitié du Seireitei.

_Oh moi ? demande t-elle avec un air innocent ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout. J'aide une amie… Mais… Chut ! C'est un secret !

Portant un doigt à ses lèvres, elle eut un léger clin d'œil qui laissa Byakuya de marbre. Celui eut même un soupir marquant son exaspération pour le comportement de la jeune femme.

_Une amie ?

_Une amie.

_Je vois… Je suppose que le Commandant n'est pas au courant et que ton grand ami Kisuke t'a fait entré lui-même…

_Oui et non. Oui Yamamoto ne sait rien. Non Kisuke n'est pas au courant lui aussi.

_Comment es-tu entrée alors avec la défense installée par Yamamoto-san ?

_Par la porte. Pourquoi ?

Renonçant devant l'humeur de l'ancienne Capitaine, Byakuya se détourna finalement, continuant son chemin vers la sixième division qui l'attendait, ainsi que pas mal de paperasserie. Cependant, Yoruichi le héla une dernière fois :

_Tu ne diras rien hein !

_Cela ne me concerne pas.

Il avait répliqué du même ton dur, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner vers la jeune femme qui eut un sourire moqueur. Il la sentit juste disparaître en un Shyunpô et n'entendit que ses dernières phrases :

_Tu te ramollis Byakuya… Au fait, sympa ta coupe !

Soupirant à nouveau, il eut un haussement d'épaule, repoussant sa queue de cheval basse qui glissait sur son épaule dans son dos. Fichu pari…

Unb bascula ses hanches pour se retourner. Ses pieds rencontrèrent durement la paroi de sable alors qu'elle amortissait le choc, restant fixé, accroupis, à l'horizontal. Légèrement sonnée, elle releva la tête vers le Vizard qui s'était interposé entre Toshirô et elle, alors qu'elle attaquait le premier venu.

_Tss… Pas mal.

Poussant sur ses pieds d'un coup brusque, elle fonça alors au roux, levant son arme qui rencontra le Zanpakutô de son adversaire dans un tintement de métal. Utilisant la force de sa projection, elle repoussa l'arme ennemie avant de tenter d'atteindre le cou d'Ichigo. Sa lame ne rencontra que le vide alors qu'un sifflement se faisait entendre dans son dos. Plantant son sabre dans le sol sous elle, elle arrêta sa course aérienne. Ses bras retenus vers l'arrière par le dessous, elle se laissa retourner en avant par la force naissante de cette brusque immobilisation.

Évitant ainsi l'attaque, elle délivra son arme d'un geste brusque pour fendre à nouveau devant elle, ayant pour objectif de blesser le roux au ventre. Celui-ci recula d'un pas, évitant l'attaque avant de profiter de l'ouverture causée par ce geste. Unb parât de justesse avant de se reculer sur quelques mètres.

_Je vous hais tous… Oui… Vous tous… Murmura t-elle alors, sa voix sifflant étrangement. Par votre faute je ne suis plus rien… Vous m'avez détruite. Et je vais vous détruire !

Elle leva au-dessus d'elle son sabre qui se métamorphosa en son éventail, la Mensch ne prononçant même pas la phrase d'incantation, avant de planter violemment l'arme dans le sable sous elle.

_**Hauch**** der Himmel !**

Une onde sembla alors s'échapper de son arme, formant un cercle qui se répandit sur les environs dans un silence incroyable. Le sol se souleva sous la force de l'onde avant qu'une explosion ne réponde à la réaction du sort. Dans un grondement titanesque le sable se mit à trembler alors que les parois s'écroulaient peu à peu, se déversant dans la cuvette et manquant ainsi de les enterrer tous vivant en quelques secondes.

Jusqu'à ce que tout se fige soudainement à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous. Unb fronça des sourcils avant de contempler les masses de sables maintenues dans les airs, comme entourées par une aura. La Mensch cracha à terre avant de se retourner, faisant face à Frederick qui se tenait juste dans son dos, impassible, déployant son pouvoir pour stopper l'attaque.

_ScheiBe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

_Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. N'as-tu pas compris l'ordre du Maître, nous devons rester dans nos appartements et ne pas intervenir. Que fais-tu en ce moment même ?

_Je me venge ! J'ai le droit non ? Après tout c'est bien eux qui nous ont rendus anonymes !

Frederick fronça des sourcils avant de gifler brusquement Unb qui surprise par la rapidité du geste, ne put éviter le coup. La jeune femme resta figée, stupéfaite, encore penchée sous la force du coup. Portant une main à sa joue, elle se redressa, fixant d'un regard perdu le Mensch qui n'avait pas changé d'expression.

_Reprends tes esprits. On rentre.

Il claqua des doigts et dans un énième grondement, le sable refoula, reformant la cuvette. Cependant, une partie du sol se souleva alors dans les airs pour retomber éloigné du groupe qui restait sur ses gardes. Il emprisonna l'épaule d'Unb d'une poigne de fer avant de traîner la jeune femme jusqu'au sas qui apparaissait peu à peu, découvert par le sable.

Toshirô eut un mouvement et s'avança d'un pas. L'immense ouverture de fer qui se dévoilait peu à peu semblait être la porte d'entrée du lieu où se trouvaient les Menschen. Il ne suffisait plus qu'à appliquer la méthode proposée par Kempachi et de les suivre avant qu'il ne referme l'immense sas. Et apparemment, Ichigo avait eu la même idée.

Frederick eut un geste brusque qui envoya un rayon de lumière en plein milieu du portail de fer. Celui se disloqua en deux parties horizontales qui s'écartèrent peu à peu dans un grincement atroce, formant un trou immense donnant sur l'intérieur de leur Q.G. Le groupe s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsque le Mensch se retourna vers eux.

_Je ne suis ni votre adversaire et encore moins votre allié. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous. Entrez si vous le voulez, je ne vous en empêcherai pas.

Ses paroles annoncées d'un ton sec figèrent de stupeur ses anciens ennemis qui les regardèrent se laisser tomber dans le trou sans pour autant refermer l'immense sas de fer qui détonnait particulièrement parmi cette mer de sable. Rukia fut alors la première à réagir et se précipita vers l'entrée bientôt suivie du reste du groupe.

Parcourant rapidement les quelques mètres, ils se stoppèrent juste au bord de l'impressionnante ouverture donnant sur l'intérieur d'une sorte de hangar mal entretenu, bien différent du style de l'époque Aizen. Ichigo, toujours son Zanpakutô en main, sauta le premier pour aterrir souplement au sol, se trouvant au milieu d'une immense salle toute de béton. Des plateformes commençant à être rouillées, quelques bidons oubliés là, une immense grille d'aération s'étendant sur tout le sol, les pales d'un gigantesque ventilateur se trouvant en-dessous à moitié brisées, des caisses en bois pourries… Et encore.

_Pas très chaleureux l'accueil…

La remarque de Kempachi fut accueillie par un silence. Le Vizard rangea son arme, aucune présence ne se laissant ressentir, tandis que Rukia observait la pièce et que Toshirô effleurait le fer d'une rambarde poussiéreuse. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'examiner les résidus sur son doigt pour essuyer ce dernier.

_C'est bien là. Les résidus de particules spirituelles datent de peu…

_Quel palais ! Les Mensch n'ont aucun goût…

_Menschen.

_Peu importe. Grogna le Capitaine de la onzième.

Rukia haussa les épaules avant d'aviser une porte rongée par la rouille, se situant à un étage supérieur constitué d'un réseau de plateformes en fer suspendues au plafond. La Shinigami désigna du doigt la sortie.

_Par ici.

_Hum… Alors que faisons nous ?

_Je trouve cela trop facile… Pourquoi les deux autres nous ont laissé passer aussi facilement ?

_Ils ont été mis de côté. C'est encore pire que la torture…

_Explique-toi Kurosaki.

_Apparemment, suite à leur échec pour l'infiltration, ils ont été répudiés par leur propre supérieur. Ils ne sont pas nos amis, mais ils ne sont plus nos ennemis. Ils restent dans un coin jusqu'à ce que leurs vies se terminent. Ils n'ont pas d'autres solutions que de regarder et se taire. En clair, leurs existences ne comptent même pas dans cette guerre pour qu'ils soient des adversaires ou des alliés.

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi cette Unb tenait temps à nous tuer... murmura Rukia.

_Ils sont bien trop fiers pour rejoindre le camp ennemi, c'est un peu comme ils se condamnaient eux-mêmes. Difficile de passer du stade de « combattant » à « charge inutile ».

Suite aux paroles d'Ichigo, un silence s'installa bientôt coupé par un soupir de mépris de Kempachi. Toshirô se tourna alors vers le reste du groupe avant de prendre à son tour la parole, fixant l'étage supérieur.

_Et puis, ils nous attendent déjà…

_Comment procédons-nous alors ?

_Comme prévu. On se sépare dès que l'on peut… annonça le jeune Shinigami.

_Allons-y !

Rukia acquiesça avant de se rendre vers un escalier de fer qu'elle monta rapidement, suivit de Kempachi puis des deux autres. La jeune femme testa la résistance d'une première plateforme de fer avant de courir jusqu'à la suivante, avançant peu à peu jusqu'à la porte. Tournant à droite, elle se stoppa finalement juste devant leur sortie. Posant sa main sur la poignée, elle s'apprêta à tirer de toutes ses forces pour ouvrir ce battant rouillé, et fut rattrapée de justesse par Ichigo lorsqu'au contraire, la porte s'ouvrit facilement.

_Les gonds ont été huilés… remarqua alors Toshirô. Normal, cet endroit doit être plus utilisé qu'il ne laisse paraître.

Suite à ces paroles, le groupe sortit, arrivant à l'entrée d'un couloir assez étroit, rappelant fortement ceux du Las Noches. Si ce n'est le fait qu'ils étaient en béton armé et que plusieurs tuyaux inconnus ne s'accrochaient aux parois pour suivre le cours des murs. Murs que la bande suivit jusqu'au tout premier embranchement, divisant le couloir en deux allant en des directions parfaitement opposées.

_Toshirô…

Le jeune Capitaine se tourna vers Ichigo avant de hocher la tête. Adressant un signe de main rapide à Kempachi et Rukia, il s'avança vers le couloir de droite avant de fermer les yeux pour les rouvrir et annoncer sans se tourner :

_L'escalier de gauche vous mènera au rez-de-chaussée et certainement les prisons. Je devrai pouvoir arriver jusqu'au Maître en prenant l'autre couloir. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi…

Il eut un léger sourire que personne ne put voir avant de s'élancer droit devant, pour disparaître peu à peu à la vue du reste du groupe et tourner finalement à nouveau à droite, suivant le tournant que prenaient les lieux.

_Bon, et bien… annonça maladroitement Rukia en se dirigeant vers l'embranchement de gauche qui descendait en un escalier.

Un courant d'air balaya sa mèche qu'elle remit d'un geste nerveux avant de commencer à descendre suivit d'Ichigo et Kempachi. Pour finalement s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

_Kurotsuchi__ s'évertuait sur les manettes d'un écran de contrôle, criant de temps à autre sur Nemu. Urahara quitta son regard sérieux avant de tirer son éventail de poche pour l'ouvrir d'un geste sec et adresser un sourire niais au groupe._

__Que comptez-vous faire là-bas chers clients ? Dire que vous partez sans moi pauvre scientifique qui vais devoir rester cloîtrer ici !_

__Toshirô a…_

__Hitsugaya Taïcho !_

__Oui bon, a décidé de trouver la salle du Maître en question. Dans notre cas, nous nous rendrons aux prisons en tentant d'attirer le plus d'attention sur nous si possible…_

__Oooohh ! Mais de nombreux dangers vous guettent ! Ce n'est pas très prudent ! Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir inclure un pauvre scientifique dans cette expédi…_

__Non._

__Rooh ! Kurosaki-chan ! Tu es de plus en plus froid avec moi ! Cela me blesse vraiment le sais-tu !_

_ Devant le peu de réaction du Kurosaki-chan en question, l'ancien dirigeant de la douzième division reprit un visage plus sérieux avant de refermer son éventail d'un claquement sec._

__Soyons sérieux… Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir y aller ? Nous ne connaissons pas leurs effectifs, ni l'état de leurs forces. Nous n'avons aucun plan des lieux, je ne peux même pas vous aider en cas de danger…_

__Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Mais que ce soit ma sœur ou Yachiru, je ne peux pas la laisser là-bas._

__De plus, Ukitake Taïcho doit se trouver lui aussi dans les cellules ! Et nous n'avancerons pas sans d'autres indices ! Je préfère encore risquer ma vie là-bas plutôt que d'attendre la mort ici ! _

__Kuchiki-san, rasseyez-vous… Ce n'était pas un reproche mais une mise en garde… Je crains que vous ne soyez surpris… De retrouver certaines personnes au Hueco Mondo…_

__Certaines personnes ?_

_ Urahara sursauta devant le regard interrogateur d'Ichigo avant d'ouvrir son éventail qu'il agita nerveusement, un sourire benêt sur les lèvres._

__Bien sûr, les Menschen qui se sont enfuis ! Qui d'autre ?_

__Arrêtez votre comédie… _

__Kurosaki-chan ! Tu douterais de moi ?_

__Donnez moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire._

_ Le scientifique abandonna son sourire avant de pousser un soupir refermant à nouveau son éventail qu'il pointa sur le front du Vizard avec une expression indéchiffrable et quelque peu moqueuse._

__Ce n'est rien. De toutes façons tu le découvriras bien assez tôt…_

__Le portail est ouvert !_

_ Kurotsuchi venait de crier, Nemu s'occupant de terminer les derniers réglages. Urahara rangea son éventail dans son kimono habituel avant de se détourner d'Ichigo encore surpris. L'ancien Capitaine s'avança sur quelques mètres avant d'abaisser une manette ce qui créa un mouvement de courant et déclencha la création d'un écran transparent entre deux poteaux de fer couvert de câbles, du laboratoire. Il se tourna alors vers le groupe._

__Allez ! Il est temps d'y aller ! Faites attention à vous les enfants !_

_ Sa réplique idiote ayant fusée, Urahara comprendrait plus tard qu'il ne faut pas s'amuser du physique de Toshirô. Mais cela est une toute autre histoire…_

_ Et le groupe s'avança vers l'écran qu'ils traversèrent un à un, alors que dans un dernier flash et grondement, le miroir disparaissait, laissant seuls les deux scientifiques et Nemu, dans un silence surprenant, tandis qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres d'Urahara._

Omna quitta sa chambre pour s'avancer dans un des innombrables couloirs que comptaient les lieux. Ses chaussures à talons grenat claquèrent sur le sol alors qu'elle mélangeait ses cartes de divination. La femme âgée de plusieurs années qui ne s'inscrivaient pas sur son visage, se stoppa finalement à un embranchement alors qu'elle levait la tête vers une silhouette sombre, appuyée contre un mur.

_Que fais un Mensch vers ce quartier…

Onma eut un rire léger avant de tirer une carte qu'elle fixa. Pour la ramener à elle et la poser sur sa bouche en une attitude ingénue pour murmurer :

_Oh… Beaucoup de choses…

_Onma Fächer… D'après les rumeurs tu es aussi froide que la glace… C'est assez surprenant cette différence entre la réalité et les paroles.

_On dit ça ? Ce ne sont pas des mensonges… Mais cela aurait été plus vrai il y a quelques années…

_A l'époque où tu n'avais pas retrouvé ta petite sœur par-exemple ?

Le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de l'apparente jeune femme, glissa sur son visage alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, transperçant du regard la personne qui se trouvait juste à côté, toujours appuyée sur son mur, moqueuse.

_Tu parles trop. Cela doit être une caractéristique de ton espèce… Je ne vois même pas pourquoi l'on vous fait confiance alors que vous n'êtes pas des Menschen…

_Nous le sommes presque…

_Justement.

_Justement ?

_Oui. D'ailleurs ils sont arrivés… Le Maître demande à ce que tu ailles les accueillir… Au fait. Veux-tu connaître ton avenir ? Je viens juste de tirer ta carte…

La silhouette toujours dans l'ombre se redressa. Ayant perdu sa lueur moqueuse dans les yeux pour une expression plus désintéressée par le sujet.

_Mon avenir ? A quoi cela servirait ? Puisqu'il n'est pas déterminé…

L'inconnu passa juste à ses côtés, dans la direction dont la Mensch venait, laissant cette dernière qui eut un sourire satisfait, avant de reculer à nouveau sa carte pour avoir un léger rire et la ranger parmi son tarot qu'elle mélangea. Le regard mauvais.

_Oh que si… Alors ainsi le Maître lui-même va te tuer ? Je me demande quel genre de personne tu es pour arriver à une telle extrémité…

La jeune femme tira une nouvelle carte, avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur, fixant le blanc qui s'étendait dessus. Vierge. Une carte absolument vierge.

_Ma… Mais qui est-il pour tromper mes cartes ?

**_A suivre…_**

**_

* * *

_**

Propriété Tite Kubo.

_Hum... Plus je poste cette fiction sur ce site, et plus l'envie de réécrire ces chapitres affreusement maladroits me taraude. J'ai envie de retrouver la qualité de "Kagee" dans cette fiction plus ancienne qui me paraît désormais un peu bancale. Peut être les vacances d'été me seront-elles bénéfiques ? _

_Merci de la fidélité de certains, de l'attention de tous.  
_

Prochain chapitre : - Labyrinth / Labyrinthe -

**Ceci est un message de la SPLF : ****Dans la mesure de vos moyens, prêtez attention à la distinction futur simple/conditionnel. Ce genre de détails peut faire toute la différence aux yeux d'un lecteur attentif. (En cas de faute, vous serez quand même pardonnés).**


	14. Chapter 12

**12 Chapitre **

**– Labyrinthe****– ****_Labyrinth_****–**

**

* * *

**

Le petit groupe composé de Kenpachi, Rukia et Ichigo, semblait avoir atteint l'étage des prisons. Si aucune cellule n'apparaissait pour l'instant, certains cris inhumains retentissant de temps à autres semblaient confirmer leur position. Quant aux lieux, ils s'étaient obscurcis et les couloirs se trouvaient constitués de pierres sombres maculées d'une substance visqueuse, parfois agrémentés d'un tuyau inconnu d'où s'échappait un gaz tout aussi inconnu.

Rukia menait le groupe, dispensant un peu de lumière en maintenant un sort de Kidô. Suivait ensuite le Vizard puis le Capitaine contenant sa frustration de ne pouvoir avancer plus vite, voir, de foncer dans un mur s'il fallait et d'éviter ainsi tous ces changements de direction. Les couloirs se perdaient en effet de droite à gauche, revenant parfois en arrière pour repartir. Si bien, qu'ils n'avaient pas l'impression d'avancer une seule fois. Cependant, aucun autre chemin ne s'était proposé à eux depuis et ils continuaient leur déambulation. Sans oublier qu'ils devaient vérifier de temps à autres si un Mensch ne les attendait pas au détour d'un couloir.

_C'est long… grogna Kenpachi pour la centième fois au moins.

_Nous n'avons pas d'autres options. Répliqua la vice-capitaine comme d'habitude.

Soupir. Ichigo ignora le Capitaine et glissa un œil attentif suite à un nouveau tournant. Mais là encore, rien ni personne ne les attendait. Seul le vide et un changement de direction à droite se présentaient à eux.

_Ce n'est pas normal. Ils savent que nous sommes là. Alors pourquoi ne nous attendent-ils pas ? Nous n'avons rencontré personne jusqu'ici…

_C'est justement parce qu'ils savent que nous sommes là qu'ils vont attendre le bon moment pour nous sauter tous dessus. Répondit le Vizard en suivant encore et toujours le couloir.

_Qu'ils viennent… J'me chargerai d'les accueillir !

Kenpachi se tut, laissant place à un nouveau silence. Suivant la vice-capitaine qui ouvrait la marche, laissant de temps à autre Ichigo passer devant pour vérifier, ils continuèrent d'avancer. Du moins, s'ils avançaient vraiment, ce dont ils n'étaient pas sûrs. Un nouveau cri s'apparentant aux Hollows retentit. Se figeant quelques instants, ils repartirent, faute d'adversaires possibles. Les hurlements retentissaient de temps à autres, mais ne semblaient ni s'éloigner, ni se rapprocher. Confirmant qu'ils n'avançaient certainement pas.

L'attention de Rukia se posa alors sur un dessin, gravé dans le mur de pierres sous un immense tuyau de fer rongé par la rouille. S'approchant, la vice-capitaine posa une main sur la surface visqueuse de la pierre pour suivre le contour d'une sorte de huit horizontal. S'écartant, elle constata alors que le liquide présent sur les pierres n'était rien d'autre qu'un mélange de poussières, de crasses et de sang. Elle eut une grimace avant de se retourner vers ses deux équipiers.

_Est-ce que vous savez ce que repré… I… Ichigo ? Kenpachi ?

Le vide. Derrière elle, il n'y avait plus rien. Elle se retourna vivement dans l'autre direction avant de les appeler à nouveau, en vain. Ils avaient purement et simplement disparu sans laisser aucune trace. Ses mains tremblantes de nervosité, elle se tourna encore une fois en espérant pouvoir revenir sur ses pas et les chercher.

Son cœur rata un battement. Derrière elle, il n'y avait plus qu'un mur. Semblant faire partie du couloir normalement sans qu'aucun signe de rattachement ne soit visible. La vice-capitaine se trouvait dans une impasse. Portant à nouveau son regard sur le signe, elle remarqua qu'il avait disparu.

_Ichigo ? Kenpachi ?

Une goutte de sueur roula sur sa nuque alors qu'elle courait vers la seule option de sortie que lui laissait maintenant l'impasse. Elle parcoura ainsi quelques centaines de mètres avant de se stopper à l'entrée d'un nouveau tournant.

_Ichigo ? Ken… Ichigo !

Un poids quitta ses épaules lorsque son regard se posa sur le Vizard qui arrivait en sa direction. Se précipitant vers lui, elle sentit un sourire soulagé se dessiner sur ses lèvres et vit apparaître le même chez le roux. Seulement, il semblait plus étiré, étrange. Elle ne comprit que lorsqu'une lame fusa vers elle.

Parant l'attaque de justesse, elle adressa un regard d'incompréhension à l'adresse d'Ichigo avant de pousser un cri d'horreur pour se reculer vivement. Dans un bruit indescriptible qui lui retournait les entrailles, le corps du roux fondit littéralement, créant une flaque d'un liquide visqueux vert à ses pieds. La vice-capitaine reculant encore, elle écarquilla des yeux lorsque des formes créées à partir de la texture s'élevèrent peu à peu, avançant en sa direction.

Prise de panique devant ses adversaires inattendus, Rukia resserra sa prise sur son Zanpakutô avant de fendre en deux ses ennemis qui éclatèrent pour retomber au sol sous forme de liquide. Profitant de l'occasion, la jeune fille se précipita, sautant par-dessus la flaque, avant de disparaître en un Shyunpô, suivant toujours le couloir.

Apercevant une lumière au bout de celui-ci, elle y courut pour déboucher dans une immense salle circulaire. Le sol n'en était pas visible, une épaisse brume stagnant à basse hauteur et recouvrant tout. Néanmoins elle distingua une silhouette qui avançait en sa direction et recula, Sodeno Shirayuki toujours en main.

_N… Nii-sama !

Fixant avec stupéfaction son frère, elle esquiva un premier coup de ce dernier avant de viser la tête du Capitaine de la sixième division. Dans un bruit semblable à une bulle qui éclate, son Zanpakutô s'enfonça dans le visage de Byakuya avec une facilité déconcertante, alors que ce dernier explosait en un jaillissement de liquide verdâtre, pour laisser place à une autre figure.

_Ka… Kaien-dono !

Rukia recula, encore stupéfaite. Avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle venait d'avoir la preuve que rien de tout cela n'était réel. Un léger flou dans le décor brouillé lui laissait croire qu'elle était prise dans une illusion. Certes, cela l'avançait, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en sortir.

Son esprit se tourna plutôt sur l'ancien vice-capitaine de la treizième division qui venait de l'attaquer avec son Zanpakutô. Toujours avec la même facilité, elle esquiva, parât, pour fendre le corps qui éclata à nouveau, déversant son liquide verdâtre. Aussitôt elle courut jusqu'à la sortie opposée pour suivre le couloir.

Jetant un œil derrière elle, elle fut stupéfaite de voir une immense vague de la texture foncer dans son dos, et augmenta la vitesse de son Shyunpô. En vain, la masse de liquide l'engloutit avec une force titanesque l'envoyant valser contre les murs du couloir telle une poupée de chiffon.

xxx

Ichigo et Kenpachi tournaient en rond. Rukia avait disparu inexplicablement et ils ne trouvaient pas leurs chemins parmi les bifurcations diverses et les nombreux choix qui se proposaient à eux. Ils avaient vérifiés en tournant à chaque embranchement du même côté, ils étaient bien dans un véritable labyrinthe.

_Ça me saoule ! Kuchiki qui disparaît ! Ces conneries de murs ! On peut pas foncer dans le tas ?

_Fais-le si tu veux… Je n'irai pas ramasser les morceaux.

Le ton glacial du Vizard refroidit aussitôt les ardeurs du Capitaine qui fixa le roux avec un regard d'incompréhension. Il eut un léger grognement avant de continuer à suivre l'ancien Shinigami remplaçant jusqu'à une nouvelle impasse. Ne se retenant plus, Kenpachi jura tout haut, tandis qu'Ichigo examinait le mur avec attention. Sur la pierre froide maculée de sang, il n'y avait strictement rien et il se détourna rapidement pour revenir sur ses pas. Se tournant vers un des murs, il dégaina son Zanpakutô avant d'y graver une croix.

_Qu'est-ce qu…

_Je marque les endroits où nous sommes déjà passés. A défaut d'avoir du fil d'Ariane.

_Du fil de quoi ?

_Rien.

Ils reprirent leur route, marquant ça et là leurs croix ce qui leur épargna bon nombre de crises de nerfs. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchèrent sur le même carrefour pour la dixième fois et dont toutes directions possibles étaient marquées par une croix.

_On fait quoi maintenant ?

_Cela confirme ce que je pensais.

_Quoi ?

_Il n'y a strictement aucune sortie à ce labyrinthe. Nous sommes dans une illusion.

_Hein ?

_Le mur qui s'est dressé sans nous laisser la possibilité de revenir sur nos pas, la disparition de Rukia et ce labyrinthe sans sortie où nous avons cependant pénétré…

_Et on fait quoi ?

_On fonce dans le tas comme tu le disais si bien…

_Et il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour te décider ? Hurla Kenpachi.

Ichigo ne prit pas la peine de répondre et dégaina Zangetsu qu'il libéra de suite tandis que le Capitaine en faisait de même, concentrant son reiatsu -étant dans l'impossibilité de passer en Shikai.

_Getsuga Tenshou !

Accompagnant la technique du roux qui déjà fendait le mur, Kenpachi abattit lui aussi son sabre déclenchant une forte explosion tandis que le mur et les suivants s'écroulaient formant un passage qui s'enfonçait dans une sorte de déchirure de la dimension. Aussitôt ils s'y précipitèrent, quittant l'illusion.

Ils débouchèrent alors sur d'autres couloirs, semblables aux précédents. Et alors que l'impétueux Capitaine s'apprêtait à défoncer à nouveau les lieux, Ichigo leva une main pour l'arrêter et lui désigna la seule modification visible : une cellule vide.

_Qu… ?

_Il semblerait qu'on soit finalement arrivé au bon endroit…

_Ha ha ! C'est ma chance légendaire !

_Peu importe. Il faut que nous retrouvions Rukia.

_Je suis ici…

Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un bloc vers la vice-capitaine qui venait d'apparaître juste derrière eux, essoufflée, couverte d'une substance inconnue. Reprenant son souffle, elle avança jusqu'à eux jetant un œil à la cellule au passage.

_Pourquoi es-tu… ?

_Aucun idée. Je pensais avoir été pris dans une illusion. Mais… commença t-elle avant de prendre un pan de sa veste entre deux doigts avec un air dégoûté. Il semblerait que ce n'était pas le cas…

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Rukia essora ses vêtements tandis qu'Ichigo se plongeait dans une réflexion. Seul Kenpachi ruait dans les brancards et fixait avec frénésie la suite du couloir d'où provenaient quelquefois les mêmes cris qu'ils avaient déjà entendu, sauf qu'ils semblaient bien plus proche. Finalement le roux haussa des épaules.

_Bah… Je suppose que chaque Q.G. a ses pièges et ses secrets. Ce n'est pas bien important… Le principal est d'en ressortir vivant.

_Le plus surprenant c'est que justement, cela ne portait pas atteinte à ma vie. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une menace…

_Bien. Alors ils nous testent. Cela promet d'être intéressant…

_Dites, je vous interromps mais, si cette cellule est vide… Où est son occupant ?

La demande de Kenpachi brisa l'atmosphère calme alors qu'ils se retournaient vers le Capitaine qui pointait le cachot en question. Rukia haussa un sourcil avant de répliquer :

_Les prisons ne sont pas toujours remplies à leur maxim…

_Détrompe toi. Je crois que celle-ci oui… Coupa Ichigo en levant la tête vers une forme sombre qui se tenait au plafond.

La masse noire en question se laissa tomber au sol, faisant trembler ce dernier avant de se redresser pour pousser un hurlement sauvage. Son masque blanc en forme d'étoile à six branches, figé dans un rictus furieux.

_Un Hollow ?

_Il semblerait…

Kenpachi entreprit aussitôt de tirer son sabre, transformé en véritable Dieu de la guerre. Le Capitaine s'élança sur la créature immense et volumineuse, lorsqu'un pied lui barra la route et le laissa s'écrouler à terre. Rukia rangea sa jambe et prit un air faussement innocent.

_Nous ne sommes pas dans le lieu idéal pour combattre.

_Je pense qu'un espace dégagé devrait bientôt suivre… Venez !

La vice-capitaine suivit aussitôt Ichigo, tandis que Kenpachi faisait de même après s'être relevé et avoir maugréé. Le groupe suivit à nouveau le couloir interminable, le Hollow derrière eux, jusqu'à déboucher sur une allée bien plus large que le reste. Se stoppant, le Capitaine de la onzième leva à nouveau son sabre et après un rapide bond dans les airs, trancha la créature en deux. Celle-ci tomba alors au sol, tandis que Kenpachi rangeait son Zanpakutô.

_Nous sommes bien dans les prisons… Je pense que les lieux sont clairs.

Rukia approuva les paroles d'Ichigo, fixant les diverses cellules qui bordaient l'allée. Toutes étaient remplies de « simples » Hollows écumant de rage, tentant vainement de briser les barreaux pour se jeter sur eux. Certainement qu'ils n'avaient pas dévorer d'âme depuis longtemps…

_Attention !

Ichigo se retrouva projeté au sol alors que la vice-capitaine qui venait de le pousser dégainait son Zanpakutô en se retournant vers le précédent Hollow qui les avait attaqué. Kenpachi quand à lui avait eu le temps d'esquiver l'attaque et fixait stupéfait l'ennemi qui semblait n'avoir subi aucun dommage.

_Comment as-t-il pu… ?

_Aucune idée et ce n'est pas le problème !

Rukia évita une patte griffue pour trancher nette cette dernière. Levant une main, elle lança un sort de Hadô qui frappa le membre avec force et le désagrégea, empêchant toute régénération possible. La vice-capitaine s'attaqua alors au masque de la créature qu'elle fendit sans difficulté. Prenant appui sur la tête du monstre qui s'apprêtait à se soigner à nouveau, elle sauta en l'air avant de lever une main en direction du Hollow.

**___**_Hadô__ no. 33 ! Soukatsui !_

Le mur de flammes s'écrasa contre la créature qui dans une explosion disparue dans un rugissement de douleur alors que Rukia retrouvait la terre ferme souplement pour ranger son Zanpakutô. Vérifiant cependant d'un regard la solidité des barreaux des autres cellules. Puis elle tendit une main à Ichigo et l'aida à se relever.

_Des Hollows d'un aussi bas niveau ne devrait pas posséder un tel pouvoir que la régénération…

_Alors…

_Oui, il semblerait que ces Hollows aient subi des expériences scientifiques haussant quelques peu leurs capacités. Mais rien de bien inquiétant, ils restent assez faibles au final.

Kenpachi eut un soupir de frustration. Rien de bien intéressant ne se profilait donc à l'horizon. Et tous ces Hollows qui ne demandaient qu'à être un peu bastonnés ! Cependant le Capitaine se força à garder un calme précaire. La priorité n'était pas sa soif de combat, il devait d'abord mettre en avant le sauvetage de Yachiru et sa vengeance. Qu'elle soit morte… Ou non. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à une telle enfant. Il n'aurait, d'ailleurs, jamais pensé que quelqu'un ait si peu de cœur pour s'attaquer à elle.

_Je me demande bien comment s'en sort Toshirô… déclara alors Ichigo. On aurait peut être pas dû le laisser y aller seul…

_Il passera plus inaperçu seul qu'avec l'un d'entre nous. De plus, ils sont certainement plus concentrés sur nous que sur lui. Je ne pense pas qu'ils émettent la possibilité qu'un du groupe se rende seul voir le fameux « maître ».

_Espérons-le.

xxx

Il marchait depuis de nombreuses minutes, traversant les infinis couloirs vides, choisissant de temps à autre une direction aux rares embranchements disponibles. A se demander comment les Menschen pouvaient résider en un endroit pareil qui ressemblait plus à un long labyrinthe monotone plutôt qu'à des lieux habitables. Du moins, s'ils vivaient bien là, car depuis le début il n'avait croisé personne.

Mauvais ou bon présage ? Devait-il prendre cela comme une invitation à poursuivre son exploration ou bien, une menace visant à le faire fuir ? Surtout qu'il en était sûr et certain, les Menschen les attendaient déjà et étaient au courant de leur présence dans leur… Q.G. Peut être un des leurs était-il en train d'observer leurs moindres faits et gestes en ce moment même… A moins qu'il attendait le moment opportun pour prévenir ses équipiers et les attaquer. Voir, ils s'en fichaient tous éperdument et comptaient sur leur système de défense. A ce moment-là, une autre question se posait : Quel était ce système de défense ?

_...accepter les décisions du Maître. Tu ne gagneras rien à te révolter si ce n'est la mort ! C'est ce que tu veux Unb ?

_Je préfère encore crever que de m'enliser dans mon trou !

_Il ne s'agit pas de rester dans un « trou » mais de prendre du recul pour réfléchir à tes actes. Peut être même que le Maître songeait à te donner une nouvelle chance plus tard ? Que vas-tu faire s'il apprend ton comportement ?

_Mes actes ? Laisse moi rire ! Je n'avais aucun problème face à mon adversaire, moi ! Je l'aurai battu !

_Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as fuis !

Onma stoppa sa marche devant une porte de fer avant de se tourner vers Unb, le visage déformé par la colère, ses yeux glace brûlant de rage. La Mensch numéro six fit de même, faisant face à l'Herren qui reprenait déjà :

_Tu as choisis la seule option nous couvrant de honte !

_Et qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?

Le claquement sec des talons d'Omna se répercuta sur les murs alors qu'elle repartait, Unb derrière elle. Elles s'éloignèrent de la porte peu à peu, n'interrompant cependant pas leur dispute.

_J'aurais ramené Nacht ou la troisième Licht ! Voilà ce que j'aurais fait !

_Je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas le même niveau ! Meine Schwester…

_Ma sœur…_

_Oserais-tu avouer que tu ne faisais pas le poids face aux Shinigamis ? Je pensais que tu n'avais aucun problème contre ton adversaire, toi !

_Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Chasse cette ironie de ta voix et constate les faits !

Les voix s'effacèrent alors que les silhouettes disparaissaient dans un tournant. Aussitôt, la porte de fer s'entrouvrit dans un très léger grincement. Toshirô jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la direction que venaient de prendre les deux sœurs. Sacré chance que cette porte inespérée se soit présentée à lui alors que ces Menschen apparaissaient au détour d'un couloir.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, Unb, la jeune femme qui les avait attaqué à l'entrée, avait des problèmes suite à son comportement. Ce qui prouvait bien que les Menschen préparaient quelque chose et que rien ne devait bouleverser leurs plans : comme une réaction violente visant à se venger. Cependant, ne notant aucun autre détail intéressant, il ne prit pas la peine de prendre plus en considération cette « discussion » et referma la porte derrière lui alors qu'il s'intéressait à la pièce dans laquelle il venait de dissimuler sa présence.

La première chose qui le frappa fut l'obscurité qui régnait sur les lieux, les rares sources de lumière semblant provenir de voyants quelconques. Puis ce fut le ronronnement continuel qui retentissait dans toute la salle qui attira son attention. Il semblait s'échapper de masses sombres immobiles et non visibles par le peu de luminosité régnant dans la pièce. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour reconnaître en ces lieux un véritable laboratoire à l'image du reste du Q.G.

S'avançant dans une des nombreuses allées encadrées par des machines rappelant fortement celles de la douzième, il laissa dériver son regard sur les contenus repoussants de certains bocaux semés ça et là sur des étagères. S'attardant quelque peu sur une chose informe pulsant fortement dans son liquide bleuâtre ressemblant fortement à un cœur, il se recula avec une grimace avant de laisser ses mains dériver sur les manettes d'un semblant de tableau de bord.

D'un geste maladroit il appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt, dans un léger suintement, un sas, semblable à celui de l'entrée mais nettement plus petit, s'ouvrit sur un des côtés de la salle, dévoilant une autre pièce. Fronçant des sourcils, il s'avança vers la nouvelle ouverture pour pénétrer en cette partie dissimulée.

Grande, circulaire, tout de blanc au sol et murs. La luminosité y était bien plus importante que dans le reste du laboratoire et rappelait fortement la lumière du jour. Sa particularité résidait en cinq machines de taille relativement humaine qui s'y trouvaient formant un cercle parfait. Plus hautes que larges, elles ressemblaient à d'immenses tubes de verres reposant sur une base en métal où se trouvaient quelques commandes ainsi que voyants inconnus éteints. Et si quatre d'entre elles étaient vides, l'un des tubes était rempli d'un liquide orangé.

Et d'un corps.

Toshirô se précipita les yeux encore écarquillés vers la petite silhouette qui flottait mollement dans la texture peu avenante. Dégainant aussitôt Hyourinmaru, il entreprit de faire exploser le tube de verre libérant ainsi le liquide qui jaillit en plusieurs litres sous le choc et laissant tomber au sol le corps de la jeune enfant que le Capitaine s'empressa de porter, quittant la pièce lumineuse pour un recoin du laboratoire plus sombre.

Reposant le dos de la gamine contre le mur, il l'a laissa dans une position assise la plus confortable possible pour passer une main sur son visage inexpressif, caressant ses paupières ostensiblement fermées…pour rencontrer le contact froid du métal.

Stupéfait, il fronça des sourcils pour examiner minutieusement l'enfant. Si son visage paraissait tout à fait normal aux premiers abords dans cette obscurité, il s'avérait cependant qu'une plaque de fer remplaçait une moitié de son visage, coupant par la même occasion ses lèvres en deux et lui enlevant un œil, sa peau cédant la place au métal glacé. Il en était de même pour sa poitrine où, là où un cœur devait battre, se trouvait une même plaque d'où sortait un tuyau sombre terminant sa course au niveau de la nuque en un disque de fer.

Horrifié par le spectacle de ce corps moitié humain, moitié androïde, il se recula quelque peu de la jeune enfant. Cette dernière eut alors un sursaut avant de relever brutalement et mécaniquement la tête, plantant son œil unique sur le Shinigami. Un œil dénué de toutes émotions. Ni froid, ni chaud. Rien.

_Yachiru…

La gamine ne réagit même pas à l'entente de son prénom. Elle se contenta de se relever tel un robot, faisant parfois grincer les plaques de métal qui remplaçaient certaines parties de son corps. Pour finalement pointer un doigt de métal en direction du jeune Capitaine alors qu'elle annonçait d'une voix grinçante :

_Toi… Je vais te tuer.

xxx

Ichigo examinait la salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver. Spacieuse, rectangulaire, elle ne comportait, contrairement aux précédents couloirs qu'ils avaient dû traverser, aucune cellule, et le calme qui y régnait, était presque idyllique. Kenpachi arriva à sa hauteur suivit de près par Rukia.

_Un problème Kurosaki ?

_Mauvais pressentiment.

La vice-capitaine fronça des sourcils, méfiante aux propos du Vizard. Ce dernier se contenta de tourner sur lui-même, vérifiant une énième fois l'état des lieux. Finalement il se stoppa avant de secouer la tête. Soucieux.

_Hm… J'ai dû me tromper.

_Ça arrive à tout le monde ! En route ! Coupa le Capitaine de la onzième.

Prenant la tête du cortège, le Shinigami fou furieux se dirigea vers la porte du fond donnant sur la sortie, et très certainement, de nouveaux couloirs de prison peuplés de Hollows braillards. Ichigo le suivit rapidement alors que Rukia restait immobile. Finalement, la jeune femme s'avança à son tour tout en tirant son Zanpakutô dans un silence parfait. Puis s'élançant, elle parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparaient du Vizard d'un Shyunpô, tenant fermement son sabre.

_Adieu Kurosaki !

Et dans un jaillissement de sang, son arme s'enfonça en profondeur dans la chair d'Ichigo, visant son cœur, tandis que Kenpachi se tournait vivement en sa direction, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait par l'action qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux en à peine quelques secondes.

_Meurt !

xxx

_Yamamoto n'a rien dit de plus ?

_Non. Il doit se faire vieux le pauvre… Un bon soin du visage, un stage de thalassothérapie… Peut être un passage à la douzième division. Ah je sais ! Des vacances ! Tout ça lui ferait un bien fou !

_Yumichika…

_Oui Taïcho ? Demande l'intéressé avec un regard innocent, ignorant la menace dans le ton de voix de son Capitaine.

_Laisse… Je désespère…

Hisagi se retourna dans son lit d'hôpital. La tête dans l'oreiller, il laissa échapper un profond soupir légèrement étouffé par le tissu, démontrant sa motivation à arrêter son vice-capitaine dans ses délires.

_Dites… Taïcho… Vous pensez qu'ils se débrouillent là-bas ?

_Ils ?

_Bah… Ichigo, Rukia-san et Taïcho…

_Taïcho ?

_Heu… Kenpachi.

_Tu continues à l'appeler Taïcho ?

Hisagi avait relevé légèrement la tête, haussant un sourcil au passage pour dévisager son vice-capitaine qui eut une moue gênée.

_Et bien… Cela m'arrive. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question…

Nouveau soupir. Le Capitaine se retourna encore une fois pour se laisser tomber en arrière et lever les yeux sur le plafond clair de la chambre de la quatrième division qu'il occupait depuis quelques jours déjà. Sa blessure allait beaucoup mieux, il pouvait même retourner au bureau. Pourtant Unohana le gardait…soi-disant en observation. Ce qu'il appréciait sans trop l'avouer.

_Et bien ils doivent faire comme d'habitude… Ils vont avoir un maximum de problèmes mais ils s'en sortiront toujours après avoir fait couler quelques litres de sang… Rien de bien grave. Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour ton ancien Capitaine ?

_Tscht ! Tu parles ! Je crève de jalousie oui !

Hisagi se redressa en position assise, ramenant ses jambes pour reposer ses bras dessus. Il leva la tête vers Yumichika qui assis sur le bord du lit avait froncé les sourcils, triturant ses mèches de cheveux non prises dans sa queue de cheval basse.

_Dire qu'ils vont pouvoir se lâcher un peu alors que je vais moisir ici à signer des papiers ! La vie est injuste !

_La mort tu veux dire…

_Ne me fait pas part de ton humour Shuuhei… Je m'en passe fort bien !

_Depuis quand tu me tutoies ?

L'ancien vice-capitaine de Tousen eut un léger bâillement qu'il dissimula derrière sa main. Oui, il appréciait ces sortes de petites vacances loin des piles de feuillets administratifs. Il en connaissait quelque uns qui ne demandaient qu'à prendre un peu de repos. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose en cette période de confrontation.

_Depuis que j'en ai décidé ainsi.

_Ça promet…

_L'avis d'un cossard refilant tous son travail à son fidèle vice-capitaine ne m'intéresse pas.

_Quuoi ?

_D'ailleurs il ne mérite même pas le privilège de ma présence ici ! Aussi je vais retourner de suite dans mon bureau et le laisser profiter de son lit pendant que j'irai régler les demandes de cette division dirigée par un assisté !

_Et oh ! Le respect envers son supérieur !

Yumichika s'était relevé, moqueur, sans un regard pour son Capitaine qui s'était redressé, furieux. Du moins, autant que l'on pouvait être furieux avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

_Vous devrez vous en passez… Taï-cho… Répliqua l'ancien cinquième siège en distinguant les deux syllabes du grade.

Il allait d'ailleurs fermer la porte sur lui après avoir adressé un dernier regard moqueur à son supérieur lorsque celui-ci le stoppa dans son élan en l'appelant. Le vice-capitaine se tourna à nouveau vers lui alors qu'il évitait son regard pour se concentrer sur le mur opposé.

_M… Merci.

Restant immobile quelques instants, l'ancien de la onzième eut une énième moue moqueuse en haussant les épaules.

_Tss… Arrête de dire des choses aussi bizarres ça ne te convient pas !

Et il ferma la porte sur ces dernières paroles.

**_A suivre…_**

**_

* * *

_**

Propriété Tite Kubo.

_Bien, nouveau chapitre. Et des débuts de réponses... Des combats à venir. Un joli suspens du côté d'Ichigo, j'espère. Bref, du rebondissement sur plusieurs chapitres, ça je peux vous le promettre.  
_

_Merci de votre attention. Mais plus encore, je tenais à remercier ceux qui ont quelques minutes de pitié à mon égard pour me laisser leurs avis : merci énormément de m'indiquer ce qui vous convient, vous gêne, attire votre attention ou de me laisser vos sentiments bruts. J'apprécie beaucoup. ^^  
_

Prochain chapitre : - Au-delà de l'esprit / Jenseits des Geistes –


	15. Chapter 13

**13 Chapitre **

**– Au-delà de l'esprit****– ****_Jenseits des Geistes _****–**

**

* * *

**

__Meurs !_

Rukia se recula, tirant son Zanpakutô enduit du sang du Vizard. Elle arborait une expression horrifiée et fixait ses mains tremblantes, tenant avec maladresse la garde de son arme. La vice-capitaine releva les yeux vers le roux qui se retourna alors, sans un regard pour la légère entaille qui s'était formée sur son flan. Il avait évité le coup de la brune malgré son attaque silencieuse et avait maintenant planté son regard noisette dans celui nuit de la Shinigami.

_Je ne sais pas qui tire les ficelles mais il n'est pas discret…

Pour toute réponse, la vice-capitaine releva son arme, prête à attaquer de nouveau. Cependant, ses yeux étaient encore écarquillés. Elle semblait apparemment stupéfaite de ses actes dont elle ne souhaitait pas la réalisation. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Ichigo alors que Kenpachi apposait une main au manche de son Zanpakutô.

_Je suis impressionné…

A nouveau les yeux de Rukia s'étaient agrandis de stupeur alors que ses lèvres bougeaient d'elle-même et que les mots lui échappaient, comme dictés par quelqu'un d'autre.

_Comment as-tu fait pour comprendre si vite ? Vizard ?

Cette fois, une autre voix se superposa à celle de la Shinigami. Bien plus grave…celle d'un homme d'un âge plus mûr dont la silhouette élancée venait tout juste d'apparaître aux côtés de la vice-capitaine.

Ichigo eut un soupir de mépris à cette question. Plantant son regard sur leur futur adversaire, qui dissimulait son visage derrière un étrange tube de verre remplit d'une substance d'un vert fluorescent, il répondit d'un ton légèrement ironique :

_Rukia m'appelle toujours par mon prénom. Elle ne dit jamais Kurosaki, si ce n'est en circonstances spéciales. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

_Je vois… C'était donc cela. Tant pis, au moins j'aurai le plaisir de jouer un peu avec vous. Une partie de chat saurait-elle vous convenir ?

Il avait annoncé cela tout en abaissant l'étrange tube qu'il avait en main dévoilant un visage assez jeune aux traits cependant durcis par l'âge. Des lunettes teintées en occupait la moitié, couvrant ses yeux tandis que deux mèches de cheveux lui retombaient inégalement dessus, assez longues, échappant au reste de sa chevelure blonde indisciplinée, maintenue en quelques piques sur l'ensemble de son crâne.

Il portait une tunique blanche au col distendu maintenue par une ceinture placée plus haut qu'au niveau de la taille d'une couleur noire comme les finitions de ses manches courtes. Un simple pantalon clair et assez serré terminait son habit complet ainsi qu'une paire de gants en cuir blanc à revers et une paire de zoris. Une bande de tissu tenait lieu d'une seconde ceinture plus lâche, accrochée à la première et supportait le fourreau d'un sabre étonnamment court.

_Peu importe vu qu'on va t'éclater la gueule d'en tous les cas ! répliqua Kenpachi en tirant déjà son Zanpakutô resté trop longtemps inactif à son goût.

_Oh ? Vous feriez ça ? Alors que votre amie est sous mes ordres…

Il avait parlé tout en glissant un de ses bras sur l'épaule de la vice-capitaine pour soulever le menton de cette dernière. Les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps démontraient que Rukia tentait de se défaire de la prise de l'ennemi. En vain. Elle ne pouvait ni se soustraire à la prise de cette homme sur elle, ni à ce regard appuyé, dissimulé sous ses lunettes.

_Hum… Plutôt mignonne… Ce serait dommage de devoir t'abîmer tu ne penses pas ? Enfin, je ne te demande pas ton avis puisque tu n'en as plus… Une marionnette reste une marionnette.

_Enfoiré… Tu es un Mensch ?

L'interpellé se détourna de la vice-capitaine, reportant son attention sur Ichigo dont le regard mauvais semblait prêt à le tuer à tout instant. Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage à moitié masqué de l'inconnu, un sourire immense, fou. Il devait écarquiller des yeux sous ses lunettes.

_Mensch n°0 : Herwig. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Herw.

_Numéro co… ?

_Null. Je suis le plus puissant de tous les Menschen mais aussi le dirigeant du laboratoire !

_Zéro._

Sans oublier votre meurtrier… Mais ce n'est qu'un détail sans importance puisque vous le savez aussi bien que moi. N'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo resta un instant silencieux. Dévisageant sans retenu leur adversaire qui arborait toujours ce même air de folie et d'orgueil. Le Vizard fronça des sourcils mais conserva un air impassible.

_Non, pas vraiment. Qu'as-tu fait à Rukia ?

_Votre amie ? Demanda t-il en pointant la vice-capitaine du doigt avant d'agrandir son sourire, du moins, si cela était encore possible. Alors cette damoiselle s'appelle Rukia. C'est un très joli prénom… Ce que je lui ai fait ? Oh mais rien ! Juste une petite expérience de rien du tout.

_Expérience ?

_Oui… Pendant que vous tentiez de vous sortir des illusions mises en place par mes soins, j'ai détourné "Rukia"…vous avez dû vous en apercevoir. J'en ai profité pour tester une de mes dernières créations. Regardez par vous-même…

Il accompagna ses paroles en tendant assez haut devant lui l'étrange tube remplit du contenu fluorescent, qu'il avait gardé en main jusqu'ici. Le mélange sembla bouillir un instant comme animé par une force inconnue avant de retrouver une texture plus calme. Si elle avait été en état de réagir par elle-même, Rukia aurait eu un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant le liquide qui l'avait assaillit quelques minutes auparavant. Elle venait enfin de comprendre. Tout comme Ichigo et Kenpachi qui se rappelaient encore avoir vu la texture verte sur le kimono de la brune.

_Un seul contact avec ce mélange… Et vous devenez une marionnette. Formidable ! Ne partagez-vous pas mon avis ?

_Stupide. Sors ton sabre et vient te battre !

_Ah mais non !

Le Mensch venait d'arborer une expression assez joyeuse, contrastant avec la précédente par son air bien plus gamin qui laissa comme deux ronds de flans ses adversaires.

_Mes gants sont tous neufs et je n'ai pas envie de le salir avec votre sang.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, il leva une de ses mains gantées devant lui, dissimulant une partie de son visage derrière l'accessoire de cuir à peine usé.

_Comprenez…

Et rabaissant vivement son poing, il eut à nouveau un sourire emplit d'une quelconque folie, dévoilant des dents anormalement pointues. Il glissa aussi le tube de verre à sa seconde ceinture, aux côtés de son sabre court alors que Kenpachi serra la garde du sien.

_Alors meurs. Ichigo ! Je m'en occupe de celui-là !

Le Capitaine avait déjà foncé sur son ennemi que le Vizard acquiesçait. Cependant, Herwig avait au-préalable levé une main en direction du dirigeant de la onzième et Rukia, horrifiée, lui fonçait dessus son Zanpakutô en main.

_N'oublie pas ma marionnette Taïcho !

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à bloquer l'attaque de la brune lorsqu'une silhouette s'interposa entre eux, arrêtant la jeune femme dans son élan sans apparente difficulté avant de tourner la tête vers le Shinigami fou furieux.

_Je m'occupe d'elle ! Vise le Mensch !

Kenpachi eut un hochement de tête avant de repartir à l'assaut tandis qu'Ichigo repoussait Rukia. Herwig se tourna alors vers le Capitaine avant d'arrêter l'attaque de celui-ci d'un bras plié de manière à contrer l'arme de son adversaire. Il eut un soupir dénué d'une quelconque motivation.

_Vous ne tenez décidément jamais en place… Êtes-vous si pressés de mourir, vous, les Shinigamis ?

_C'est pas toi qui proposait une partie de Chat ? Même si je pense qu'on va modifier quelque peu les règles… Je ne compte pas te courir après, alors si tu pouvais éviter de te déplacer… Je promets de t'exterminer sans douleur.

_C'est plutôt toi qui est en désavantage, non ?

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un rapide mouvement pour apposer sa main sur la lame du Zanpakutô du Capitaine. D'une pression, il repoussa sur quelques mètres son ennemi avant de se tourner complètement en sa direction, son sourire mauvais s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

_J'en serai pas si sûr si j'étais toi…

Herwig écarquilla des yeux à cette annonce, alors qu'une estafilade s'ouvrait le long de son bras dans un léger jaillissement de sang. Baissant la tête pour fixer la blessure, il la releva vers Kenpachi, son sourire plus grand que jamais.

_On dirait qu'on va bien s'amuser…

_Ouais…

Ils se fixèrent quelques temps en silence. Silence briser par une forte bourrasque d'énergie alors que le dirigeant de la onzième fonçait sur son adversaire. Celui-ci dégainait déjà de la main gauche le sabre qu'il portait du même côté. D'un mouvement leste il le fit tourner quelque peu pour une meilleure prise en main avant de bloquer le coup de son adversaire dont la force les fit se déplacer sur quelques mètres.

_Pas mal… Mais pas assez !

D'un coup plus puissant que les autres, le Mensch repoussa Kenpachi qui évita une seconde attaque pour fendre l'air de son sabre. Juste l'air, Herwig avait sauté et se trouvait au-dessus de lui, son arme prête à frapper…ne rencontrant que la paume du Capitaine qui s'ouvrit légèrement sous la puissance de l'attaque mais résista.

_C'est à moi de dire ça !

Le Mensch alla voler sur plusieurs mètres pour s'écraser contre un des murs avant de voler en poussières sous le regard surpris de Kenpachi. Son adversaire semblait avoir disparut, ne laissant strictement rien derrière lui, et ne paraissait pas avoir subit la force du coup.

_Ici !

Le Capitaine évita une nouvelle attaque qui le prenait en traître par derrière avant de répliquer. Son Zanpakutô fut bloqué, repoussé avant que de nouveau il ne tente de surprendre son adversaire qui s'empressa de se défendre pour répliquer à son tour en un ballet de coups rapides qui furent tous évités ou bloqués. Et dans un tintement métallique ils croisèrent le fer, le même sourire fou furieux se dessinant sur leurs lèvres, appréciant tous deux la puissance de l'ennemi.

xxx

__Tsugi no Mai ! Shimobashira !_

Ichigo parât la moitié des aiguilles de glace qui fonçaient en sa direction et évita le reste. Rukia avait libéré rapidement son Zanpakutô et le pointait maintenant sur lui, les mains tremblantes, tentant toujours de se défaire de l'emprise du Mensch.

Cependant, le craquement caractéristique de la glace attira son attention alors que cette dernière emprisonnait son sabre. Le Vizard retint un juron, il avait oublié qu'au contact des aiguilles tout gelait et déjà la jeune femme lui fonçait dessus.

__Zangetsu !_

Dans une explosion d'énergie qui repoussa son adversaire, la glace éclata alors que son Zanpakutô, émettant une forte lumière, prenait peu à peu sa forme caractéristique courbe sans garde. Avant de disparaître en un Shyunpô pour se retrouver dans le dos de Rukia et abattre son sabre. Celle-ci le parât, menaçant de geler à nouveau la lame que s'empressa de reculer Ichigo tout en concentrant une partie de son énergie.

__Getsuga… Tenshou !_

__Cinquième danse…_

La vice-capitaine faisait face à l'impressionnante décharge de reiatsu qui fonçait sur elle, menaçante. Préparant son sabre, elle traça rapidement un cercle dans les airs avant de planter en son centre sa lame tout en libérant à son tour sa puissance spirituelle.

__Tsubasa no Yuki !_

Les deux énergies se rencontrèrent avec force. Le Getsuga Tenshou avait beau être puissant et commencer à fendre le bouclier créé par la vice-capitaine, il ne put en venir totalement à bout. Aussi les deux attaques s'annulèrent finalement dans une formidable explosion dont profita Rukia pour disparaître et foncer sur le Vizard. Les lames se percutèrent dans un tintement caractéristique de fer. Si Ichigo restait incroyablement impassible, les mains de la brune ne cessaient de trembler, ses yeux emplis d'horreur de s'attaquer ainsi à son partenaire. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, en vain. Ses lèvres restèrent scellés alors qu'elle se reculait vivement sur plusieurs mètres, tendant la paume de sa main libre vers son adversaire qui comprit de suite le type de la future attaque.

**___**_Hadô no. 63 ! Raikouhou !_

A l'invocation de la vice-capitaine, une boule de reiatsu se créa dans sa main, entourant rapidement une partie de son bras d'une puissante énergie qu'ellelibéra d'un jet de lumière en direction du Vizard. Celui-ci leva Zangetsu avant de relâcher de l'énergie spirituelle et de fendre l'attaque en deux pour esquiver le sabre immaculé de Rukia qui en avait profité pour lui porter un coup.

Ils échangèrent alors de nombreux coups, ne cessant de se parer mutuellement sans pour autant qu'un des deux prenne l'avantage. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo profite d'une attaque pour attraper la main de la jeune femme et la tirer vers lui de manière à la déséquilibrer. Profitant de la maladresse causée par la surprise de la vice-capitaine, il se décala pour passer derrière elle et planter deux de ses doigts sur la nuque de son adversaire.

**___**_Bakudô no. 61 ! Rikujou Kourou !_

Relâchant de l'énergie spirituelle, celle-ci bloqua la taille et les bras de la brune sous la forme d'une étoile à plusieurs branches. Aussitôt, Ichigo balaya les jambes de Rukia pour la faire chuter au sol tout en la retenant par son kimono. Il s'accroupit alors à ses côtés et la bloqua à terre d'un genou dans le bas du dos.

Si les yeux de la jeune femme exprimaient un certain soulagement, son corps ne semblait pas du même avis, et elle se mit à se débattre, tentant de défaire le sort de Bakudô qui l'emprisonnait.

_Relâche-moi… Murmura t-elle.

Sa voix menaçante ne dissuada pas Ichigo qui s'installa dans une position légèrement plus confortable pour pouvoir apprécier le combat de Kenpachi, tout en maintenant la vice-capitaine immobile. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fige, comme ayant abandonné tout espoir de se sortir de la prise du roux. Ce qui parût suspect à ce dernier.

_Sixième danse…

Le Vizard écarquilla des yeux pour se relever précipitamment et s'éloigner du corps de Rukia qui déjà libérait une grande quantité de reiatsu. Levant Zangetsu en guise de rempart, il se prépara à accueillir la nouvelle danse de la brune qu'elle avait mise en pratique pour vaincre Helena.

__Hirosa no Aisu !_

La brume s'éleva à grande vitesse, masquant une partie de la salle pour laisser place à une immense étendue de glace où se dressait la silhouette de la vice-capitaine qui avait pu échapper à l'emprise du sort d'Ichigo en même temps et pointait maintenant sur lui son Zanpakutô. Aussitôt, une colonne de glace se dressa peu à peu, rapide, fonçant sur le Vizard qui l'évita d'un Shyunpô ne retenant pas son soupir de frustration.

Habile mouvement de poignet. Une forme blanche s'éleva à nouveau de l'étendue pour tenter d'atteindre le roux qui avait sauté pour éviter une autre attaque. Basculant son corps, Zangetsu trancha net la glace qui retomba au sol. Mais déjà une autre masse immaculée gelait les jambes d'Ichigo qui ne put s'enfuir qu'en relâchant une partie de son reiatsu pour faire exploser la glace. Et là encore, Rukia l'attendait au tournant.

La jeune femme avait utilisé ses aptitudes pour utiliser l'étendue gelée à bon escient et gagner en rapidité en modifiant quelques peu ses mouvements pour qu'ils s'adaptent facilement au terrain. Ainsi, si le Vizard se déplaçait plus lentement au sol, la brune glissait dessus sans pour autant perdre le contrôle de son déplacement.

Il parât l'attaque mais ne put échapper à la glace qui commençait déjà à s'emparer de son corps, le clouant à terre et immobilisant ses mouvements, coupant ainsi ses chances de fuites. Allié à la lame de Sodeno Shirayuki que Rukia pointait maintenant sur son cou, pour lui…

_C'est terminé. Meurs.

Et la pointe du Zanpakutô de la vice-capitaine frappa.

xxx

Kenpachi abattit son sabre sur le Mensch. Ce dernier portait déjà quelques estafilades, cependant il ne possédait pas la même blessure que celle qui s'ouvrait sur l'épaule du Capitaine. Ce dernier n'en semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé et continuait toujours à se battre avec la même ardeur.

Ils étaient tous deux si bien plongés dans leurs combats qu'ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à l'autre affrontement se déroulant à quelques mètres et à la moitié de la salle prise par la glace. Pas même lorsque le reiatsu d'un des deux combattants disparu totalement ne laissant place qu'au vide.

_**Verwüste ! Zauber 26 : Schwarze Gespenst !**

**_Dévaste ! Sort 26 : Fantôme noir !_**

Une boule d'énergie sombre créée par Herwig fonça sur le dirigeant de la onzième. Celui-ci y n'émit cependant aucun geste de défense ou de fuite et se contenta de lever une main. D'un geste il attrapa la sphère, ne ressentant apparemment pas les effets du sort, pour la relancer dans l'autre direction vers le Mensch qui, surpris, ne put l'esquiver et alla rouler plus loin.

_C'est tout ?

_Ta gueule…

Son adversaire se relevait, portant une main à la brûlure qu'arborait maintenant son ventre. Il ramena alors vers lui des doigts tâchés de sang qui lui fit froncer les sourcils alors qu'il reportait son attention sur son ennemi.

_Tu es intéressant… Repousser si facilement un sort Angriffes… Je n'ai plus envie de te tuer… Que dis-tu de me servir de prochain cobaye ?

_…un sort d'Attaque…_

Kenpachi resta silencieux alors que le Mensch jouait avec son sabre court, en testant le poids. Un nouveau sourire ornait ses lèvres, bien plus carnassier que le précédent.

_Sais-tu pourquoi je porte le numéro Null ?

_…zéro ?_

_Parce que tu es censé être le plus fort des Mensch…

_Menschen. Effectivement… C'est une partie de la bonne réponse. L'autre explication est que…

Lentement il caressa la lame brillante de son katana, portant toute son attention sur l'objet alors que son adversaire arborait une expression impassible.

_...nous ne possédons aucun sabre qui nous est propre. Celui que j'ai en ma possession est une arme comme une autre. C'est comme-ci un Shinigami ne possédait pas de Zanpakutô mais utilisait une épée quelconque.  
A ce moment là… Comment avons-nous pu atteindre un tel grade alors que nous ne possédons pas ce que tous ont ? Pourquoi un Mensch sans pouvoir se trouve à leurs têtes ? Et bien c'est très simple…

Herwig amena sa main libre au masque qui lui servait de lunettes et dissimulait ses yeux depuis le début. Il gardait cependant la tête légèrement baissée sans regarder le Capitaine une seule fois.

_Les autres ont ce que je n'ai pas… Et j'ai ce que les autres non pas. Un autre pouvoir qui m'est propre !

Et retirant son masque, il releva brusquement son visage pour planter ses yeux ébène dans le regard de son adversaire. Des yeux vides. Entièrement noirs. Sans blanc ni pupilles.

Des gouffres sans fond dans lequel ne pouvait que se perdre l'ennemi.

xxx

Rukia n'avait rien vu venir. Tout s'était déroulé si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas pu réagir. Il aurait d'ailleurs déjà fallu qu'elle puisse voir et comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Or, cela avait été impossible tant elle avait été prise de cours par cette rapidité.

Ichigo avait libéré son Bankaï. Elle n'avait pas saisi cela tout de suite car le roux n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole. Il n'avait fait que relâché soudainement son reiatsu. La glace avait cédé dans une explosion et elle n'avait pas bougé qu'un violent coup à la nuque lui faisait rejoindre le sol.

Puis le noir complet. Elle avait perdu conscience.

xxx

Kenpachi était figé sur place. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne quittait plus le regard sans fond du Mensch dont le sourire s'était étiré davantage. Celui-ci s'avança alors en sa direction sans qu'il n'émette un seul mouvement.

_Commences-tu à comprendre maintenant ? Si je suis bien plus puissant que les autres Menschen, c'est que je possède cet autre pouvoir qu'ils n'auront jamais. Tu ne peux pas échapper à mes yeux… Personne ne le peut. Ils vont te plonger dans le désespoir et tu ne pourras plus rien faire… Tu vas sombrer peu à peu sans imposer la moindre résistance. Une fin stupide n'est-ce pas ?

Se stoppant à seulement quelques centimètres du Capitaine, il se pencha un peu plus vers ce dernier avant de souffler sur le visage de cet adversaire qui n'y réagit même pas, son regard sombre immobile, son corps figé sur lui-même. Herwig eut une moue fataliste, levant son sabre court.

_Je pourrais te laisser ainsi plonger dans mes illusions… Cependant je suis assez pressé, après tout l'autre a su se débarrasser de ma marionnette… Je n'aimerai pas qu'il arrive maintenant pour m'empêcher de t'utiliser comme cobaye. Aussi, cela risque d'être douloureux mais il va falloir que je te découpe quelques membres. Question de transport, tu comprends ? Je vais commencer par les bras !

Et levant son arme au-dessus de lui, un rire fou le secouant, Herwig fendit l'air de son sabre avec un hurlement de joie. Sans un regard pour Ichigo qui, trop loin, ne pouvait intervenir mais fonçait pourtant en leur direction.

Dans un bruit de chair déchiquetée, quelques gouttes de sang volèrent alors qu'une silhouette s'effondrait au sol, lâchant son arme qui alla teinter à terre. Les yeux écarquillés, Herwig fixait le chemin de feu que venait de tracer le Zanpakutô de Kenpachi. Ce dernier se redressa, arborant son immuable sourire carnassier dans une attitude nonchalante alors que son bandeau glissait de son visage.

_Tss… C'est tout ? Tu parles d'un pouvoir ! Le numéro 0 ce serait pas parce que t'es le plus faible de tous ?

_Qu… Comment ?

_On t'a jamais appris que les illusions se brisaient en relâchant du reiatsu… J'ai juste eu à enlevé mon sceau pour m'en sortir. Rien d'autre. Mais réponds, t'es vraiment sûr d'être le plus fort ?

Ignorant la mine dépitée du Capitaine, Herwig se releva en attrapant au passage son sabre. Il glissa une main dans sa tunique alors qu'Ichigo s'arrêtait aux côtés de Kenpachi, son Bankaï toujours libéré.

_Laisse Kurosaki… Si tu t'interposes je te tue !

Ne prenant pas en compte le sourire carnassier du dirigeant, le roux se contenta de hausser un sourcil alors que leur adversaire tirait une fiole de son vêtement. L'ouvrant d'un coup sec il l'a vida cul sec.

_Et d'entre nous deux c'est plutôt toi qui mourrais… Répondit finalement le Vizard.

_Tssscht ! C'est vrai qu'on l'a pas encore eu cette revanche…

Herwig lança la bouteille de verre au loin. Cette dernière alla éclater à terre alors que les blessures du Mensch se refermaient sous le regard légèrement surpris des deux combattants. Le numéro zéro ne releva pas, se contentant de tester ses articulations avant de lever son sabre devant lui.

_Vous avez gagné, je consens à me battre sérieusement…

Kenpachi haussa un sourcil alors que son adversaire relâchait une partie de son énergie spirituelle. La lame de son arme s'illumina alors, comme semblant se charger en énergie par la force du Mensch qui s'échappait peu à peu du sabre sous la forme d'un faisceau lumineux.

_J'croyais que t'avais pas d'évolution…

_Non je n'en ai pas. Mais je ne m'occupe pas du laboratoire pour rien… Là-bas j'ai su consacrer mon esprit à des choses que tu n'imagines même pas ! Alors forcément, j'ai pu me créer d'autres atouts ! Ce n'était qu'un jeu d'enfants… Aller Shinigami ! Ramène toi !

xxx

Toshirô esquiva la lame qui lui fonçait dessus. Parant de justesse la main au majeur métallique de Yachiru ; la force acquise des transformations de cette dernière l'envoya cependant valser plus loin. Glissant sur le sol, il se rattrapa pour éviter un nouveau coup de poing qui défonça net l'endroit où il se trouvait il y a peu. L'enfant se redressa pour se tourner en sa direction, le fixant de son œil unique et dénué de toutes expressions.

La nouvelle Yachiru combinait des attaques au corps à corps avec une lame de fer. Cette dernière était reliée au dos d'une de ses mains entièrement métallique et ne pouvait en être séparée. Ainsi armée, elle associait son impressionnante vitesse à une force brute que personne ne lui avait connu jusque là.

_Je vais te tuer…tuer.

Le jeune Capitaine fronça des sourcils. Si la vice-capitaine semblait être animée de vie, il commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes. Certes son corps se mouvait, parfois maladroit, mais il bougeait de lui-même. Et pourtant. Son regard vide, son visage impassible…il semblait bien que l'esprit de Yachiru soit mort depuis longtemps et que quelqu'un est ajouté ses pièces métalliques ainsi que ce câble sombre, qui reliait son cœur à sa nuque, uniquement pour pouvoir utiliser son corps par la suite.

Un robot. Oui, elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à un simple robot destiné à tuer pour les Menschen. Un robot dicté par un programme, non pas par un cœur. Un robot qui devait être maintenu dans le liquide présent dans la machine que Toshirô avait détruite, pour pouvoir survivre. Un robot incomplet… Une expérience oubliée. Car il semblait bien que Yachiru ne supportait pas de s'animer en extérieur. Plus le temps passait, et plus le jeune Shinigami décelait une perte de puissances, des mouvements plus maladroits, un équilibre plus précaire.

_Je vais te tuer…tu…tuer… Tu… Te tuer…

Le Capitaine se figea, Hyourinmarû encore en main, prêt à contre-attaquer après avoir à nouveau esquiver un coup impressionnant de son adversaire. Adversaire qui se tenait à quelques mètres, tremblante, faisant tinter ses plaques de métal entre elles par les frissons qui secouaient son corps. Son expression ne s'était pourtant pas modifiée mais sa voix sans vie avait déraillée. Depuis elle restait immobile, supportant les secousses qui traversaient violemment ses membres.

_Tu… Tuer…

Toshirô fronça des sourcils, se redressant, quittant sa position d'attaque pour pouvoir mieux observer le comportement étrange de son ennemie. Il ne put empêcher un élan d'espoir de s'emparer de lui. L'esprit de Yachiru était-il en train de revenir ? Mais par quel miracle ? Elle était censée être morte pour donner de la puissance au « maître ». Si son âme reprenait place dans son corps… Leur ennemi principal perdrait-il ses pouvoirs procurés par la mort de l'enfant ?

_Te tuer ! Toi !

Plongé dans sa réflexion il ne put éviter à temps la lame de son adversaire qui ouvrit la chair de son épaule à vif et le coup de pied qui l'envoya valser plus loin. Les tremblements du corps de la vice-capitaine n'avaient pas cessé, cependant elle semblait prête à reprendre le combat, son visage toujours impassible.

Il se releva, tout espoir perdu. Reprenant en main son Zanpakutô pour foncer à son tour sur ce qui n'était finalement plus qu'un robot. La rage brûlant en lui. Comment pouvait-on oser faire pareilles choses avec le corps d'un enfant ? Comment pouvait-on, même après la mort, se servir d'elle ? Car oui… Malgré ses espérances il en était sûr. Yachiru n'était plus et son enveloppe corporelle ne supportait pas d'être utilisée ainsi encore et encore par un simple programme.

Non. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour la sauver. Personne ne pouvait plus rien. La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui apporter se résumait à détruire une bonne fois pour toutes son corps si cruellement manipulé.

_Tuer !

Il parât la lame pour glisser habilement son sabre par-dessus et abaisser violemment l'arme de son adversaire au sol. D'un coup de pied, il l'enfonça plus profondément, tout en esquivant le poing meurtrier cherchant à atteindre son visage. Prenant appui, toujours en équilibre sur la lame, il tourna sur lui-même pour atteindre l'autre côté de son ennemi où se présentait une faille.

Son Zanpakutô ne rencontra qu'une plaque de métal où il alla tinter alors que son possesseur lâchait un soupir de frustration. Il évita de justesse une nouvelle attaque de son adversaire qui avait abandonné son arme pour ne plus se battre qu'à mains nues. Prenant appui, Toshirô eut un bond en arrière, levant son arme au-dessus de lui.

_Assis-toi sur les cieux gelés ! _Hyourinmaru !_

Le dragon de glace s'échappa du sabre alors que le Capitaine relâchait de son énergie spirituelle, une forte bourrasque glacée balayant les lieux et faisant voler au passage quelques machines et autres formes inconnues à travers la pièce.

Le corps de Yachiru avait esquivé une première attaque d'une roue sur le côté lorsque Toshirô d'un Shyunpô se glissa dans son dos pour relâcher à nouveau sa créature immense. Cette fois-ci, son ennemie ne put l'éviter et fut prise entièrement dans une immense croix de glace que s'apprêtait à briser le jeune Shinigami.

__Ryuusenk…_

_Te tuer !

Le dirigeant de la dixième se recula vivement, évitant le poing métallique qui avait brisé la prison à l'aide de sa force titanesque. Dans un effroyable craquement, l'autre main traversa elle aussi la glace qui se fendit pour exploser finalement, libérant Yachiru qui fonçait déjà sur lui. Arrêtant de peu un des coups, une seconde attaque l'envoya à nouveau voler. Se reprenant, il atterrit souplement à terre de peu, fixant son adversaire située à quelques mètres de distance. Avant de pousser un soupir.

_Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix…

Fermant les yeux, il n'eut aucun regard pour son ennemie qui déjà repartait à l'assaut. Dans un tintement de fer il resserra sa prise sur la garde de son Zanpakutô tout en relâchant une partie de son énergie spirituelle alors qu'une légère brise semblait se lever.

__Ka-mi-kaze...  
_

Le calme sembla se réinstaller un instant avant que dans un grondement, un vent violent ne se lève, balayant avec force les dernières machines survivantes de la pièce. Une étrange poussière blanche s'éleva en même temps, portée par les fortes bourrasques qui se rassemblèrent peu à peu autour de Toshirô l'entourant d'un fabuleux mur de vent.

_Qu… ?

Le Capitaine venait de disparaître alors que l'étrange poudre fondait maintenant sur Yachiru, toujours accompagnée par le vent violent qui la poussait en avant. La vice-capitaine voulut faire un mouvement, mais l'attaque était déjà sur elle et elle sentit un premier coup ouvrir la chaire de son épaule…suivit d'une dizaine d'autres. Les déplacements étaient si rapides qu'elle ne voyait rien, elle avait à peine le temps de prendre en compte la douleur d'une blessure qu'une autre estafilade s'ouvrait ailleurs.

_K…

Finalement, un coup plus puissant que les autres sembla trancher net son corps en deux, et Toshirô réapparaissait accroupi derrière elle son sabre enduit de sang, que son corps entier gelait pour disparaître peu à peu en la même poudre que celle qui continuait à se déplacer par le souffle du vent.

_Sache que cette poussière de glace représente tous ceux qui sont morts par cette technique avant toi. Que le souffle divin t'accompagne vers ton autre avenir comme ces personnes qui t'ont précédé… Retrouve la paix ailleurs et ne souille plus les corps des morts. Laisse-les en paix.

Et se relevant, le jeune Capitaine rengaina son Zanpakutô sans un regard pour la poudre blanche qui disparaissait peu à peu alors que le vent se calmait, ne laissant aucune trace du corps de Yachiru.

xxx

_Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ?

Herwig avait repoussé Ichigo pour pouvoir s'attaquer au dirigeant de la onzième. Celui-ci venait tout juste de se figer sur lui-même, s'attirant un regard étonné de la part d'Ichigo et un sourire jubilant pour le Mensch qui en profita pour tracer une immense estafilade sur le buste de son adversaire. Seulement, ce dernier n'émit aucune réaction, les yeux étrangement écarquillés, les sens en alerte. Un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais.

_Yachiru…

**_A suivre…_**

Lexique de techniques : 

_Shinigami :_

_-__Hadô no. 63 ! Raikouhou !_

Ou le canon du hurlement du tonnerre.

Sort de Hadô d'un niveau élevé, Kuukaku Shiba l'utilise contre Aizen.

_-__Ryuusenk(a)…_

Attaque directe de Toshirô qui consiste à emprisonner l'adversaire dans une croix de glace pour briser ensuite cette dernière et donc, de détruire totalement le corps de l'ennemi.

Il l'utilise notamment contre un Arrankar.

_-__Kamikaze !_

Ou souffle divin.

Une technique très puissante de Toshirô. Il est impossible d'esquiver les attaques du Capitaine lorsqu'il utilise ce vent pour se dissimuler. Cette attaque est la mort assurée.

**

* * *

**

Propriété Tite Kubo.

_Rukia est hors service (d'ailleurs elle ne va pas trop apprécier), le programme contrôlant le corps de Yachiru aussi, Kenpachi commence a avoir des doutes, Herwig est encore tout frais, Toshirô toujours en compétition... Bilan : encore du combat dans le prochain chapitre et les suivants et ce, en grand nombre. On approche aussi du chapitre de la graaandde Révélation qui permettra de démêler la plus grande partie de l'histoire. _

_Sinon... Merci encore me suivre. Je loue votre patience. ^^_

(Pardon pour le problème technique ! .)_  
_

Prochain chapitre : - L'avenir est trahison / Die Zukunft ist verraten -


	16. Chapter 14

**14 Chapitre **

**– L'avenir est trahison – ****_Die Zukunft ist verraten _****–**

* * *

Ichigo évita aisément un coup du Mensch. La vitesse de son Bankaï semblait trop élevée pour Herwig qui ne devait sa résistance qu'à la lotion qu'il avait bue et qui semblait refermer ses blessures. Cependant, cela ne se faisait pas aussi bien que ce dernier ne devait l'avoir prévu et son corps était déjà à bout de pareils traitements. Ce qui n'avait pourtant pas calmé l'ardeur de leur adversaire qui conservait un souffle régulier malgré tout.

_Vire rouquin !

Surpris, le rouquin en question alla rouler plus loin tandis que Kenpachi abattait son sabre sur celui du Mensch, chargé en énergie. Profitant de croiser le fer et n'ayant pas assez de force pour contrer la brutalité de son ennemi, Herwig lâcha son arme à la plus grande surprise du Capitaine qui, entraîné par l'énergie qu'il dégageait pour faire plier l'ennemi, se retint de justesse pour ne pas tomber en avant. D'un mouvement leste de main il tira alors de sa ceinture le tube contenant le liquide fluorescent et, sous les yeux écarquillés de son adversaire qui venait enfin de comprendre son geste en tentant de reculer, déversa son contenu sur ce dernier.

_Tsss… Ne me sous-estimez pas… Shinigamis.

Ichigo s'était immobilisé, toujours éloigné de quelques mètres, fixant le dos de Kenpachi dans l'espoir que celui-ci ne soit pas placé sous le contrôle de Herwig qui se redressait, remettant au passage une de ses mèches de cheveux avant de lancer au loin le tube du verre qui alla rejoindre les débris de la précédente fiole.  
Déjà le tintement de fer avait retenti alors que le Vizard se voyait violemment repoussé par un Capitaine en furie. Et contrairement à Rukia, aucune horreur ne se trouvait dans ses yeux. Il semblait plutôt excité de pouvoir prendre une revanche… Bien que les choses se passent d'une autre façon…

_Allez Shinigami ! Montre moi ce que tu vaux ! Hurlèrent Herwig et sa marionnette actuelle dans un ensemble parfait.

_Ne m'appelle pas comme cela… Et viens te battre au lieu d'utiliser quelqu'un !

Le ton mauvais du roux ne sembla pas effrayer le Mensch qui eut un sourire, son regard vide se posant sur celui de son adversaire qui s'empressa de détourner le sien, craignant d'être emprisonner dans une illusion tout comme Kenpachi qui repartait justement à l'attaque, sabre levé.

Ichigo se déplaça, esquivant le coup grâce à la vitesse de son Bankaï pour tracer une estafilade dans le dos de son nouvel adversaire. Ce dernier eut un rire, lançant un autre assaut sur le roux qui parât l'arme. C'est alors que, sous ses yeux écarquillés, le dirigeant de la onzième plaça une seconde main sur la garde de son Zanpakutô. Aussitôt, la pression se fit plus impressionnante et le Vizard se retrouva propulsé contre un mur sans ménagement.

Se sortant des débris, il ne put retenir un grognement tout en constatant les quelques blessures légères qui couvraient maintenant une partie de son corps. Expirant un coup brusque, il raffermit sa prise sur son propre sabre, plus calme qu'il y a quelques secondes encore. Ce n'était que Kenpachi et il avait déjà vaincu le Capitaine. Même si, ce dernier l'avait surpris par ce coup ressemblant fort à du kendô et qui semblait augmenter sa force. Sans oublier le fait qu'il ne portait plus son bandeau et que son reiatsu était au maximum…

_« Oh ! »_

« Pas maintenant. »

_« Fais pas ton enfoiré Ichigo… Je m'emmerde moi ! File ta place ! »_

« Ça va très bien. J'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

_« Il est pas question d'aide ! Il est question de me dégourdir les pattes ! Eh ! Ça fait pas moins de quatre ans que je croupis ! Bouge j'te dis que j'vais les claquer en quelqu's'condes ! »_

« Ça sert à rien puisque je peux les battre tous les deux avec le Bankaï. Aucune raison qu'on utilise le… »

_« Je t'ai dis de bouger ! »_

Lâchant un soupir, Ichigo quitta sa position d'attaque, semblant relâcher son corps entier pour la plus grande surprise d'Herwig qui en profita pour ordonner au corps de Kenpachi d'attaquer, ce que fit ce dernier en fonçant sur le roux.

« Bien… »

_« C'est vrai ? Oh je t'aim… ! »_

« La ferme. Profites-en mais évite de trop blesser Kenpachi… C'est le Mensch notre cible. »

_« Rooh… Dommage. »_

« Amuse toi bien… »

_« Ça,… »_

_Tu dors Shinigami ?

Kenpachi, les yeux exorbités, le sourire fou furieux, abattit violemment son sabre, et ressentit une résistance étrange qui stupéfia Herwig alors qu'Ichigo relevait la tête, son masque de Hollow se formant peu à peu tandis que la voix de Shirosaki s'élevait :

_...je vais pas m'en prier ! Crève !

Et repoussant le sabre du Capitaine comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple jouet, il envoya un coup de poing chargé en reiatsu dans le ventre de cet adversaire qui recula sur plusieurs mètres sous la force impressionnante que les pouvoirs de Shirosaki, alliés à ceux d'Ichigo par le biais du masque, avaient multipliée. Le Vizard dont le corps semblait totalement au contrôle de son Hollow, releva alors la tête, ses yeux sombres aux pupilles dorés emplit de déception.

_C'est tout ? Pour un Capit…

_« Oh Shirosaki ! »_

« Si on peut plus s'amuser… »

_Bon, allez, allez… Amène toi que je termine vite fait bien fait… Je m'ennuie là !

Herwig était resté figé devant la courte attaque du Hollow. Semblant reprendre ses esprits, il ne put cacher le teint blême que venait de prendre son visage alors qu'il tendait une main vers son adversaire.

_Vas-y marionnette !

Kenpachi fonça alors sur le Vizard. Esquivant d'un pas sur le côté, il évita à nouveau la lame avant de tendre Zangetsu tandis que la voix d'Ichigo semblait rejoindre la sienne dans l'invocation de leur technique habituelle :

_Getsuga Tenshou !

Aussitôt le rayon d'énergie sombre cueillit le dirigeant de la onzième qui, surpris par la rapidité, ne pût rien faire pour l'éviter et alla à son tour rejoindre le sol alors qu'une blessure s'ouvrait, coupant horizontalement son torse d'un trait rougeoyant.

_Pas bien résistant… Marmonna Shirosaki déçu.

Il se pencha alors vers Kenpachi qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et, d'un coup bien placé du manche de Zangetsu accompagné d'une décharge de reiatsu, l'assomma violemment.

_Suivant ! Toi, viens !

Herwig sursauta, les yeux toujours fixés sur le Capitaine qui venait de se faire sortir du ring en si peu de temps. Finalement il porta son attention sur Shirosaki dont le masque de Hollow le fit frissonner d'horreur.

_Qu… Qui es-tu ?

_Ton pire cauchemar !

_« Shiro… »_

« Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

_« J'abandonne… »_

_Allez ! Viens enfoiré que je casse ta gueule de minet !

« Admire ma rime ! »

_« Je ne ferai aucun commentaire… »_

Le Mensch fronça des sourcils sous la provocation, plissant ses yeux vides. Il disparut alors en un Sonido pour réapparaître dans le dos de Shirosaki, fendant l'air de son arme chargée en énergie spirituelle. Le Hollow n'eut aucun regard pour lui, attrapant la lame du wakizashi de Herwig sans se retourner, il tira d'un coup violent son bras vers l'avant, utilisant la force de cette attaque pour jeter à terre son adversaire en le faisant passer sur une de ses épaules.

Celui-ci se rattrapa, soulevant son corps pour atterrir le plus convenablement possible, un léger sourire aux lèvres, relevant son katana court à la hauteur des gouffres qui lui servaient de yeux.

_Tu n'es pas si fort que ça…

Shirosaki haussa un sourcil alors que le bruit du sang qui gicle attirait son regard au niveau de son omoplate où s'ouvrait maintenant une blessure. Se figeant sur lui-même, un sourire étira peu à peu ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il éclata de rire sous l'œil stupéfait du Mensch qui faillit en tomber par terre.

_« Abruti fait plus attention ! Comment peux-tu te faire blesser alors qu'il vaut même pas un huitième de nos forces ? »_

« Ce que t'es coincé Ichigo ! On s'en tape ! Plus il y a de sang et mieux s'est ! »

_Bon, et alors ? Je suis censé faire quoi ? Mon minet…

Le minet en question se redressa, son visage coloré par la rage. Ses yeux sombres en paraissaient même expressifs alors que ses mains tremblaient sous la colère.

_Le problème c'est que tu n'aies pas d'Evolution. On aurait pu s'amuser un peu plus… T'es sûr que t'as pas un coup un peu plus intéressant ?

_Ta gueule !

Herwig avait perdu son sang-froid et lui fonçait dessus en un nouveau Sonido. Son arme courte s'était chargée d'une importante quantité d'énergie et les éclairs s'échappant de cette dernière, paraissaient incontrôlables. La puissance provenant de son sabre se répercutait sur toute la salle en une forte bourrasque, balayant tout sur son passage. Shirosaki y prêta à peine de l'attention, se contentant de préparer Zangetsu au choc de l'attaque. Lorsqu'il écarquilla des yeux.

Le Mensch avait changé de direction et abattue son arme à terre, laissant l'énergie qu'elle contenait découler sous la forme d'un rayon d'énergie fonçant droit sur le corps de Rukia, encore inconsciente. Visant ainsi la vice-capitaine au lieu du Vizard, tout en sachant très bien que ce dernier se précipiterait pour tenter de la sauver.

_« Shiro ! »_

« Je sais, je sais… »

Disparaissant d'un Shyunpô, le Vasto Lord prit de vitesse l'attaque qu'il contra de Zangetsu, se plaçant juste devant le corps de la Shinigami pour stopper l'énergie. Relâchant à son tour du reiatsu, il repoussa sans difficulté la technique avant d'attraper Rukia pour la balancer sans aucune douceur sur son épaule.

_« Hé ! »_

« Quoi ? »

_« Après c'est moi qui vais me prendre des coups ! Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus doux parfois ? »_

« Doux ? Ça veut dire quoi ? »

_« Laisse tomber… »_

« Tu veux que je la laisse tomber ? Pourquoi ? »

_« Oh la ferme ! J'abandonne ! »_

« Mais c'est toi qui me parle ! »

Poussant un soupir, Shirosaki déposa la vice-capitaine aux côtés de Kenpachi lui aussi inconscient, avant de se tourner vers Herwig qui brûlait, au sens figuré comme au propre, de rage, relâchant totalement son énergie qui s'échappait de son corps sous la forme d'immenses éclairs.

_Oh… Tu serais pas en train de t'énerver un peu mon minet ?

_« Arrête de jouer… »_

« Mais heu ! »

_Je… Vais… T'exterminer !

_Ouais !

_« … »_

« Quoi encore ? »

_« Mais j'ai rien dis ! »_

« Tu as pensé tellement fort que j'ai cru t'entendre parler, alors… »

_« T'occupe ! Il est en train de te foncer dessus-là ! »_

« Hein ? Ah… Oui. »

Parant de justesse, Shirosaki repoussa violemment son adversaire avant d'entailler profondément son corps en remontant du bas vers le haut. Herwig recula, portant une main à son buste pour ramener un gant imbibé de sang. L'horreur sembla passer dans ses yeux vides alors que son ennemi arrivait brusquement à sa hauteur, le prenant par surprise.

_Perdu ! Mon minet… Crève !

Sa dernière vision fut le liquide écarlate qui jaillissait sous son regard, alors que son corps chutait lentement et lourdement au sol. Puis le noir total qui s'emparait de son esprit.

Une fin stupide.

**xxx**

Toshirô déambulait à nouveau dans les couloirs. Il avait finalement quitté le laboratoire après une rapide recherche parmi les archives restantes. Aucun dossier ne semblait être en relation avec les événements actuels. La plupart n'était que des comptes-rendus sur des expériences ratées tenues par un certain Herwig. Rien de bien intéressant, quoi que Mayuri Kurotsuchi y aurait trouvé là des heures de lecture sanglante.

Personnellement, le jeune Capitaine avait préféré continuer son exploration. Sans pour autant rencontrer qui que ce soit sur sa route. Ce qui était surprenant, surtout suite à son combat qu'il imaginait très mal passer inaperçu. Il s'attendait plutôt à trouver une armada de Menschen à la sortie du laboratoire. Ce qui au final, ne s'était pas réalisé. Chance ou malchance ? Bon ou mauvais présage ? Il ne préférait pas trop faire de spéculations là-dessus pour le moment. Le principal était d'en profiter.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il avait croisé peu d'embranchements et avait délaissé les escaliers, qu'ils descendent ou montent. Cela avait encore plus réduit ses choix et au final, il avait vite compris qu'un seul chemin semblait disponible pour l'amener au plus profond de la planque des Menschen et lui permettre de trouver, peut être, des informations qui éclaireraient leurs recherches. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Son regard tomba alors sur une nouvelle porte, au détour d'un couloir qui se terminait en un cul-de-sac. N'ayant aucune autre option, il ouvrit cette dernière avec précaution, une main sur la garde de son Zanpakutô. Ses yeux se perdirent aussitôt dans la pénombre de la pièce, contrastant avec le reste des lieux éclairés par d'étranges néons. Ici il n'y avait qu'un lustre futuriste pour diffuser une lumière tamisée dans la petite salle exiguë où s'alignaient d'immenses étagères. Une porte semblable à la précédente lui faisait face, cependant Toshirô ne s'y précipita pas.

Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était présent en ces lieux, il s'approcha d'une première étagère où s'alignait des tiroirs de fer d'où s'échappaient de nombreux feuillets couverts d'écriture. La même que celle qui était présente sur l'amulette. Un ancien langage Hollow qui, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, ressemblait fortement à de l'allemand. Ne craignant aucun problème de traduction, il se mit à chercher des documents liés à ce qui se déroulait en ce moment.

_Que fais-tu ici… Nacht ?

Son corps se figea sur lui-même, une feuille encore en main. La respiration bloquée, Toshirô n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui. Quelqu'un qui avait su dissimuler si habilement son énergie spirituelle qu'il n'avait rien ressenti à son arrivée. Quelqu'un qui utilisait à nouveau ce nom : « Nacht ».

Rangeant la feuille à sa place, il se décida finalement à se retourner, impassible. Sa main prête à agir et tirer son Zanpakutô dès que le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Il rencontra alors deux yeux couleur glace, aussi clairs que les siens si ce n'est que leur teinte était celle du ciel. Des mèches d'un gris usé retombaient souplement, découvrant des racines parfaitement blanches et deux courtes couettes assez hautes.

L'inconnue avait les pieds parfaitement encrés au plafond et le dévisageait d'un visage impassible. Ses lèvres écarlates immobiles. Une statue. Une statue aux eux étrangement brillants, qui disparue alors en une légère tornade pour réapparaître devant la porte de sortie, ouvrant cette dernière sous le regard surpris de Toshirô. Se tournant vers lui, elle annonça simplement :

_Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre ici.

**xxx**

_Ichigo ! Enfoiré !

Le rouquin ne put éviter le magistral pied de Rukia qui l'envoya bouler à plusieurs mètres de là. La vice-capitaine venait de se réveiller et n'avait en tête que sa vengeance pour apprendre au Vizard à arrêter plus délicatement ses ennemis. Surtout lorsque ceux-ci n'étaient autre que ses amis manipulés.

Shirosaki avait laissé le roux reprendre le contrôle et se prendre les tartes de la brune. Tout cela sous le regard abattu de Kenpachi qui ruminait de n'avoir pu ni terminer son combat, ni prendre sa véritable revanche sur Ichigo. Ce dernier démentissant cette dernière affirmation, après tout ils s'étaient battus et même si le Capitaine était manipulé, il avait gardé ses compétences lors de l'affrontement. Il avait donc perdu contre le rouquin.

_Quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

_Mais j'ai tenté de te bloquer sans violence ! C'est pas ma faute si tu ne tiens jamais en place !

_Mauvaise réponse ! Fais tes prières !

Accompagnant ses paroles d'un fabuleux coup de poing, elle rejoignit le Vizard au sol avant d'attraper ce dernier en une formidable clé de bras tout en l'étouffant quelque peu au passage. Ce qui était une très bonne chose. Du moins…pour Rukia. Car Ichigo tentait plutôt de se sortir de l'étreinte mortelle de la vice-capitaine. Ce qui n'était pas du tout une mince à faire.

_Second essai ! Je répète : quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

_Mais… Argh ! Mais ça va pas la tê… Outch !

Un sourire mauvais avait étiré les lèvres de la brune alors qu'elle assommait royalement le roux. Ce dernier cessa alors brusquement de bouger, ce qui inquiéta la vice-capitaine qui se pencha vers le visage impassible de sa proie. Proie qui eut un profond, mais alors très profond, soupir.

_Je suis dé-so-lé…

_Pardon ? Re-demanda innocemment la jeune fille, faisant comprendre à sa victime que la réponse n'était pas complète.

_Heu… Je ne me battrai plus jamais contre toi ?

_Non ! Enfin… Si j'aimerai bien… Mais ce n'est pas ça.

_Tss ! Tu es dure ! Aïe ! Lâche ce bras ! J'ai rien dis !

_« On se laisse dominer ? »_

_Oh non ça suffit !

_Ça suffit ?

Rukia avait froncé les sourcils, prenant la remarque pour elle ce que la vice-capitaine ne semblait pas apprécié. Cependant, le roux ne lui accorda aucun regard, trop occupé avec Shirosaki qui faisait des siennes.

_« A moins que tu n'apprécies ça… »_

_Ta gueule !

De nouveau la brune eut un mouvement de recul. Blessée par la réplique du Vizard. Vizard qui bien sûr n'avait rien remarqué, embarquant son Hollow et son amie dans un quiproquo étrange.

_Ichigo… Tu penses vraiment ce que tu d…

_« Quoi que je peux te comprendre… Vu qui te domine… »_

_Je t'ai dis de la fermer !

La Shinigami se figea, mortifiée. Finalement elle fronça des sourcils avant d'envoyer une beigne au pauvre rouquin qui émit un grognement sous l'attaque.

_C'est bon ! J'ai compris !

_Outch ! Compris quoi ?

_« Tu as parlé à haute voix partenaire… » _Répondit Shirosaki amusé par la situation.

_Qu… ? Oh Sheibe ! Rukia relâche moi ! Je parlais pas à toi mais à Shiro…

Suspicieuse, la brune se pencha sur sa proie, plantant son regard nuit sur cette dernière, ses sourcils rejoins en une paire d'ailes d'oiseaux.

_Vrai ce mensonge ?

_Puisque je te dis que oui ! Relâche-moi maintenant s'il te plaît…

_Non.

_Hein ?

_Tu ne t'es toujours pas fait pardonné… Et maintenant tu me dois le double d'excuses. Attention à ce que tu vas dire. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe lorsque je suis fâchée…

_« Mouhahahahaha ! »_

« Oh pitié ! Tu t'es diverti alors retourne à ta place habituelle : dans un coin bien sombre loin de mes yeux et de mes oreilles… Ça me fera de sacrées vacances. »

_« Sympa… Je retiens le « ta place habituelle »… Enfoiré va ! »_

Ichigo ne répondit pas, retenant un grand peine son soupir de soulagement lorsque le Vasto Lord s'exécute, lui laissant enfin du répit pour traiter avec l'intraitable Rukia. Autant dire que c'était pas gagné… Cherchant la phrase qui lui permettrait d'être enfin libre et vivant -cette option était assez importante-, il ouvrit finalement la bouche après avoir choisit avec soin ses mots, attirant ainsi l'attention de son agresseur. Tout cela sous le regard ennuyé de Kenpachi qui s'occupait plutôt de ses quelques blessures légères.

_Oui ?

_Je… Ton état m'a…inquiété. Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé mais je voulais en terminer le plus rapidement possible avec le Mensch… Parce que… Je n'aime pas les gens qui traitent les autres en tant que marionnette… Contente ?

_Très !

Et relâchant enfin le pauvre Vizard, Rukia arbora un magnifique sourire pour finalement lever une main chargée en reiatsu vers le roux, qui s'était redressé en position assise, s'intéressant maintenant aux quelques estafilades rougeoyantes qu'il portait.

_Je vais soigner tes blessures… Et on y va !

**xxx**

La salle suivante contrastait par sa taille avec la petite pièce aux archives. Immense, vaste, elle était cependant remplie par les mêmes étagères, quoi que celles-ci soient plus espacées, créant une zone de combat au centre des lieux où le seul obstacle se trouvait être une table ronde en pierre, semblant ne faire qu'un avec le sol. Deux autres portes se trouvaient sur des murs opposés. Le reste de la salle n'était que du vide…et de la poussière.

La Mensch s'était stoppée, ses talons claquant sèchement sur les pavés de pierre qui constituaient le sol. Elle se tourna finalement vers Toshirô qui se tenait derrière elle, quoi que légèrement éloigné, respectant une distance de sécurité. Le Capitaine n'avait pas relâché son attention, surtout que son ennemi lui avait indiqué clairement son désir de se battre. Et bien qu'elle soit restée calme et qu'aucune énergie ne semble émaner d'elle, il savait très bien qu'il devait prendre cette future adversaire au sérieux. Surtout alors que les archives étaient à seulement quelques mètres, prêtes à livrer leur secret. Il n'y aurait plus alors qu'à trouver le « maître » en question. Au moins savoir qui se trouvait à la tête de l'armée ennemie.

_Tu es venu cherché des indices… Nacht ?

_Mon nom n'est pas Nacht. Arrêtez de m'appeler comme cela… Répliqua froidement le jeune Shinigami.

_Ah ? Pourtant son âme habite ton corps… Tu ne t'en étais jamais rendu compte ? Il est là… Il attend… Peut être qu'il te contrôle déjà.

_J'aimerai déjà savoir _qui_ est Nacht ?

La Mensch se figea. Elle écarquilla des yeux avant de tirer ses cartes, dissimulant son sourire moqueur derrière tandis que Toshirô fronçait des sourcils.

_Pourquoi ne poserais-tu pas la question à mes cartes ?

_Tss… Je n'ai pas le temps de jo…

_Qui a parlé de jouer ? Mes cartes ne mentent jamais. Elles prédisent l'avenir mais dénoncent aussi l'identité d'une personne. Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas ? Que crains-tu ?

Accompagnant ses paroles, elle jeta alors son paquet en l'air. Contrairement à ce que pensait Toshirô, les cartes ne chutèrent pas au sol mais s'élevèrent dans les airs, tournant autour de la Mensch qui leva une main. Aussitôt elles se placèrent devant le Shinigami, toutes retournées, formant trois lignes parfaites.

_Ah… Je ne me suis pas présentée. Onma Fächer. Herr n°3.

Les yeux jade du Capitaine s'écarquillèrent. Le rang d'Herr était le plus fort de tous. Il signifiait « Maître » et tous ceux qui étaient à ce stade possédaient une puissance dépassant largement celle des Kapitäne et rendaient insignifiant les Menschen. De plus, la jeune femme possédait un petit numéro. Seulement trois.

Il se retint de reculer, lançant un regard noir à son adversaire qui restait impassible, quoi qu'un léger sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

_Pourquoi me regarder ainsi ? Pour l'instant il n'est pas question de se battre. Mais de poser une question… Qu'attends-tu, Capitaine de la dixième division, Hitsugaya Toshirô ?

Ne relevant pas le ton ironique de l'Herr, le Shinigami hésita encore quelque peu avant de se décider à choisir une carte au hasard, la question toujours encrée dans son esprit. Après tout, s'il apprenait qui était Nacht, il pourrait alors découvrir de nouvelles pistes et éclaircir un peu toute cette affaire.

Il écarquilla alors des yeux, fixant la face découverte de la carte qu'il tenait maintenant. Une autre main s'empara alors de l'objet alors qu'il se tournait vers Onma qui s'était déplacée si rapidement qu'il n'avait pu suivre sa silhouette des yeux. La Mensch arborait un air particulièrement sérieux, murmurant plus pour elle-même :

_Weiss… Comme lorsque j'ai tiré _sa_ carte. Alors il appartiendrait vraiment lui aussi…

_Blanche…_

Sa phrase resta en suspens alors que Toshirô reculait, gardant toujours une même distance de sécurité. L'Herr avait lâché sa carte qui avait rejoint les autres, reformant bientôt le paquet de départ dans la paume de la jeune femme qui les garda en main.

_Quelle réponse ! Tes cartes sont-elles toujours aussi vierges lorsqu'on leur demande l'identité de quelqu'un ? Demanda finalement le Capitaine assez moqueur.

_Seulement dans certaines circonstances. Apparemment Nacht ne souhaite pas que l'on connaisse son identité. C'est idiot, parce même sans mes cartes je sais qui il est.

_Alors dis moi ! Qui est-il ? Quel est votre soi-disant « maître » ? Pourquoi gagner vous de la puissance lorsque vous tuez certaines personnes ? Pourquoi les appeler « die Lichter » ?

_Qui est Nacht ? Tss… Ce n'est pas la peine que je te le dise… Quant à notre Maître, tu verras bien en temps et en heure. Pour les « Lichter » tu comprendras cela ça aussi… Mais plus tard. Apprend à être patient.

Toshirô fronça des sourcils devant le visage moqueur d'Onma. Dégainant sans plus attendre Hyourinmaru, il relâcha son reiatsu pour libérer tout de suite son Zanpakutô, ne prononçant même pas son nom alors que le dragon de glace s'élevait dans la salle sous le regard amusé de l'Herr.

_Alors je te ferai cracher ces réponses !

La créature fonça sur son ennemie qui n'émit aucun geste d'esquive ou de contre-attaque. La jeune femme se contenta de lever la main pour bloquer l'invocation. Les doigts alors sur la glace, elle les referma, formant un poing alors que le dragon explosait sous les yeux écarquillés de Toshirô. Onma se tourna alors vers lui, remettant au passage une de ses mèches.

_J'espère que tu as mieux…

**xxx**

Les couloirs des prisons s'ensuivaient à nouveau dans une interminable suite. Ichigo, Rukia et Kenpachi étaient repartis en Shyunpô, n'accordant aucun regard aux différents Hollows modifiés qui hurlaient et frappaient les barreaux de leurs cellules dans un vacarme assourdissant.

_Ici !

Suivant le couloir désignait par la vice-capitaine, ils arrivèrent à un nouvel embranchement. Prenant au hasard un des couloirs, ils parcoururent ce dernier. Arrivés à un nouveau choix, ils choisirent une direction pour s'enfoncer toujours plus dans les méandres de la prison. Interminable course.

Ils débouchèrent presque avec soulagement sur une immense allée droite. Au loin se trouvait une grille, unique porte qui laissait à penser que les cellules qui les intéressaient, n'étaient peut être plus très loin. Sans plus tarder, Kenpachi en tête, ils repartirent de plus belle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo esquive de justesse une arme de jet. Cassant son rythme, il s'immobilisa au milieu de l'allée alors que Rukia et le Capitaine arrivaient à la grille. La vice-capitaine se tourna alors vers le rouquin, apparemment inquiète pour dériver son regard sur une silhouette sombre, semblant flotter la tête en arrière.

_Yo Ichigo !

Le Vizard releva la tête vers l'inconnu qui venait de se laisser tomber souplement à terre pour se relever tranquillement, un sourire aux lèvres, une main sur la garde de son sabre.

_Mais c'est… Commença Rukia, observant toujours de loin l'échange, s'attirant un regard de Kenpachi qui ne comprenait plus rien.

_Ça faisait longtemps !

D'un ridicule geste de la main l'inconnu salua le roux qui, les yeux écarquillés, fixait toujours le nouvel arrivant, muet de stupeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre finalement la bouche pour lâcher :

_Shinji…

**xxx**

Toshirô rejoignit rapidement le mur proche, envoyant valser au passage cinq rangées d'étagères. Se relevant difficilement, le jeune Capitaine sentit un liquide âcre lui remonter dans la gorge avant qu'il ne vomisse du sang en grande quantité.  
Les yeux écarquillés, il s'essuya du revers de la main la bouche pour s'avancer d'une démarche maladroite jusqu'à Onma. La puissance de son adversaire était écrasante. Elle n'avait pas sortit d'arme une seule fois, se contentant de bloquer toutes ses attaques à mains nues. Même son Bankaï n'y avait pas résisté et était tombé en poussières après seulement quelques minutes d'utilisation.

Jamais le Shinigami ne s'était senti aussi faible et démuni face à un adversaire.

_Alors ? Shi-ni-ga-mi ! Est-ce donc ça ta puissance ? Décevant… C'est tellement décevant… Comment quelqu'un comme Nacht peut se permettre de se trouver dans une enveloppe corporelle aussi faible ?

Simple coup de poing. Toshirô alla rejoindre le sol avec force, faisant éclater quelques dalles au passage sous la force de l'attaque. Ne retenant pas un grognement, il tenta de se redresser avant de retomber piteusement au sol. Son front le brûlait et sa vision était devenue incroyablement floue, l'empêchant d'émettre un seul geste. Il ne put voir que la paire de talons d'Onma se stopper à sa hauteur alors que la jeune femme mélangeait ses cartes avant d'en tirer une pour la retourner, la montrant au Capitaine.

_On dirait que ton avenir se stoppe brutalement ici… Même mes cartes sont du même avis que moi… Elles ne te réservent plus que la mort.

L'Herr eut un soupir de déception avant de tirer la très fine et courte arme qu'elle portait attachée à la cuisse. Poignet très court, plat, uniforme, laissant place à une lame en forme d'aiguille, très fine. Toshirô sursauta lorsque le métal froid se colla à la peau de sa gorge. Encore une fois il n'avait pas pu suivre le déplacement d'Onma. Celle-ci eut alors un léger sourire.

_Allez. Meurs !

Et il perdit conscience.

**xxx**

Rukia et Kenpachi avaient finalement débouché sur une enfilade de pièces circulaires où se tenait toujours en leurs centres, une cage. Parfois vide. Parfois non. Ils avaient déjà dépassés trois salles.

_Tu crois que cela va bien se passer pour Ichigo ? J'ai encore ma revanche à prendre moi…

_Je… S'il nous a dit de continuer… C'est qu'il doit penser être capable de tenir tête à Shinji seul… Après tout ils se connaissent. Avec un peu de chance ils…ils ne se battront pas… Répondit Rukia, bien plus inquiète qu'elle ne le laissait croire.

Le Dirigeant de la onzième lui lança un regard appuyé avant de pousser un soupir de frustration. Ils venaient d'arriver dans la cinquième salle, vide elle aussi. Repartant en courant, ils suivirent un court couloir débouchant sur la pièce suivante. Jusqu'à ce que Kenpachi s'immobilise. La vice-capitaine surprise ne put l'éviter et buta sur le Capitaine en grimaçant. Finalement elle contourna ce dernier, haussant un sourcil.

_Qu'est-ce qu…

Surprise de voir un regard aussi vide de la part du Shinigami, elle suivit ce dernier avant de pousser un cri de surprise pour se précipiter sur la cage où se trouvaient deux personnes bien reconnaissables.

_Yuzu ! Ishi…da ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

Sortant son Zanpakutô, elle éclata quelques barreaux avant de pénétrer dans la prison de fer pour s'accroupir au niveau des prisonniers et prendre leurs pouls. Ils étaient dans un sale état. Des blessures nombreuses s'ouvraient sur leurs corps et la flaque de sang séché au sol effraya Rukia qui retint un hurlement de joie en sentant les cœurs battants de la jeune fille et du Quincy. Elle leva la tête vers le Capitaine, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres malgré le fait que les prisonniers n'avaient pas réagi, toujours inconscients.

_Ils sont vivants ! Ils sont vivants Ke… Kempachi ?

Un éclat avait brillé sur la joue du dirigeant de la onzième. Un éclat éphémère qui stupéfia la vice-capitaine. Celle-ci eut alors une expression horrifiée, comprenant enfin la douleur du Capitaine. Plaquant une main sur sa bouche elle ressentit un pincement de tristesse au niveau de la poitrine.

_Yachiru…-chan…

**xxx**

Onma s'était reculée, portant une main à son bras droit blessé d'où s'échappait une importante quantité de sang. Étant droitière, cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout pour manier son arme et elle retint un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle dû parer une nouvelle attaque qui la fit reculer sur plusieurs mètres.

Se redressant maladroitement, elle dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux pour fixer encore stupéfaite, le jeune Capitaine qui lui faisait face, ses orbes jades ayant laissé place à d'autres d'une blancheur irréelle.  
_N… Nac… Nacht ?

_Pourquoi poses-tu la question alors que tu en connais déjà la réponse ?

La voix était plus grave. Celle d'un homme plus mûr que le Shinigami. Le visage de l'Herr sembla prendre une teinte blême alors que de légers tremblements parcouraient ses mains. Elle avait perdu en sûreté.

_Onma Fächer… Tu as une sœur bien impétueuse. Elle se fera tuer la prochaine fois. Annonça alors d'une voix calme l'esprit qui avait pris le contrôle du corps de Toshirô. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Hein ! Et comment peux-tu prendre si facilement la place de ce Shinigami ? Même Tod reste silencieux et ne se montre jamais ! Je n'ai su le reconnaître que grâce à mes cartes !

_Tod ? Alors il est ici ? Je comprends mieux… Dis moi, qui l'abrite ?

_Va crever peut être que t'auras la réponse !

Se contentant de hausser un sourcil à la réplique hargneuse de l'Herr, Nacht poussa un soupir, ramenant le Zanpakutô de Toshirô à la hauteur de ses yeux. Des yeux incroyablement froids. Il demeurait calme. Impassible. Indéchiffrable.

_Alors je te ferais parler par la force. Au fait, tu m'as demandé comment je pouvais prendre la place si facilement ? C'est bien simple… Si j'ai choisi ce Shinigami comme support, c'est pour la fréquence de son âme.

_La quoi ?

_Les âmes ne se ressemblent pas. Elles sont toutes différentes et possèdent toutes une fréquence unique. Personnelle. Or… Ce Shinigami, il possède la même fréquence que moi.

_Mais tu as dis qu'elles étaient dif…

_Oui. C'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi lui. En me basant sur ce point, je gagne en puissance. Si Tod supporte mal son conditionnement, je suis plus libre de mes mouvements que lui. Et surtout,… Je peux prendre facilement la place de mon porteur et ajouter ses forces aux miennes. C'est pour cela… Que je peux manier son Zanpakutô…

_Qu… Quoi ?

_Mais… Ce ne sera pas la peine pour te battre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une telle puissance…

La provocation atteignit son objectif. Onma se jeta en un Sonido sur son adversaire. Sa vitesse exceptionnelle la plaça derrière Nacht, les deux mains serrant fortement la garde de son arme qu'elle tenta d'abattre sur son ennemi. Pour aller voler plus loin.

Se rattrapant à une étagère, elle put se rétablir promptement sur le haut de celle-ci, fixant d'un regard froid son agresseur qui conservait un visage impassible.

_Si tu n'y mets pas du tien… Je vais devoir te tuer.

Sursautant, elle s'échappa d'un bond. Elle n'avait pas perçu une seule fois la présence de Nacht derrière elle. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué son déplacement… Se stabilisant à la perpendiculaire, ses pieds encrés dans le mur, elle s'accroupit alors, joignant ses deux mains sous le regard non surpris de son ennemi.

_**Dass zu mir deine Macht gelangt… Ô Herr der Windes !**

**_Que ton pouvoir me parvienne… Ô Maitre des vents !_**

Une fabuleuse tornade se dessina alors peu à peu autour de l'Herr qui releva la tête, ses yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur. Elle pointa alors avec assurance son arme sur Nacht, sa blessure au bras semblant être moins douloureuse, sans aucun regard pour les étagères qui reculaient progressivement vers le fond de la salle sous la force du vent.

_On dirait que tu as signé un pacte avec le Maître Élémentaire des vents… Impressionnant. Seuls les Herren sont capables d'atteindre un tel niveau n'est-ce pas ? Ils signent un contrat, acquière le pouvoir de l'élément concerné et sont placés sous son apprentissage. Ils existent six Maîtres Elémentaires différents : le feu, l'eau, la terre, les vents, l'énergie et l'ombre. Un Herr peut maîtriser autant d'éléments que son pouvoir le lui permet… Vu ton niveau, je suis sûr que tu en maîtrises au moins deux… Vrai ?

_Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de l'Aîné…

_Mais les maîtrises-tu ?

_Si tu veux savoir… Tu n'as qu'à venir ! Nacht ! Je vais te faire goûter au froid du désespoir…

Le concerné haussa un sourcil avant de disparaître en un Shyunpô pour attaquer l'Herr sur le flanc. La jeune femme esquiva, ses déplacements augmentés par son pouvoir, se stabilisant aisément dans le vide, elle avait déjà fendu l'air d'un de ses bras, créant une puissante bourrasque fonçant sur Nacht. Celui-ci d'un coup de Zanpakutô la coupa en deux, pour foncer à nouveau sur son ennemie.

Cette dernière bondit, haut. Assez pour effleurer le plafond qui se trouvait à une certaine hauteur. Retombant souplement dans les airs, elle disparut alors pour réapparaître dans le dos de l'esprit à qui elle lança une nouvelle lame de vent qu'il esquiva.

_Que t'arrive t-il Nacht ? Tu dors ?

Le tranchant de sa main envoya voler son ennemi au loin. Le suivant dans sa course, elle le dépassa pour renvoyer une attaque de son élément qui rencontra avec force le corps du Shinigami. Celui-ci chuta alors au sol douloureusement alors que l'Herr éclatait de rire.

_Tu ne peux rien contre ma puissance ! Rien ! Je contrôle le vent. J'en suis la maîtresse… Chaque parcelle d'air m'appartient ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Nacht ! Je peux te tuer quand je veux ! Quand je le désire ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Et si je t'asphyxiais maintenant ?

_Ce que j'en dis ? Tu parles trop…

_Qu… Que ?

Les yeux bleu glace d'Onma ne quittait plus la silhouette indemne de son adversaire qui arriva à sa hauteur d'un simple bond.

_Je pensais que ce serait plus intéressant…

_Comment peux-tu… ?

_Oublies-tu qui je suis ? Onma ! Demanda avec force Nacht, son regard clair planté dans celui horrifié de l'Herr. Puisque tu te vantes tant de connaître mon identité auprès de mon réceptacle !

_J… Je…

_Ce n'est pas avec ce type d'attaques que tu pourras me vaincre. Il aurait mieux valu que tu libères les Evolutions de ton sabre… Tu ne crois pas assez en elles. Alors maintenant va retrouver Schlaf puisque tu n'es pas là pour me tuer ! Dis-lui que j'arrive bientôt !

_Arr… Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je suis là pour te battre ! Je peux te tuer !

_Peut être. Mais ce n'est pas la mission qui t'a été accordée. Tu n'es là que pour amener le Shinigami auprès de Schlaf… Pas pour me tuer, moi. Que ton Maître soit rassuré… Je viendrais de moi-même. Je comptais déjà venir bien avant qu'il ne le décide…

_Et comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ? Hein ?

_Je n'ai qu'une parole. Il le sait bien mieux que moi…

Restant un instant figée, Onma détourna la tête, ne supportant plus la force du regard de Nacht. Rejoignant le sol, elle claqua des doigts alors que le vent présent dans la salle se calmait brusquement. L'Herr se détourna alors vers la seule porte utilisable de la salle, l'autre étant condamnée par un amas d'étagères brisées. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à disparaître, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers l'esprit qui regagnait lui aussi la terre ferme.

_Je compte sur toi. Ou plutôt, sur ta parole.

Et elle claqua la porte avec force, rageuse d'une pareille humiliation. Nacht poussa un soupir avant de fermer les yeux, pour tomber brusquement inconscient sur les dalles de pierre, Hyourinmaru toujours en main, parmi le chaos de la salle.

**xxx**

_Que désires-tu ?

_Ils ont pénétré dans les cellules monseigneur… Le Vizard n'a pu retenir que le roux. Laissez-moi tuer les deux autres… Après tout ils sont venus pour délivrer mes proies.

Le Maître eut un haussement de sourcil, fixant le regard vide de son meilleur élément et gardien de la prison. Les yeux étrangement blancs du Herr numéro zéro, connu pour sa cruauté sans limites, semblaient brûler d'une certaine excitation.

_Fais comme tu veux… Tue-les si ça te chante… Seul Nacht m'intéresse.

_Merci m…

_Maître !

Onma avait ouvert avec force les deux battants de la porte et parcourait la longue allée à une vitesse sidérante. Ne tenant pas compte du fait d'avoir interrompu une conversation, elle s'agenouilla devant son supérieur, reposant même son front au sol sous le regard étonné de ce dernier.

_Je suis désolée de vous interrompre. J'ai suivi vos indications à la lettre !

_Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi reviens-tu seule ? Demande d'un ton glacial le maître.

_Nacht peut prendre le contrôle du corps du Shinigami avec la même aisance que la vôtre ! Il… Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait vous voir de lui-même.

_Comment ?

_Qu'il n'avait qu'une seule parole. Continua Onma sans relever pour autant la tête. Et que vous le saviez bien mieux que lui-même.

_Oui effectivement… Même si ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu. Qui va l'empêcher de fouiller dans les archives pour fournir de nouvelles pistes aux Shinigamis maintenant ?

_Je suis désolée Maître. J'au… J'aurai dû rester sur place et le vaincre ! J'en étais capable… Si vous le désirez je retourne tout de su…

_Non… Coupa l'homme avec un ton plus doucereux. Non ce ne sera pas la peine… Laissons faire les choses, cela pourrait être plus divertissant…

Onma releva les yeux vers son supérieur, légèrement surprise que la fureur de ce dernier est pu disparaître avec une telle aisance.

_Et sinon ? Tes cartes ont-elles parlées ?

_Oui… Je sais dans quel corps a trouvé refuge Tod…

_Parfait… Oui, vraiment. Vraiment parfait…

Et le rire du Maître éclata alors, tandis que l'ombre furtive du Herr numéro un s'éloignait, refermant la porte derrière lui, un sourire prometteur de mort aux lèvres. Qu'il avait hâte d'attraper ces nouvelles proies. Peut être qu'eux sauraient alors… Carmin ? Ou Écarlate… ?

**_A suivre…_**

Lexique techniques :

**Menschen : **

**_-_**** Dass zu mir deine Macht gelangt… Ô Herr der Windes !**

**_Que ton pouvoir me parvienne… Ô Maitre des vents !_**

**

* * *

**

Propriété Tite Kubo.

_La prochaine fois, l'apogée du scénario et les révélations enfin ! La réaction de Kenpachi. L'explication quant à la présence de Shinji ici. L'identité révélée du Maître. Le passé de la Soul Society...et bien d'autre encore ! J'espère avoir suffisamment suscité votre curiosité. ^^  
_

_Merci à tous et à bientôt.  
_

Prochain chapitre : - Mythe et origine / Mythos und Ursprung -


	17. Chapter 15

**15 Chapitre **

**– Mythe et origine – ****_Mythos_****_ und Ursprung _****–**

* * *

Ichigo n'avait pas lâché du regard Shinji. Le Vizard semblait d'ailleurs étrangement calme, pourtant, la main qui enserrait son sabre n'était, elle, pas du tout détendue. Elle semblait même trembler quelque peu ce que nota soigneusement le roux avant de finalement poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_Que fais-tu là Shinji ?

_Tu pourrais quand même être plus sympa ! Ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on s'est pas croisé…

_Peu importe. Répond à ma question.

Le Vizard eut un étrange soupir, comme dénué de toute motivation, avant de se laisser tomber contre le mur, s'appuyant sur ce dernier pour finalement détourner le regard de celui noisette qui ne le lâchait plus.

_Ch'uis pas d'ton côté si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…

_Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Ichigo avait froncé les sourcils et élevé la voix plus qu'il ne le voulait. Stupéfait par une telle révélation, il n'arrivait pas à contenir la colère qui commençait à pointer en lui. Pourtant, le Vizard blond ne daigna pas tourner une seule fois la tête en sa direction.

_Merde Shinji ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! C'est quoi ce revirement à la con ?

L'ancien Shinigami remplaçant avait attrapé le col de la chemise de son ancien partenaire, tentant d'attraper son regard. En vain, ce dernier demeurait la tête tournée sur le côté.

_Regarde moi lâche ! Regarde moi et explique ! T'es pas du genre à trahir les gens Shinji ! Je le sais bien ça… Tu as une bonne raison alors dis la ! Parle !

Seul le silence lui répondit alors que dans un soupir de frustration il repoussait violemment le Vizard. Ce dernier, sous la force, rencontra violemment le mur mais n'émit aucun signe de douleur. Ichigo avait à son tour détourné les yeux, dépité. Jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure n'attire son attention :

_Une dette est une dette…

_De quoi ?

_Nous les Vizards… Nous ne sommes que des créatures ratées… Pas assez parfaites pour être bonnes… Pas assez sauvages pour être mauvaises…

_Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

_Lorsque nous avons été créés, les deux camps étaient déjà formés. Nous n'avions aucune place définie…

_Mais de quoi tu parles ? Quels camps ?

_Les Shinigamis et les Hollows ! Répliqua d'une voix plus sèche Shinji qui s'était redressé, sourcils froncés. Et lorsque nous avons demandé de l'aide à la Soul Society, celle-ci nous a classé comme simples ratés ! Seul lui nous a tendu la main ! Et maintenant je m'acquitte de cette dette en le servant ! Voilà tout !

_Lui qui ?

_Mais Schlaf ! Celui qui a créé les Hollows ! Celui qui est revenu !

_Attends ! Créer les Hollows ? C'est quoi cette histoire ! Tu étais présent lorsque le « maître » est apparu la première fois ? Mais ça remonte à des centaines d'années ! Aucune archive de la Soul Society ne témoigne des évènements ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Shinji se figea, avant de se laisser à nouveau aller contre son mur avant de porter une main à son front, recouvrant un visage impassible et assez dépité.

_Alors tu ne sais strictement rien. Ça va être dur pour toi Ichigo de lutter contre nous sans même savoir…

_Savoir quoi ?

Le Vizard releva la tête, fixant les yeux écarquillés de l'ancien Shinigami qui ne le lâchait maintenant plus du regard, stupéfait par autant de nouvelles. Finalement le blond eut un soupir avant de reprendre d'une voix plus basse et calme, comme craignant d'être écouté :

_L'origine. Les Hollows et les Shinigamis ne sont pas apparus si subitement… Nous ne sommes que des âmes, des âmes qui ont reçus des pouvoirs de la part d'eux…

_Eux ?

_Les trois Frères. Et Schlaf…est un de ces frères.

**xxx**

Toshirô fixait soucieux, la page qu'il venait de tirer d'une des boîtes en fer renfermant les archives. Il s'était éveillé allongé en plein milieu de la précédente salle en partie détruite. La Mensch disparue. Finalement après s'être posé de nombreuses questions et fait le lien avec son combat contre Kratz qui avait terminé de la même manière, le jeune Capitaine avait décidé de chercher parmi les papiers les plus anciens, déduisant que si leur ennemi principal était déjà apparu dans le temps et qu'aucun écrit n'en faisait mention à la Soul Society, cela devait remonter à plusieurs milliers d'années.

Il avait finalement tiré une feuille qui, il ne savait trop pourquoi, avait tout de suite attiré son attention. La même impression que lorsqu'il avait traduit la prophétie et les papiers du laboratoire s'était fait ressentir. Il se demandait même si le « Nacht » en question n'était pas à l'origine de tout cela. Après tout, tous les Menschen semblaient le connaître, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait été lié par le passé avec les événements. Mais pourquoi ?

_Celui qui rongé par le mal, se terre seul au fond du Monde, ne pourra retrouver sa puissance qu'en illuminant son chemin des Lumières. Ainsi le sang écarlate fera renaître l'Ombre du Sommeil et il pourra retourner auprès de son frère tant jalousé… Traduisit Toshirô avant d'écarquiller des yeux en serrant fortement la feuille. Mais c'est la prophétie ça !

Ramenant vivement le papier, il entreprit alors de lire le texte manuscrit qui se trouvait sous la prophétie, l'excitation de tenir enfin une piste faisant trembler violemment ses doigts. Il dût d'ailleurs s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, la traduction de « Nacht » restant quelques temps indisponible. A croire que ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'il lise le papier.

_L'Existence voulut qu'il y ait trois Frères pour régir le cycle de mort et de vie. Elle créa d'abord l'aîné qui prit sa charge au sérieux et obtient le don de donner la vie. Cependant, il pouvait tout aussi bien la reprendre, et surtout la suspendre. Il possédait aussi une excellente réception aux fréquences des âmes et pouvait localiser rapidement n'importe qui.  
Puis vint alors le cadet. Surdoué, possédant un pouvoir plus grand encore que n'importe qui. Sa tâche fut d'amener les âmes bonnes à la Soul Society, l'endroit où elles y reposeraient. Il dut aussi contrôler cette dernière, en prenant la tête en tant que Co… Commandant. Shi… Shinigami, ses pouvoirs étaient sans limite.

Toshirô stoppa sa lecture, les yeux écarquillés, ses mains tremblants plus que jamais. Se forçant à retrouver un peu de calme pour continuer à lire, il inspira une profonde bouffée d'air avant de reprendre :

_Enfin apparut le benjamin des trois frères. Ce dernier, ambitieux, se mit tout de suite à haïr profondément la puissance du cadet, et tenta de se mettre à la tâche pour évacuer sa rancœur. Son rôle était de diriger les âmes mauvaises en Enfer, après les avoirs jugées. Cependant, sa rancœur ne fit qu'amplifier et il s'écarta de ses frères en créant une autre dimension à sa ressemblance : le Hu… Hueco Mondo.  
Malgré tout, le cycle de mort et de vie continuait. Se renouvelant perpétuellement sans rencontrer d'obstacles. Seulement vint le jour où le cadet se lassa de sa tâche. Curieux de connaître le monde réel mais ne pouvant abandonner son rôle, il choisit parmi les âmes les plus puissantes qu'il acheminait pour leur confier une partie de son pouvoir et son travail. Il leur offrit aussi son titre de Shinigami, et créa le Gotei13 pour commander le reste de la Soul Society. Ainsi la dimension baignait dans le pouvoir du frère, expliquant ainsi que certaines âmes possèdent des pouvoirs de Shinigami et que ceux-ci devinrent assez autonomes pour être transmis de génération à génération.

_C'est… C'est incroyable ! Co… Comment pouvions-nous ne pas être au… Au courant de tout cela ? Vra… Non, vraiment incroyabl… Continuons. Inspire mon petit Toshirô. Inspire…_

Le benjamin eut vent d'une telle création et devant le talent de son frère, le haït davantage. Les Shinigamis travaillaient rapidement, une véritable société commençait à se mettre en place à Soul Society. Il décida alors de copier les créations de son si doué cadet. Ne pouvant utiliser les âmes bonnes, il chercha parmi les mauvaises, celles à qui il pourrait confier la tâche de s'occuper des autres criminels. Seulement, son pouvoir étant moins puissant que celui de son frère, ses créations devinrent brutales, plus faites pour l'anéantissement que le travail.  
Rageur, il enferma ses créatures dans le Hueco Mondo pour continuer à travailler. En vain. L'esprit peu tranquille, haineux, il décida finalement d'attaquer la Soul Society avec ses armes qu'il baptisa : les Ho… Hollows. Ceux-ci déferlèrent sur le Gotei13 à la grande surprise des Shinigamis qui périrent rapidement sous l'attaque. Se reprenant, une petite partie pu survivre et maintint une résistance. Le cadet en colère, s'attaqua à son frère. Seulement, lors d'un combat épique qui les opposa avec force, ils se lancèrent de si violentes techniques lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent et que tout explosa… Ils avaient disparu.  
L'aîné qui jusqu'ici, craignait un revirement, réagit rapidement. Avec sagesse il repoussa les Hollows au Hueco Mondo et créa le système de portails pour voyager entre les dimensions. Evitant ainsi une nouvelle confrontation mis à part dans le monde réel où chaque camp pouvait se rendre aisément. Ses frères disparus et ne pouvant plus assurer leurs charges, il confia une partie de ses pouvoirs aux Shinigamis pour qu'ils puissent purifier les Hollows devenus trop nombreux et juger les âmes mauvai… Hé !

Toshirô fronça des sourcils devant la déchirure qui coupait le texte. Plongé dans le récit, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce « détail » et fixait maintenant rageur, le dernier mot coupé. Il avait très bien compris celui-ci, mais la frustration de ne pas en savoir davantage se faisait ressentir.

« Peut être que je pourrais retrouver l'autre moitié de feuille… »

Puis levant les yeux vers le fouillis de papier qui l'attendait, il eut un profond soupir avant de se résigner à se mettre au travail tout en réfléchissant aux nombreux indices qu'il venait de découvrir. Si du moins, tout cela était vrai.

« Dans la prophétie aussi, les frères sont présents. Enfin un ! Retourner auprès de son frère tant jalousé… Il parle du benjamin qui haït son cadet ! Je suis sûre que le « maître » en question est ce fameux personnage ! Ça expliquerait aussi qu'il est pu faire évoluer les Arrankars en Menschen ! Mais alors… Lorsqu'il a disparu c'est parce qu'il était affaiblit par son combat… Voilà pourquoi il kidnappe certaines personnes qu'ils nomment les Lumières pour les tuer. Il gagne en puissance ! Mais que représentent ces fameuses Lumières ? Combien sont-elles ? Comment sont-elles apparues ? Et Nacht ? Est-ce que lui aussi appartiendrait… »

_Ce serait fou… Ce serait complètement fou ! Putain où est-elle cette feuille ?

**xxx**

_Et comment cela s'est-il terminé ?

_Ça j'peux pas te le dire… J'ai déjà trop parlé…

_Attends ! Comment s'appelaient les deux autres Frères ?

_J'ai dis que j'avais trop parlé !

Ichigo resta silencieux, encore légèrement assommé. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait enfin des réponses à leurs questions ! Elles venaient enfin si brusquement… Il releva la tête avant de dévisager Shinji qui conservait un visage neutre.

_Merci…

Le Vizard blond écarquilla des yeux, le fixant stupéfait par une telle réaction avant de pousser un soupir avant de s'accroupir.

_Tsscch… Dis-toi que c'est en souvenir du bon vieux temps… Je te ferai plus de cadeaux…

_Je me suis toujours demandé qui de nous d'eux était le plus fort… Répliqua le roux avec un maigre sourire.

_Ouais… Dis Ichigo...

_Hum ?

_Urahara t'as expliqué pourquoi tu es devenu un Vizard ?

_N… Non…

Shinji releva vivement la tête, surpris.

_Il ne t'a rien dit ? Strictement rien ?

_Je devrais savoir quelque chose… ? Demanda le concerné hésitant.

_Urahara Kisuke. Il a été le seul qui a percé le secret de la Hollowification et nous a permis de conserver une apparence correcte pour vivre dans le monde réel… Ton père a travaillé avec lui en tant que cobaye à l'époque où il était Capitaine. Mais ça n'a pas marché et le Gotei13 a eu vent de ce projet. Tu sais combien les Shinigamis n'apprécient pas les choses qui les dérangent… Ils ont exilé Urahara et n'ayant pas de preuve, simplement suspecté ton père. Il a fui dès que la surveillance a été relâchée.

_C… Comment ?

_Si tu es un Vizard, si Shirosaki s'est manifesté en toi… C'est parce que ton père a demandé à Urahara que tu deviennes un Vizard. Pour que tu réussisses là où il a échoué.

_« Sympa… »_

**xxx**

Rukia et Kenpachi sortaient finalement des prisons. La vice-capitaine avait pris Yuzu sur son épaule, tandis que le dirigeant de la onzième s'occupait d'Ishida. La brune avait cessé de s'étonner sur sa présence, le « maître » avait dû être intéressé par un pareil spécimen que le dernier Quincy et avait dû le kidnapper en vu de faire des expériences douteuses. A moins que… Cela pouvait paraître surprenant… A moins qu'Ishida ne fasse partie lui aussi des Lumières. Après tout il était clair qu'elles étaient plusieurs. Mais ceci serait particulièrement étrange que « tête de crayon »…

A l'évocation de ce surnom, la vice-capitaine sentit son cœur se serrer. Kenpachi était resté étrangement silencieux depuis la découverte de Yuzu vivante. Pourtant, l'aura qu'il dégageait était encore plus glaciale que celle d'Aizen alors qu'il était encore vivant. Il paraissait calme et pourtant, Rukia ne cessait de frissonner sous la puissance d'une telle énergie spirituelle démoniaque. Autant dire que le prochain adversaire ne s'en sortirait pas indemne.

_Les proies sont faits pour rester dans leurs cages et devraient se laisser dévorer par leurs prédateurs.

Le cœur de la brune se figea alors qu'elle se retournait brusquement vers un coin sombre de la dernière pièce circulaire qu'ils retraversaient en vue de rejoindre Ichigo qu'elle espérait indemne. Une silhouette élancée s'avança jusqu'à eux, découvrant le visage anguleux et glacial d'un adolescent. Les mèches sombres de ses cheveux retombaient tristement sur son visage, légèrement plus longues au niveau de la nuque. Les prunelles de ses yeux incroyablement blanches, un tatouage barrant horizontalement son œil gauche.

Son vêtement consistait en un long manteau noir recouvrant une tunique et un pantalon lâche sombres tandis qu'une paire de mitaines de la même couleur couvraient ses mains. Toutes ces teintes foncées faisaient ressortir son teint maladif qui lui donnait un côté fragile. Cependant, il ne dégageait aucune aura ce qui était assez inquiétant : rares étaient les personnes capable d'étouffer complètement leur puissance. Son contrôle sur son énergie spirituelle devait être parfait et dénotait une certaine expérience.

_N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? Shinigamis ?

_Que ?

_On s'en fout de tes conneries ! C'est toi qui a tué Yachiru ?

_Yachiru ? La pauvre créature faiblarde aux cheveux roses ?

L'aura de Kenpachi se renforça alors que le Capitaine avançait d'un pas en direction du Mensch qui gardait une expression toujours aussi froide.

_Ouais…

_Oui je l'ai tué. Je l'ai vidé de son sang peu à peu. Je l'ai torturé chaque jour un peu plus pour permettre à mon Maître de recouvrer sa force. J'ai écouté ses derniers cris de douleur alors qu'elle agonisait. J'ai vu son dernier regard avant qu'il ne se vide définitivement. Les proies sont faites pour mourir. Les faibles et les incapables n'ont qu'à agoniser aux pieds des plus forts.

_Rukia… Prend Ishida avec toi.

_Quoi ?

La vice-capitaine écarquilla des yeux alors que Kenpachi continuait à fixer son futur adversaire dans les yeux. Son aura augmentant de seconde en seconde, son masque d'impassibilité brisé sur une expression plus tendue, tentant de maîtriser sa rage.

_Il est fort. Ne m'attendez pas. Part avec Ichigo et Hitsugaya. Tu diras à poil de carottes qu'il a gagné notre revanche…

_Arr… Arrête… On dirait des adieux… Répliqua maladroitement Rukia en approchant de quelques pas.

_Pars maintenant j'ai dis !

Reculant sous la voix incroyablement sèche qui n'admettait aucune réplique, la brune concéda finalement à prendre Ishida sur son autre épaule, aidé par le Capitaine. Elle releva alors la tête vers ce dernier, comprenant bien qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais le fabuleux dirigeant de la onzième.

_Mon seul regret sera de n'avoir pu la sauver…

Se figeant, elle reporta subitement son attention sur Kenpachi. En vain, elle devait avoir rêvé. L'expression du Capitaine se brisait peu à peu, mais seul le Mensch l'intéressait maintenant. Rien d'autre. Mensch qui, comprenant les intentions du Shinigami, décroisa les bras alors qu'un léger sourire étirait le coin de ses lèvres :

_Toi… Peut être que tu sauras… Carmin ou écarlate ? A ton avis…

_On s'en tape puisque tu vas crever ! Rukia vire je t'ai dis !

Les larmes aux yeux devant la situation, la brune recula de quelques pas, fixant toujours l'immense dos du Capitaine et partit finalement en Shyunpô sans un regard derrière elle au risque d'y retourner.

Serrant les dents, elle atteignit rapidement l'allée où deux silhouettes étaient visibles, éloignées toujours l'une de l'autre. La première se retourna alors vers elle et elle put lire l'étonnement sous le regard d'Ichigo alors qu'il fixait Ishida et Yuzu. Un sourire allait se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en découvrant les larmes qui s'écoulaient librement sur ses joues.

_Ru… Rukia ?

_Ke… Kenpach… Kenpachi…

_Quoi Kenpachi ? Demanda l'ancien Shinigami en prenant au passage le corps d'Ishida bien plus lourd que celui de Yuzu.

_Il… Il ne reviendra plus…

Ichigo se figea sous les paroles de la vice-capitaine qui tentait d'essuyer maladroitement ses joues humides sous le regard impassible de Shinji qui resta silencieux.

_Il… Je vais le cherch… !

_Non ! Hurla la brune en retenant le Vizard. Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Il ne veut pas être sauvé ! Il ne veut même pas couvrir notre fuite ! Il ne veut que mourir… On a récupéré Yuzu, Ishida… Alors s'il te plaît Ichigo… Partons. Partons.

Le roux planta son regard noisette sur Rukia. Prenant alors délicatement le corps de Yuzu pour délester totalement la vice-capitaine, il essuya d'un geste maladroit ses dernières larmes avant de caresser les cheveux de sa sœur, remerciant le ciel qu'elle ait survécu tout en étant plus désolé pour le sort de Yachiru qu'il ne le pensait.

Inspirant profondément, il se força à conserver son calme et se retourna vers le Vizard blond qui n'avait mis aucun geste devant la scène.

_Bien. Shinji…

_Allez-y.

Ichigo se figea de surprise alors que le Vizard restait assis au sol, une fausse expression démotivée peint sur son visage. Il eut un pâle sourire à l'adresse de son ancien partenaire.

_Dis-toi que c'est en souvenir du bon vieux temps ça aussi… T'inquiète je vais pas crever pour cela, va.

_Shin… Commença l'ancien Shinigami les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

_Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Se reprenant, le roux, Ishida et Yuzu sur ses épaules, attrapa la main de Rukia au passage avant d'arriver rapidement à la hauteur du blond. Hésitant un instant, il eut une rapide tape sur l'épaule de ce dernier en guise de remerciements avant de disparaître en un Shyunpô.

_Tss… Ça m'apprendra à avoir des dettes… Maugréa Shinji en se relevant, maintenant seul dans le couloir.

Une détonation violente retentit alors dans les cellules. N'ayant même pas un regard pour la grille, le blond sortit son Zanpakutô avant de se blesser volontairement aux bras et à la poitrine, serrant les dents. Puis il essuya la lame avant de la ranger en poussant un dernier soupir.

_Espérons que ce sera assez convaincant… Ichigo, fais attention à toi.

**xxx**

Toshirô avait abandonné les recherches alors que le reiatsu de Kenpachi s'amplifiait brusquement. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas traîner plus longtemps, le jeune Capitaine avait quitté les pièces pour continuer sa route.

Le jeune Shinigami savait très bien qu'il arriverait bientôt dans la salle principale où devait se trouver le « maître ». Il savait que ce dernier devait l'attendre de pied ferme et qu'il serait difficile de s'en tirer indemne. Cependant, il avait besoin de réponses à ses questions, et seul leur ennemi pourrait les lui fournir. Si du moins, il était prêt à parler, ce qui au passage n'était pas sûr.

_« Attention à toi petit Capitaine… »_

_Hein ?

Se figeant brusquement, il se rattrapa de justesse pour éviter le mur du tournant. Stupéfait par la voix qui venait de s'élever dans son esprit, il fronça des sourcils tout en portant une main à son front.

« Nacht ? »

Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, en vain. Il avait dû sûrement rêver… Soupirant, il reprit alors sa route en Shyunpô, suivant le cours d'un couloir qui s'élargissait de plus en plus, les pierres cédant peu à peu à des dalles plus claires, les murs devenant plus propres et lisses. Nul doute qu'il n'était plus très loin.

Comme le témoignait la double porte qui se situait tout au fond, lui faisant face. Elle n'était pas spécialement grande mais semblait déjà imposante, son bois sombre étrangement profond. Posant ses mains sur chacun des battants, il hésita un instant avant d'inspirer profondément, pour pousser les portes dans un grincement caractéristique. Et s'immobiliser sur le pas de la salle.

Immense, peu large mais longue de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, des piliers s'élevaient sur les côtés d'une allée menant à une légère estrade où se trouvait un siège. Occupé par une silhouette dont il ne pouvait toujours pas apercevoir le visage.

_Tiens donc ! J'ai failli attendre mon cher frère aîné !

Toshirô qui avalait déjà la distance qui le séparait du dernier frère, se tendit légèrement à l'entente de cette voix plus grave qu'il ne s'y attendait. Ignorant quelques rares silhouettes de Menschen qui se tenaient sur les côtés, prêtes à surgir à tout moment, il se stoppa finalement, faisant face au « maître », n'ayant toujours pas levé la tête vers ce dernier qui le dominait plus élevé que lui par le biais de son estrade.

_Vous vous trompez de personne… Je ne suis pas Nacht pour l'instant mais Hitsugaya Toshirô.

_Je le sais.

Se décidant finalement à porter son regard sur le visage du « maître », il sentit alors sa respiration se couper alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous la violente surprise. Ne pouvant contenir la force de sa voix, il s'écria stupéfait :

_U… Ukitake !

**xxx**

_Tu en as appris plus Ichigo… Demanda finalement Rukia qui se remettait de ses émotions.

_Oui… Beaucoup plus. Tout vient d'une légende stupide ! Il me manque juste l'identité de ces fameux frères et l'origine des Lumières ainsi que leur tâche. Je ne crois pas qu'elles servent à rendre de l'énergie à Schlaf… Enfin au « maître ». Ça ne colle pas avec l'histoire !

_Schlaf ?

_C'est le nom de notre ennemi. Et je pense que l'esprit qui se trouve dans le corps de Toshirô, Nacht, est fortement lié avec lui. En fait, je crois que l'on combat des esprits, des sortes d'entités vieilles de plusieurs milliers d'années. Des entités qui pour survivre, trouvent refuge dans le corps de quelqu'un. Ça doit forcément être pareil pour Schlaf.

_Où veux-tu en venir ?

_Ukitake n'était pas dans les cellules… C'est bien cela ?

La vice-capitaine pour toute réponse baissa la tête, se mordillant les lèvres avec une certaine nervosité. Ichigo posa une main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort avant de continuer :

_Je crois qu'il utilise son corps en tant que réceptacle.

_Comment ?

_Il n'est pas mort. Mais Schlaf contrôle son corps. Tout comme Nacht lorsqu'il prend le pas sur Toshirô, seulement ce n'est pas temporaire. Ukitake n'a certainement conscience de rien, il n'est pas coupable. Enfin je l'espère…

Et tournant la tête vers la brune, ils échangèrent un regard légèrement inquiet, pensant à la situation du Capitaine de la dixième division. Allait-il pouvoir s'en tirer ?

**xxx**

Toshirô restait figé sur lui-même, toute son attention portée sur le visage du dirigeant de la treizième. Ce dernier arborait une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu jusque là : une sorte de jubilation accompagnée d'un regard sûr de lui-même et de sa supériorité.

_Co…

_Ne t'inquiète donc pas, jeune Capitaine. Ton ami n'est pas à l'origine de tous les évènements derniers. Je me contente de contrôler son corps. Corps bien pratique je dois avouer, parfait pour moi. Expliqua le « maître » tout en levant une de ses mains pour la contempler avec un plaisir malsain. Mais tu ne devrais pas être surpris, après tout Nacht a déjà pris le pas sur ton esprit… Tu as d'ailleurs effrayé ma pauvre Onma. Tu devrais y aller plus doucement frangin…

_Puisque je te dis que je ne suis…

_...pas Nacht ? Oui mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne m'entend pas. Tu es bien mal informé jeune Shinigami…

_C'est pour cela que je viens.

Ukitake, ou plutôt le « maître », eut une fausse expression étonnée, se redressant quelque peu avant que de nouveau un sourire satisfait se peigne sur son visage.

_Ah oui ? Pose toujours tes questions… Puisque de toute façon tu vas mourir.

Toshirô fronça des sourcils mais ne releva pas. Se forçant à rester calme devant la jubilation de son ennemi, il reprit d'une voix glaciale qui lui convenait à merveilles :

_Comment s'appelaient les trois Frères ?

_Aaah… Il est vrai que le mythe cite très peu nos noms… Je suppose que tu sais déjà que l'aîné se trouve être Nacht. Moi-même je me nomme Shlaf quand à… Notre cher cadet, il s'appelle Tod.

_Dans quel corps se trouve-t-il ?

_Ça je n'ai pas envie de te le dire. Mais j'avoue que je viens tout juste de l'apprendre. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs de toi, Nacht. Après tout tu es capable de localiser n'importe qui très facilement… A moins que notre frère ait toujours autant d'aptitudes à se cacher et que tu sois incapable de sentir sa présence. Cela veut dire que je conserve une longueur d'avance sur toi.

_Quel est ton but ? Pourquoi t'attaquer à tes frères ? A quoi sert cette prophétie ?

_Mon but est d'exterminer une bonne fois pour toutes les créations de mon frère cadet, en clair, vous les Shinigamis. Si je m'attaque à mes frères c'est pour régner seul sur le cycle de vie et de mort. Quant à la prophétie… Tu n'as qu'à demander à Nacht. Après tout c'est lui qui a créé les Lumières. Même si tout ne s'est pas passé comme tu voulais, n'est-ce pas Nii-san ? La prophétie annoncée par les Lumières n'était pas celle que tu attendais, sinon pourquoi vouloir me redonner de la force au risque que je ne m'attaque à vous ? Tu es toujours aussi niais et stupide.

_C'est toi qui est stupide. Tu n'as donc rien compris ?

Ukitake eut un haussement de sourcils alors que Toshirô relevait ses yeux aux prunelles blanches, vers lui. Nacht avait pris le relais, souhaitant apparemment discuter avec son frère qu'il fixait d'un regard froid.

_Compris quoi ?

_Le sens de la prophétie. Je vais donc devoir t'arrêter avant que tu n'occasionnes plus de dégâts… Puisque tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour saisir la chance que je t'accorde de te racheter.

_Oh ? Un combat contre moi ? Alors que j'ai recouvré plus de puissances qu'autrefois rien qu'en tuant une Lumière ! Ne me fais pas rire…

Schlaf s'était cependant redressé, interdisant à ses Menschen d'agir dans le futur combat d'un bref signe de main. Toshirô, enfin Nacht, se contenta pour toute réponse de dégainer Hyourinmaru dans un grincement clair de lame. Quand à son frère benjamin, il se contenta de se saisir du Zanpakutô d'Ukitake qui reposait juste à ses pieds.

_C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Schlaf ?

_Hésiterais-tu frangin ? Comme cela me touche que tu te soucies à ce point de ma santé ! Commença d'un ton ironique la voix du plus jeune avant qu'il ne plante son regard meurtrier dans les orbes clairs de son adversaire. Viens… Je vais détruire ces liens fraternels qui te gênent tant !

Et dans un même geste ils disparurent avant que dans un tintement de métal sec, ils ne réapparaissent au centre de la salle, fer contre fer. Schlaf fut le premier a agir et repoussa violemment l'aîné avant d'attaquer. Ce dernier esquiva, parât un second coup pour profiter d'une ouverture et se défendre. Mais le benjamin avait déjà disparu.

_Tu es lent !

Apparaissant au-dessus de Nacht, il abattit violemment son sabre au sol alors que ce dernier reculait d'un bond, pour atterrir et disparaître dans la seconde suivante. De nouveau ils croisèrent le fer, tentant de faire plier l'autre par sa force. Et si le visage d'Ukitake était étiré en une expression malsaine, celui de Toshirô conservait une neutralité et un sérieux exemplaire.

_Tu es faible je t'ai dis !

D'un coup plus brusque que les autres, Schlaf repoussa son frère contre un pilier. Celui-ci se reprit de justesse et évita l'obstacle pour se rattraper dans les airs et faire face à son frère qui se dressait, sûr de sa victoire prochaine. Fronçant les sourcils, Nacht essuya au passage le sang qui s'échappait de l'estafilade barrant son visage. Puis fonça de nouveau sur son adversaire. Ce dernier aperçut de suite l'ouverture dans la garde de l'aîné et fonça, sabre en main.

_C'est toi qui est lent…

Les yeux d'Ukitake s'écarquillèrent alors que la lame posait contre son cou brisait son élan. Il n'avait pas aperçu une seule fois le déplacement de Nacht qui se tenait maintenant à ses côtés, Hyourinmaru sur la carotide de son benjamin. Plus sérieux que jamais.

_Abandonne Schlaf. C'est la dernière chance que je t'accorde.

_Tsssch… Je t'ai toujours dis que tu étais trop gentil. Ça te perdra !

Et accompagnant son hurlement il se tourna si vivement vers le corps de Toshirô qu'il surpris son adversaire et profita de cette réaction pour tracer une estafilades rougeoyante dans le ventre de Nacht qui se recula de justesse. Avant de se brouiller pour disparaître.

_Tu ne peux pas me battre.

Le benjamin se figea. De nouveau la lame de Hyourinmaru caressait la peau mince de son cou. De nouveau il n'avait strictement rien vu alors que son frère conservait le même visage, la même expression. Cette expression neutre qu'il n'avait jamais su accepter.

_Oublies-tu que je suis maître de vie ? Je la donne comme je peux la reprendre ou la suspendre. Quoi que l'on puisse penser, ni toi, ni Tod ne pouvait rien contre ce pouvoir. Tant que je l'aurais décidé ainsi tu perdras.

_Et toi, tu oublies aussi ma fonction.

Nacht ne put esquiver la main de Schlaf qui alla se plaquer contre son front alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de son adversaire.

_Je suis juge et je sais découvrir la véritable identité de quelqu'un. Peu importe qu'il soit un de mes frères ou non. Et l'identité de ce corps n'est pas la tienne. Mais celle de ce Shinigami. Tu n'es qu'un colocataire gênant.

_Qu… ?

_Bye, bye Nii-san… Mais je ne souhaite pas que tu modifies mes plans !

Et repoussant violemment le corps de Toshirô qui alla s'écraser au sol sans résistance, le benjamin rangea son sabre. Puis il se pencha vers son adversaire inconscient, avant de le soulever par le col ce qui sembla le tirer de sa léthargie.

_On se lève, Toshirô Hitsugaya…

Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement ses yeux couleur jade pour repousser violemment son ennemi, se reculant sur plusieurs mètres. Il avait de nouveau perdu conscience, ce qui signifiait que Nacht avait pris le contrôle. Oui mais, jusqu'ici, lorsque le frère aîné prenait la place, ses adversaires perdaient et le Shinigami ne se réveillait pas pour faire face à son ennemi. Ce qui signifiait que tout ne s'était pas passé comme l'avait prévu l'esprit.

_Désolé pour le contretemps. Mon frangin est toujours assez brusque. Reprit Schlaf un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_Qu… ?

_Mais je vais devoir te laisser petit Capitaine. Vous m'avez plus ralenti que je ne le pensais… Je dois rejoindre notre véritable repaire.

_Véritable repaire ? Mais ce n'e… S'écria stupéfait Toshirô.

_De quoi ? Cet endroit-ci, notre Q.G ? Non… Nous nous trouvons à la Soul Society. C'est bien plus simple pour nous. Ceci n'était qu'un lieu provisoire. Une vieille cache que j'avais utilisée autrefois.

_A la Soul Society ?

_On frappe toujours plus fort lorsqu'on se situe plus près de son adversaire. Tu ne crois pas ?

Le dirigeant de la dixième demeurait figé sous la nouvelle, comprenant que Schlaf s'était joué aisément d'eux. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté son expression de jubilation, prenant un malin plaisir à tourner autour de son ennemi.

_A ce moment-là… Pourquoi nous permettre de récupérer les prisonniers ?

_Qui te dit qu'ils sont là ?

_J…

_Non, rassure toi. Ils sont effectivement dans ces cellules. Disons que j'aime bien jouer et que vous êtes de bons adversaires. Peu importe que vous repreniez la fille puisque je la récupérerai elle et l'autre Lumière.

_L'au… Nell ?

_Qui sait ? Peut être, peut être pas. Sur ce je vous dis adieu Capitaine. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dis : « Peu importe, puisque vous allez mourir ». Thomas ! Occupe-toi de lui ! Et reviens me rejoindre après…

_Bien.

Toshirô sembla enfin réagir aux paroles de Schlaf qui déjà s'éloignait, un jeune homme prenant sa place, sabre à la main. Le Shinigami rageur tenta de suivre le dirigeant des Menschen, lorsque son nouvel adversaire le bloqua de sa lame, couvrant la fuite de son maître.

_Reviens Schlaf ! Ne fuis pas !

Surpris, le concerné se retourna avant qu'un sourire moqueur ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Se détournant du Capitaine qui tentait de repousser l'ennemi qui lui faisait face, il quitta la salle accompagné par ses subordonnés restants en éclatant de rire. Un rire sinistre qui résonna dans tout le repaire que venaient tout juste de quitter Ichigo et Rukia. Un rire auquel un grondement répondit tandis que le sol se mettait à trembler, et que peu à peu, les murs commençaient à s'écrouler. Enterrant complètement le repaire en quelques minutes.

**xxx**

_Toshirô !

Le Vizard roux ne put que retenir la vice-capitaine alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se précipiter dans le repaire pour aller aider le Capitaine. Il avait déposé les corps inconscients d'Ishida et de sa sœur sur le sable et attendait pour l'instant que le Shinigami ne sorte à son tour.

Mais contrairement à leurs attentes, le Q.G s'écroulait sous leurs yeux stupéfaits et ils ne virent qu'un groupe de silhouettes le quitter, sans aucune trace quelconque du dirigeant de la dixième.

**_A suivre…_**

**

* * *

**

Propriété Tite Kubo.

_Un chapitre tout en révélations et rebondissements (je pense que cela ne peut être démenti), j'espère que cette première clé de réponses vous aura plu et que je pourrais compter sur tous pour la suite à venir._

_Merci encore !  
_

Prochain chapitre : - Réflexion / Überlegung -


	18. Chapter 16

**16 Chapitre **

**– Réflexion – ****_Überlegung_****–**

* * *

Le claquement sec d'un tissu brisa le silence vide qui régnait dans le désert si caractéristique du Hueco Mondo. Dans un bruit feutré, deux silhouettes sombres retrouvèrent le sable immaculé en un atterrissage maîtrisé.

_Sommes-nous assez éloignés de la zone à risque, Maître ?

Pour toute réponse, Schlaf relâcha la Mensch qui l'avait soutenu pendant leur vol à travers le ciel sombre du Hueco. La jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs ébène rebiquant au niveau des pointes sur ses épaules, enserrés par un fin bandeau, avança de quelques pas, en solitaire, avant d'écarter les bras largement. Les formes sombres naissant dans son dos, et que l'on pouvait aisément apparenter à des ailes, semblèrent se replier sur elles-mêmes dans un bruissement discret. Aussitôt l'énergie spirituelle de la Mensch diminua fortement alors qu'elle s'accroupit pour poser sa main sur le sable blanc, dans un pli élégant de sa longue robe immaculée serrée à la poitrine par un débardeur aux larges bretelles sombre court. Le tout sous une cape enroulée autour de son corps sous la forme d'un cocon de toile claire. Quant à ses bras, ils étaient couverts par de longs gants noirs tandis qu'une paire de getas à hautes semelles de bois lui servaient de chaussures.

_Combien de temps, Adelheid ?

_Quelques minutes seulement Maître. Répondit humblement la Mensch.

Schlaf eut un hochement de tête en guise d'approbation avant de se détourner en la direction d'où ils venaient, fixant l'horizon lorsque finalement, un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Une dizaine de silhouettes se dessinaient peu à peu, avançant en sonido vers leur dirigeant.

Il fallut seulement quelques secondes au premier des Menschen pour rejoindre Schlaf qui avait profité des capacités d'Adelheid pour prendre de l'avance. L'arrivant était un jeune garçon, à peine dix ans sans doute, aux cheveux courts dont les mèches tombant sur son visage, remontaient légèrement en une courbe sur des yeux noisette. Il ne paraissait pas un seul instant essoufflé et jouissait aisément de ses déplacements rapides, un brun d'herbe à la bouche dans une attitude très décontracté.

Il eut à l'adresse de Schlaf, un sourire enfantin avant de se tourner, faisant claquer la cape qu'il portait sur ses épaules maintenue par un collier de cuir enserrant son cou, vers la jeune femme qui arrivait en seconde position. Contrairement à lui, elle était particulièrement éreintée et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle put stopper sa course.

_Tu y es presque Trush ! S'écria le jeune Mensch avec une joie étonnante. Bientôt tu pourras me rattraper !

_Oh non, maître Edward est encore trop rapide pour Trush.

Le dénommé Edward fixa gentiment son ainée qui s'abaissait humblement à sa hauteur, sa longue mèche blonde couvrant son œil droit alors qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec, une seconde plus fine passée derrière son oreille gauche. Le reste de sa chevelure avait été ramené en deux courtes couettes sur le haut de son crâne, en une coiffure enfantine qui lui faisait paraître seulement seize ans -stade qu'elle avait dû certainement dépasser depuis quelques années.

La jeune fille n'avait en guise de vêtements que des bandages couvrant sa poitrine et une partie de ses épaules accompagnés par une étrange jupe plissée à carreaux noirs sur blanc. Des mitaines sombres couvraient ses bras et un collant de même couleur terminait l'habit.

_Mais tu es plus rapide que certains ! Ohéé ! Onma ! Tu dors ? Demanda gentiment Edwars à l'Herr n°3 qui venait tout juste d'arriver, impassible.

Elle accorda un bref regard impassible au jeune garçon avant de se tourner vers Schlaf, respectueuse.

_Ema, Frederik et les autres arrivent. Les lieux ont bien été détruits selon votre vœu, Nacht ne survivra pas, surtout si Thomas est resté en arrière.

_Cependant il semblerait que les deux autres Shinigamis aient pu s'échapper à temps.

_De la vraie vermine ! Doués pour la fuite !

_Aah ! Sursauta Edward les yeux écarquillés en une attitude comique. Frederik ! Ema ! Nous parlions justement de vous ! Hum… Quelle est l'expression déjà ?

_ « Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue », maître.

_C'est vrai ! Ce que tu es impressionnante Trush !

Le jeune Mensch battit joyeusement des mains pour saluer la prestation de sa subordonnée qui rougit de gêne. Elle se courba humblement en guise de remerciements alors qu'Ema poussait un soupir désespéré.

_Bon Dieu, Edward, quand vas-tu grandir un peu ?

Le garçon eut un regard innocent, ne semblant pas prendre en compte le ton sec de la Mensch aux courts cheveux violets. Il eut au contraire un sourire encore plus grand et doux.

_J'ai tout mon temps pour grandir Ema ! Je ne suis qu'un enfant ! Mais vous n'étiez pas obligés d'arriver si silencieusement, n'est-ce pas Frederik ?

Le Mensch n°1 n'eut aucune réponse, tout aussi effacé qu'à chaque fois. Devant son manque de réaction certain, l'enjouement habituel d'Edward sembla un peu défaillir. Cependant il se reprit rapidement devant le rire étouffé de Trush, tandis que les silhouettes sombres des derniers Menschen parvenaient jusqu'à eux.

_Au fait je me demandais, Schlaf, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas occupé de Nacht toi-même ? Pourquoi avoir donné ce devoir à Thomas ? Demanda alors Ema, ne prenant pas la peine de dissimuler le ton ironique qui transparaissait aisément dans sa voix.

Un léger silence suivit cette question impétueuse de la Mensch qui arborait un air sûr d'elle. Son regard sombre planté dans le dos de Schlaf qui n'émit aucun mouvement laissant à penser qu'il avait l'intention de se retourner vers elle. Il se contenta de continuer à fixer le ciel insondable du Hueco Mondo de ces yeux noisette qui n'étaient pas les siens, ne prêtant aucune attention à Ema. Celle-ci sembla le comprendre et fronça rageusement des sourcils. Lorsqu'Onma se planta devant elle.

_Je te trouve bien inconsciente de t'adresser ainsi à notre Maître, Ema. Déclara l'Herr d'une voix sourde. Ne penses-tu pas que ton statut ne permette un tel comportement vis-à-vis de ton dirigeant ? Notre Maître contrôle seul ses agissements, il n'a aucun compte à rendre. Et surtout pas à toi. Apprends à rester à ta place, Kapitän n°2 !

La jeune femme fit mine de répondre, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la bouche avant de se raviser. Elle baissa piteusement la tête, ne supportant plus le regard de glace d'Onma qui eut un hochement satisfait, alors que, de nouveau, le silence s'installait, Schlaf se tournant finalement vers eux pour donner ses directives.

_Nous avons d'autres priorités que de tuer Nacht maintenant. Déclara t-il froidement sans un seul regard pour sa subordonnée impétueuse. Adelheid ouvre en ce moment même le portail pour nous mener à la Soul Society et rejoindre notre cache principale. Frederik, je compte sur toi pour contacter notre interne. J'espère que tu as conscience de cette chance que je t'offre de te racheter de l'échec de ta mission ?

_Ja, Maître.

_Bien. D'ailleurs, où est Unb ?

_Aucune idée.

Schlaf fronça des sourcils, une lueur furieuse traversant son regard. Lorsque Onma s'avança, arborant un visage fermé et impassible.

_Je m'occuperai moi-même de ma sœur. Ne vous souciez pas de cela, Maître.

_Non. Répliqua vivement le dirigeant, surprenant la jeune femme. Je m'en chargerai plus tard. Contente-toi simplement de lui dire que je conserve un œil sur elle. Cela suffira grandement en attendant.

_Et bien soit ! Annonça Edward. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ton cadet ? Maintenant qu'on sait dans quel corps il se trouve…

_Maître Edward devrait s'adresser plus poliment à son dirigeant.

_Tu as raison Trush ! Désolé Maître, alors ?

Schlaf dévisagea le jeune Mensch dont l'immense sourire enfantin semblait inébranlable, même face au dirigeant. Et, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait s'attendre, le supérieur des Menschen eut une légère esquisse de sourire lui aussi. Un sourire ni doux, ni chaud. Mais cruel et glacial. Promesse de mort.

_Nous verrons.

_Nous verrons ? Demanda une voix moqueuse. Certes… Cependant Herwig est mort ! Son expérience sur la précédente Lumière a échoué ! Nous ne savons pas si l'Herr n°0 qui combattait le Capitaine Zaraki Kempachi est vivant ! Les prisonniers ne le sont plus dont une autre Lumière encore vivante ! A quoi cela a-t-il servit de les attirer jusqu'ici ?

De nouveau Ema avait prit hargneusement la parole. Onma s'apprêtait déjà à s'avancer encore une fois en sa direction, menaçante, lorsque Schlaf l'arrêta, barrant la route à l'Herr n°3 de sa main. Il planta dés lors son regard froid dans celui de la Kapitän qui frissonna légèrement devant ses yeux.

_Sais-tu Ema ? L'espoir est une bougie. Il suffit de la souffler pour l'éteindre. Aisé non ? Le rapport dans tout ça ? Je vais donner aux Shinigamis autant d'espoir qu'ils en ont besoin. Et le moment venu…je soufflerai. Pour les plonger dans le plus vide des désespoirs… Voilà à quoi cela sert ! Mais tu as peut être d'autres désidérata ?

Le ton ironique de Schlaf n'eut pour toute réponse que le silence. Ema avait finalement détourné les yeux, honteuse de se faire ainsi reprendre mais encore furieuse de ne pouvoir exprimer plus aisément ses pensées.

_Tu as vraiment la classe Maître ! S'écria toujours aussi joyeusement Edward.

Un vacarme assourdissant répondit au jeune garçon alors que tous se tournaient vers Adelheid vivement. La Mensch terminait d'ouvrir le portail, un gouffre de taille correcte s'ouvrant dans le vide et d'où s'échappait des lumières incongrues. Relâchant son énergie spirituelle, elle se tourna alors vers Schlaf pour déclarer d'une voix détachée :

_Tout est prêt Maître. La connexion entre le Hueco Mondo et la Soul Society vient d'être établie. Aucune interférence n'est à signaler.

_Parfait. Apprécia le dirigeant avant de s'approcher du portail. Il est temps de passer à la suite du programme. Nous aborderons bientôt, l'apogée finale ! Je compte sur vous tous…

Tous les Menschen hochèrent la tête avant de suivre leur supérieur en silence, celui-ci s'engouffrant déjà dans le passage pour disparaître : direction le monde créé par son frère cadet : Tod.

**xxx**

Toshirô s'extirpa difficilement des décombres d'un mur qui s'était écroulé sur lui. Se relevant, il fit face à son adversaire qui malgré l'effondrement certain des lieux, gardait un visage neutre. Le Capitaine à peine debout fonça sur ce nouvel adversaire qui pour toute réponse le repoussa du tranchant de la main avant autant d'intérêt que lui en avait porté Onma. Un Herren sans aucun doute. Et plus fort encore que la jeune femme. Numéro deux ? Un ?

_Tss… J'ai aucune chance de gagner. Vu comme je me suis fait démolir la dernière fois…

_Vous avez raison.

Le dirigeant de la dixième eut juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux alors que son adversaire, s'étant déplacé dans son dos, l'envoyait voler à travers la salle pour le suivre dans sa course. Le Mensch dégainant son sabre s'attaqua au Capitaine et lui ouvrit une profonde blessure sur une cuisse avant de l'écraser violemment au sol, lui brisant au moins une côte au passage. Tout cela avec une aisance étonnante.

_Mer…de…

Déjà son corps était soulevé par l'Herren qui serrait son col avant de l'écraser contre un pilier proche pour le relâcher alors qu'il glissait lentement au sol. Un goût de fer remonta dans la gorge de Toshirô alors que dans une toux grasse il recrachait un caillot de sang, se retenant avec le peu de force qu'il restait dans ses bras pour ne pas s'écrouler complètement. Fixant horrifié le liquide carmin maculant les dalles du sol, il ne put se défendre contre le pied qui rencontra avec force son menton, le projetant en arrière.

Le Mensch le dominait de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux sombres fixaient sur lui, jouant avec une mèche rousse de ses cheveux à la coupe courte et arrondie. Toujours aussi froid et impassible, à croire que cela était de nature à tout subordonné de Schlaf.

_Vous êtes résistant. Malgré les blessures que vous avez reçues d'Onma, vous ne vous êtes toujours pas évanoui. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un Capitaine de la Soul Society.

La voix du Herr était dénuée de tout ton particulier. Elle était principalement concise et étrangement polie. Contrairement aux précédents adversaires, celui-ci ne semblait pas manquer de respect envers les Shinigamis et ne dégageait aucune suffisance particulière. Il n'en avait pas réellement besoin, rien que sa simple énergie spirituelle écrasait aisément ses opposants.

_Cependant, vous n'êtes pas assez fort. Sans Nacht votre puissance équivaut à peine à ¼ de la mienne. Continua l'Herr avec une franchise désarmante.  
Il n'avait aucun regard supérieur par rapport à Toshirô. Il se contentait juste de constater les faits, ce qui était bien plus pire encore.

_Même Nacht ne représente qu'un peu plus de ¾ de ma force. Désolé, mais vous allez mourir Shinigami.

De nouveau la lame du Mensch frappa le Capitaine, repoussant ce dernier sur plusieurs mètres alors qu'une nouvelle plaie à l'abdomen s'ouvrait, le sang dégoulinant davantage sur le corps de Toshirô qui ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur, se rattrapant de peu pour terminer à plat ventre, de nouveau à terre. De suite il dût rouler de côté pour éviter un coup de pied particulièrement bien visé, avant de se relever difficilement, prenant appui sur un mur proche qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment.

La lame du sabre de l'Herr fusa en sa direction, maniée avec une aisance particulière. Recrachant de nouveau un caillot de sang, le Capitaine leva une main tremblante, tenant avec peine son Zanpakutô, en direction de son adversaire avant de relâcher le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

_Bakudô no. 39… En… Enkousen…

Un bouclier de reiatsu se dessina entre les deux adversaires, l'attaque du Mensch s'y écrasant avec force. Sous la force du coup, Toshirô ne put empêcher sa défense de se fendre. Et dans une forte explosion, il fut violemment repoussé au loin. Se rattrapant de peu, il évita un bloc de pierres chutant du plafond pour aller s'écraser au sol, éclatant sous le choc. Le Capitaine profita de cette diversion pour disparaître de la vue de son opposant, profitant d'un renfoncement créé par l'écroulement certain des lieux.

_« Ce n'est pas comme cela… Kind. »_

Toshirô se figea, écarquillant largement ses yeux. Se désintéressant de la silhouette du Herr immobile au milieu de la salle, il concentra son attention sur la voix qui venait de retentir clairement dans sa tête.

_Nacht ? Souffla le Capitaine dans un murmure inaudible.

Depuis qu'il avait repris le contrôle de son corps pour faire face à Schlaf, le jeune Shinigami n'avait plus ressentit la présence de l'ainé. Il était resté insaisissable, et le savoir de nouveau présent le rassurait plus qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer.

Ce qui l'énervait par ailleurs. Se savoir dépendant de quelqu'un au point de ne pouvoir compter sur sa force personnelle était un coup dur pour le Capitaine. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour se permettre une crise existentielle. Le peu de temps qu'il avait gagné ne durait pas. Surtout pour un adversaire de l'envergure du Herr. La seule manière de s'en sortir était de laisser la place à Nacht même si pour cela il lui fallait ravaler sa fierté. Il était trop faible à l'heure actuelle pour pouvoir résister suffisamment aux attaques du Mensch et rester vivant.

Aussi il prononça de nouveau le nom de l'ainé, veillant à ne pas se faire repérer par l'Herr cherchant toujours sa trace, bien que le bruit de l'éboulement couvre son murmure avec aisance. Mais la voix qui s'était élevée dans sa tête ne semblait être plus qu'un vague rêve… Après tout, jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais réellement parlé à Nacht. C'était juste la deuxième fois qu'il l'entendait dans son esprit, et malgré ses appels, restait silencieux. Comme la dernière fois. Inatteignable.  
Avant que l'espoir ne renaisse.

_« Je vais t'aider. »_

**xxx**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que les lieux s'écroulaient lentement. Toshirô toujours introuvable. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre Ichigo et Rukia, chacun s'occupant de soigner un blessé à l'aide de Kidô et des bandes prévues par la lieutenant qui s'évertuait notamment sur les blessures les plus profondes d'Ishida, inconscient. Le Quincy n'était cependant pas en danger de mort, son était s'était même stabilisé contrairement à celui de Yuzu bien plus mutilée qu'Ichigo surveillait avec une inquiétude grandissante. Les lieux et ses capacités de soins n'aidant pas la jeune fille à se rétablir correctement. Il fallait l'emmener d'urgence à la Soul Society. Encore fallait-il que Toshirô apparaisse…

_Ichigo… Souffla alors Rukia, soucieuse.

_Hum ?

Le jeune roux ne quitta cependant pas des yeux sa sœur, terminant de refermer partiellement une estafilade de petite envergure qui coupait son épaule gauche. La lieutenante ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et s'agenouilla pour prendre le poignet gauche d'Ishida dans un grincement de métal qui sembla tirer de sa torpeur le Vizard. Il porta finalement son attention sur le membre du Quincy, écarquillant les yeux, il tenta de formuler une phrase complète.

_Qu… ? Enf… Enfin ! Je n'ava… Qu'est-ce que… C'est que ça ?

Rukia eut un sourire amer, ses sourcils froncés trahissant son inquiétude. Elle relâcha la main de métal glacial greffée à la place du bras du Quincy qui avait certainement dû être arraché au cours d'une scéance de torture…

_Ou pour des recherches. Ishida forme son arc de sa main gauche… Ce…

_...ce qui veut dire qu'il ne pourra peut être plus combattre. Termina soucieusement la brune.

Un silence pesant s'installa suite à ces découvertes. Chacun reportant son attention sur son blessé, les pensées tournées vers le sort du Quincy. Accepterait-il la perte de ses capacités une énième fois ? Rien n'était moins sûr, et le sens de l'honneur de l'ancien étudiant n'aidait pas à espérer une acceptation aisée de cette nouvelle faiblesse. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir de haïr le banc de touche ? Au fond, ils étaient tous les-mêmes.

_Rukia… Regarde.

La brune se détourna d'Ishida pour poser ses yeux sur la butte sablonneuse que représentait la fausse cache des Menschen vu de l'extérieur. Il y avait quelques instants, sa forme plutôt arrondie s'effondrait lentement dans un grondement sourd. Maintenant, elle paraissait figée dans un calme stupéfiant. Comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle glacial ne se fasse ressentir, suivit d'une violente explosion qui balaya le sable blanc du Hueco Mondo, le projetant de tous parts tandis qu'une silhouette s'élevait dans les airs, pour atterrir maladroitement à terre avant de s'écrouler, roulant jusqu'au bas de la dune. Le corps s'arrêta finalement, alors que l'incongru arrivant se relevait difficilement, pris d'une violente toux qui projeta du sang un peu partout aux alentours.

Rukia plaça automatiquement une main sur la garde de son Zanpakutô, avant de s'approcher avec prudence de l'individu, Ichigo restant auprès des blessés. Il se redressa cependant, prêt à intervenir, lorsque la silhouette se redressa maladroitement. Mais le cri stupéfait de la vice-capitaine le rassura :

_Toshirô !

**xxx**

Un silence glacial régnait dans la salle qui semblait figée dans le temps. Si le reste des lieux s'écroulait définitivement dans un nuage de poussière, les quelques piliers survivants supportant le plafond, demeuraient debout et entier, complètement pris dans la glace, préservant ainsi le reste de la salle. Salle qui elle-même avait complètement gelé. Étendue scintillante.

Un craquement sourd se fit alors entendre. Un cocon figé, qui avait subi le même sort que toute la pièce, s'élevait seul tout au centre. Il commençait néanmoins à se craqueler peu à peu, laissant entrevoir un semblant d'ombre agitée au travers de sa transparence. Jusqu'à ce qu'un vif éclat ne se dessine brièvement pour disparaître alors que la glace explosait aux alentours, projetée violemment de tous parts.

Une silhouette en sortit, effectuant un tour sur elle-même pour repérer l'ensemble des lieux. L'Herr Thomas ne laissa aucune expression prendre le pas sur son visage lorsqu'il constata la fuite de son adversaire. Le Mensch s'avança seulement de quelques pas, son regard assombri. Il posa alors une de ses mains sur la surface gelée d'un pilier avant d'y enfoncer ses ongles, arrachant un morceau de glace qu'il compressa avec force dans son poing.

_ Cela faisait une bonne minute que le Shinigami avait disparu de son champ de vision. Le problème n'en aurait été pas un si, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, la présence du Capitaine n'avait pas complètement disparue. Le laissant hors d'atteinte._

_ L'Herr s'avança néanmoins pour se planter au centre de la salle, son regard parcourant les lieux, à la recherche de la présence. Le but était simple : retrouver le Shinigami, mais sa mise en pratique s'annonçait moins évidente. Et cela n'était pas normal. Le Capitaine qu'il combattait ne possédait pas de telles capacités de dissimulation. Il les aurait d'ailleurs, utilisées plutôt si cela avait été le cas… Pourtant, Schlaf avait bien renvoyé Nacht. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas apporter assistance au Shinigami si rapidement, le contact qu'ils établissaient auparavant, ne devait pas être possible avant quelques jours…et l'ainé aurait déjà repris le contrôle du corps ?_

__Hé ! Le fanatique des fractions ! _

_ Thomas se tourna vers la voix qui s'élevait distinctement, assurée. Son adversaire s'était décidé à lui faire enfin face, les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps semblant calmés et sa résistance à ses blessures accrue. Et dans ses yeux il y a quelques minutes encore, emplis de peur, ne se trouvait plus qu'une froide détermination…et une légère teinte blanche._

__Il semblerait que vous vous soyez résigné à sortir de votre cachette…_

__Je n'avais aucune raison de me cacher. Répliqua calmement le Capitaine d'une voix légèrement déformée. Du moins, je n'en ai plus._

_ Le Mensch haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu par les paroles d'un adversaire qui n'avait émis, jusque là, aucune résistance face à ses attaques. Du moins, il demeura prudent, gardant à l'esprit la subite disparition de la présence du Shinigami qu'il n'avait encore élucidé._

__Arrête moi si je me trompe, tu m'as bien dis que je ne représentais qu'un quart de ta force ?_

__C'est exact. Et ? _

__Si j'y ajoute la force de Nacht, qui elle vaut un peu plus de trois-quarts, je dépasserai ta puissance actuelle, n'est-ce pas ?_

_ L'Herr resserra sa prise sur son arme avant de planter ses yeux sombres sur son opposant, effaçant toute trace d'une quelconque expression sur son visage._

__Je ne vous pas où vous voulez en venir. Que comptez-vous faire ? Réunir vos forces et celles de Nacht ? Cela est impossible, même pour Schlaf !_

_ Toshirô eut un sourire, amenant Hyourinmaru à la hauteur de ses yeux._

__Vraiment ? Et si nous parlions de fréquence d'âmes…_

Thomas eut un soupir de mépris. L'attaque de l'ainé et du Capitaine l'avait stoppé assez longtemps pour leur permettre de s'enfuir. En ce moment-même, les Shinigamis devaient déjà être de retour à la Soul Society. Il ne gagnerait rien à tenter de les poursuivre. Schlaf l'attendait.

L'Herr relâcha sa main, avant de lever les yeux vers le trou formé par la fuite de son adversaire, au plafond, estimant la hauteur d'un bref regard. La glace qui se trouvait dans son poing n'était plus que fine poussière s'envolant quelques instants pour retomber, en silence.

Et déjà le Mensch avait disparu.

**xxx**

Grimmjow entra dans la chambre de la quatrième division, baignée de lumière. L'ancien Espada referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui -ce qui est quand même quelque chose de très rare quand on connaît bien le personnage- avant de se tourner vers l'occupant. Il était étonnant de voir une expression aussi impassible sur le visage d'Ichigo. Du moins, cela l'était moins depuis quelques temps, mais le roux n'aurait jamais eu pareille expression quelques années plus tôt.

Chose qu'il se dépêcha de faire remarquer de son ton trainant avec nonchalance.

_T'as une tronche de cadavre ambulant… Arrête de réfléchir. Ça te va pas.

Le Vizard releva les yeux vers lui, stoppant son activité qu'était de retirer les bandes couvrant quelques-unes de ses blessures. Il eut un soupir avant d'attraper sa veste de kimono posé sur le lit où il se trouvait assis.

_S'il te plaît, arrête d'avoir ce genre de propos. J'ai déjà l'autre abruti qui me dit la même chose, alors si vous vous y mettez à deux… Je termine fou comme Kurotsuchi.

_Me parle pas de c'mec. Répugnan… L'autre abruti ?

_Shirosaki. Soupira le roux en se rhabillant convenablement.

Le calme se réinstalla dans la pièce -ce qui était très, très rare avec ces deux personnes en question-, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement tandis qu'une masse vert se jetait tour à tour sur les deux jeunes hommes.

_Oh Ichigo ! Je vois que tu vas mieux ! Grimmjow ! L'embête pas trop ! Je te connais grand joueur !

_Nell… Tu vas le tuer… Se contenta de répliquer l'ancien Espada.

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire, relâchant le pauvre roux qui étouffait, pour se reculer quelque peu tout en battant joyeusement des mains.

_Désolée… Mais Nell est si contente de voir qu'Ichigo va bien maintenant.

_Oh… Y'a pire que moi…

Le visage du Vizard s'était quelque peu fermé, ce qui attira tout de suite l'attention de l'ancienne Arrankar qui quitta son sourire pour une expression plus soucieuse.

_Hitsugaya-san est toujours en convalescence ?

_Hum. Mais il y a aussi Ishida… Et Yuzu.

_Ils vont mieux ?

Ichigo acquiesça.

_Oui. Heureusement. Unohana Taïcho et Inoue ont fait des merveilles. Mais ils n'ont toujours pas repris conscience…

Grimmjow resta silencieux, puis dans un soupir, donna une grande claque dans l'épaule non-blessée du rouquin, ce qui envoya ce dernier en avant.

_T'inquiète ! Y vont se remettre ! 'Sont pas en sucre !

_P'tain enfoiré ! On t'as jamais appris le respect des malades !

_Les malades, ce sont les faibles ! Les faibles n'ont pas à vivre abruti !

Ichigo fronça dangereusement des sourcils tandis que l'Arrankar le dévisageait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Sous les yeux amusés de Nell.

_Abruti ? Tu t'es regardé avant de parler ? Les gens devraient s'occuper de leurs propres fleurs avant d'aller saccager le jardin de leurs voisins !

_Hé… ?

L'ancien Espada demeura muet sous l'assaut tandis que le Vizard lui tournait le dos, croisant les bras dans une attitude de grand gamin, ce qui tira un sourire à Neliel. C'est ce moment que choisit Rukia pour entrer dans la chambre, haussant un sourcil perplexe devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_Grimmjow ! Nell ! Que faites-vous ici ?

_'Allez voir cet enfoiré…

_Nell voulait s'assurer qu'Ichigo était bien remis de ses blessures. Nell est contente de constater que c'est le cas. Cela rassure Nell. Répondit l'Arrankar, utilisant la troisième personne, un tic qui lui restait de sa transformation lorsque de fortes émotions la prenaient.

_Ah…

_Et toi ?

_Je suis venu chercher l'enfoiré en question…

_Hé ! S'invectiva le concerné.

_...Yamamoto-sama le demande pour éclairer toute cette affaire. Il faut dire que ce que nous a rapporté Shinji et Toshirô à de quoi ébranler toute la Soul Society.

_Naan… Tu crois ? On vient enfin de comprendre que tout ça était à l'origine de trois chi…

_Grimmjow !

_...mais ce n'est pas grave ! Et oui je suis grossier, où est le problème Nell ?

_C'est impoli.

_Tss…

L'Arrankar se frotta les tempes devant l'air très sérieux de la jeune femme qui le réprimandait avant de se tourner vers Ichigo.

_Bon t'y vas ou pas ? Si le vieux t'appelle…faut accourir! Ils me rendront tous fous ici…

Et soupirant une énième fois, il quitta la pièce sous les regards étonnés de Rukia et du Vizard qui posa ses yeux sur Nell. Celle-ci étant la seule à ne pas être surprise du comportement du « bleu ». Elle eut un sourire pour le roux, comprenant de suite sa question silencieuse avant de répondre :

_Il s'ennuie.

Tout simplement.

**xxx**

Dans la salle de réunion des Capitaines régnait une rare agitation. Lorsqu'Ichigo et Rukia entrèrent, aucun silence ne se fit et c'est à peine si l'on remarqua leur arrivée. La tension présente sur les lieux leur éclata cependant au visage. Pourtant, peu de personnes étaient présentes, seuls les Capitaines restants s'interpellaient avec force, tentant parfois d'obtenir des explications d'un Commandant impassible et silencieux.

_Qu'arrive t-il ?

_Il semblerait que vos paroles aient secoué le Seireitei.

Ichigo se tourna vivement, suivit de Rukia, face à un Urahara au visage étrangement sérieux. Le scientifique se tenait à l'écart des autres, tête découverte. Il ne portait plus son fameux bob à rayures dont les bords dissimulaient jusqu'à aujourd'hui les cernes qui se fonçaient peu à peu sous ses yeux.

_Urahara-san ! Mais pourquoi ?

_Parce que cela ne vous a pas étonné de connaître l'origine des Shinigamis et des Hollows, Kuchiki ?

_Bien sur que si ! Répondit vivement la brune. Mais je ne vois pas le problème… Pourquoi tant d'agitations pour de telles nouvelles ?

_Disons que l'information est difficile à accepter. Cela n'a rien de négatif… C'est comme si vous découvriez soudainement l'identité d'un parent proche. Vous connaissez cela il me semble...

Rukia baissa les yeux, les posant sur les Capitaines parlant entre eux avec toujours autant de ferveur. Jusqu'à ce que la canne de Yamamoto rencontre avec force le sol, imposant le calme. Avant que le dirigeant ne se tourne vers les nouveaux arrivants.

_Vizard Kurosaki, vice-capitaine Kuchiki. Nous n'attendions que vous.

La brune eut un respectueux mouvement de tête, chose dont se passa l'ancien Shinigami remplaçant. Certains comportements ne se pardonnaient pas… Il se contenta de soutenir le regard du Commandant avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, s'adressant aux Capitaines, alignés.

_Les dernières révélations obtenues nous ont tous surpris. Cependant, vous ne devez pas leur donnez assez d'importance jusqu'à assombrir votre jugement. Sachez au contraire les utilisez à votre avantage. Il en va de l'avenir de la Soul Society. Et ce peu importe si notre histoire est liée aux évènements. Si nous perdons, ce sera la fin, et le fait que trois frères inconnus soient impliqués ne changera rien. Est-ce clair ?

_Certes… Cependant j'aimerai plus d'informations. D'où viennent ces prétendus frères ? Demanda Kurotsuchi de sa voix grinçante, s'avançant d'un pas pour planter son regard sur Ichigo. Je trouve que nous manquons d'informations importantes. Elles n'ont pas pu disparaître ainsi…

_Insinuerez-vous que j'ai menti ?

Le scientifique eut un sourire moqueur à la voix calme que conservait le Vizard. Il haussa les épaules en une moue ironique avant de continuer :

_Après tout, l'on dit bien de ne jamais faire confiance aux Hollows…

_« Hé ! »_

_...Pourquoi l'accorderions-nous à un Vizard. C'est la même chose après tout, Vizard… Hollow. Des créatures abjectes.

Les sourcils du roux se froncèrent dangereusement, néanmoins, son corps resta d'une immobilité sans pareille, et aucun tremblement de rage ne secoua ses mains. Le calme dont il faisait preuve sembla attrister le Capitaine qui perdit son expression de jubilation. Lorsque Hisagi sortit des rangs.

_L'heure n'est pas aux conflits internes. Nous devons nous unir pour faire face à nos opposants et ce n'est pas en doutant constamment que nous pourrons avancer. Shinigamis, Arrankars ou Vizards… Si nous cherchons à combattre chacun de notre côté, nous n'en tirerons rien.

_J'approuve.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers un Byakuya d'une impassibilité sans pareille. Le noble se contenta de planter son regard gris sur Kurotsuchi, ce dernier semblant se rétracter sur lui-même.

_De même, je ne vois pas quels profits Kurosaki tirerait d'un tel mensonge. Quant aux Frères, Hitsugaya nous a bien précisé que leur origine restait inconnue. Continuons.

Yamamoto approuva d'un signe de tête pour se tourner vers un Ichigo aux yeux écarquillés posés sur Byakuya, la bouche étrangement ouverte. Un coup de coude de Rukia le tira de son état, et il se reprit rapidement, quoi qu'encore stupéfait par les propos du noble.

_Ce sont donc des informations de la plus haute importance que vous nous aviez ramené. Bien que pour cela, il vous ait fallut renier mon autorité…

Rukia eut un sourire gêné.

_Néanmoins, je déplore la perte du Capitaine de la onzième division.

Un silence pesant prit place dans la salle. Renji et Ikkaku échangèrent un regard, alors qu'Hisagi avait une pensée pour son vice-capitaine plus que jamais perdu sous les piles de papiers. Un moyen entre autres d'oublier. Cependant les fameux Shinigamis revanchards avaient pris très mal la nouvelle. Après Yachiru, c'était leur Capitaine qui disparaissait. Et un sentiment de haine était né dans les rangs, une rage froide ayant rendue silencieuse la division qui n'attendait plus que l'affrontement finale pour faire éclater leur colère.

_Nous ne pouvons nous permettre une telle perte en ces temps-ci. Aussi, j'ai pris la mesure de trouver un remplaçant…

_Déjà !

Renji s'était avancé d'un pas, stupéfait. Cependant, la main d'Ikkaku lui imposa de rentrer à nouveau dans les rangs alors que le Commandant reprenait.

_A partir d'aujourd'hui… Isshin Kurosaki reprendra le poste de Capitaine de la onzième division pour une durée indéterminée.

**xxx**

Shinji évita soigneusement le regard de Schlaf. Le Maître était arrivé à la Soul Society, dans leur véritable planque, accompagné par une poignée de Menschen. Malgré le contretemps qu'avaient été le groupe de Shinigamis, il ne paraissait pas être plus inquiet que cela et arborait même un sourire satisfait.

_Ils leur restent tellement de choses à comprendre… Je me demande de quoi ils sont capables. Pas toi… Shinji ?

Le Vizard se contenta d'un grognement pour réponse. Certes, Schlaf leur avait tendu la main il y a encore de nombreuses centaines d'années. Cependant, il conservait toujours une appréhension face à ce personnage mystérieux, aux multiples facettes. Mais une dette était une dette. Il ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

_Il est temps d'avancer nos pions. Frederick a-t-il contacté notre interne ?

_Je crois.

_Bien. Alors nous commencerons par Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

**xxx**

Une silhouette sombre s'éleva quelques secondes dans les airs avant d'atterrir silencieusement à terre en une roulade agile. Une main féminine à la peau mate se posa à terre, en guise d'appuie, avant que l'inconnue ne s'élève à nouveau avec la discrétion d'un chat. Un sourire étira alors les lèvres de la jeune femme, découvrant une canine étrangement pointue.

Nouvelle information.

**_A suivre…_**

**

* * *

**

Propriété Tite Kubo.

_Retard inexcusable. Je le reconnais. Mes excuses. Je ne recommencerai pas.  
_

Prochain chapitre : - Lumière / Licht -


End file.
